Tiempos de ¿Paz?
by Sanae Koneko
Summary: Las guerras santas han acabado y los Dioses implicados en ellas han hecho las paces, ahora es tiempo de reconstruir, pero con guerreros revividos y muchos Dioses en la Tierra... ¿será posible que en verdad haya paz?
1. Los acuerdos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo esta historia que he publicado en otras páginas, ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**Por desgracia para mí, los personajes de Saint Seiya y de la Mitología Griega no me pertenecen, ¡pero es divertido escribir a sus expensas!**

**ADVERTENCIA: Si lo que buscas en esta lectura son Dioses serios y responsables y Guerreros maduros y centrados luchando sólo por la verdad y la justicia… Mejor busca otra historia, porque Dioses infantiles, guerreros despistados y un montón de locas ideas mías abundarán bastante por aquí. Las batallas épicas están en manos del señor Kurumada, esta es sólo una parodia XD**

**1. LOS ACUERDOS**

Cuenta la leyenda que cuando la Tierra esté en peligro, los santos de Atena aparecerán para proteger la paz del planeta… Planeta que ya se ha visto atacado por Dioses sin mejor cosa que hacer que fastidiar a los seres humanos.

Y es que… ¡Pobre Planeta! Ya alguien trató de controlarlo manipulando a los santos de la "Diosa de la Sabiduría", alguien más intentó inundarlo y otro por ahí lo quiso dejar en tinieblas. Como que los Dioses necesitan buscarse otros entretenimientos, ¿no? ¿Será que no hay televisión ni Internet en el Olimpo? ¿O será de ahí de donde sacan sus ideas?

Ejem, como sea, después de tanto problema, la Diosa encargada de velar por el bienestar del mundo (NA: Ajá, cómo no ¬¬) llegó con una larga lista de quejas ante el Dios de Dioses, el todo poderoso Zeus, Señor de los Cielos, y el magnánimo Padre de Dioses mandó a organizar una reunión en el Olimpo a la que ningún Dios de la región debía faltar.

**Monte Olimpo, sala de reuniones de los Dioses**

En un amplio auditorio con cómodas butacas los Dioses griegos se habían reunido para tratar asuntos de suma importancia (NA: O deberían, pero algo me dice que estas reuniones se parecen mucho a las del Congreso de mi querida nación mexicana).

Un buen número de Dioses ya se encontraba presente platicando entre sí. Al frente de todos, junto a un micrófono, un hombre de largos cabellos dorados y ojos azules esperaba pacientemente a que hubiera un poco de calma.

-Cof, cof- tosió disimuladamente para que le hicieran caso- Ejem, ¿está prendido esto?- preguntó dándole golpecitos al micrófono para comprobar que funcionaba pero de nuevo nadie le prestó atención- ¿Me escuchan?- el Dios comenzaba a enojarse- ¡¡YA ESTUVO BUENO, HÁGANME CASO!!- gritó furioso y la sala quedó de inmediato en profundo silencio- Así está mejor- el Dios de Dioses tomó aire antes de continuar- Supongo que ya saben por qué estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy-

-¡¡Una fiesta!!- gritó emocionado Dionisos, Dios del Vino, levantándose de su asiento con una botella en las manos- ¡¡Vamos a brindar!!-

-¡¡Esto no es una fiesta, Dionisos!! ¡Siéntate y guarda silencio!- ordenó Zeus.

-¿No vamos a brindar?-

-A menos que quieras brindar por los caprichos de una Diosa malcriada no hay nada por qué festejar, Dionisos- comentó Artemisa.

-¡¿A quién le llamas Diosa malcriada?!- exclamó Atena molesta.

-¡Como si no supieras de quién hablo! ¡Estamos aquí sólo porque tú le fuiste a llorar a papá porque no puedes hacerte cargo de la Tierra!-

-Pues para que te lo sepas no fue idea mía inundar la Tierra, ni tampoco la del eclipse-

-Ay, Atena, ¿qué no aguantas una bromita?- dijo Poseidón sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡Qué bromita ni que nada! ¡Por tu culpa me la pasé todo un mes sacando agua de mi santuario!-

-¡Ya basta, niñas, compórtense! Vamos a hablar como dioses civilizados- Zeus intentó calmar los ánimos.

-¡¡Ella empezó!!- gritaron Atena y Artemisa hablando al mismo tiempo y señalándose mutuamente- ¡Que tú! ¡No me imites! ¡Basta!-

Y ambas siguieron peleando y dándose de manotazos ante las miradas de todos.

-Ya basta, niñas- les dijo Zeus tratando de conservar la paciencia pero no lo escucharon- ¡Por nosotros, que alguien las separe!- exclamó al ver que las chicas ya se estaban jalando los cabellos- ¡Apolo, haz algo!-

-¿Por qué yo?- se quejó el aludido.

-Es tu gemela y eres el que está más cerca-

-Pero…-

-¡Ya, muévete antes de que se desgreñen!- ordenó Zeus con voz que no aceptaba reclamos.

Apolo obedeció y sujetó a su gemela; Hermes, el Mensajero de los Dioses, se compadeció de él e hizo lo mismo con Atena, pero ambas Diosas forcejeaban por liberarse.

-¡¡Suéltame, Apolo!! ¡¡Deja que le enseñe a esta niña un par de cosas!!-

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Nada más deja que te alcance!-

-Chicas, ya es suficiente- Zeus intentaba conservar la calma.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? No sabes hacer nada por ti misma- seguía discutiendo Artemisa con su hermana sin prestarle atención a su padre.

-¡¡Ya cállate!!- respondió molesta la aludida.

-Niñas… - la paciencia del Dios de Dioses comenzaba a agotarse.

-¡¡Que me sueltes, Apolo!! Por su culpa perdí a mis ángeles- insistió la Diosa de la Caza.

-¿A quién le importan tus mugres ángeles? Los santos que me quedan me exigen un aumento de sueldo por todos los problemas en los que han tenido que verse involucrados- exclamó la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAA, CIERREN SUS BOCOTAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!!!!!- la paciencia de Zeus llegó a su límite y las pobres diosas se quedaron mudas de la impresión de que su papi les gritara de tal modo (NA: Se ve que alguien no ha impuesto suficiente disciplina XD).

-Hasta que las pones en su sitio, ya era hora- le dijo seriamente Hera, Diosa del Matrimonio y esposa de Zeus- Esto te pasa por consentirlas tanto-

-Hera, no me provoques- murmuró Zeus viéndola con mala cara.

-¿Por qué mejor no continuamos?- propuso Apolo después de que sus hermanas se sentaran todavía impactadas por el modo en que su padre les gritó.

-Bien- Zeus se dispuso a continuar- Como sabrán, últimamente ha habido muchos… "percances" en la Tierra- Poseidón y Hades comenzaron a silbar a la vez que volteaban hacia todos lados- Sé que es divertido molestar a los humanos, pero después de todo, ellos son los que nos veneran y no debemos terminar con su vida-

-No se trata sólo de eso- exclamó Atena seriamente.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Zeus con cara confundida.

-No, la vida humana es muy valiosa y no está bien que busquen acabar con ellos. A veces pueden ser molestos y destructores y violentos y torpes y…-

-¿De qué estás tratando de convencernos, Atena?- la interrumpió Hera.

-Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algunas personas en particular, jeje. Pero lo cierto es que la vida humana es un tesoro y… -bla, bla, bla y media hora de discurso más tarde…- Y por eso deberíamos protegerlos y no aniquilarlos… ¿Me están escuchando?-

Obviamente, después del discurso de Atena todos los Dioses estaban completamente dormidos en sus butacas, incluso Zeus, que se había quedado dormido de pie recargado en el podio (NA: Ahora sí se parece al Congreso de la Unión de México XD).

-¡¿QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS USTEDES?!- gritó la diosa pelimorada despertando a todos.

-Waaaw. ¿Ya amaneció?- preguntó Zeus bostezando a más no poder.

-¿Quién lo diría, Atena?- comentó Artemisa estirándose luego de la siesta que acaba de tomar- Después de todo sí puedes hacer algo tú sola: Tu discurso es aún mejor que el manto de Morfeo para dormir a cualquiera, ¿no lo crees, Apolo?-

-Cinco minutos más, mamá- respondió su gemelo aún acurrucado en su butaca

Bueno, y algunos minutos más tarde, cuando todos los Dioses se hubieran despertado completamente…

-Cof, cof. Pues siguiendo con el asunto de esta reunión, el hecho es que no debemos aniquilar a los seres humanos- continuó Zeus- ¿Qué pasa, Hades?- preguntó al pelinegro al notar que levantaba la mano.

-Sólo quiero recordarles a todos que yo no deseaba acabar con la vida humana, ¿quién ha oído que un poquito de oscuridad pueda matar a alguien?- se excusó el Dios.

-Lo que tú deseabas era extender tu reino y por si no lo recuerdas: ¡¡Eres el Dios del Inframundo!! ¡¡Lo que querías era un planeta muerto para gobernar!!- reprochó Atena.

-¡¡Lo sabía!!- exclamó Deméter, Diosa de la Naturaleza- Nunca te han gustado mis plantas, odias cualquier cosa que esté viva. Es lo que siempre te he dicho, Perséfone-

-Mamá, eso no es cierto- protestó Perséfone, Diosa de la Primavera, hija de Deméter y esposa de Hades- Yo tengo un hermoso jardín en el Inframundo y a Hades le gusta, ¿verdad corazoncito hermoso?- le dijo con voz melosa a la vez que se guindaba de su brazo.

-Apahoporapa nopo queperipidapa- respondió Hades con el idioma de la p y bastante sonrojado.

-Pues yo les recuerdo que sin agua no puede haber vida- sentenció Poseidón orgulloso.

-Pues entonces deseabas un mundo de peces, ¿cuándo has oído que los humanos puedan vivir bajo el agua?- le reprochó Atena viéndolo con mala cara.

-Te digo que yo no quería inundar el mundo, era una broma inocente-

-¡¿Cómo que inocente?! ¡¡¡Me encerraste en tu mugroso Pilar!!! Casi me ahogo-

-Pero no se nos hizo- murmuró Artemisa con voz suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!-

-No empiecen de nuevo- ordenó Zeus con cara de fastidio.

-Si Atena hubiera hecho bien su trabajo, nada hubiera pasado- dijo Artemisa levantándose de su asiento- Miren que yo tuve que ir en persona a la Tierra para tratar de poner un poco de orden, pero los salvajes de sus santos acabaron con mis hermosos ángeles… ¡¡Buaaaaahhh!! ¡¡Mis ángeles!!- la Diosa de la Caza comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-¡Ni te quejes! Ellos intentaron acabar con mis santos primero; todo fue en defensa propia- se defendió la Diosa pelimorada.

-¡¡¡Tú tenías que haberlos controlado!!!- insistió Artemisa aún llorando- Para empezar, tus caballeros nunca debieron levantarse contra los Dioses-

-¡¡Te digo que fue en defensa propia!! Mis santos no se hubieran levantado contra los Dioses si ciertos seres divinos no hubieran intentado destruir la Tierra. ¡¡Yo no podía permitirlo, era mi deber protegerla!! _Si no, mi papá me hubiera castigado por no hacer bien mi tarea; y mira que la vida que llevo en la Tierra es bastante agradable, no puedo perderla_- agregó la Diosa en sus pensamientos.

-¡Orden, aquí!- exigió Zeus- Atena tiene razón, ella debía proteger la Tierra-

-¡Lo sabía! Y luego dices que no tienes favoritismos con ella- exclamó Artemisa ofendida.

-¡No es favoritismo!- exclamó Zeus- Pero Atena reencarnó para proteger a la Tierra y a la humanidad y sus santos debían ayudarla en su misión-

-¡¡¿Ayudarla?!!- exclamó Poseidón- Los salvajes de sus santos de bronce acabaron con mis pobres generales marinos. ¡¡Y deberían ver cómo quedó mi templo!! ¡¡Esos brutos no dejaron nada en pie!!-

-¿Y tú te quejas?- intervino Hades- Deberías ver cómo dejaron Giudecca. Aún no me explico por qué tuvieron que volar el muro de los lamentos cuando bien podían haberlo abierto con el interruptor automático-

-¡Pues ellos no hubieran tenido que involucrarse si ustedes no se hubieran puesto a jugar "Dominación mundial"!- insistió la pelimorada.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- ordenó Zeus enérgicamente- ¡¡¿Qué no podemos hablar civilizadamente?!! ¡¡DEJEN DE GRITAR!!-

-Tú eres el que está gritando, querido- comentó Hera con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué dije de provocarme, Hera?- Zeus vio con mala cara a su esposa.

-No peleen, eso no nos llevará a nada bueno- suplicó con voz dulce Eros, Dios del Amor usualmente representado como Cupido.

-No te metas, enano, que esto está interesante- intervino Ares, Dios de la Guerra.

-¡¡Ares!!- Atena señaló acusadoramente a su hermano- ¡¡Tú también tuviste que ver con los problemas en la Tierra!! ¿Qué crees que no sé que manipulaste el cuerpo de uno de mis santos?-

-¡Qué bajo caíste, Ares!- comentó Eris, Diosa de la Discordia, renegando con el rostro- Mira que usar el cuerpo de uno de los caballeros de Atena. Uy, no, no, no…-

-No te hagas, que bien que noté que le hacías ojitos a otro de mis caballeros- dijo Atena viéndola con malos ojos- Les encanta quejarse de mis santos, pero bien que les gusta usar sus cuerpos para sus planes, ¿verdad Hades?- el pelinegro se hizo el desentendido.

-Déjame recordarte querida Atena que yo no manipulé a ninguno de tus santos, ¡¡fue uno de ellos el que quiso sacarme provecho!!- se quejó Poseidón- ¿O no te acuerdas que uno de tus santos de Géminis fue el que intentó manipularme aprovechándose de que mi conciencia de Dios aún no despertaba?-

-Aunque hubieras estado bien despierto dudo que hubiera habido mucha diferencia- comentó Hades despreocupadamente.

-¡¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?!!- exclamó molesto el Dios de los Mares.

-Ya estuvo bueno de discusiones- volvió a ordenar Zeus- Todos sabemos que Poseidón es despistado, descuidado e inmaduro, pero ese no es el tema a tratar-

-No me ayudes- Poseidón vio con mala cara a su hermano.

-Como sea. Estamos aquí para intentar llegar a un acuerdo sobre la relación entre los Dioses y la Tierra- prosiguió el Dios de los Cielos-

-Reemplacemos a Atena como protectora del planeta, ella trae más problemas de los que soluciona- propuso Artemisa.

-¡No es cierto!- protestó la aludida.

-Ya niñas. Nadie va a reemplazar a nadie- sentenció Zeus- Atena seguirá con su trabajo, pero los demás también pondrán de su parte. No más intentos de dominación mundial, ¿entendieron?-

-Sí, Zeus- respondieron todos a coro con cara de niños regañados.

-No más inundaciones mundiales, ni eclipses permanentes ni nada por el estilo, ¿bien?-

-Sí, Zeus-

-Trataremos de vivir en paz con los humanos-

-Un momento, ¿y qué pasará con mis pilares?- intervino Poseidón.

-¿Y con mis prisiones y Giudecca?- le siguió Hades.

-Como ustedes mismos se lo buscaron, serán ustedes los encargados de repararlo todo- declaró Zeus.

-¿Y… y mi santuario?- preguntó Atena preocupada.

-Lo siento mucho hija, pero lo mismo es para ti-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!! ¡¡No es justo!! Mi santuario fue destruido por culpa de Ares y de Hades. ¿¡Por qué tengo yo que repararlo todo?!- se quejó Atena amargamente.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tus santos de bronce son los que más contribuyeron a destruir todo en la lucha de las 12 casas- comentó Ares despreocupadamente.

-Y luego los de oro les ayudaron al combatir con mis espectros- agregó Hades.

-¡Y fueron tus santos los que destruyeron mis pilares!- se quejó Poseidón llorando como magdalena.

-¡Basta ya!- ordenó Zeus- Cada quien reparará sus propios santuarios y no se dirá ni una palabra más-

-No es justo- Atena puso cara de borrego a medio morir- ¿Cómo se supone que haré todo yo sola?-

-Pues que te ayuden tus bestias, digo tus santos si es que sirven para algo- sugirió Artemisa burlonamente.

-¿Cuáles santos? Los que me quedaban eran los de bronce y gracias a Apolo ninguno recuerda nada de nada- se quejó Atena señalando acusadoramente al Dios de la Luz y demás.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- intervino Apolo- Tus caballeritos esos ya habían acabado con los angelitos de Artemisa y el burro alado intentó atacarme. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

-¡¡Mis ángeles!!- Artemisa empenzó a llorar de nuevo- ¡¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada por ayudarlos?!!-

-Bueno, te devolveré a todos tus santos para que te ayuden a reparar los desperfectos que ellos mismos hicieron- ofreció Zeus a su hija.

-¿Y a mis angelitos?- pidió Artemisa con su cara más inocente.

-También te devolveré a tus ángeles-

-Entonces yo también quiero de vuelta a mis espectros- exigió Hades.

-Está bien, también podrán regresar ellos-

-¿Y mis generales marinos?- preguntó Poseidón.

-Esos también-

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es prudente?- le dijo Hera a su esposo- Recuerda que los santos de Atena son unos salvajes al igual que los espectros de Hades, y los generales de Poseidón no son blancas palomas. ¿Será prudente que todos estén de nuevo en la Tierra?-

-Buen punto- Zeus se quedó pensando unos instantes- Ya sé, les devolveré sus guerreros a cada uno, pero yo me quedaré con sus poderes-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron Atena, Poseidón y Hades con los ojos muy abiertos y un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Les dejaré su fuerza para que puedan ayudarlos a reconstruir todo, pero yo me quedaré con el resto de sus poderes para evitar más problemas- explicó el Dios Supremo- Y sólo se los devolveré cuando me demuestren que pueden vivir en paz en la Tierra. No más peleas ni más destrucciones. Muéstrenles que hay más por vivir que sólo luchas sangrientas-

-¿Lo hay?- intervino el Dios de la Guerra.

-Nadie te hablaba, Ares- Zeus vio con mala cara a su hijo- Ejem, como decía, sólo cuando sus guerreros hayan demostrado que son dignos de los poderes que les fueron otorgados se los devolveré-

-Bien pensado- reconoció Hera.

-Oye, pero aún no es justo- se quejó el Dios de los Mares.

-¿Y ahora qué, Poseidón?- Zeus vio con mala cara a su hermano.

-Atena tiene santos de oro, bronce y plata, y Hades tiene 108 espectros, pero yo sólo tengo 6 generales, ¡¡nunca voy a terminar de reparar los pilares y mi templo!!-

-No te quejes que sólo tienes 8 pilares en total- dijo Atena- ¡¡Yo tengo que reconstruir las 12 casas, mi templo y el resto del santuario!! ¡¡Y no es nada pequeño!! -

-No te preocupes Atena, Artemisa te ayudará- sentenció Zeus.

-¿Qué yo qué?- Artemisa observó a su padre con una cara más que sorprendida.

-Tú ayudarás a tu hermana a reconstruir su santuario-

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡De ninguna manera, me niego!!-

-¿Vas a desobedecerme?- Zeus puso rostro serio.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que ayudarla?! ¡No es mi culpa que su santuario haya sido destruido!- se quejó la Diosa de la Caza.

-Quiero que trabajen juntas para que aprendan a llevarse bien y qué mejor oportunidad- explicó el Señor de los Cielos con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡No es justo!!- Artemisa empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-He dicho que lo harás y eso es todo- declaró el Dios dando por terminado el asunto.

-¿Y yo qué?- insistió Poseidón.

-¿Tú qué de qué?- Zeus vio confundido a su hermano.

-¡Pues que yo necesito más ayuda que Atena!-

-Ah, eso. Puedes llevarte a quien quieras para que te ayude-

-¿Quién sea?-

-Claro… Que no sea yo, por supuesto- se apresuró a agregar Zeus.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Poseidón viendo que había perdido la mejor oportunidad para salir de todos sus problemas- Bueno, entonces, ¿pueden venir Hércules y Hefestos conmigo?-

-Sip. Ya oyeron muchachos, ¿están de acuerdo?- Zeus volteó a ver a los aludidos.

-Ya qué- respondieron ambos encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, entonces Atena y Artemisa reconstruirán el Santuario con los santos y los ángeles- resumió Zeus- Poseidón reconstruirá sus pilares con Hefestos, Hércules y sus generales. Y Hades reconstruirá sus prisiones con sus espectros, ¿con ellos tienes, Hades?-

-Sí, con ellos me basta-

-Bueno, pero Ares también irá contigo- declaró el Dios rubio.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Y yo por qué?- ahora Ares es quien vio más que sorprendido y confuso a su padre.

-Tú también contribuiste a crear el desastre en la Tierra- explicó Zeus- Debería enviarte con Atena, pero ella ya tiene suficiente ayuda-

-¿Y por qué con Hades y no conmigo?- insistió Poseidón.

-Pues porque Ares…-

-Mi padre ya habló y eso es todo, su palabra es ley y no hay que contradecirlo- se apresuró a responder el Dios de la Guerra seriamente.

-¿Y de cuándo aquí tan respetuoso?- Atena vio con desconfianza a su hermano.

-Tú no te metas- la calló el Dios de la Guerra.

-¡Yo te ayudo también, Poseidón!- se apuntó Hermes, el Dios del Comercio y Mensajero de los Dioses.

-Gracias, Hermes-

-Yo iré al Inframundo a ayudar a mi querido Hades a remodelar Giudecca- anunció Perséfone.

-No, de ningún modo jovencita- protestó Deméter- Es primavera y tienes mucho trabajo por hacer-

-Pero yo también vivo en Giudecca y quiero decorarla a mi modo-

-Puedes ir con Hades pero también deberás cumplir con todas tus obligaciones como Diosa de la Primavera que eres- fue la condición de Zeus y la Diosa se mostró de acuerdo- Pues si no hay nada más por decir daré esta reunión por terminada-

Y así, el Padre de los Dioses concluyó con aquella singular reunión de divinidades, dejando a los asistentes platicando entre ellos.

-Hades, Poseidón, quiero hablar con ustedes- llamó a sus hermanos cuando estos se encaminaban a la salida- Vengan a mi estudio por favor-

Los aludidos intercambiaron miradas y siguieron sin objeciones a su hermano. Artemisa los siguió con Apolo, a quien llevaba sujeto del brazo, y más atrás, venía Atena, seguida a su vez por Ares y Hermes.

Zeus y los demás salieron de la sala de reuniones del palacio del Dios en el Olimpo y caminaron por largos pasillos hasta una puerta de madera que daba a un espacioso estudio. El Dios hizo pasar a sus hermanos pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver a sus hijos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quieren ustedes?-

-Papá…- empezó a decir Artemisa viendo con ojos llorosos a su padre.

-No voy a cambiar de idea Artemisa, así que resígnate y no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo- sentenció el Dios supremo.

-¡Pero es que no es justo que por la incompetencia de Atena nosotros tengamos que ir a la Tierra!- lloriqueó la Diosa.

-¿A… quiénes te refieres al decir "nosotros"?- preguntó Apolo preocupado.

-Pues a ti y a mí. No pensarás dejarme ir sola a la Tierra, ¿verdad?-

-Vas a ir con tus angelitos por los que tanto llorabas, ¿no?- protestó el Dios de la Luz, la Verdad y demás cosas.

-¡¿Y nos vas a dejar a mis pobres ángeles y a mí en manos de los santos de Atena?! – exclamó Artemisa viendo con reproche a su gemelo.

-Ya es suficiente Artemisa- ordenó Zeus- Irás a la Tierra y punto final. Pero Apolo puede ir contigo si eso te tranquiliza-

-¡¿Por qué yo?!- gimió Apolo.

Artemisa hizo una rabieta más antes de alejarse con su gemelo a rastras, pues parecía que al Dios de la Profecía y no sé cuantas cosas más le había dado un síncope por la noticia que acababa de recibir.

-¿Y tú qué quieres Atena?- le preguntó Zeus a su hija en cuanto los gemelos se alejaron.

-Sólo quería preguntarte cuándo me devolverás a mis santos de oro y plata-

-Te los enviaré a la Tierra, hija. Mientras tanto puedes descansar aquí porque luego tendrás mucho trabajo- la Diosa asintió y se retiró y Zeus observó seriamente a sus otros 2 hijos- Tampoco me retractaré contigo, Ares. Te vas con Hades y pobre de ti si me entero que están tramando algo en contra de tu hermana de nuevo. Da gracias que no te envío con Poseidón-

-Sí, pero…- Ares intentó decir algo pero Zeus no se lo permitió.

-Sin peros. Ayudarás a reconstruir el inframundo y te comportarás por una vez en tu vida-

-Sí, pero…- insistió el Dios de la Guerra pero de nuevo su padre lo ignora.

-No quiero saber que torturas a alguien o que están intentando iniciar una nueva guerra en la Tierra. Harás lo que ordeno o ya verás-

-Sí, señor- suspiró Ares resignado y se marchó arrastrando los pies, molesto de que ni siquiera lo hubieran dejado decir algo a su favor.

-Y en cuanto a ti Hermes…- continuó Zeus con su otro hijo- ¿Hermes? ¿Y tú qué quieres?-

-Mientras esté con Poseidón, ¿puedo recorrer la Tierra?- pidió el Mensajero con cara inocente.

-Supongo que no hay ningún problema. Nunca has causado ningún daño y espero sigas así-

-Claro que sí. Muchas gracias, señor- agradeció el Dios de las sandalias aladas alegremente.

-Eh… Hermes, ¿por qué tanto interés en ir a la Tierra?- preguntó Zeus confundido.

-Es que siempre voy sólo como mensajero y me gustaría conocerla mejor- explicó el joven Dios con ojitos suplicantes.

-Ya veo. Entonces espero disfrutes tu estancia allá. No causes problemas-

Zeus observó alejarse a su hijo y finalmente entró en su estudio, donde Hades y Poseidón lo esperaban sentados cada uno en un sofá.

-Disculpen la demora. Deberes de padre- se excusó con sus hermanos.

-Tú quisiste tener hijos- comentó Hades sin emoción en la voz.

-Y vaya que los tuviste… y de sobra, jaja- agregó Poseidón entre risas.

-No los traje para hablar de eso- el Dios de Dioses vio seriamente a sus hermanos- Cuando nos repartimos la Tierra, prometimos no intervenir en los dominios de los otros y que juntos regiríamos el planeta, ¿recuerdan?-

-Ah, cómo olvidarlo- suspiró Hades- _Maldita suerte me cargo, ¿por qué me tenía que tocar el Inframundo en aquél mugroso sorteo que hicimos?_- se lamentó en sus pensamientos.

-Pues bien- continuó Zeus- He estado pensándolo con cuidado. Ustedes saben que yo nombré a Atena para proteger la Tierra…-

-Y luego dices que no tienes favoritismos- interrumpió el pelinegro.

-¡No los tengo!- protestó Zeus- Ay, de cualquier forma… ¡¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE METIERON CON MI HIJA SI SABEN QUE ELLA CUMPLÍA MIS ÓRDENES?!! ¡¡¿DE VERDAD PENSARON QUE NO ME IBA A DAR CUENTA DE SUS INTENTOS DE AMPLIAR SUS DOMINIOS A COSTA DE LOS QUE SON MÍOS TAMBIÉN?!!-

-_¡Me lleva!, se dio cuenta de nuestros planes_- pensó Poseidón palideciendo ligeramente.

-_¡Rayos! Ahora sí nos va a ir como en feria_- fueron los pensamientos de Hades, quien había abierto bastante los ojos.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¿Qué tienen que decir al respecto?- Zeus esperaba una respuesta viendo seriamente a los presentes.

-Ah… pues… ¡Zeus! ¡Me ofendes!- se quejó el Dios de los Mares poniendo cara de ofendido- Cómo se te ocurre si quiera pensar que yo trataría de violar un acuerdo entre nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de tu propio hermano?-

-Llévale a otro ese cuento Poseidón- Zeus lo vio escéptico.

-Les he dicho un millón de veces que yo no quería destruir la Tierra- insistió el peliazul.

-Claro, él sólo quería apoderarse de ella – intervino el Dios del Inframundo.

-¡Tú, cállate!- Poseidón vio con mala cara al pelinegro y luego se dirigió de nuevo a Zeus poniendo cara de perrito a medio morir- ¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía! Ese malvado santo de Atena confundió la mente del cuerpo humano que ahora habito-

-No me digas-

-¿Cuándo he hecho algo por molestarte, Zeus?- insistió el Dios de los Mares- Yo soy feliz con los dominios que me tocaron. ¿Qué no has oído que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa? Yo vivía en paz sin molestar a nadie, pero la mente humana es débil y mi conciencia de Dios aún no estaba del todo despierta-

-Ok, supongamos que te creo- suspiró resignado Zeus y volteó a ver a su otro hermano- ¿Qué tienes que decir tú, Hades?-

-¿Eh?- el pelinegro estaba en la luna jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-¡¿Por qué intentaste apoderarte de la Tierra?!-

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Estaba aburrido. La vida en el inframundo puede ser monótona y Perséfone estaba con Deméter y yo estaba solito- Hades se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No es la primera vez que esto pasa- le reprochó Zeus viéndolo con mala cara.

-Ay, Zeus, pero yo no pensaba acabar con la vida humana ni conquistar el mundo-

-Y ya te creí-

-Sólo jugaba para matar el aburrimiento. Si hubiera ganado, sólo hubiera hecho durar el eclipse un par de días y luego hubiera regresado todo a la normalidad ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que los santos de tu hija iban a causar tantos destrozos?- agregó poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Pierdo mi tiempo- se dijo a sí mismo el señor de los Cielos renegando con el rostro- ¡¡PERO YA ESTUVO BUENO DE GUERRAS SANTAS!!-

-Claro, hermanito, no más guerras santas- prometió el Dios del Inframundo poniendo cara de no romper ni un plato- _Al menos por ahora_- agregó en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-Bien. Espero que los dos se comporten mejor de ahora en adelante- pidió Zeus.

-Pues gracias a tu adorada hija y su bola de trogloditas estaremos muy ocupados por un buen tiempo reconstruyendo todo- se quejó Hades.

-Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por aburrirte- Zeus vio con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

-Qué gracioso- respondió el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta y un abatido Apolo asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Qué se te ofrece Apolo?- preguntó Zeus indicándole a su hijo que pasara.

-Pues… lo que pasa es que…- Apolo comenzó a hacer puchero- ¡¡Papá, no me obligues a ir a la Tierra!!-

Los 3 Dioses lo miraron con algunas gotas en la frente.

-Por nosotros, Apolo, muestra algo de compostura- le dijo Hades- Se entiende que tu hermana haga berrinches, pero de ahí a que tú también los hagas…-

-¡Es que no es justo!- se quejó el joven Dios- Yo no hice nada y ustedes no han visto cómo se ponen Artemisa y Atena cuando discuten, son peores que fieras-

-Pues por eso mismo deseo que vayas- explicó Zeus- Si no hay alguien para detenerlas capaz que se matan-

-La Tierra no es tan mala, Apolo- lo consoló Poseidón- Hay muchas cosas bellas que ver allí- dijo esto dibujando una silueta femenina con sus manos.

-Muy cierto- asintió Zeus.

-Yo nunca he tenido suerte con las mortales- se lamentó Apolo con cara de borrego destinado a matadero.

-No te puedes desanimar por algo ocurrido en el pasado, hijo- lo animó Zeus- Debes seguir intentando-

-Así es, aprende de tu padre, que no se cansa de intentarlo una y otra y otra y otra vez- dijo Hades en tono burlón.

-¡¡Nadie te preguntó!!- Zeus vio con mala cara a su hermano.

-¡Ánimo sobrino!- insistió Poseidón- Mientras estés en la Tierra, yo te ayudaré a vivir tranquilamente. Saldremos a divertirnos en nuestros ratos libres y verás que nos irá bien. ¡Disfrutaremos nuestra vida de solteros! -

-Tú no eres soltero- le reprochó Zeus al peliazul viéndolo con mala cara.

-Yo no, ¡pero Julián Solo sí! ¡Jajaja!- festejó el Dios de los Mares con cinismo.

-Ya estuvo bueno- exclamó Zeus- Cada uno sabe lo que debe hacer, así que mejor váyanse a descansar ahora que pueden-

Y así, aquella noche los Dioses se quedaron todos en el Olimpo cenando y conviviendo (por no decir con-bebiendo gracias a los elíxires de Dionisos) ya que a la mañana siguiente a muchos les esperaba un arduo trabajo por hacer.


	2. El regreso Parte I

**¡Hola, otra vez! Pues aquí les traigo otros capítulos, a ver qué les parecen. Por fa, dejen reviews n.n**

**2. EL REGRESO (PARTE I)**

El gran Zeus decretó que cada Dios se encargaría de reconstruir su propio hogar, pero se compadeció de ellos y decidió regresarles a sus respectivos guerreros, aunque sin poderes para evitar nuevos problemas en la Tierra, ¿qué opinarán dichos guerreros al respecto cuando regresen a la vida?

Pues bien, el Padre de los Dioses decidió enviar a cada guerrero revivido directamente a los territorios del Dios al que servían, donde se supondría que dicha divinidad los estaría esperando, pero en el último instante, el Señor de los Cielos se distrajo discutiendo con su amadísima esposa sobre algún tema trivial y pues… le falló la puntería…

**Polo Norte**

Un joven de cabellos verdes abrió su único ojo lentamente a la vez que sus manos recorrían despacio la fría materia sobre la que se encontraba su cuerpo.

-¿Nieve?- se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se sentaba- ¡¡¡NIEVE!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY EN CASA!!!-

El joven se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a correr como loco por la nieve y así estuvo hasta que tropezó, entonces empezó a hacer angelitos en la nieve en el lugar al que había caído. ¿Ya adivinaron de quién se trata? Pues este joven no era otro que Isaac de Kraken, que tan feliz estaba por estar en un medio tan familiar para él que no le había puesto atención a 4 enormes bloques de hielo que se encontraban cerca y no reparó en ellas hasta que uno… estornudó.

-Aaaaa… achuuuuuuuu-

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntó Isaac a la vez que se paraba de nuevo y notando ahora sí los inmensos bloques congelados.

El peliverde rodeó uno de aquellos bloques y entonces…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!-

Lo que el chico de las nieves había notado era un rostro semicongelado que se asomaba de aquél bloque de hielo y que, ante el grito que él había dado, abrió sus ojos.

-¿Bian?- le preguntó el general de Kraken al bloque helado al reconocer el rostro que en él se asomaba.

-¿I…sssss…saac?- respondió su congelado camarada tiritando.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- inquirió el peliverde-

-Nnnnnoooo… te… teteteteten… gogogo… iiiiidedede…a-

El general de Kraken dirigió entonces su mirada hacia los otros bloques de hielo y descubrió en ellos rostros que le resultaban bastante familiares.

-¡Eo! ¡Kayssa! ¡Krishna! ¡¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?!-

Isaac se apresuró a sacar a sus camaradas de su prisión congelada y minutos después ya estaban todos alrededor de una fogata que el muchacho había encendido no sin bastante dificultad.

-¿Do…do…donde de… de… demonios esta…ta…ta…mos?- preguntó Eo temblando de frio.

-Pues a mí me parece que bien podríamos estar en el Ártico o en la Antártica- respondió Isaac viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Y cómo rayos llegamos aquí?- preguntó Krishna temblando ligeramente pero haciendo todo lo posible por sobreponerse al frío.

-¿Qué no estábamos aa… aachuu… disculpen, muertos?- agregó Bian con cara de enfermo.

Los 4 intercambiaron miradas confundidas. A lo lejos se escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

-¡¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!!- gritaron todos los generales con caras asustadas.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo de Poseidón…

-Emperador, ¿está seguro de que los demás generales debían revivir en este lugar?- preguntó Sorrento viendo el vasto océano que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

-Pues eso fue lo que dijo Zeus- respondió el Emperador de los Mares buscando cualquier pista con la mirada.

Y al mismo tiempo en una isla del Caribe…

Un joven rubio abrió sus ojos pero el sol le deslumbró la mirada haciendo que volviera a cerrarlos momentáneamente. De nuevo el joven intentó abrir sus ojos lentamente para acostumbrarse a aquella excesiva claridad del ambiente en el que se encontraba y esta vez su mirada se quedó fija en un pequeño crustáceo que se encontraba sobre su cara.

El joven movió su mano despacio en dirección al animalito procurando no asustarlo, pero justo cuando estaba por agarrarlo… el cangrejito cerró sus tenazas sobre la nariz del chico.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

El joven se paró de un brinco y comenzó a tratar de quitarse al crustáceo, pero este era muy persistente en su agarre. Minutos más tarde, sin embargo, el rubio había logrado su objetivo y ahora parecía Rodolfo el Reno por lo roja que estaba su pobre y agredida nariz.

Con todo el alboroto que el rubio había armado, otro joven de cabellos negros que se encontraba durmiendo cerca también había despertado. Este chico se levantó y se dirigió al lugar del que provenía tanto escándalo y pudo observar parte de la lucha entre el chico y el cangrejo y la nariz roja que había dado como resultado.

-Te queda bien el rojo, Radamanthys-

El aludido volteó a ver a quien le había hablado, ahora no sólo con la nariz roja, sino también con todo el rostro del mismo tono debido a la vergüenza.

- Aiacos…- susurró viendo con odio a su compañero al ver cómo se desternillaba de risa.

-Ja ja ja ja, Rada, te ves muy bien con la nariz roja. Ja ja ja. Podrías actuar de payaso, ja ja ja-

-¡¡¡¡YA CÁLLATE!!!!- bramó Radamanthys viéndolo con cara asesina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?- preguntó una voz adormilada desde detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- preguntó el juez de Wyvern volteando hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz.

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Eres tú?-

-¿Minos?-

Sí, efectivamente, el que acababa de despertar atrás de aquellos arbustos no era otro que el Juez de Gryffon, quien salió al encuentro de sus colegas aún con expresión somnolienta.

-Waaaaw, ¿qué te pasó en la nariz, Rada?- preguntó entre bostezos.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-

-¡¡¡Un cangrejo se enamoró de su nariz, ja ja ja ja!!!- explicó aún en medio de su ataque de risa, Aiacos.

-¡¿Un cangrejo?!- el cerebro de Minos tardó todavía algunos minutos en despertar por completo- ¡¿Te mordió un cangrejo?! ¡Jajajaja!-

-No le veo la gracia- dijo Radamanthys fríamente.

-Pero nosotros sí, jajajaja- continuó riéndose Aiacos.

-¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!! Si no quieren que los aniquile con mis propias manos mas les vale guardar silencio-

-Ja ja, sí, como tú digas- Aiacos toma una bocanada de aire- Aaaahhhh, ya, ya se me pasó el ataque de risa-

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Minos.

Los 3 jueces intercambiaron miradas y voltearon a su alrededor.

-¿Hades nos mandó de vacaciones a la playa?- preguntó Aiacos poniendo atención a la arena blanca que se extendía bajo sus pies y a las olas de agua cristalina que iban a estrellarse en la misma a no mucha distancia de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Hades? ¿Vacaciones?- exclamó Minos con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza- Sí, claro. El señor Hades no nos deja ni salir a tomar el sol, ya parece que él iba a enviarnos a la playa-

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero, ¿y entonces?-

-Por cierto, ¿qué no te había matado el Fénix?- le preguntó Minos al juez de Garuda.

-¿Lo hizo?- exclamó Aiacos abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Sí, lo hizo- afirmó Radamanthys sin inmutarse.

- … ¡¡¡Estoy muerto!!!- gritó Aiacos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No seas idiota- le dijo Radamanthys con muchas gotas sobre su rostro- Si estuvieras muerto no estarías en la playa con nosotros. Aunque…-

-¿Qué?- Aiacos vio con ojos llorosos a su compañero.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos estar muertos…-

-¡¡¡Estamos muertos!!!- y el Juez de Garuda siguió llorando a mares.

-¿Y en la playa?- un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Minos.

Radamanthys comenzó a explorar los alrededores y su expresión se volvió de sorpresa al mover algunos arbustos más.

-Pues vivos o muertos, no estamos nosotros solos-

-¿De qué hablas?- murmuró Aiacos aún lamentando su muerte.

Por respuesta, el juez de Wyvern movió los arbustos para dejar un curioso espectáculo a la vista de los otros jueces.

-¡Por los Dioses!- exclamó Minos con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡¡Todos estamos muertos!!!- gritó Aiacos antes de ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-Con un demonio Aiacos, ¡¡deja de hacer drama!!- bufó Radamanthys fastidiado.

Y es que lo que los jueces habían visto era una extensa área de aquella playa completamente cubierta por cuerpos inertes y no cuerpos cualquiera, sino los de todos los espectros caídos en la última batalla contra los santos de Athena.

-Mmm…no sé Aiacos, más que muertos parece que estuvieran dormidos- comentó Minos poniéndoles atención a los guerreros.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó?!- se preguntó Wyvern con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Y mientras, en las ruinas de lo que un día fuera Giudecca…

-Oye corazoncito lindo, como que tus espectros se están demorando, ¿no?- comentó Perséfone sentada al lado de su esposo.

-¿Será que Zeus se habrá retractado?- se dijo a sí mismo Hades- El no pudo haber leído mis pensamientos de una nueva guerra santa… ¿o sí?-

Y también al mismo tiempo, pero en medio de un denso bosque en las montañas…

Un joven de largos cabellos azules se encontraba dormido a la sombra de un inmenso árbol, recargado contra su tronco. Poco a poco, el canto de unas aves comenzaron a alertar sus sentidos y el joven comenzó a despertar con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Ay, qué dolor- se quejó a la vez que abría sus ojos lentamente- ¡Pero qué resaca! Juro que no vuelvo a tomar… al menos por la próxima semana- agregó llevando una mano detrás de la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se dibujaba en su rostro.

Pero justo en ese momento el joven puso por fin atención al lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?- se preguntó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

Pues bien, este chico no era otro que Milo de Escorpio, que miraba de un lado para otro tratando inútilmente de orientarse.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que llegué aquí? Creo que en serio tengo que dejar de tomar- se dijo a sí mismo rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Eso lo he escuchado muchas veces antes- dijo una voz seria desde atrás del árbol en el que Milo se encontraba recargado.

-¿Camus?-

El escorpioncito se puso de pie de un salto y rodeó el árbol rápidamente, y allí se encontraba el santo de Acuario, también recargado en el tronco del árbol y viendo despreocupadamente a su sorprendido amigo.

-¡¡¡Camus!!!- exclamó a la vez que lo abrazaba.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa, Milo?- inquirió el santo de Acuario algo sonrojado por la reacción de su amigo.

-¡¡Camus, estás vivo!!-

-¿Lo estoy?- inquirió el francés viendo confundido a su amigo.

-Pues sí, ¿no? Digo, estás aquí conmigo-

-¿Pero no se supone que tú también habías muerto?-

-¿En serio?- exclamó Milo sorprendido- A ver… Mmm… Lo último que recuerdo… Recuerdo que nos reunimos los 12 caballeros dorados frente al Muro de los Lamentos y explotamos nuestro cosmos para destruirlo… ¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Estoy muerto!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!! ¡¡¡Y yo tan joven y hermoso y con tanta vida por delante!!!- gritó el chico de Escorpio empezando a llorar desconsoladamente (NA: Otro dramático u.u).

-Milo, pero si estamos muertos… ¿dónde rayos estamos?- preguntó Camus viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Hay bosques en el Inframundo?- inquirió el escorpión dorado controlándose un poco.

-No, no los hay- dijo una voz sombría llamando la atención de los 2 santos.

-¡¡Máscara Mortal!!-

Así es, el cangrejito, digo, el caballero de cáncer se encontraba de pie frente a sus camaradas, tallando sus ojos con sus manos con expresión somnolienta.

-¡¿Qué tanto me ven, par de tontos?!- inquirió molesto al notar cómo lo veían.

-Máscara Mortal, ¿estás muerto también?- preguntó Milo inocentemente.

Máscara Mortal observó sus manos y palpó su tórax y su abdomen y luego sus brazos y sus piernas y finalmente observó el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Pues a mí me parece que todos estamos vivos- respondió Cáncer- Y mira que yo sé mucho sobre personas muertas- agregó en tono lúgubre y con expresión de psicópata.

-¡¿Vivos?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntó Camus sorprendido.

-Y yo qué sé- respondió MM encogiéndose de hombros- Sólo puedo asegurarte que estamos bien vivos y sin duda que estamos en la Tierra. Esto no es el Hades-

Y mientras estos 3 caballeros seguían discutiendo si estaban vivos o muertos, no muy lejos otro de los santos dorados comenzaba a despertar.

Este joven de cortos cabellos castaños se estiró perezosamente sin notar aún el lugar en el que se encontraba y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse de frente con un pequeño pajarillo que lo observaba atentamente desde su nido.

-¿Un pájaro?- se preguntó el chico viendo al ave con cara adormilada.

Y si el pajarito hubiera podido hablar quizás hubiera dicho: "Me pareció ver un lindo gatito", porque ese joven no era otro que el santo dorado de Leo, Aioria.

Aioria se sentó y volvió a estirarse con pereza sin preguntarse si quiera cómo es que se encontraba al mismo nivel que el nido de un ave. El santo de Leo seguía estirándose como un gato que recién despierta cuando escuchó un extraño crujido.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- se preguntó volteando hacia abajo y viendo por fin dónde se encontraba- ¡¿Pero qué…?!-

Pero muy tarde, Aioria se encontraba sobre la rama de un elevado árbol y el crujido que había escuchado no era más que la rama… rompiéndose.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Echen pajaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-

Dicen que los gatos siempre caen de pie, pero parece que Aioria no sabía eso. Por suerte para el pequeño minino, otro de los caballeros recién revividos por Zeus se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente justo bajo la rama que acababa de romperse. ¡Vaya manera de despertar que tuvo Afrodita! Pues era él quien se encontraba en tal lugar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Cabe decir que ante semejantes gritos por parte de esos 2 caballeros, Milo, Camus y Máscara Mortal no tardaron mucho en aparecerse en el lugar de los hechos para enterarse de lo que ocurría… y no fueron los únicos.

-¡Ayyyyyy! ¡Bruto! ¡Quítate de encima!- gemía el santo de Piscis al chico de Leo que le había caído con todo y rama- ¡Me rompiste algo, animal! ¡Ya quítate!-

-¿Anotaron la matrícula del auto?- preguntó Aioria torpemente aún confundido con la caída y viendo pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ¿Y ahora qué les pasó a ustedes? Ja ja ja ja ja- comenzó a reírse MM al llegar allí y ver la escena.

-¡¡Deja de reírte y haz algo!! ¡¡Ay, ayúdenme!!- se quejó Afrodita aún bajo Aioria.

-Afrodita, Aioria, ¿quieren que los dejemos a solas?- se burló Milo llegando también.

-¡¡¡YAAA!!! ¡¡¡NO SE BURLEN Y HAGAN ALGO, INÚTILES!!! ¡¡¡QUÍTENME A ESTE MASTODONDE DE ENCIMA!!!-

-Da gracias a Zeus que no fue Aldebarán el que te cayó encima- comentó Camus quitando a Aioria de encima del chico de los pececitos.

-Si eso hubiera pasado hubieras quedado más plano que una hoja, jajaja- rió Milo a la vez que iba por la rama que aún aprisionaba al chico de Piscis.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja- Máscara Mortal seguía atacado de la risa y no hacía nada por ayudar.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó alguien que recién llegaba al lugar haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo.

-¡¡¡Mu!!!-

-¡Mu, espérame!- gritaba alguien que venía tras el santo del carnero- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el recién llegado al notar a Afrodita aún tirado, a Milo con la rama en las manos, a Camus cargando a Aioria como costal de papas y a Máscara aún desternillándose de risa.

-Oye, Aldebarán, ¿me das una mano? Esta rama está pesada- pidió Milo al recién llegado caballero de Tauro.

-Claro, permíteme-

El santo de Tauro quitó sin ningún problema la rama que aún aprisionaba al caballero de Piscis y luego ayudó a este a levantarse.

-¡Ay! ¡Mi hermoso cuerpo! ¡Todo me duele!- se quejó Afrodita con ojos llorosos.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Mu viendo a todos los presentes.

-El bruto de Aioria me cayó encima con esa enorme rama- se quejó Piscis.

-¿Y qué hacía Aioria en esa rama?- inquirió el santo de Aries con signos de interrogación sobre su cabecita.

-¡¡Y yo qué sé!! ¡¡Pero el muy animal me hizo daño!! ¡¡Aayy!!- Afrodita lloraba lastimosamente.

-Ya cálmate, Afrodita, que si te hubieras roto algo no te hubieras podido levantar, así que no debes estar tan grave- dijo Camus bajando a Aioria.

-¡¡El día que un gato roñoso te caiga encima con una rama me dices si no te duele!! -

-Aioria, Aioria, ¿puedes oírme?- Mu sacudía ligeramente a su compañero tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-No quiero ir a la escuela, mamá- respondió este con espirales en los ojos.

-Bueno, al menos sigue con vida- suspiró el lemuriano con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-¡¡Gato pulgoso!! Pero ya me las pagará- resopló Afrodita viendo con mala cara al santo de Leo.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe en dónde estamos?- preguntó Camus.

-No, lo mismo tratábamos de averiguar con Aldebarán cuando escuchamos los gritos de Afrodita- respondió Mu seriamente.

-Siempre he dicho que Afrodita grita como niña- comentó maliciosamente MM.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- se quejó el aludido.

-Pero estamos vivos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Milo ignorando al chico de las rosas.

-Y dale con eso, te digo que sí estamos vivos- resopló fastidiado el santo de Cáncer.

-Máscara Mortal tiene razón. Estamos vivos, aunque no puedo explicarme cómo es esto posible- comentó Mu.

Todos los caballeros se quedaron serios con expresión reflexiva mientras Aioria poco a poco empezaba a despertar de nuevo. El santo de Leo se sentó en el pasto y observó a sus compañeros que parecían sumidos en serias dubitaciones.

Aioria dirigía su mirada de un rostro a otro hasta que se quedó viendo a alguien que se acercaba lentamente a los demás caballeros.

- A… A… A…- Aioria señalaba hacia un punto del bosque con los ojos muy abiertos y casi mudo de la impresión debido a la persona que se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre Aioria?- preguntó Mu notando la reacción del felino.

-A… A…-

-Ya déjate de tonterías y dilo de una vez- exclamó MM dándole un golpe en la nuca al santo.

-¡¡¡Aioros!!!-

Todos voltearon hacia donde Aioria señalaba y vieron que efectivamente el santo de Sagitario caminaba hacia ellos.

-Hola, muchachos- saludó el recién llegado amablemente.

-¿Seguros que estamos vivos?- insistió Milo viendo con ojos muy abiertos al santo de Sagitario.

-Pues ya no sé- respondió MM igual de impactado que su compañero.

-¿Y ahora qué les pasa?- preguntó Aioros inocentemente- Parece que estuvieran viendo un fantasma-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Si estuviste muerto por más de 13 años- se explicó Camus saliendo de su sorpresa.

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!- Aioria corrió a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡Estás vivo!!… Momento, ¿estás vivo, verdad? ¿O soy yo el que está muerto?-

-Pues se supone que yo estaba muerto y luego ustedes también murieron en la explosión para volar el Muro de los Lamentos, pero parece que estamos vivos-

-¿Entonces estamos vivos o muertos?- insistió Afrodita.

-Pues yo sigo diciendo que me parece que estamos vivos- sentenció MM cruzándose de brazos.

Pero las cavilaciones de todos fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un joven de cabellos cortos y alborotados, el santo de Capricornio, Shura, quien se acercaba cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Ustedes también revivieron?- exclamó al notar la presencia de sus camaradas.

-¿Entonces sí estamos vivos?- volvió a insistir Milo.

-Ya me estoy cansando de decirte que sí estamos vivos- comentó MM viendo con mala cara a Escorpio- Mira que si sigues preguntando te enseñaré lo que se siente estar muerto para que aprendas la diferencia-

-Bueno, yo no más preguntaba-

-¿Por qué la cara larga, Shura?- preguntó Mu notando la expresión del santo de la cabra.

-Ahhh, no por nada- suspiró el aludido.

Todos voltearon a ver alternativamente a Shura y a Aioros, el primero seguía cabizbajo mientras el segundo lucía molesto.

-Me pregunto dónde andará Shaka, y supongo que Saga también debe haber vuelto a la vida- comentó Mu viendo en otra dirección.

-¿El antiguo maestro y el Patriarca también habrán regresado a este mundo?- prosiguió Camus entendiendo las intenciones del carnero.

-Hay que ir a buscarlos, no perdamos tiempo- propuso Aioria captando la idea.

Y así, todos los santos se retiraron con la excusa de ir a buscar a los caballeros faltantes dejando solos a Aioros y a Shura.

-Malvados, lo hicieron a propósito- comentó Aioros viendo a los demás alejarse.

-Aioros….- Shura llamó tímidamente al arquero.

-¿Qué, Shura?-

-…¡¡¡¡Lo siento!!!!- gimió el santo de Capricornio comenzando a llorar amargamente.

-Voy a ver dónde se metió ahora Aioria- murmuró Aioros dándole la espalda.

-¡¡¡Aioros!!! No me vuelvas a dejar hablando solo- suplicó Capricornio- ¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!!!!!! ¡¡No tienes idea del cargo de conciencia con el que he vivido todos estos años!! -

-Shura, dudaste de mí. Me creíste capaz de traicionar a Atena-

-Yo pensé que eran órdenes del Patriarca… Ay, Aioros, está bien, lo reconozco cometí un error, el peor de mi vida, pero ahora los 2 estamos vivos de nuevo… ¡¡¡¡Por favor, perdóname!!!!-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Shura- Aioros ni siquiera volteó a verlo e intentó alejarse, pero Shura se le puso en frente.

-Bien, no perdones… Mátame entonces-

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?!- exclamó el santo de Sagitario con los ojos como platos.

-Que me mates y vengues tu propia muerte- respondió seriamente Shura abriendo los brazos- Yo te quité tu vida y ahora pongo la mía en tus manos…-

Aioros observó seriamente a su antiguo camarada.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puedo disponer de tu vida como me plaza?- Shura sólo asintió con el rostro- ¿No te importaría que te matara ahora, justo cuando te han devuelto a la vida?-

-No me importa. Al contrario, me haría feliz morir en tus manos para saldar la deuda que tengo contigo-

-En ese caso…- respondió Aioros tras unos instantes de silencio.

El joven griego hizo el ademán de preparar su ataque y el santo de Capricornio se limitó a cerrar sus ojos a la vez que bajaba el rostro con expresión resignada.

-Ay, Shura, eres un idiota- dijo Aioros bajando el brazo con el que pretendía atacar a su compañero.

-¿No vas a matarme?- preguntó el español abriendo un ojo.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca lo hubiera ni pensado-

-¿Entonces… tú… tú… me…?- Shura abrió ambos ojos y vio con expresión de cachorro abandonado a su amigo.

-¿Que si te perdono? Shura, estuve muerto por muchos años, los suficientes para reflexionar sobre bastantes cosas. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no te guardo ningún rencor por lo ocurrido-

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué me ignorabas?- preguntó Shura confundido.

-Porque quería verte sufrir un rato- respondió Aioros sonriendo apenado.

-Malo- murmuró el cabrito con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, bueno, nunca pensé que estarías dispuesto a dejar que te matara-

-Era lo justo-

-Tan recto como siempre- comentó Aioros viendo con una sonrisa a su amigo- Bueno, mejor busquemos a los demás-

-Aioros, ¿entonces somos amigos?- preguntó Shura tímidamente aún viéndolo con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Claro que sí, Shura-

-¡¡¡¡¡Buuuuaaaahhhh!!!!! ¡¡¡Qué hermoso!!!- comenzó a llorar Afrodita, que estaba oculto atrás de un árbol.

-Sshhh, cállate que nos van a oír- lo calló Milo oculto desde atrás de un árbol más.

-Muy tarde, Milo. Ya los oímos a los dos- dijo Aioros molesto y con la cara muy roja.

-¡¡¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes ahí?!!!- se quejó Shura igual de apenado.

-¡¡¡Qué hermosa amistad!!!- Afrodita los veía aún llorando como magdalena.

-Sí, bellísima, me alegra que hayan resuelto sus diferencias- Aldebarán salió de atrás de unos arbustos también con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Tú también, Aldebarán?!- se quejó Shura viendo a sus compañeros con mala cara.

-¡Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano! ¡Qué bueno que sepas perdonar!- Aioria también se hizo presente igual de emotivo que Afrodita y Alde.

-¡¡¡Aioria!!! ¡¿Qué no se suponía que iban a buscar a Shaka y a los demás?- bufó Aioros sin que se le quitara lo sonrojado.

-Pero qué cursis son todos ustedes- comentó fastidiado MM saliendo de su escondite.

-¡¡¿Tú también nos espiabas?!!- gritó Shura molesto- Sólo falta que Camus y Mu también estén en esto-

-Te juro que Aldebarán me arrastró- dijo Mu saliendo de atrás de un árbol y rojo de pena.

-Milo me detuvo- se explicó Camus también saliendo igual de apenado que el carnerito.

-No han cambiado nada, siguen siento tan metiches como siempre- se quejó Aioros suspirando resignado.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian- dijo una voz muy conocida por todos.

-¡¡¡Saga!!!-

Y efectivamente, el caballero de Géminis acababa de llegar a donde todos se encontraban y tras él venía otra persona tan parecida al santo dorado como su propia sombra.

-¡¡¡Kanon!!!-

-Hola- saludó despreocupadamente este levantando una mano.

-¡Entonces es cierto que todos revivimos!- exclamó Milo muy emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡Gracias, Zeus!!-

-Aún nos falta encontrar a Shaka- comentó Mu.

-¿Y el antiguo maestro y el Patriarca?- preguntó Saga.

-Pues no sería raro que ya les hubiera llegado su hora a esos dos- comentó despreocupado MM y todos lo vieron con malas caras- ¡¿Qué?! No pueden negar que ya están bastante viejos-

-Por cierto, Saga, ¿de casualidad tú sabes cómo es que todos hemos vuelto a la vida?- le preguntó Mu al gemelo mayor.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sabría algo?-

-Pues no sé, pero con eso de que le hiciste de Patriarca…-

-Aunque el mono se vista de seda…- murmuró Kanon.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Kanon?- Saga vio con mala cara a su hermano.

-Nada, nada. Pero no por haberte hecho pasar por Patriarca eres más sabio que los demás- se explicó el antiguo general marino viendo con una sonrisa burlona a su gemelo.

-Eso es cierto- afirmó Aioros seriamente y Saga lo vio con mala cara- ¡¿Qué?! Yo sólo decía-

-Muchachos, muchachos, no peleemos entre nosotros- se apresuró a intervenir Aldebarán- Mejor busquemos a Shaka y a los maestros-


	3. El regreso Parte II

**3. EL REGRESO (PARTE II)**

Once caballeritos recién devueltos a la vida vagaban por el bosque en busca de sus compañeros faltantes, mientras que no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, un hombre de apariencia juvenil, moreno y de larga cabellera castaña se encontraba sentado en un montículo rocoso viendo el cielo azul que se extendía sobre su cabeza, reflexionando sobre asuntos de suma importancia.

-Mmm…- un rejuvenecido Dohko (NA: Sip, de él hablaba) seguía mirando el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y junto a él se encontraba otro hombre de apariencia joven de larga cabellera verde (NA: Ya saben quién, ¿no?).

-¿Y bien, Dohko?- Shion observó seriamente a su amigo esperando su respuesta sobre los delicados temas de los que platicaban.

-Pues… ¡No logro recordarlo!- Dohko se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Dohko, ¿cómo es posible?!-

-Lo siento, pero es que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices, Shion?-

-¡Claro que estoy seguro! Tú estabas bien pasado de copas y apostaste que podías conseguir una cita con una joven muy bien dotada, pero ella te ignoró, ¡y tú nunca me pagaste por haber perdido esa apuesta! -

-¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?- preguntó el santo de Libra rascándose la cabeza con expresión de duda- No recuerdo a esa chica que dices y yo siempre recuerdo a las jóvenes hermosas- agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

-Estábamos en un bar de Atenas. Habíamos entrenado todo el día y salimos a tomar un trago, aunque tú tomaste bastante más que uno. Esa chica era una mesera. Morena, piel bronceada, cabellos largos, ojos aceitunados, exuberantes curvas, ¿no te suena?-

-Ay, ya recuerdo- exclamó el chino con mirada soñadora- De verdad era tan hermosa-

-¿Entonces ya recordaste que me debes algo?- insistió el Patriarca.

-¿De veras? Te juro que no me acuerdo haber apostado. Quizás porque había bebido demasiado, jeje-

-Pero bien que te acuerdas de la chica a pesar de las copas, ¿verdad?- Shion vio con malos ojos a su amigo pero finalmente suspiró resignado- De cualquier forma ya no importa, ya todo es cosa del pasado-

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste?- preguntó Dohko notando el cambio de expresión en su antiguo camarada.

-Tuvimos tiempos gloriosos, mi buen amigo. Nuestra generación de caballeros dorados fue maravillosa- comentó Shion con tono nostálgico.

-Sí, nadie nos superaba al organizar fiestas- se jactó Libra- ¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta en el coliseo? Pensé que Atena se infartaría cuando vio cómo lo dejamos. ¡Qué hermosos tiempos!-

-¡Pero Atena nos castigó cruelmente!- se quejó el peliverde con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, no sabes lo aburrido que es tener que quedarte sentado tantos años junto a una horrible cascada con todo el ruido que provoca y la humedad y el constantes splash del agua y el montón de bichos rondando cerca y…-

-¡Ya párale!- Shion golpeó en la nuca a su amigo.

-Ah, ah, ah… Lo siento, es que… ¡¡fue horrible!! ¡¡Me dejó abandonado a mi suerte, solo y desamparado junto a esa mugrosa cascada!!- el antiguo y ahora de nuevo joven maestro comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Nah, no te fue tan mal- comentó Shion sin inmutarse.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Puedes decirme que es peor que estar solo y abandonado por más de 200 años sin más compañía que una apestosa cascada?-

-¡Pues tener que hacerla de niñera de 13 niños malcriados que desde antes de la adolescencia armaban más jaleo que todas las generaciones anteriores de santos dorados juntos!-

-¡Oh, vamos! No pudo ser tan malo-

-¿No? ¡¡¡Eran insoportables!!! Saga y Kanon peleaban todo el tiempo entre ellos y se la vivían haciéndome bromas y molestando a los más pequeños; Aioros y Shura también se la pasaban molestando a los otros y escapándose al pueblo; y todos los demás hacían travesuras al por mayor: me escondían cosas, armaban fiestas en secreto, destruían todo… ¡¡una vez hasta derrumbaron la estatua de Atena!!-

-Pero Shion, eran sólo niños, ¿cómo pudieron hacer eso?- preguntó Dohko sorprendido.

-A esos pequeños demonios se les ocurrió probar quién controlaba mejor sus poderes, utilizándolos contra la estatua esa, pero como no se decidían quién iría primero… ¡los lanzaron todos al mismo tiempo! ¡¡Fue un logro volver a levantar la bendita estatua!!-

-Pero no pudieron ser más desastrosos de lo que lo fuimos nosotros mismos- opinó el castaño.

-Dohko, ¡¡no llegaban ni a los 10 años cuando ellos ya hacían fiestas como las de nosotros!!-

-¿En serio?- los ojos de Dohko se abrieron bastante debido a la sorpresa- Je, je, qué niños tan precoces-

-Fue un infierno- suspiró el Patriarca.

-Pero ellos ya han madurado, Shion. Ya no son los mismos niños inquietos que eran antes- lo consoló el santo de Libra.

-No, ahora son jóvenes más fuertes y ágiles que antes… ¡¡capaces de causar 100 veces más problemas!!- gimió Shion comenzando a llorar tristemente.

-Te digo que no, son buenos muchachos y de seguro ya saben comportarse-

Pero la plática de estos viejos amigos fue interrumpida por un alboroto que se venía escuchando cada vez más cerca y en cuanto la causa de todo ese bullicio quedó a la vista de ambos bicentenarios, los dos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y cada uno con una enorme gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

Lo que ellos vieron fue lo siguiente:

1) Shura corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, hombro con hombro con Mu, Camus y Milo.  
2) Aioros siguiéndolos también corriendo y cargando a Aioria bajo el brazo  
3) MM siguiendo de cerca al arquero y con Afrodita guindado de su cuello y gritando como loco.  
4) Saga y Kanon también a la carrera intentando cada uno rebasar al otro y ambos profiriendo maldiciones contra Aldebarán, quien venía tras ellos corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.  
5) ¡¡Una gran roca rodando tras ellos y a punto de aplastarlos!! XD

Los santos dorados, al ver a Shion y Dohko sobre el montículo en el que se encontraban, saltaron hacia ellos segundos antes de que la roca los aplastara y esta siguió rodando por una pendiente que pasaba a un lado del dichoso montón de piedras que los había salvado de morir aplastados. Claro que cayeron unos sobre otros y así, se podía ver a Shura, Mu, Camus y Milo, que eran los que venían adelante, aplastados por Aiorios, Aioria, Máscara Mortal, Afrodita, Saga y Kanon y a todos ellos "aplanados" literalmente bajo la gran mole de Aldebarán.

-¡¡Ahora sí me rompí algo!!- se quejó Afrodita con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Alde… ba… rán… quí… ta.. te- Shura intentaba moverse ya morado por la falta de circulación debido al peso sobre él.

-¡¡Maldito mastodonte, ya párate!!- bramó MM intentando quitarse de encima todo el peso que lo sofocaba.

-¡¡Ayuda!!- gimió Mu con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Demonios, Aldebarán, ya bájate de nosotros!- bramó Saga molesto.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el torito intentando levantarse.

Pero el chico de Tauro tropezó con una piedra y volvió a caer sobre sus amigos.

-¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!! ¡¡¡Aldebarán!!!- gimieron todos al unísono.

-Perdón- se disculpó el brasileño más que apenado.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo, Dohko?- Shion vio con mala cara a su amigo.

-Je, je- el santo de Libra se limitó a reír nerviosamente con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el Patriarca viendo cómo sus caballeritos comenzaban a levantarse- ¿Mu?-

-Aaahhh, pues verá maestro- empezó a explicar Mu acomodando sus cabellos y tomando aire- Nosotros estábamos buscándolos y para ver mejor a Shura se le ocurrió que subiéramos a una colina-

-Una cabra tenía que ser- comentó MM viendo con mala cara al santo de Capricornio.

-Parecía fácil, gran maestro- interrumpió Shura- Sólo había que trepar por una pared rocosa, no era nada del otro mundo-

-Sí, bueno- continuó Mu- El caso es que comenzamos a subir sin problemas pero…-

-Las rocas no soportaron el peso de Aldebarán- continuó MM.

-Y la colina entera se fragmentó…- agregó Aioria.

-¡¡¡Y se nos vino encima esa gran roca!!!- lloriqueó Afrodita.

-Y por eso veníamos corriendo- terminó de explicar el santo de Aries.

-Créanme que nunca entendí cómo se las ingenian para meterse en tantos líos tan rápido- comentó Shion viéndolos con muchas gotas sobre el rostro.

-Ah, sólo es cuestión de práctica- dijo Milo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Cállate, Milo- Camus le dio un codazo a su amigo.

-¿No falta alguien?- preguntó Dohko contando a los santos.

-¡¡Shaka!!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Con la carrera se me olvidó que lo estábamos buscando también- comentó Kanon.

-¿Y ahora qué le hicieron a Shaka?- preguntó el Patriarca con una venita comenzando a pulsar sobre su sien.

-¿Por qué asumes que ellos le hicieron algo?- inquirió Dohko viendo a su amigo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Es que tú no los conociste cuando pequeños, Shaka era su víctima favorita-

-Ah, qué tiempos aquellos- suspiró Saga.

-Sí, Shaka era tan inocente- agregó su gemelo.

-¿Recuerdan cuando se cayó por las escaleras por su afán de no abrir los ojos?- preguntó Milo.

-¿O cuando los bañamos en pintura mientras arreglábamos el templo de Atena?- agregó Aioria.

-¿No que había sido un accidente? – Shion vio con mala cara al santo de Leo.

-Lo fue, Gran maestro- se apresura a responder Aioria poniendo su cara más inocente.

-¿Y también fue un accidente cuando se cayó al lago mientras estaban todos allí?- interrogó Shion.

-Claro, maestro Shion, él se cayó accidentalmente- respondieron todos a coro con sus caritas más angelicales.

-Nosotros quisimos evitarlo, pero se nos resbaló de las manos- comentó MM aguantando la risa.

-¿Y recuerdan el día que Shaka accidentalmente les quitó su sentido del gusto para que se quedaran callados y lo dejaran meditar en paz?- dijo una voz muy particular.

-Cómo olvidar ese día- respondió Milo sin notar quién hablaba- ¡Nos dejó 20 horas sin poder hablar! ¡¡¡Y yo tenía una cita!!!-

- Al menos no pudiste decir ninguna de tus tonterías- comentó MM.

-¡¡¡No volví a ver a esa chica!!!-

-¿Shaka los dejó sin habla por 20 horas?- preguntó Dohko sorprendido.

-Sí, sólo porque estábamos platicando tranquilamente en la casa de Virgo- respondió Kanon seriamente.

-Que yo recuerde, estaban planeando cómo molestarlo pensando que él estaba dormido- dijo la misma voz de antes.

-No es fácil distinguir cuando es que Shaka duerme y cuando está despierto- comentó Aioria- Como nunca abre los ojos…-

-Pero hacía más fácil tirarlo y fingir que había sido un accidente- comentó MM sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- Shion lo vio con mala cara.

-¿Alguien dijo algo?- MM empezó a voltear para todos lados haciéndose el desentendido.

-Y luego se quejaban de quedarse sin algún sentido- prosiguió aquella voz tan particular.

-Shaka no tiene sentido del humor- opinó Milo.

-Cierto- concordaron todos sus compañeros.

-No me digan-

Fue entonces cuando todos notaron de quién era esa voz que llevaba rato hablando con ellos. Los chicos de oro sintieron que un sudor frío les bajaba por la espalda a la vez que volteaban lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

-Ho… hola, Shaka, amigo, tiempo sin verte- saludó Milo riendo torpemente.

El santo de Virgo caminó lentamente hacia ellos con los ojos cerrados y una expresión no muy agradable en el rostro.

-Shaka, no me digas que a tí no te gusta recordar viejos tiempos- dijo Aioria con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Oh, claro, me encanta. Recuerdo perfectamente el día que por fin pude realizar mi Tesoro del Cielo, ¿ustedes no?-

-Imposible olvidar ese día- comentó Shura estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Dohko con curiosidad.

-Pues porque lo primero que hizo fue utilizarlo contra nosotros- respondió Aioria.

-Y luego dicen que los Escorpio somos vengativos- murmuró Milo.

-¿Venganza? Te juro que no sé de qué hablas Milo, yo sólo quería mostrarles lo que había aprendido- dijo Shaka con su cara más inocente.

-Y lo mostraste muy bien quitándonos el sentido del gusto a todos, ¡¡y yo ni siquiera te había hecho nada!!- se quejó Mu.

-¿Y de qué te quejas?- intervino Kanon- A ti te tuvo consideración, lo mismo que a Aldebarán, Camus y Afrodita, a todos los demás nos quitó también el sentido de la vista para que dejáramos de burlarnos de él por andar con los ojos cerrados-

-Ay, sí, qué bello día fue aquél- comentó Saga con una gran sonrisa- Yo me libré de todo porque el Patriarca nos había puesto a Aioros y a mí a organizar su biblioteca-

-Cierto, fue el día más tranquilo de toda mi vida como Patriarca sin nadie gritando ni haciendo travesuras- comentó Shion también sonriendo- Pero ya estuvo bueno de recuerdos, que si siguen como van pronto estarán peleando, ¿bien?-

-Sí, gran maestro-

-Por cierto, maestro, ¿usted sabe en dónde estamos?- preguntó Mu.

-Pues…- todos lo miraban expectantes esperando su respuesta- …no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde estamos-

-Ya ven, ni el gran maestro lo sabe- exclamó Saga.

-Pero estamos vivos, ¿verdad?- insistió Milo al respecto.

-¡¡Milo!!- MM le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Estamos vivos, de eso no hay duda- sentenció el Patriarca.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible, maestro Shion?- preguntó Camus.

-Pues al parecer los dioses deben habernos perdonado y nos han regresado a la Tierra-

-Al menos se hubieran tomado la molestia de dejarnos en algún lugar conocido- se quejó Dohko.

Los 14 caballeros dirigieron sus miradas hacia todos lados buscando algún modo de orientarse.

-Pues por la vegetación y el aire podemos decir que estamos en un lugar elevado- comentó Aioros.

-Sí, estamos en alguna cordillera montañosa o algo por el estilo- coincidió el Patriarca.

-¡¡¡Los Pirineos!!!- sugirió Shura esperanzado.

-O los Alpes- fue la opinión de Camus.

-Pues bien podríamos estar en los Andes también- sentenció Aldebarán.

-O en el Himalaya, quizás- sugirió Mu.

-También hay montañas con bosques en América del Norte, ¿no?- preguntó Kanon.

-Aaahhh, lo cierto es que podríamos estar en cualquier parte del mundo- suspiró Shion apesadumbrado.

-Pero en el mundo de los vivos, ¿cierto?- insistió cierto escorpión dorado.

-¡¡Milo!!- todos lo vieron con mala cara.

- ¡Oh! Yo sólo preguntaba-

-Gran maestro, ¿y qué no puede teletransportarnos a todos directamente al santuario de Atena?- sugirió Camus.

-Nop, no puede hacerlo- se apresuró a responder Dohko.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Aioria.

-Ya lo intenté hace un rato y no pude teletransportarme ni un miserable metro. No tengo idea de qué pasa conmigo- se lamentó el Patriarca.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo, maestro- comentó Mu.

-No me digan que no lo han notado- dijo de pronto Shaka.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaron todos viéndolo confundidos.

-Ya veo, por lo visto ninguno ha intentado utilizar ninguna de sus técnicas especiales-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Shaka?- preguntó Shion viendo seriamente al santo de Virgo.

-Pues a que… hemos perdido gran parte de nuestros poderes-

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- exclamaron todos más que sorprendidos.

-¡¡Mientes!! ¡¡Eso no puede ser verdad!!- protestó Milo.

-Yo nunca miento- se limitó a contestar Shaka- ¿Acaso de verdad no lo notaron? Desde que desperté en este lugar he sentido que algo me falta-

-Es cierto, yo sentí lo mismo- recordó Saga- Pero luego me puse a intentar despertar a Kanon y luego alguien estaba gritando así que lo olvidé por completo-

-Estaba tan confundido con estar vivo que ni siquiera lo noté- comentó Camus.

Todos asintieron alegando algo por el estilo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que nos hicieron los Dioses?!- gritó Milo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso ya no importa: lo hecho, hecho está- sentenció el Patriarca- Lo único importante ahora es descubrir dónde estamos y ver cómo le hacemos para regresar al santuario en Grecia-

Cada santo observó a su alrededor deteniendo su vista en los enormes árboles de denso follaje que no permitían ver ningún rastro de vida civilizada hasta donde alcanzaba su mirada. Una racha de viento helado hizo tiritar a los dorados y algunos grillos se dejaron escuchar.

-Si los Dioses nos perdonaron, nos están jugando una broma muy cruel- se lamentó Dohko con ojos llorosos.

**Santuario de Atena**

Y allí se podía ver a la llamada "Diosa de la Sabiduría" paseándose por los escombros de lo que alguna vez fuera su templo a la vez que le dirigía una que otra mirada a su reloj de vez en cuando. Allí mismo, sentada en unos escalones, se encontraba Artemisa viendo cómo su hermana estaba por hacer un canal en el suelo de tantas vueltas que daba y Apolo se limitaba a ver a ambas recargado en una columna que de milagro se mantenía en pie.

-Como que tus santos no conocen la puntualidad- comentó Artemisa fastidiada.

-Artemisa, es la décima vez que dices eso…- respondió Atena intentando conservar la calma- ¡¡No es mi culpa que mi papá aún no los haya enviado de regreso!!-

-Por cierto, Artemisa, ¿y dónde se supone que están tus ángeles?- preguntó Apolo.

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¿A dónde habrá enviado mi papá a mis angelitos?-

En algún lugar de África…

La sabana africana se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Algunos leones dormían tranquilamente mientras grandes rebaños de cebras pastaban en paz. Todo lucía tranquilo, pero a lo lejos se podía ver una estela de humo que se desplazaba a gran velocidad y al inicio de ella, un chico de cabellos cortos y oscuros y otro de largos cabellos rubios corrían desesperadamente.

-¡¡Corre, Theseus!! ¡¡Correeeee!!-gritaba Odysseus corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?!- se lamentaba el rubio corriendo al lado de su camarada.

Y atrás de estos dos lindos angelitos se podía ver a una tribu entera de caníbales que vieron en ellos un suculento banquete.

-¡¡Mamaaaaaaaaaa!!- lloraba Thesseus sin dejar de correr.

-¡¡¡Ayudaaaaaaaa!!!- suplicaba Odysseus también al borde de las lágrimas.

**¿Los Dioses podrán recobrar a sus guerreros caídos? ¿Habrá helado de generales marinos para el siguiente capítulo? ¿Los espectros obtendrán un buen bronceado? ¿Qué pasará con los santos de oro? ¿Obtendrán los caníbales su bocadillo celestial? **

**Lo sé, lo sé, escribo puros disparates, jeje. Espero sus reviews n.n**


	4. Inicia una búsqueda

**¡Hola otra vez! Pues aquí me tienen de regreso con otros 2 capítulos más.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Me da mucho gusto que te esté agradando la historia, la falta de reviews comenzaba a preocuparme, jeje, pero me alegra saber que alguien la disfruta n.n Ya verás todo lo que tengo planeado para los guerreros y coincido contigo en que los espectros necesitaban algo de sol, jajaja; sobre Touma, la verdad me compadecí de él, ya entenderás en estos capítulos a lo que me refiero. En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario y trataré de actualizar sin demasiadas demoras.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, he aquí lo que sigue:**

**4. INICIA UNA BUSQUEDA**

**Templo de Poseidón  
**  
Poseidón se paseaba de un lado para otro ante la atenta mirada de Sorrento, preocupado porque Zeus aún no le hubiera devuelto a sus generales marinos.

-¡¿Pero qué haría Zeus con mis generales?! ¿Acaso quiere que yo repare solo todo?-

Mas las preocupaciones del Dios de los mares fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de 3 cosmos provenientes de un hombre alto de cabellos castaños claro con una musculatura muy bien marcada, otro también musculoso pero algo jorobado y de cabellos azulados y largos, y un joven menudo de cabellos azul verdoso calzado con unas sandalias aladas.

-Bueno, al menos no haré solo todo el trabajo- suspiró aliviado el Dios de los Mares al ver a los recién llegados.

-Hola tío, venimos a ayudarte- saludó sonriente el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Hermes, ¿sabes por qué tu padre aún no envía de regreso a mis generales?- preguntó Poseidón.

-Pero si los envió de regreso hace horas- respondió extrañado el joven Dios.

-Pues como puedes ver, aquí no están-

-Qué raro, mi papá siempre cumple con su palabra. A lo mejor se confundió al enviarlos y los dejó en otra parte- se limitó a responder Hermes sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡¡Cómo?!-

-Pues no sería la primera vez que le pasa. ¿Por qué crees que me regaló unas sandalias aladas? Pues para ir rápido a corregir los errores que de vez en cuando tiene- explicó el mensajero aún sonriendo sin inmutarse.

-¡¿Pero dónde están mis generales?!- interrogó Poseidón- Tendré que regresar al Olimpo a preguntarle-

-No te molestes, lo haré yo, después de todo soy el mensajero- dijo el joven Dios y acto seguido desapareció del fondo del mar.

**Giudecca**

Aquí, Hades estaba de pie en la entrada de su hogar más pálido que de costumbre cuando un chico de largos cabellos negros y lacios se apareció enfrente de él.

-¿Hades?- llamó el pelinegro, que no era otro que el Dios de la Guerra, al ver el abatido rostro que su tío se cargaba- ¿Qué pasó?-

Por respuesta, el pálido señor del Inframundo señaló hacia Giudecca de donde provenían voces de mujeres y minutos después salía de allí una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños seguida por otra joven de cabellos negros y otra rubia, las 3 cargadas de papel tapiz multicolor.

-¡Ares, llegaste!- exclamó alegremente la castaña, que era nada más y nada menos que Perséfone- Qué bien, ya podemos ir empezando a reconstruir Giudecca-

-No me digas que piensas decorar el lugar con eso- dijo Ares viendo seriamente el papel tapiz.

-Pues sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? A este lugar le falta un poco de color-

-Corazón, estamos en el Inframundo, créeme, a los que llegan aquí no les importa demasiado la decoración- comentó Hades tímidamente.

-Mi vida, un color más alegre no le hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad chicas?-

Estas chicas no eran otras que Pandora y Euridice. La segunda parecía encantada con la idea de la Diosa, pero la primera sólo hizo un gesto.

-¡¡Mi reino!!- lloriqueó Hades volteando en otra dirección para que su esposa no lo viera.

-Eh… Hades… ¿y tus espectros?- preguntó Ares tratando de ignorar los lamentos del Dios.

-No sé- contestó el aludido con ojos llorosos- Zeus prometió enviarlos pero no hay rastro de ellos, quizás cambió de idea-

-No creo- comentó el Dios de la Guerra rascándose la cabeza- Que yo sepa, Zeus los envió de regreso hace ya varias horas-

-Mejor ve a preguntarle a mi papá dónde dejó a tus espectros, querido- sugirió Perséfone- Mira que no sería la primera vez que le falla la puntería al enviar algo… o a alguien-

-Está bien, iré al Olimpo a ver qué pasa- suspiró Hades resignado- ¡Pandora!-

-¿Sí, señor?-

-¡¡Por favor!!- le pidió al oído el Dios del Inframundo con la cara más suplicante que puedan imaginar- ¡¡Que no pinte Giudecca de rosa!!-

Y aún entre lamentos, el señor del otro mundo desapareció del lugar.

-¿Cuál se verá mejor en la sala del trono?- preguntó Perséfone mostrando un papel tapiz de flores en una mano y otro de pajaritos en la otra.

-A Hades no le gustará- murmuraron Ares y Pandora viendo a la Diosa con muchas gotitas sobre sus rostros.

**Templo de Atena **

En este lugar ahora se podía ver a Artemisa paseando de un lado a otro mientras Atena la observaba sentada en unos escalones y Apolo tomaba una siesta recostado en el piso.

-¡¡Mis ángeles!!- lloraba la Diosa de la Caza sin dejar de dar vueltas- ¡¿Dónde están?!-

-Apolo…- llamó Saori al Dios, ignorando los lamentos de su hermana y sumida en sus propias reflexiones- Apolo… ¡¡APOLO!! ¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!-

-¡¡FUE ARTEMISA!!- gritó Apolo despertando sobresaltado- ¡¡JURO QUE YO NO LO HICE, MAMÁ!!-

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- inquirió Saori viéndolo con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el Dios siempre joven observando confundido a su alrededor.

-Pues en mi santuario, ¿no lo recuerdas?- respondió la reencarnación de Atena.

-Ah, es verdad… ¡¿Por qué yo siempre acabo pagando por los errores de mis hermanas?!- gimió Apolo con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Ay, ya déjate de dramas! Mejor dime qué fue de mis santos de bronce- exclamó Saori seriamente.

-¿Tus santos de bronce?- inquirió Apolo más que confundido- ¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa?-

-Pues porque fuiste tú el que los dejó sin memoria- le reprochó la pelimorada viéndolo con mala cara.

-Ah, pues sí es cierto… Pero en realidad… no tengo idea de dónde puedan estar- respondió el Dios solar sonriendo y con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¡¡QUÉ?!- bramó Atena.

-Pues es que les quité los recuerdos de su vida como santos de Atena para que no causaran más problemas, pero no tengo modo de saber qué fue de ellos después de ese momento- explicó Apolo despreocupadamente.

-¿Pero ya recobraron la memoria?- insistió Saori.

-Pues… ahora que lo dices… Nop. Se me había olvidado que eso lo tenía que hacer yo, je je-

-¡¡Pues qué estás esperando?! Sabrán las Parcas qué hizo mi padre con mis santos de oro y plata y ni siquiera tengo a los de bronce para que me ayuden a empezar a arreglar el lugar-

-Bueno, no te enojes, ya mismo les devuelvo la memoria- dijo Apolo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y los puedes traer aquí de paso?- pidió Saori con su voz más dulce.

-¿Te parezco mozo de paquetería?- exclamó el Dios viendo con mala cara a su hermanita- Sólo haré que recuerden que son santos de Atena y que vengan por sus propios medios-

-Pero tardarán más en llegar- se quejó la pelimorada poniendo cara de desamparo.

-No me importa- declaró Apolo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor, hermanito, ¿sí?- insistió Saori con ojos de cachorro abandonado- Tráelos aquí, no seas malito-

-He dicho que no- sostuvo el Dios volteando en otra dirección.

-¡¡Por favoooor!!-

-¡¡Ay, tráele a sus mugrosos santos y que se calle!!- gritó Artemisa molesta con aquella escena.

-¡¡No tengo por qué hacerlo!!- rezongó su gemelo.

-¡¡HAAAZZLOOOO!!-

Apolo hizo muchos gestos tratando de contener lo que tenía ganas de decirle a su adorada gemela, pero finalmente hizo brillar su cosmos y 10 jóvenes confundidos aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- exclamó un sorprendido Shiryu, sentado en el suelo y con un libro en las manos sin dejar de voltear a su alrededor y finalmente deteniendo su mirada en los 3 Dioses- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!-

-¡¿Y mi muñeco de nieve?!- preguntó un confundido Hyoga que tenía una enorme bola de nieve en las manos.

-¡Mira hermano!- exclamó Shun con la mirada puesta en un viejo álbum de fotos, sin prestarle atención al lugar en el que se encontraba- Aquí estás disfrazado de pollo en ese evento del orfanato-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ikki viendo el lugar en el que estaban.

-¡Y mira esta otra!- siguió Shun con la mirada aún puesta en las fotos- ¿Verdad que fue divertido 

disfrazarnos de ositos cariñositos en Halloween? (NA: Este niño está en su mundo u.u).

Seiya, por su lado, hacía la mímica de patear un balón, pero como este no fue transportado con él al santuario, Seiya pateó al aire y cayó de espaldas al más puro estilo Charlie Brown cuando Lucy le quita el balón.

-¡¡Aaaahhh!!- y Seiya estampado en el suelo quedó.

Cerca, Jabu se encontraba en traje de baño encima de una roca con los ojos cerrados y se disponía a hacer un clavado… sin notar que estaba en tierra firme.

-¡¡Aquí voy!!- El unicornio saltó y… otro que quedó estampado en el piso.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ban mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Esto no es el centro comercial!- exclamó Geki confundido.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- inquirió Ichi con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó Nachi más que sorprendido.

-¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!! ¡¡Nos secuestraron los extraterrestres!!- gritaron los 4 abrazándose asustados.

-Me sorprende la inteligencia de tus santos, Atena- comentó Artemisa viendo a los recién llegados con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-¡¡Apolo!! ¡¡Se suponía que les devolverías su memoria!!- le gritó Saori molesta a su hermano (NA: Como si eso cambiara algo u.u).

-Todo quieren que yo les haga- se quejó Apolo abatido.

El Dios de nuevo encendió su cosmos y los santos pusieron caras confundidas unos segundos para luego volver a mirar atentamente a su alrededor.

-¿Saori? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Shiryu viendo a su Diosa.

-No me digas que esto es todo lo que queda del santuario- exclamó Hyoga viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que nos veríamos bien de teletubies, hermano?- le preguntó Shun a Ikki aún sin notar donde estaba.

-Shun, ¿podrías dejar ese álbum en paz por un segundo?- pidió Ikki con una gotota en su rostro.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- inquirió Shun levantando al fin la mirada- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿No estábamos en mi dormitorio?-

-Ya era hora de que lo notaras- dijo el Fénix y luego volteó a ver a Saori- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Seiya seguía tirado en el piso con espirales en los ojos pero poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y su mirada se detuvo en su queridísima Diosa.

-¡Saori!- exclamó el pegado levantándose de un salto y percatándose de la presencia de los otros Dioses- ¡¡Apolo!! ¡¿Viniste a llevarte a Atena?!-

-Están atrasados en noticias- se limitó a decir Apolo sin inmutarse y recargándose en una columna con las manos tras la cabeza.

-Gracias a que alguien les borró la memoria- comentó Saori viendo con mala cara a su hermano.

-¿De qué hablan?- interrogó Shiryu confundido y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Pues verán- comenzó a explicar la Diosa pelimorada- Zeus decidió perdonarlos por haber atacado a los Dioses en vista de que fue un acto en defensa de la Tierra que hemos jurado proteger y les asignó la misión de restaurar este santuario para que sigamos velando por la paz del mundo-

-¡¡QUEEE?!- gritaron todos los bronceados con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-¡¡Quieres que nosotros reconstruyamos todo el santuario?!- gritó el Fénix frenético- ¡¡Estás loca, mujer!!-

-¡¡No vamos a terminar nunca!!- gimió un angustiado Hyoga viendo todos los destrozos a su alrededor.

-No lo harán solos- se apresuró a decir la reencarnación de Atena- Los santos de oro y también los de plata los ayudarán-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, ¡ellos están muertos!- bufó Ikki molesto.

-Ya no lo estarán. Gracias a mi padre todos volverán a la vida- explicó Saori con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¡¿Mi maestro Camus regresará?!- Hyoga ya tenía estrellitas en los ojos por la noticia.

-Sip, así es- corroboró Saori.

-¿También mi maestro?- inquirió Shiryu.

-Todos ellos-

-De hecho, ellos ya tenían que estar aquí, ¿no? ¡¡Igual que mis ángeles!!- exclamó Artemisa y de nuevo se puso a llorar.

-¿Y qué hacen esos dos aquí?- preguntó Ikki señalando a los gemelos divinos.

-Más respeto, insolente- le espetó Apolo molesto.

-No pida imposibles- comentó el Dragón suspirando resignado.

-Zeus les ordenó que ayudaran con la reconstrucción del santuario también para que aprendiéramos a llevarnos mejor trabajando juntos- explicó la reencarnación de Atena con cara abatida.

-¡¡Yo no quería venir aquí!!- exclamó Artemisa llorando con más ganas.

-¿Y tú te quejas?- exclamó Apolo viendo con mala cara a su gemela.

-¿Y cuándo regresarán mi maestro y los demás, Saori?- preguntó Hyoga volteando en todas direcciones.

-Pues… se suponía que ellos ya deberían estar aquí. No entiendo qué pudo haber pasado- comentó la pelimorada confundida.

-¡¡Mis ángeles!! ¡¡Qué sería de ellos?!- seguía llorando la Diosa de la Cacería y demás.

-Pues ve a preguntarle a mi papá si tanto te preocupa- sugirió Apolo con rostro fastidiado.

-Es verdad- Artemisa por fin dejó de llorar- Ya regreso-

-¡¡Pregúntale por mis santos también!!- pidió Atena mientras su hermana desaparecía del lugar.

**Monte Olimpo, estudio de Zeus  
**  
El padre de los Dioses se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio aún molesto por la discusión con su esposa de horas atrás.

-¿Qué tiene de malo vigilar la Tierra?- se decía a sí mismo Zeus mientras arrugaba una hoja de papel molesto- Es mi deber como Dios supremo preocuparme por todo lo que ocurre en ella… ¡No es mi culpa que cuando Hera fue a verme mi vista se hubiera detenido en una mortal!-

Justo en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta.

-¡¡Y ahora qué quieres?!- gritó Zeus enojado- Si vas a darme otro sermón sobre fidelidad…-

-¿Llego en mal momento?- preguntó Hermes asomándose tímidamente.

-¡Hermes! No, pensé que eras cierta Diosa sin mejores cosas que hacer que sermonearme toda la vida- explicó el Dios de Dioses incrementando involuntariamente sus cosmos, con lo que la hoja que tenía en la mano comenzó a quemarse.

-Eh… yo… ¿quieres que regrese después?- inquirió el mensajero de los Dioses viendo algo asustado cómo la hoja comenzaba a arder.

-¿Eh?- Zeus finalmente notó lo que estaba haciendo y se apresuró a apagar la hoja con un soplido para tirarla después- No, pasa. Dime qué se te ofrece, ¿no deberías estar con Poseidón?-

-Pues estaba con él, pero sus generales marinos están desaparecidos- explicó Hermes entrando al estudio.

-¿Desaparecidos? No puede ser, yo mismo los envíe a donde antes estaba el Soporte principal-

-Pues… allí no están-

Alguien más llamó a la puerta entonces y un abatido Hades asomó la cabeza.

-¿Estás ocupado?- le preguntó el señor del Inframundo a su hermano desde la puerta.

-¿Hades? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la cara larga?- interrogó Zeus notando el semblante del otro Dios.

-Perséfone quiere cambiar la decoración de todo el Inframundo- murmuró secamente Hades a la vez que iba a sentarse en un sofá en un rincón de la estancia.

-Je, ya me imagino qué clase de decoración quiere- comentó Zeus con varias gotitas sobre su rostro- El inframundo se verá muy colorido-

-Sí, bueno, pero no vine a hablar de eso- declaró el Dios de los Muertos seriamente.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sólo venía a preguntarte si aún piensas devolverme a mis espectros-

-Pero si te los envié hace horas- exclamó Zeus confundido.

Alguien más llama a la puerta y Artemisa se asoma.

-Papi, ¿dónde están mis ángeles?- preguntó la Diosa con cara triste- Prometiste que me los devolverías-

-¿Tu también Artemisa? Pero si les digo que ya envíe a todos sus guerreros a la Tierra-

-A ver Zeus, has memoria, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?- inquirió Hades ya algo molesto con aquella situación.

-Pues yo envié el cuerpo y el alma de cada guerrero con sus respectivos Dioses-

-¿Seguro?- insistió el señor del Inframundo viendo con mala cara a su hermano.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió el Dios del trueno- Me concentré en cada lugar y… ¡Oh, oh!-

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!- exclamaron preocupados Hades, Hermes y Artemisa al ver que el rostro de Zeus palidecía ligeramente.

-Cuando estaba por enviarlos, Hera llegó a reclamarme por… por haber estado vigilando la Tierra (NA: Cómo no ¬¬)… y yo…-

-¡Papá, ¿a dónde enviaste a mis ángeles?!- gimió Artemisa angustiada.

-Yo… no tengo idea- respondió Zeus con una sonrisa nerviosa y muchas gotitas en su rostro.

Todos se quedaron de piedra unos instantes por semejante respuesta y finalmente Artemisa empezó a llorar histéricamente mientras Hades enrojecía de coraje y Hermes se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-Pensé que los había enviado a donde debía, pero parece que me falló la puntería, je je- se disculpó Zeus despreocupadamente.

-¡¿Y ahora cómo se supone que encontraré a mis espectros?!- bramó Hades furioso.

-¡Y mis ángeles!- lloró Artemisa.

-Los busco, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermes a la vez que se ponía de pie suspirando resignado.

-Por favor, Hermes- pidió Zeus aún con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro y Hermes salió negando con el rostro ante el descuido de su padre.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga mientras Hermes encuentra a mis espectros?- preguntó Hades viendo con mala cara a su hermano.

-Pues yo que tú me apuraba a regresar a Giudecca, a no ser que quieras que Perséfone haga la decoración ella sola- se limitó a responder Zeus sin inmutarse.

-¡Me lleva, tienes razón!- exclamó Hades desapareciendo del Olimpo.

Zeus entonces volteó a ver a su hija, que seguía llorando junto a la puerta.

-Artemisa...- Ella voltea a verlo con ojos llorosos- No finjas, hija, te quedas en la Tierra aunque me quieras hacer sentir culpable-

-Ay, ¡no es justo!- se quejó la Diosa molesta y salió indignada del estudio.

-¡Ah!- suspiró Zeus dejándose caer en su asiento- ¿Dónde habré enviado a esos guerreros? Je, espero que estén bien y que no tengan necesidad de los poderes que les quité-

**Polo Norte**

La noche había llegado a este lugar y corría un viento helado. Todo lucía desierto, pero en una cueva había una fogata alrededor de la cual 5 jóvenes trataban de entrar en calor.

-A… a… aa… aaachuuuuu- estornudó Bian con mal semblante.

-Salud- le dijo Krishna viendo con algo de asco cómo su compañero se sonaba la nariz sonoramente.

-Sa… saliste muy de... delicado, Biaaan- comentó burlonamente Eo temblando debido al frío.

-Estarías igual si te hubieras caído al agua helada- le reprochó el general de Hipocampo viéndolo con mala cara al igual que a otro de sus camaradas.

-De verdad lo siento, Bian- se disculpó un apenado Kayssa- No pensé que el hielo se rompiera, parecía muy firme-

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre intentar patinar en un lago congelado- exclamó Bian viendo con expresión molesta al general de Lymnades- ¡Al menos hubieras ido tú primero! ¡¡No tenías por qué empujarme!! Aa.. aaa…achuu-

-¡Por favor! El agua no estaba tan fría- comentó Isaac tratando de calmar los ánimos de todos pero sólo ganó que sus compañeros lo vieran con miradas asesinas -¿Qué?-

-Achuuuu. ¡¡Odio este lugar!!- lloriqueó Bian.

-¿Qué no eres de un país del Norte? – le preguntó Krishna.

-Sí, pero mi país no está cubierto por hielo todo el tiempo. Achuuuu-

-Pues yo ni siquiera conocía la nieve- insistió el general de Chrysaor.

-Yyyooo tampopopopoco- dijo Eo aún tiritando de frío.

-Pero sólo hay que concentrarse y pensar que no hace frío- volvió a hablar Krishna adoptando una posición de meditación, pero fue interrumpido por un sonoro estornudo de Bian.

-AAAAAaaaaachuuuuuuuuuu-

-¿Y cómo le haces para olvidar que tienes gripe?- preguntó Kayssa inocentemente.

-Olvídenlo- suspiró resignado Chrysaor.

-¡Ánimo, muchachos! No fue un día tan malo- intentó animarlos Isaac.

-Habla por ti, tú no te caíste al agua- lloriqueó Bian.

-Ni tampoco te mordió un pingüino- se lamentó Kayssa.

-Yo te dije que no lo molestaras- lo reprendió Krishna seriamente.

-Bueno, al menos no estuve a punto de ser devorado por un oso- comentó el general de Lymnades.

-Yy… yoo pensé queque eera uuun mon… montón dedede… de nieve- se quejó Eo.

-Suerte que lo pudiste perder- dijo el general de Kraken tratando de no reír al recordar a su compañero siendo perseguido por un gran oso polar.

-Aaachuuu. Aún no entiendo por qué no funcionaron nuestros ataques- comentó Bian seriamente.

-Sí, es extraño- asintió Krishna pensativo- Pero bueno, mejor tratemos de descansar un poco. Mañana seguiremos buscando ayuda para salir de aquí-

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué lo detestan tanto- volvió a decir Isaac avivando la fogata, por lo que no notó cuatro pares de ojos que lo veían con ganas de sepultarlo bajo la nieve.

**En un bosque en las montañas  
**  
La oscuridad era casi total en medio de los enormes árboles, sólo algunos débiles rayos de la luna llena llegaban hasta el suelo por el espeso follaje. Pero la tranquilidad del bosque fue rota por el estruendo producido por un enorme árbol al ser derribado de raíz y momentos más tarde una fogata surgió en aquél claro recién creado.

-Que suerte que nuestra fuerza siga estando intacta- comentó Dohko tomando asiento cerca del fuego.

-Sí, pero a Aldebarán se le fue la mano- dijo Shion tomando asiento al lado del santo de Libra- No se trataba de derribar el árbol entero, sólo había que conseguir algo de leña-

-Lo siento gran maestro, es que a veces no mido mi fuerza- se disculpó Aldebarán con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Waaaw, qué cansado estoy- bostezó Afrodita sentándose recargado contra el tronco de un árbol- Hemos caminado por horas y seguimos igual de perdidos-

-Lo mejor será descansar- sugirió el Patriarca serenamente- Mañana será un nuevo día y con suerte quizás podamos salir de este bosque-

-Al menos no corremos el riesgo de morirnos de hambre- dijo Milo comiendo algunos frutos silvestres que llevaba en sus manos.

-Es verdad, hay muchos frutos y también animales que podemos cazar. Mañana atraparé un venado- declaró el santo de Tauro.

-Con uno no te llenarás- le dijo Kanon.

-Cierto. Supongo que con un venado, dos conejos y unas cuantas perdices será suficiente- corrigió Aldebarán con una gran sonrisa.

-No has cambiado Aldebarán- exclamó Shion viendo al joven con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro- Pero bueno muchachos, todos a descansar para tener energías para mañana-

Los santos de oro obedecieron al Patriarca y cada uno se acomodó para descansar. Todos estaban exhaustos por lo que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. Al final, sólo Dohko y Shion permanecieron despiertos viendo crepitar el fuego.

-Je, de verdad estaban cansados- susurró Dohko viendo dormir al resto de los santos.

-No me extraña- respondió Shion también en susurros- La única razón de que nosotros no hayamos caído rendidos es que nuestros cuerpos han vuelto a ser jóvenes y tenemos más energía que antes-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos y sus miradas recorrieron en silencio a sus jóvenes compañeros.

-Viéndolos dormir no parecen tan terribles- comentó el santo de Libra viendo significativamente a su amigo.

-No, lucen muy tranquilos mientras duermen- admitió el Patriarca a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- Y siguen durmiendo igual que cuando eran pequeños-

-¿En serio?-

Por respuesta, Shion señaló a Mu, que dormía recargado contra el tronco del árbol caído con sus cabellos cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro.

-Mu siempre caía rendido cada noche después del entrenamiento; no sé qué hacía, pero cada mañana su cabello amanecía completamente revuelto y yo tenía que ayudarle a cepillarlo para desenredarlo- explicó Shion y luego dirigió su mirada a Aldebarán, que está recostado boca arriba en el pasto a un lado de la fogata con un brazo bajo la cabeza y el otro sobre el abdomen- Aldebarán siempre fue de sueño pesado, una vez que se dormía no había poder humano que lo despertara, lo único que lo despertaba era el olor del desayuno por la mañana-

Shion observó con una sonrisa a ambos santos y su mirada se dirigió entonces a los gemelos que dormían recargados contra el tronco de un árbol aún en pie, uno al lado del otro y con sus cabezas rozándose ligeramente entre sí.

-Saga y Kanon siempre peleaban aún dormidos. Se empujaban o discutían mientras dormían y en más de una ocasión uno acabó cayéndose de la cama- dijo Shion y su sonrisa se hizo más grande- Pero no había modo de hacer que durmieran separados. De pequeños ni siquiera dormían en camas diferentes; después optaron por tener cada quien su cama, pero siempre en la misma habitación para seguir peleando a gusto-

Y como si escucharan lo que decía, Saga se movió ligeramente hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba su hermano a la vez que hablaba dormido.

-Kanon torpe- murmuró el gemelo mayor sin despertarse.

-Tú más, Saga- respondió Kanon también en sueños moviéndose de tal modo que se va de lado y su cabeza va a caer sobre el hombro de su gemelo.

Dohko y Shion observaron la escena en silencio con una sonrisa. Luego, el Patriarca volteó a ver a Máscara Mortal, que estaba acurrucado en el pasto a un lado del tronco del árbol caído.

-Máscara Mortal también hablaba dormido. Te podía dar un buen susto si no lo sabías porque de repente se levantaba, decía algo entre sueños y luego se volvía a acostar-

-¿Y qué decía?- preguntó Dohko con curiosidad.

Como para responder la duda de Dohko, Máscara Mortal se sentó de un brusco movimiento en el pasto con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos.

-Juro que te atraparé y pondré tu rostro en mi pared, cretino, lo juro- amenazó el santo de Cáncer entre sueños, señalando hacia un punto como si hubiera alguien allí y acto seguido se dejó caer al pasto quedando boca arriba y respirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Por qué no me extraña?- murmuró Dohko viendo la escena con una gotota sobre el rostro.

-Sí, a veces decía eso. Otras veces preguntaba que si ya estaba lista la pasta- comentó Shion.

-¿La pasta?-

-Siempre le gustó la pasta- explicó el Patriarca encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que le recuerda a la comida de su tierra natal-

Shion y Dohko dirigieron luego su mirada hacia Aioria, que también estaba acurrucado en el pasto cerca de la fogata y usando como almohada… ¿una roca?

-¡¿Cómo puede dormir así?!- exclamó el santo de Libra sorprendido.

-Así es Aioria- dijo Shion sin inmutarse- Desde pequeño podía dormirse prácticamente en donde fuera, una vez hasta se durmió en la rama de un árbol, por suerte lo encontramos antes de que se cayera (NA: Lástima que no lo vieron también horas atrás XD). En otra ocasión lo encontré durmiendo bajo su cama y otro día lo hallé dormido en la tina del baño. Aún sospecho que era sonámbulo-

Shion se quedó viendo al santo de Leo y de nuevo la mirada se le enterneció. Luego volteó a ver a Shaka, que se encontraba en su habitual posición de flor de loto, pero recargado contra el tronco de otro árbol y con los brazos completamente caídos con las manos sobre sus piernas.

-Y por lo visto Shaka aún se queda dormido mientras medita- comentó sin dejar de ver al hindú- Ya desde niño lo hacía a menudo. Cuando no iba a costarse ya sabía yo que se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba y tenía que ir por él para llevarlo a su cama, me daba lástima que se fuera a torcer-

El Patriarca de nuevo sonrió al ver a su caballero de Virgo y su mirada pasó después hacia Milo, que estaba desparramado en el pasto, boca arriba y respirando con la boca abierta.

-Ja, y Milo sigue durmiendo a sus anchas, hasta dormido siempre ha sido inquieto, era un niño hiperactivo y se le ocurría cada descabellada idea…- dijo el peliverde a la vez que la mirada se le enternecía involuntariamente de nuevo.

-¿Qué me dices de Aioros y Shura?- preguntó Dohko señalando a dichos santos.

Shion volteó a ver a los mencionados: Aioros dormía recargado contra el tronco del árbol caído con expresión serena; Shura dormía recostado de lado sobre el pasto.

-Aioros siempre fue tranquilo, era él quien siempre andaba regresando a Aioria a la cama y se quedaba a su lado el resto de la noche para cerciorarse de que no se parara dormido; claro que hasta de su hermano se olvidaba cuando se escapaba al pueblo con Shura, sabrá Zeus qué tanto hacían allí. Nunca pude atraparlos cuando se me escapaban, pero me daba cuenta porque a Shura se le notaba en la cara siempre que se desvelaba -

-¿Y nunca les dijiste nada?-

-No tenía suficientes pruebas para castigarlos por ello- se excusó Shion encogiéndose de hombros- Pero claro que en esos días les ponía más tareas que de costumbre- agregó seriamente, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al ver el modo tan pacífico en que descansan los santos de Sagitario y Capricornio.

Un repentino movimiento de Milo hizo que los dos viejos amigos voltearan a ver al escorpioncito, pero él seguía durmiendo, lo único que había hecho fue estirarse y una de sus piernas fue a caer sobre una de las piernas de Camus, que dormía también recargado contra el tronco del árbol caído. El santo de Acuario apenas hizo un leve gesto ante la acción de su amigo y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Cuando no encontraba a Milo en su cama era casi seguro que lo hallaría en la de Camus- dijo Shion viendo a ambos amigos con una sonrisa- Siempre me sorprendió lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de ser tan diferentes, aunque supongo que por esas mismas diferencias quizás sentían que se complementaban. Cuando dormían juntos de pequeños, Milo se enrollaba en las mantas y dejaba a Camus sin nada, pero claro que a ese chico nada le produce frío así que nunca se quejaba y los 2 dormían en paz-

Finalmente, la mirada del Patriarca se detuvo en Afrodita, que dormía recargado contra otro árbol más con una expresión serena en el rostro.

-Afrodita nunca dio grandes problemas pero a veces se quejaba de todo: Que si la comida era alta en grasas, que si se arruinaba su cabello, que si se maltrataba su piel. ¡Todo un caso!- exclamó Shion pero de nuevo no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras veía descansar al santo de Piscis pacíficamente.

-¿Sabes Shion? A pesar de lo mucho que te quejas de ellos, no puedes negar que les guardas cariño- opinó Dohko viendo la sonrisa de su camarada.

-No lo niego, pero de verdad que me sacaban canas verdes- respondió aquel suspirando.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el color de tu cabello- rió divertido el maestro de Libra.

-Muy gracioso, Dohko- murmuró Shion sarcástico.

-Aaahh… Shion, ¿crees que encontremos el camino al santuario?- suspiró el chino viendo seriamente a su amigo.

-Con tanto follaje ni siquiera puedo ver las estrellas…- respondió Shion viendo el cielo- No tengo ni idea de dónde podamos estar. Pero si los Dioses nos han regresado a la vida no creo que nos abandonen ahora-

-… ¿Hablamos de los mismos Dioses?- masculló con una gotota en su rostro el santo de Libra.


	5. Los primeros encontrados

**5. LOS PRIMEROS ENCONTRADOS**

La Tierra vista desde el espacio lucía simplemente espectacular: los azules océanos, los bastos continentes, algunas nubes blancas por aquí y por allá… y un ente que se desplazaba a gran velocidad alrededor del planeta dejando una estela de luz a cada vuelta que le daba al mundo.

Haciendo un acercamiento al "ente" y viéndolo a cámara lenta, veríamos que se trata de un Dios calzado con sandalias aladas que buscaba sin descanso a los guerreros que su padre extravío por sus descuidos (NA: Dioses irreponsables u.u''). Pero mientras el veloz Hermes seguía con su búsqueda, en algunas partes del planeta extraños sucesos ocurrían…

**Isla caribeña**

Un nuevo día había llegado y un hermoso sol brillaba en el cielo. Las olas de aguas cristalinas iban a estrellarse rítmicamente contra una playa de arenas blancas y una suave brisa mecía las ramas de las palmeras de este pequeño paraíso tropical.

-¡¡Zeros el que llegue al último!!- gritó una voz a la vez que una multitud pasó corriendo hacia el agua gritando entusiasmadamente.

-¡¡Oye!!- protestó el espectro de Rana.

Y pues esta multitud no era otra que el ejército de espectros de Hades que habían decidido aprovechar que Zeus los envió a la playa y se estaban tomando unas agradables vacaciones. La mayoría ya se encontraba en el agua, pero unos cuantos como Lune, Alraune y Myu prefirieron quedarse tomando el sol acostados en la arena. Sólo alguien no parecía muy contento con la situación (NA: ¿A que no saben de quién se trata?).

-¡¡Esto es el colmo!!- gritó furioso Radamanthys viendo cómo todos los espectros chapoteaban en el agua- Somos los espectros del señor Hades, ¡¡cómo pueden comportarse de una manera tan inmadura?!-

-Cálmate Rada, no seas aguafiestas- intentó calmarlo Aiacos, quien venía saliendo del agua todo mojado y sólo en bóxer- Hace mucho que no teníamos vacaciones y ya era justo que nos divirtiéramos un rato, ¿no crees?-

-¡Pero es que míralos! Se portan como monos salvajes-

-¡Nah! El único que parece mono es Zeros- dijo Aiacos señalando a dicho espectro, que se encontraba arriba de una palmera tratando de bajar unos cocos.

-Son una vergüenza- se lamentó el juez de Wyvern cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-¡¿Quién quiere algo de tomar?!- preguntó animadamente Minos llegando con unos cocos en las manos y también paseándose sólo en bóxer.

-¡Yo! Dame, dame- pidió el juez de Garuda corriendo hacia su compañero.

-¿Tú no quieres Radamanthys?- preguntó Minos.

-¡No! ¡Y ya dejen de hacer tonterías! ¡Deberíamos estar buscando el modo de salir de esta isla!- protestó el juez de Wyvern.

-¡¡Pero Rada!!- protestó Minos- ¿Por qué tanta prisa por regresar al Inframundo? ¿Que no te gusta la playa?-

-¡¡NO!!-

-Odias la playa, odias la música, odias la nieve, odias mi novela de las noches, odias la diversión, odias la incompetencia, odias a los débiles…- empezó a contar Aiacos con los dedos de sus manos- ¿Hay algo que no odies?-

-Yo sé qué no odia Radamanthys- dijo Minos con voz melodiosa y en tono burlón.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Aiacos.

-¡Claro! Y es más, hasta es la razón por la que el buen Rada quiere volver al Inframundo- afirmó el juez de Griffon.

-Mmm… ¿qué podrá ser?- se preguntó el juez de Garuda con una mano en el mentón- ¿Está en el Inframundo?-

-Sip. Aunque más que un qué es un quién- dijo Minos.

-¿Alguien en el Inframundo? ¿El señor Hades?- preguntó Aiacos con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Mmm… Buen punto, le es tan fiel que tampoco debe odiarlo, pero no me refería a él-

-¿No? ¿Entonces?-

-¿Quién no está aquí con nosotros y que siempre se la pasa en el Inframundo?- preguntó Minos sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Además del señor Hades? Pues sólo que sea… ¡¡Aaahh!!-

Los dos jueces voltearon a ver pícaramente al juez de Wyvern quien los observaba sin comprender.

-¿Y ahora qué tontería se les ocurrió a ustedes?- preguntó Radamanthys viendo a sus compañeros con varias gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Con que por eso te urge regresar al Inframundo?- preguntó Aiacos con voz burlona- Rada eres un picarón-

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!- bufó Radamanthys confundido.

-¿Seguro?- inquirió Minos viendo a su camarada con una pícara sonrisa- ¿Entonces no extrañas a Pandora?-

-¡¡QUÉ?!- gritó el juez de Wyvern más rojo que un tomate- ¡No es por eso por lo que quiero regresar!-

-¿Entonces no la extrañas?- preguntó Minos con expresión inocente.

-¡¡NO!!-

-¿Ni un poquito?- insistió el juez de Griffon.

-¡¡Que no!!-

-¿Nada? ¿Nadita? ¿Nadititita?-

-¡¡Te digo que no!!- rugió Radamanthys.

-Yo pensé que te gustaba- murmuró Minos con cara de decepción.

-Es la vocera de las órdenes del señor Hades y la respeto, sólo es eso- balbuceó Wyvern bastante sonrojado.

-¿Pero no te gusta?- volvió a insistir Aiacos.

-No- murmuró Radamanthys aún más rojo.

-¿Seguro?- volvieron a insistir sus dos compañeros viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-¡¡Ya párenle a sus tonterías!!- bramó el rubio.

-Bien, si no te gusta…- dijo Aiacos con mirada pícara- ¡¡Regresando le pediré que tenga una cita conmigo!!-

-¡¡QUÉ COSA?!- estalló Radamanthys.

-Pues sí, si no lo había hecho era porque pensé que te gustaba, pero como dices que no…- respondió despreocupadamente el juez de Garuda.

-¡¡ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A INVITARLA A SALIR!!-

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Aiacos viendo a su camarada sin inmutarse.

-¡¡PUES PORQUE…!!-

-Porque…- insistieron Minos y Aiacos al ver que Radamanthys no terminaba la oración.

-Tú… ella…- empezó a balbucear el juez de Wyvern a la vez que se sonrojaba de nuevo- ¡Le debes respeto! ¡No puedes pedirle que salga contigo!-

-Pues igual le pediré una cita- insistió Aiacos sonriendo cínicamente.

-¡¡Tú no le pedirás nada!!- sentenció Radamanthys poniendo un dedo amenazadoramente sobre el pecho de su camarada.

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¡¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!!- gritó más que furioso Radamanthys.

-Sí te gusta, sí te gusta, sí te gusta- comenzó a cantar Aiacos viendo a su compañero con una mirada pícara.

-¡¡Tú solito te descubriste Rada!!- se burló Minos viendo cómo su compañero se ponía aún más rojo de lo que estaba a la vez que comenzaba a temblarle el labio.

-¡Ah! ¡No se puede hablar con ustedes!- exclamó Radamanthys tratando de controlarse pero aún sonrojado.

El juez de Wyvern se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse a la sombra de una palmera cruzado de brazos y con rostro molesto, pero sin que el color rojo abandonara sus mejillas. Minos y Aiacos se le quedaron viendo con expresión burlona y Radamanthys se volteó enojado. Y en esas estaban cuando entre ellos apareció un joven de cabellos azul verdosos.

Los jueces de Griffon y Garuda abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella repentina aparición, mientras que Radamanthys volteó rápidamente al sentir el cosmos que acababa de aparecer.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el juez de Wyvern al peculiar joven que calzaba sandalias aladas y que había aparecido de la nada.

-Hola, soy Hermes, Dios del comercio y de los atletas, protector de comerciantes y pastores y mensajero de los Dioses- se presentó el recién llegado.

-¿Hermes? ¿Y qué haces aquí?- inquirió Radamanthys.

-Supongo que ustedes deben ser los espectros de Hades, ¿verdad?- preguntó a su vez el mensajero de los Dioses dirigiendo su mirada hacia los espectros que se encontraban en la playa.

-Pues… sí, ¿por qué?-

-He venido para llevarlos de regreso al Inframundo, mi tío Hades los está esperando-

-¡Ay, ¿tan pronto?!- se quejó Aiacos.

-Pero si apenas comenzábamos a divertirnos- protestó Minos.

-Lo siento, pero es que ustedes debieron haber revivido allí desde un principio, sólo que hubo un pequeño… incidente… y pues sin querer terminaron aquí- explicó Hermes con una sonrisa.

Los demás espectros, al sentir el cosmos del Dios se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría y cabe decir que todos iban sólo en bóxer y chorreando agua, menos Alraune, Lune y Myu que lucían un buen bronceado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es el niño?- preguntó Myu señalando a Hermes.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hermes, Dios del comercio y de los atletas, protector de comerciantes y pastores y mensajero de los Dioses y he venido para llevarlos de regreso al Inframundo- volvió a presentarse el joven Dios.

-¡Noooo! ¡¿Tienes que hacerlo?!- protestaron al mismo tiempo todos los espectros.

-¿No podrías dejarnos otros días y decir que no nos encontraste?- pidió Pharaon.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso, tengo órdenes de mi padre Zeus de regresarlos a todos para que ayuden a reconstruir las prisiones y Giudecca-

-¡¡QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos con los ojos como platos.

-¡Momento! ¿Por qué tenemos nosotros que reconstruir todo?- se quejó Aiacos.

-¡Cierto! Fueron los santos de Atena los que dejaron patas arriba al Inframundo- protestó Minos.

-Pero fueron ustedes los que iniciaron la guerra santa- dijo Hermes- Además, los santos de Atena estarán ocupados reconstruyendo el santuario de ella-

-¡No es justo!- lloriquearon los espectros.

-Fue una orden de Zeus y no pueden desobedecerla- sentenció el mensajero.

-Pues ya oyeron, ¡nos vamos al Inframundo!- declaró Radamanthys poniéndose de pie.

-¡¡Nooooooo!!-

-¡Espera!- interrumpió Valentine- ¿Y si lo decidimos con un juego?-

-¿Con un juego?- preguntó Hermes con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, juguemos una partida de póquer- insistió el espectro de Harpía sacando una baraja sabrá Zeus de dónde- Si tú ganas, nos regresamos al Inframundo contigo, pero si alguno de nosotros gana, nos quedamos-

-Mmm… no sé…- comenzó a decir Hermes con una mano en el mentón y rostro pensativo.

-¡Sí, vamos a jugar!- insistieron todos los espectros con voces suplicantes.

-Está bien, juguemos, pero si gano ya no pondrán más pretextos-

-¡Trato hecho!- aceptaron todos.

Valentine, Lune, Pharaon y Sylphid fueron los elegidos para jugar contra el mensajero de los Dioses. Las cartas se repartieron y el juego comenzó. Todos observaban atentos mientras los jugadores iban sacando sus cartas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Valentine con una sonrisa.

-No tengo nada- exclamó Lune abatido y poniendo sus cartas sobre la arena.

-Yo tampoco- suspiró Pharaon igual de decepcionado.

-¿Sylphid?- llamó el espectro de Harpía a su camarada.

-Full- se limitó a decir el espectro de Basilisco bajando sus cartas con expresión triunfante.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Valentine- Aunque no tan bueno como esto- agregó con una gran sonrisa bajando sus cartas y mostrando que tenía póquer en su mano- ¿Qué tienes tú, Hermes?-

-Sólo tengo esto- respondió el joven Dios con rostro inocente a la vez a la vez que bajaba sus cartas.

-¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Ya nos ganó!!- gritó Sylphid llorando amargamente- ¡¡Tiene una flor imperial!!-

-¿Gané?- preguntó Hermes inocentemente- ¡Qué bien!-

-Dos de tres- se apresuró a pedir Valentine.

Hermes accedió a jugar a 2 de 3 ganados, pero los espectros no se daban por vencidos. Y muchas manos jugadas después…

-Parece que volví a ganar- dijo Hermes alegremente mostrando una nueva flor imperial en su mano.

-Pepepepe… pero… ¡¡No es posible!!- se quejó Valentine.

-Oigan- llamó Radamanthys viendo las barajas de los jugadores- No sé mucho de este juego, ¿pero no se supone que sólo debían haber 4 ases?-

-¡¡Hiciste trampa!!- gritó Sylphid señalando al mensajero de los Dioses.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no- dijo Hermes con cara de alguien que no rompe ni un plato.

-¡Yo hago trampa y ni por eso pude ganarle ni una miserable mano!- se lamentó Valentine.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos jugado suficiente- declaró Hermes poniéndose de pie- Los llevaré de una vez al Inframundo porque aún tengo muchas cosas más que hacer-

-¡¡Noooo!!- gimieron todos los espectros con ojos llorosos.

-¡¡Ya basta!! ¡¡Dimos nuestra palabra y hay que cumplirla!! ¡¡Entendieron?!- gritó Radamanthys y todos los espectros suspiraron resignados.

-Bien, pues vamos con Hades- dijo el mensajero de los Dioses.

Y dicho y hecho, Hermes teletransportó a todos los espectros de regreso al Inframundo y todos aparecieron en un segundo a la entrada de Giudecca, donde Hades se encontraba sentado en la escalinata con expresión deprimida y acompañado por Ares.

-Hola tío, Ares, ¿por qué las caras largas?- preguntó Hermes en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos.

Hades negó con el rostro y bajó la cabeza.

-Perséfone quiere decorar Giudecca con un papel tapiz floreado- explicó Ares.

-¿La señora Perséfone está aquí?- preguntó Minos sorprendido- Pero si no es invierno-

-Mi padre le dio permiso de ayudar a reconstruir el Inframundo- dijo Hermes.

-Ya era hora de que Zeus cumpliera con lo prometido- exclamó Hades al notar la presencia de sus espectros.

-Señor Hades, qué gusto volver a verlo- dijo Radamanthys a la vez que hacía una reverencia frente a su Dios.

-Gracias, Radamanthys. Aaahh, pues bien, será mejor ir empezando a reparar las prisiones antes de que a Perséfone se le ocurra pintarlas de sabrá Zeus qué color- suspiró Hades resignado.

-Sí, señor- respondieron todos los espectros abatidos, la mayoría de los cuales seguían sólo en ropa interior y aún mojados y más bronceados que de costumbre.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Hades con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza al notar semejantes fachas.

-Zeus los envió a una isla en el Caribe- explicó Hermes.

-¡Era tan bello!- suspiró Minos.

-Aún no me explico cómo es que no pude ganarle ni una mano a ese Dios- se lamentó Valentine.

-¿A Hermes?- preguntó Ares al alcanzar a escuchar el comentario- ¿Pensaste que podrías ganarle jugando cartas a Hermes? ¡Ja! ¡Qué inocente!-

-¿Por qué inocente?- inquirió confundido el espectro de Harpía.

-Pues porque Hermes además de sus múltiples dominaciones, es también el Dios de la suerte y de los ladrones y los embaucadores, aunque supongo que él no se los dijo- explicó despreocupadamente el Dios de la Guerra.

-¡¡QUÉ?!- exclamaron todos los espectros con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-Je, je, ¿olvidé mencionarlo?- rió inocentemente Hermes con una mano tras la cabeza haciendo que todos los espectros voltearan a verlo amenazadoramente- Ah… este… Creo que yo me voy retirando, aún tengo que encontrar a los generales de Poseidón, a los ángeles de Artemisa y a los santos de Atena. Nos vemos, adiosito- se despidió el mensajero de los Dioses desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

-¡Bueno, qué esperan! ¡¡Vamos a trabajar!!- ordenó Hades pero antes de que diera alguna instrucción más, una melodiosa voz se dejó escuchar desde dentro de Giudecca.

-¡¡Cariño, ¿te gusta el color durazno para nuestra recámara?!- preguntó Perséfone melodiosamente.

-¡¡Mi casa!!- gritó Hades con lágrimas en los ojos.  


**Templo de Atena**

-¡¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE NO SABE A DÓNDE LOS ENVIÓ?!-

Ese fue el grito de Atena cuando su hermana regresó y le explicó la situación que el Dios de Dioses había provocado con sus descuidos.

-Así es- explicó Artemisa- ¡¡Mis pobres angelitos!! ¡¡Qué tal si les pasa algo?!-

-No es posible, esto es el colmo- exclamó Saori sentándose en los escalones.

-Y yo que pensaba que Saori era una diosa descuidada- comentó Ikki viendo la escena desde lejos.

-Pues ya ves, parece que le viene de familia- dijo Hyoga también viendo a las Diosas.

-Es un milagro que el planeta no haya sido destruido aún con semejantes Dioses vigilándolo- opinó Shiryu con aire reflexivo.

-Cierto- estuvieron de acuerdo todos sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde podrán estar mi maestro y los demás?- preguntó el cisne de las nieves.

-No te preocupes, ellos saben cuidarse así que estarán bien- lo ánimo Shun.

-Cierto, los caballeros dorados son muy poderosos- coincidió el Dragón.

-Pues serán fuertes, porque otra poder ya no tienen- comentó Apolo, que los estaba escuchando sentado a la sombra de una columna.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- inquirió el Fénix.

-Pues que mi padre les quitó sus poderes para evitar que sigan causando desastres en la Tierra- explicó despreocupadamente el Dios.

-¡¡Estás diciendo que todos los santos dorados perdieron sus poderes?!- exclamó Jabu sorprendido.

-No, claro que no- respondió Apolo sin inmutarse- Estoy diciendo que TODOS los guerreros de Poseidón, Artemisa, Hades y Atena se han quedado sin sus poderes-

-¡¡QUÉ?!- gritaron todos los chicos de bronce.

-No me digan que no se habían dado cuenta-

Los santos bronceados comenzaron a palpar su cuerpo dirigiéndose miradas confundidas entre ellos y sin poder creer lo que el Dios les había dicho.

-Ja, ya veo, por eso me sentía extraño- comentó Seiya con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¡Animal!- Ikki le dio un golpe en la nuca- ¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquilo?! Me tomó mucho tiempo adquirir mis poderes para que un Dios me los quite sólo porque se le dio la gana-

-Al menos estamos en un lugar seguro- comentó Shiryu preocupado- Espero que mi maestro y los demás estén bien-

-No exageres lagartija súper desarrollada, ¿qué es lo que les podría pasar?- protestó el Fénix.

Pero la plática fue interrumpida por la llegada de un joven calzado con unas sandalias aladas que se apareció justo al lado de Apolo.

-¡Hermes!- exclamó el Dios de la Luz y demás al ver al recién llegado.

-Hola, Apolo, qué gusto verte- saludo a su vez el mensajero de los Dioses.

-¡¿Hermes?!- muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre las cabecitas de los chicos de bronce.

-¡¡Los encontraste?!- le preguntaron Saori y Artemisa al mensajero llegando corriendo hasta él en cuanto notaron su presencia.

-Hola chicas, un placer saludarlas- las saludó Hermes con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro- Encontré algo que creo que te pertenece Artemisa- dijo a la vez que se hacía a un lado.

Y atrás del Dios se encontraban dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo respirando agitadamente y completamente sucios y mojados.

-¡¡Theseus, Odysseus!! ¡¡Mis niños, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?!- exclamó Artemisa angustiada al ver el estado de sus pobres ángeles.

Los aludidos dirigieron su mirada hacia la Diosa y apenas la vieron se pararon de un salto y la miraron con ojos llorosos.

-¡¡Señorita Artemisa!!- gimieron los angelitos llorando a moco tendido.

La Diosa miró incrédula la ropa hecha jirones de sus ángeles, su cabello revuelto y su piel sucia y arañada por todas partes.

-¡¿Pero a dónde los envió mi padre?!-

-Los encontré en un remoto rincón de África- explicó Hermes sin inmutarse.

-¡¡África?!- exclamaron todos los presentes con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡Fue horrible!!- lloró Thesseus- ¡¡Unos caníbales querían comernos!!-

-¡¡Tuvimos que correr por nuestras vidas y en la huída caímos por un precipicio a un río!!- explicó Odysseus también entre lágrimas- ¡¡Y entonces… entonces…!!-

-¡¡El río estaba infestado de cocodrilos!!- prosiguió el ángel rubio.

Todos observaron atónitos a los chicos mientras estos intentaban superar el llanto para continuar con su relato.

-Nadamos con todas nuestras fuerzas pero esos monstruos estaban por devorarnos- continuó Odysseus- Todo parecía perdido para nosotros cuando esas criaturas repentinamente dejaron de perseguirnos…-

-Pero la corriente del río se hacía más y más fuerte y… y… - una crisis de llanto evita que Thesseus pueda continuar con su historia.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?- insistió Apolo al ver que ninguno de los dos continuaba por lo exaltados que estaban.

-¡¡La corriente nos arrastró hacia una cascada!!- gimieron los 2 ángeles llorando como magdalenas.

-Juro no volverme a quejar de que tengo mala suerte- musitó Shiryu viendo con ojos muy abiertos a ambos ángeles.

-Comparados con ellos, podría decirse que nunca nos ha ido tan mal en ninguna batalla- comentó Hyoga viéndolos de similar manera.

-Sí, les fue bastante mal. Pero afortunadamente escuché sus gritos cuando la corriente los arrastraba y los saqué de allí antes de que cayeran por la cascada- dijo Hermes sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡¡Mis pobres angelitos!!- comenzó a llorar de nuevo Artemisa mientras los angelitos seguían llorando a moco tendido lamentándose por su desgracia.

- Artemisa… ¿no tenías 3 ángeles?- preguntó Saori.

-¡¡Dónde está Ikarus?! – gritó la Diosa de la Caza al notar que le faltaba un guerrero.

-No lo sé, con nosotros no estaba- respondió Thesseus conteniendo el llanto.

-¿Y si se lo comieron los caníbales?- preguntó Odysseus con ojos llorosos.

-O quizás los cocodrilos- sugirió Ikki sin inmutarse.

-¡¡QUÉ?!- gritó Artemisa con cara de espanto.

-Oigan, ¿no están hablando de Touma?- quiso saber Seiya.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron todos con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Touma, el hermano de Marín- explicó Pegaso.

-Pues tu ángel faltante era humano y si bien recuerdo tenía una hermana en la Tierra- comentó Apolo viendo a su gemela.

-¿Dónde está Ikarus?- exigió saber Artemisa sujetando a Seiya por la camisa.

-Pues él y Marín estaban en el orfanato ayudando a Miho y Seika a cuidar a los niños. Yo también estuve allí mientras no recordaba qué era un caballero de Atena, al igual que Kiki-

-¿Eso… eso quiere decir que él… no murió?- preguntó Artemisa visiblemente emocionada.

-Mmm… supongo que cuando les borré la memoria él aún seguía con un mínimo aliento de vida, así que sin querer terminé colocándolo en otra realidad con su hermana- explicó Apolo con semblante reflexivo y una mano en el mentón.

-¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡Ikarus no murió!!- exclamó alegremente Artemisa, aunque su expresión cambió bruscamente al voltear a ver a su gemelo- ¡¡O sea que también le quitaste la memoria a mi ángel?!- rugió la Diosa.

-Eh… pues eso parece- dijo Apolo sonriendo nerviosamente- Yo borré los recuerdos de todos los humanos implicados en las guerras santas y supongo que eso incluía a tu ángel-

-¡¡Pues regrésasela!! ¡¡AHORA!!-

-Pero qué carácter- murmuró el Dios tapándose los oídos ante los gritos de su gemela- Espera, que ya lo hago-

-Y tráelo aquí también- exigió la rubia.

-Supongo que también borraste los recuerdos de mis amazonas, ¿verdad?- preguntó Saori.

-¿También quieres que las traiga y les devuelva la memoria?- inquirió Apolo con semblante resignado.

-Pues ya que estás en esas…-

Apolo suspiró resignado y se disponía a hacer lo que sus hermanas le pedían cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡¡Espere!!- exclamó Shiryu.

-¡¿Y tú qué quieres?!- gritó Apolo molesto.

-Es que no puede traer en estos momentos a ninguna amazona aquí al santuario- explicó el Dragón.

-¿Y por qué no, Shiryu?- preguntó Shun.

-Pues porque ellas no recuerdan que eran amazonas, así que lo más probable es que no estén usando su máscara en estos momentos…-

-Y si las traen y vemos sus rostros ellas querrán matarnos a todos- agregó Hyoga comprendiendo la preocupación de su camarada.

-Es cierto- reconoció la Diosa pelimorada.

-¿Entonces sólo les devuelvo su memoria?- suspiró Apolo.

-Sí, por favor. Supongo que en cuanto recuerden todo ellas mismas vendrán a tratar de aclarar lo que pasó-

-¡Pero yo sí quiero que traigas a mi ángel!- volvió a exigir la Diosa de la Caza.

-Tu ángel está con la amazona de Atena, ¿no? Así que en cuanto recuerden todo sin duda vendrán al santuario juntos- protestó Apolo.

-¡Pero yo quiero que lo traigas ahora!-

-Primero deberías hacerte cargo de esos dos- exclamó el Dios señalando a los ángeles presentes.

Theseus estaba acurrucado en el suelo mientras que Odysseus estaba sentado abrazando sus piernas y ambos temblando ligeramente con una expresión digna de verse en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Bien, que Ikarus venga con su hermana- suspiró Artemisa resignada- ¡Vamos mis niños! Tienen que cambiarse y descansar-

Los dos ángeles siguieron a su Diosa en silencio aún con esa expresión tan particular que dejaba en claro que lo vivido les producirá un trauma psicológico. Todos sólo los observaron mientras ellos se perdían en el interior del templo de Atena.

-Espero que mi maestro y los otros no hayan aparecido también en África- murmuró Hyoga preocupado.

-¿Ya viste lo que le puede pasar a alguien sin poderes, Ikki?- dijo Shiryu viendo seriamente al Fénix, quien se había quedado sin habla y aún con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No hay que ser pesimistas, seguro los otros santos estarán bien- opinó el santo de Andrómeda.

-¡Es cierto! Hermes, ¿aún no sabes dónde están todos mis demás santos?- le preguntó Saori al mensajero.

-Aún no, pero los seguiré buscando. Nos vemos-

Y el Dios desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

**Generales congelados, espectros bronceados, santos perdidos y angelitos traumados, ¿qué más puede pasar? En mi loca cabecita… ¡cualquier cosa! XD Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye n.n**


	6. Y siguen apareciendo

**¡Hola nuevamente! Disculpen la demora, pero he andado bastante apurada, jeje.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado los capítulos y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya irás viendo lo que mi delirante imaginación ha planeado para los personajes del señor Kurumada y ojalá pueda seguir contando con tu opinión.**

**Svdena: Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic y sobre tu duda, sólo te diré que el haber andado perdidos por un breve tiempo es apenas el inicio de todo lo que he preparado para los guerreros de los Dioses, wuajajaja. Ejem, pero eso ya lo irás descubriendo.**

**Kittyenid: ¡No sabes lo feliz que me pone que mi fic te haya hecho sentir mejor! Espero poder seguir robándote unas cuantas sonrisas a lo largo de la historia, jeje, y aprovechando que estamos en el mes patrio pues, ¡qué viva México, señores!**

**¡Jajaja! En fin, Gabe Logan, también gracias a ti por tu comentario. De nuevo les pido una disculpa por la demora y ya sin más, ahora sí los dejo con otros capítulos.**

**6. Y SIGUEN APARECIENDO**

**Giudecca** (NA: Cuidado, Dioses y espectros trabajando XD)

En el salón del trono de Hades (aún más destruido que reparado) había gran ajetreo, pues Ares y Radamanthys estaban moviendo el trono del Dios guiados por Perséfone, mientras Euridice los observaba sentada en un rincón. Después de algunos momentos de indecisión de la Diosa, el trono finalmente fue colocado con cuidado en el suelo, para alivio de los cargadores que ya comenzaban a cansarse de pasarlo de un lugar a otro.

-Mmm… no sé- dijo Perséfone viendo el trono desde todos los ángulos- Creo que se veía mejor en donde estaba antes-

-¿Lo movemos de nuevo?- preguntaron el Dios y el Juez con expresión resignada.

-Por fis-

Total, después de pasear el bendito trono por prácticamente todo el salón este fue a terminar exactamente en el primer lugar en donde había estado.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó una sonriente Perséfone.

-¿Qué no ahí estaba desde un principio?- inquirió Ares viendo con mala cara a la Diosa.

-¿En serio? Quién lo diría- se excusó ella sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡¡Perséfone…!!- el Dios de la Guerra parecía dispuesto a estrangular a la reina del Inframundo, pero justo en ese momento, Hades entró al salón del trono acompañado por Aiacos y Pandora.

-¿Cómo va todo por aquí, querida?- preguntó el Dios.

-Muy bien, caramelito. Pronto ya podremos pintar. Se verá divino con el color que elegí-

-¿Y puedo saber qué color fue?- preguntó Hades con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-No, mi rey, eso es una sorpresa-

- Eso es lo que me temo- lloriqueó el pelinegro.

-¿Dijiste algo, tesoro?-

-Nada, querida, nada- Hades intentó poner la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-¿Y cómo van con las prisiones?- le preguntó Perséfone a su esposo.

-Bien, bien. Repartí a los espectros por todas las prisiones para que avancen más con el trabajo de reconstrucción. Minos los está supervisando ahora-

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó la Diosa emocionada- Yo ya pensé en algunos colores para cada una de las prisiones-

Hades se quedó de piedra, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta ante aquellas palabras, sin embargo, alguien salió en su rescate.

-Señora Perséfone, ¿no cree que con los colores que tenían antes se veían bien?- dijo Pandora.

-Te digo Pandora que a este lugar le falta color- se explicó Perséfone y luego se le quedó viendo detenidamente a la joven, que llevaba puesto un largo vestido negro- Y a ti también te hace falta-

-¿Perdón?- exclamó la pelinegra con cara desconcertada.

-Deberíamos ir a la Tierra para que elijas un nuevo guardarropa- propuso la Diosa de la Primavera.

-Pero señora, yo…-

-¡¡Es una gran idea, mi vida!!- intervino rápidamente Hades.

-¿Lo es?- preguntó Pandora con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Claro!! ¡¡Vayan a la Tierra y ocupen tooodo el tiempo que necesiten para hacerle un nuevo look a Pandora!!- exclamó el soberano del Inframundo con una sonrisa como pocas se le habían visto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Pandora con los ojos como platos- Pero… yo…-

-¿Verdad que quieres ir con Perséfone a la Tierra?- le dijo Hades viéndola con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Está… bien…- suspiró resignada la joven.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces iremos de compras a la Tierra!- exclamó Perséfone.

-Uy, Pandora tendrá nuevo look- le dijo al oído Aiacos a Radamanthys- ¿Qué te parece?-

-Ella no lo necesita- se limitó a responder seriamente el juez de Wyvern.

-¡Qué tierno, Rada! Te gusta porque quien es y no por cómo luce- el juez de Garuda le guiñó un ojo a su compañero.

-¡¡Yo no quise decir eso!!- gritó Radamanthys con la cara roja.

-Cariño, ¿Euridice puede ir con nosotros a la Tierra?- le preguntó Perséfone a Hades.

-¿Euridice?-

-Sí, tú sabes que la liberé de la roca en la que se encontraba atrapada porque no me gustaba verla así, pero ahora que Orfeo no está en el Inframundo ella anda algo deprimida. No hay problema en que venga con nosotros, ¿verdad?-

Hades volteó a ver a la mencionada, que seguía sentada en un rincón con semblante triste.

-Bien, pero todas regresarán juntas. Nadie se queda en la Tierra- dijo el Dios.

-Gracias, corazón-

-¡Radamanthys, Aiacos!- llamó Hades a sus jueces.

-¿Sí, señor?-

-Ustedes acompañarán a mi esposa y a las chicas a la Tierra para cuidarlas. ¡¡Y pobres de ustedes si les pasa algo!!- Hades se acercó a hablarles en susurros con expresión muy seria- Y también pobres de ustedes si regresan temprano-

-Como usted ordene, señor – respondieron los jueces tragando saliva con rostros un poco asustados.

Así, las 3 chicas y los 2 jueces se fueron de Giudecca rumbo a la Tierra. Hades los observaba alejarse y en cuanto se perdieron de vista…

-¡¡Bien, no hay tiempo que perder!!- gritó el señor del Inframundo empezando a correr por todos lados- ¡¡Apurémonos con el trabajo antes de que Perséfone regrese!! ¡¡Muévete Ares, hay que darnos prisa!! ¡¡Minos, que todos los espectros le metan velocidad a lo que hacen!! ¡¡Lune, consigue pintura utilizable!! ¡¡Que alguien esconda el papel tapiz!! ¡¡Desháganse de la pintura rosa!!-

Y mientras Hades y sus espectros jugaban una batalla contra el tiempo en pro de que el Inframundo siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre, en otras partes también comenzaban ya las reparaciones…

**Templo de Poseidón **

Aquí se podía ver a un Poseidón muy quitado de la pena cómodamente sentado en un sofá y viendo su enorme televisión de pantalla plana y sonido estéreo con un gran tazón de palomitas, sin importarle que aquella era la única habitación de su templo que seguía en pie mientras que las ruinas abundaban a su alrededor.

-Emperador…- lo llamó tímidamente Sorrento, viéndolo desde la entrada- ¿No deberíamos ayudarles a sus sobrinos?-

Poseidón levantó la mirada del televisor y observó fijamente a su general.

-¿De verdad te parece que necesiten ayuda?-

Sorrento salió de las ruinas del templo y desde la entrada pudo ver a Hércules levantando sin ningún esfuerzo los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fuera el soporte principal mientras Hefestos estaba muy concentrado soldando el armazón de un nuevo y más resistente pilar.

-Creo que no- suspiró el general de Siren.

-Bien, entonces déjame ver esta película que está muy buena- dijo el Dios de los Mares volviendo a centrar su atención en su televisor.

-¿Cuál película es?- preguntó Sorrento acercándose a la pantalla.

-Se llama La Tormenta Perfecta. ¿Crees que si provocó muchas tormentas en diferentes partes del mundo Zeus note que es obra mía?-

-¿Lo dice en serio?- exclamó Sorrento viendo con ojos muy abiertos a su jefe.

-¡Nah! Pero debes reconocer que es una idea interesante-

-¿No sería mejor buscar a los otros generales?- sugirió el general viendo con una gotota en el rostro al Dios.

-¿Dónde habrá podido enviarlos Zeus?- se preguntó a sí mismo Poseidón con una mano en el mentón- Espero que se encuentren bien-

-¿Cree que el gran Zeus pudiera poner en peligro a los demás?-

-Ay, Sorrento, cómo se ve que no conoces a mi hermano- murmuró el peliazul negando con el rostro.

**Polo Norte**

Una peculiar vista podía apreciarse en aquella tierra desierta y eternamente cubierta por hielo: Kilómetros y kilómetros de blanca nieve, 4 jóvenes sentados tranquilamente en una enorme roca semi congelada… y muchos, pero muchos pingüinos enojados persiguiendo a otro chico que corría como loco de un lado para otro.

-¿Que no deberíamos ayudarlo?- preguntó Isaac viendo pasar al joven y a la multitud de pingüinos tras él.

-Yo le dije que no los molestara- respondió Krishna con los ojos cerrados y expresión seria- Debió aprender la lección cuando lo mordió el primer pingüino-

-Pero es nuestro compañero- insistió el peliverde viendo regresar al pálido chico aún perseguido por los pingüinos.

-Y fue gracias a él que a… a… achuuuu… que caí al agua helada- se quejó Bian recostado despreocupadamente sobre la roca.

-Sí, pero…-

-Si tanto te preocupa, ve a ayudarlo tú- sugirió Eo viendo burlonamente a su camarada.

Isaac se levantó de donde está sentado y observó cómo su compañero volvía a pasar corriendo por delante de ellos sin que los pingüinos dieran muestra alguna de cansancio, ni bien terminaron de pasar cuando el joven de cabellos verdes volvió a tomar asiento suspirando.

-¿Que no ibas a ayudarlo?- le preguntó Krishna abriendo un ojo.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes?- protestó el general de Kraken viendo seriamente a sus compañeros.

Los 4 voltearon a ver a Kayssa justo cuando uno de los pingüinos saltaba hacia él intentando morderle un brazo.

-¡Nah!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los aludidos sin moverse de donde estaban.

-Tarde o temprano uno u otros se cansarán y se detendrán- dijo Eo viendo como los pingüinos estaban cada vez más cerca de su camarada.

-¿Y quién crees que se canse primero, Kayssa o los pingüinos?- preguntó Isaac.

-¡¡Kayssa!!- respondieron a coro los otros 3 generales.

Justo en ese momento, el general de Lymnades tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre la nieve y ni tardos ni perezosos todos los pingüinos se fueron sobre él, en medio de los gritos de Kayssa.

-¡¡AAAaaaaaahhhhhh!!-

Y así se armó una verdadera batalla entre el general y estas hermosas aves formando una nube de partículas de materia congelada que se elevaban con todo el ajetreo mientras los otros 4 generales sólo observaban la escena haciendo gestos a la vez que exclamaban cosas como: ¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Eso debió doler!, sin hacer ni el menor intento por ayudar a su camarada (NA: ¡Qué solidaridad! ¬¬). Y así seguían cuando un joven de cabellos azul verdosos apareció ante ellos de la nada.

-Waaaaaaaaaw- bostezó el recién llegado a la vez que estiraba sus brazos ante la atenta y confundida mirada de los generales marinos que se habían quedado sorprendidos por aquella repentina aparición.

Después de desperezarse, aquel peculiar personaje observó a los jóvenes que aún lo miraban confundidos.

-Hola. Ustedes deben ser los generales de Poseidón, si no me equivoco-

Ninguno de los jóvenes respondió y simplemente seguían viendo sorprendidos a aquel joven Dios.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó Hermes viéndolos con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?- les preguntó Krishna a sus amigo aún con la mirada fija en el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Pues si tú estás viendo a un sujeto extraño que calza sandalias aladas, entonces sí- respondió Eo también con los ojos en el Dios.

-¿Les parezco extraño?- preguntó inocentemente Hermes observando su cuerpo.

-Pues no es muy normal que alguien se te aparezca de repente en medio de la nada- comentó Bian.

-¿Eres real, no estamos viendo un espejismo?- preguntó Eo.

-Pues sí, soy real. Soy Hermes, Dios del comercio y de… Bueno, déjenle en Hermes. ¿Y ustedes sí son los generales de Poseidón?-

-Pues sí, somos nosotros, ¿por qué?- respondió el general de Chrysaor.  


-¡Qué bien! Los he estado buscando para llevarlos de regreso con Poseidón a su templo-

-¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡Al fin vamos a salir de este lugar!!- festejaron emocionados Eo, Bian y Krishna brincando por todos lados.

-Pues yo aún no entiendo que es lo que le ven de malo- comentó Isaac cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué no debían ser 5?- preguntó Hermes contando a los muchachos- ¿Dónde está el general que falta?-

Por respuesta, los generales señalaron la humareda donde los pingüinos estaban ajusticiando al pobre de Kayssa.

-¿Son pingüinos?- preguntó Hermes viendo la escena más que sorprendido.

-Sip- respondieron todos los generales sin inmutarse.

-No sabía que podían ser tan agresivos- comentó el mensajero aún con la mirada en las aves y el general de Lymnades- ¡Uy! Eso sin duda le dolió-

-Y la moraleja del día es: No molestes a los pingüinos intentando robarles su comida- dijo Eo adoptando el aire de un maestro dando una cátedra.

-A menos que quieras que te muerdan en lugares que generalmente ni siquiera puedes ver, jajaaaa… achuuuuu- rió Bian aún en medio de su resfriado.

-Mejor hacemos algo pronto- sentenció Hermes acercándose al lugar de batalla- ¡Oigan pingüinos, ¿me pueden hacer caso un momento?!- les dijo tranquilamente dirigiéndoles una dulce sonrisa.

Como por arte de magia los pingüinos dejaron en paz a Kayssa y voltearon a ver al Dios.

-¿Saben? Odio molestarlos, pero ese chico tiene que ayudar a reconstruir los pilares del Dios Poseidón. ¿Sería mucha molestia que me dejaran llevármelo? Si no, el Dios de los Mares puede enfadarse con ustedes y eso no sería bueno-

Los pingüinos observaron atentamente al Dios y luego a su víctima, digo, a Kayssa, vieron de nuevo al Dios e hicieron una rueda entre ellos dirigiéndoles algunas miradas de vez en vez tanto a Hermes como al pobre general de Lymnades, que estaba tirado en la nieve. Finalmente, uno de los pingüinos se acercó al Dios y asintió con el pico y todos los pingüinos se marcharon del lugar, no sin que uno que otro pasara mordiendo a Kayssa en su partida.

-Adiós, y gracias- se despidió Hermes alegremente de las aves y luego dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes generales- Bien, ya podremos irnos-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó Isaac viéndolo con cara muy sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eso, lo de los pingüinos- dijo Eo también con semblante sorprendido.

-¡Ah, eso! Yo no hice nada, ellos fueron muy comprensivos- explicó Hermes sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo lograste que te hicieran caso?- insistió Krishna también con mirada asombrada.

-Siempre me han dicho que tengo un don con los animales, aunque quizás sólo sea cosa de suerte- respondió aún sonriente el mensajero sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste sobre reconstruir los pilares?- preguntó Bian recogiendo a Kayssa de la nieve y conteniendo un nuevo estornudo.

-¡Ah, sí! Mi padre Zeus ordenó que cada Dios se encargaría de reconstruir su propio templo y por ello regresó a la vida a sus guerreros para que los ayudaran-

-¡¡QUÉ?!- gritaron los generales con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-¿Tenemos que reconstruir todos los pilares? ¿Nosotros solos?- se lamentó Eo con cara angustiada.

-Nos llevará una eternidad poner en pie tan sólo el Soporte Principal- lloriqueó Isaac.

-No se preocupen- los consoló Hermes- Poseidón pidió un poco más de ayuda y mi padre se la concedió, así que Hércules y Hefestos también los ayudarán. De hecho yo también tendría que estar haciéndolo pero aún tengo otras tareas que cumplir antes de poder ir con ustedes-

Los jóvenes aún veían al mensajero con expresiones lastimeras, pero de pronto una corriente de aire helado hizo tiritar a la mayoría.

-Como sea, ¿podrías sacarnos de una vez de este lugar?- suspiró Eo resignado.

-Claro, Poseidón ya debe estar aburrido de esperar-

Y en breve, el Dios y los generales marinos desaparecieron de aquél paraje helado para aparecer momentos más tarde en el Templo de Poseidón, donde este y Sorrento estaban sentados en el sofá aún viendo la misma película de antes.

-¿Y si creo una tormenta como esa pero de proporciones mundiales?- le comentó el Dios al flautista sin notar que ya tenía más compañía.

-Ya hizo eso, Emperador- contestó Sorrento con los ojos cerrados y muchas gotitas sobre su nuca.

-Sí, tienes razón- reconoció Poseidón con una mano en la barbilla y rostro reflexivo- Creo que me quedaré con mi idea de varias tormentas más pequeñas-

-Ejem…- carraspeó Hermes para llamar la atención.

Poseidón y Sorrento voltearon y vieron al Dios acompañado por 4 generales en pie y un quinto sostenido por el portador de la marina de Hipocampo.

-¡¡Muchachos!! ¡¡Qué bueno verlos de nuevo!!- exclamó alegremente el Dios de los Mares.

-También es un gusto volver a verlo, Emperador- saludó Krishna haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Sí, ya lo extrañábamos- lloriqueó Bian- Achuuuuuuu-

-¿Estás bien, Bian?- le preguntó su jefe.

-Sí, señor, es sólo que por culpa de Kayssa caí al agua helada y me resfrié-

-¿Al agua helada?- preguntó Poseidón con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Mi padre los dejó en el Polo Norte- explicó Hermes.

-¡¿En el Polo Norte?!- exclamó el peliazul viendo sorprendido a sus guerreros- Pero están bien, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, señor. Solamente Bian se cayó al agua y a Eo casi se lo come un oso- explicó Isaac, haciendo que su Dios se les quedara viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Y qué le pasó a Kayssa?- preguntó Sorrento.

-Lo atacaron unos pingüinos- respondió Eo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Pero en general estamos bien- afirmó Krishna.

-Sí, seguimos vivos que ya es ganancia- agregó Bian- Aaaachuu-

-Zeus no tiene perdón, es un descuidado- se quejó Poseidón negando con el rostro- Lo mejor será que vayan a descansar el resto del día-

-¿En serio?- exclamaron todos los generales viendo sorprendidos a su jefe.

-Claro, resfriados, semiinconscientes y medio congelados no podrían ayudar mucho de todas formas en la reconstrucción de los pilares. ¡Pero mañana se pondrán todos a trabajar!-

-Sí, Emperador- suspiraron todos resignados.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas por aquí?- le preguntó Hermes a su tío.

-Bien, bien. El soporte principal ya casi está completo otra vez-

-Sin el casi- dijo Hefestos entrando justo en ese momento acompañado por Hércules- Ya terminamos-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tengo Soporte Principal de nuevo!- festejó Poseidón brincando en su sofá.

-Pero aún faltan 7 pilares más- se lamentó Sorrento apesadumbrado.

-Sí, pero ya será mañana. ¡Hoy veremos películas!- declaró el Dios de los Mares- ¡¿Quién quiere palomitas?!-

-¿Y qué películas vamos a ver?- preguntó Hércules tomando asiento.

-Pues podemos terminar de ver La Tormenta Perfecta, o también tengo la de Poseidón, Terror en lo Profundo y Titanic-

-¿Por qué no me extraña?- murmuró Hefestos viendo a su tío con una gotota en su rostro.

-¡¡Muchachos, ya regresaron!!- exclamó en eso Thetys, entrando al salón con un tazón lleno de palomitas recién hechas.

-¿Tú también estás aquí, Thetys?- inquirió Isaac viendo sorprendido a la sirena.

-Pues claro, yo también formo parte del ejército del Emperador Poseidón-

-Por supuesto, es una parte fundamental de él- reconoció de inmediato el Dios peliazul-¿O que no recuerdan lo rico que cocina?-

-¡Es verdad!- exclamaron de inmediato los generales.

-Qué graciosos- murmuró sarcásticamente Thetys viendo con malos ojos a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, tío, yo me retiro porque aún tengo que encontrar a los santos de Atena- se excusó Hermes- Pero en cuanto los encuentre y se los devuelva regreso a ayudarte-

-Está bien, Hermes, gracias. Y también muchas gracias por traer a mis generales de vuelta-

-Muchas gracias- agradecieron todos los generales con sus mejores caras de niños buenos.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos- se despidió el mensajero desapareciendo en el acto.


	7. El regreso al Santuario

**7. EL REGRESO AL SANTUARIO**

**En un bosque en las montañas…  
**  
-¡¡Ya no puedo más!!- gritó Afrodita llorando como magdalena a la vez que se dejaba caer en el pasto.

-Esto es horrible- comentó Saga recargándose en un árbol- Seguimos perdidos y no podemos alcanzar la velocidad luz para abarcar más terreno-

Todos los santos dorados asintieron apesadumbrados y más de uno se veía ya bastante agotado por la larga caminata que ya llevaba hecha. La mayoría ya acompañaba al santo de Piscis sentados en el suelo y aún Shion se encontraba recargado contra una roca, pero de pronto, Aioria levantó bruscamente la cabeza y comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones.

-¿Oyen eso?- preguntó el chico de Leo agudizando sus oídos.

Todos los santos pusieron atención y poco a poco comenzaron a percibir una hermosa melodía.

-Esa melodía se me hace conocida- comentó Shion con una mano en el mentón.

-Suena como... ¡una lira!- dijo Saga atento al sonido.

-¡¡Orfeo!!- exclamaron todos los santos abriendo mucho los ojos.

Y hasta el cansancio se les olvidó a todos en su carrera hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música. Los santos corrieron guiándose por el sonido y salieron a un claro en donde una multitud de animales salvajes se había reunido alrededor de unas rocas cerca de un arroyo, y allí se encontraba sentado el santo de Lira concentrado en tocar su dulce melodía.

Los dorados se acercaron lentamente avanzando con cuidado entre las criaturas congregadas.

-¿Orfeo?- lo llamó el Patriarca deteniéndose a poca distancia de él.

-¿Patriarca Shion?- exclamó Orfeo al mismo tiempo que detenía su melodía y volteando a ver a los demás- ¿Ustedes también? ¡Qué sorpresa!-

-Y que lo digas, ¿dónde te metiste todos estos años?- preguntó Saga.

-Es una larga historia- suspiró Orfeo.  


Y el santo de Lira relató la historia que todos ya conocemos con su presentación ante Hades, el engaño de Pharaon y su muerte a manos de Radamanthys .

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, pero luego desperté en este lugar- terminó de relatar el santo de Lira.

-¿De casualidad sabes dónde estamos?- inquirió Dohko.

-Pues no. Estuve recorriendo el lugar sin rumbo, pero me cansé y me puse a tocar-

-Y por lo visto tu música aún causa el mismo efecto que antes en los que la escuchan, aún en los animales- comentó Mu observando a la multitud de criaturas rodeadas alrededor de su camarada.

-¡Ja! ¡Y vaya qué animales!- exclamó Milo entre risas.

-¿De qué hablas, Milo?- interrogó Camus viendo confundido a su amigo.

-Miren- se limitó a responder el santo de Escorpio señalando hacia un peculiar grupo que también se había quedado dormido con la música.

Todos voltearon hacia donde el escorpión dorado apuntaba y cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir allí durmiendo cómodamente en el pasto a ciertos santitos de plata.

-Pero si son…- comenzó a decir Aioria viendo con ojos muy abiertos a los allí reunidos.

-Sirius de Can Mayor, Moses de Ballena, Auriga de Capella, Argeti de Hércules, Asterión de Canes Venatici, Dante de Cerberus y Dio de Mosca- enumeró Saga viendo a los dormidos jóvenes de plata con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Ellos también revivieron?- preguntó Afrodita.

-Así parece, pero si ellos han vuelto a la vida los otros santos plateados faltantes no deben andar lejos- opinó Aioros.

Y como si el santo de Sagitario lo hubiera invocado, a lo lejos se escuchó un ruido bastante peculiar...

-¡¡AAAaaaaahhhhh!!

-Y ahí deben estar los caballeros que faltan- dijo Kanon señalando hacia el lugar de donde provino el grito.

-Mejor veamos si se encuentran bien- suspiró Shion algo apesadumbrado.

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó Milo señalando a los plateaditos durmientes.

-Que alguien los despierte y los demás vamos a ver por qué el alboroto- ordenó el Patriarca.

Así, Milo y Aioria se quedaron con los santos de plata mientras los demás volvieron a internarse entre los árboles en busca del lugar de donde había provenido el grito, y no tuvieron que caminar mucho hasta que encontraron una escena que a más de uno les resulto familiar, pues allí se encontraban tirados e inconscientes Tremmy de Sagita, Babel de Centauro, Misty de Lacerta y Argol de Perseo… aplastados por una enorme rama.

-Ja, ja, ja. Parece que impusiste una nueva moda, Afrodita, estos tontos te están imitando. Ja, ja, ja- comenzó a reírse MM al ver la escena.

-Me matas de risa- murmuró sarcásticamente el santo de Piscis viendo con mala cara a su amigo.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- interrogó Dohko viendo aquél espectáculo con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Lo siento!!- gritó alguien desde la rama de un árbol y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! – preguntó Saga.

-¡¡Hola!! ¡¡Soy Jamian de Cuervo!!- respondió un joven saludando desde una rama.

-¡¿Jamian?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba?!- insistió el santo de Géminis.

-¡Quise ver si distinguía algún poblado desde la copa del árbol, pero accidentalmente rompí una rama y les cayó encima a los demás!-

-¡¡Puedes ver algo?!- preguntó Shion.

-¡¡Aún no, pero aún puedo trepar más!! ¡Esperen, ya regreso!- y el joven se perdió entre el follaje.

-Oigan… si no es mucha… molestia… ¿podrían sacarnos de aquí?- pidió Tremmy despertando debajo de la rama que les había caído encima.

-Espera, yo lo hago- se ofreció de inmediato Aldebarán quitando sin muchos problemas la gran rama que aprisionaba a los jóvenes.

-¡Uf, qué alivio! Muchas gracias- agradeció el santo de Sagita.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Babel despertando aún tirado en el suelo.

-¡Ay, mi bello cuerpo! ¡Cómo duele!- comenzó a llorar Misty tallándose la cadera.

-Argol, oye, ¿me escuchas?- Saga comenzó a cachetear al santo de Perseo que no reaccionaba.

-Golpeándolo no lo despertarás- le dijo Kanon a su hermano viéndolo con malos ojos.

-No hables de lo que no sabes- respondió Saga devolviéndole la mirada.

Y mientras estos dos comenzaban a discutir, el santo de Perseo abrió los ojos.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Veo doble!!- gritó Argol.

-Qué gracioso- murmuraron ambos gemelos viendo al santo de plata con mirada asesina.

-¿Será que Jamian pueda ver algo desde allí?- preguntó Shion viendo hacia la copa del árbol.

-Eso espero, este bosque comienza a ponerme nervioso, ¡¡no quiero quedarme otros 200 años aquí!!- se lamentó el santo de Libra con ojos llorosos.

-¿No sería mejor quitarnos de aquí?- sugirió Camus también viendo hacia arriba del árbol- No sea que Jamian rompa otra rama-

Ni bien había dicho eso cuando un crujido se dejó escuchar. Afortunadamente todos pudieron quitarse a tiempo.

-¡¡JAMIAN!!- rugió Misty más que furioso- ¡¡ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS… DE NUEVO?!-

-¡¡Lo siento!!- se escuchó gritar al santo del Cuervo desde lo alto del árbol.

Y mientras todos aún seguían con la mirada en alto, Aioria y Milo se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Qué ven?- preguntó el santo de Escorpio también viendo hacia arriba.

-Jamian subió a ese árbol para ver si divisaba algo desde arriba- explicó Saga.

-Yo también pude haber hecho eso- comentó Aioria cruzándose brazos.

-Lo hiciste, por si no lo recuerdas- le dijo Afrodita viéndolo con mala cara- Te encaramaste en un árbol y me caíste encima con todo y una enorme rama-

-¿En serio?- inquirió bastante confundido el chico de Leo.

-¡¡Ya alcancé la copa del árbol!!- gritó de pronto Jamian desde arriba.

-¡¡Y qué ves?!- preguntó Shion.

-¡¡Veo…!!- algo cruje justo en ese momento y…- ¡¡AAAaaaaaahhhhh!!-

Todos los que estaban abajo se hicieron a un lado y el santo del Cuervo cayó justamente en el hueco que dejaron, quedando en el suelo y viendo pequeños cuervos volando alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Qué lindos cuervos!- alcanzó a balbucear tontamente Jamian antes de desmayarse.

-¡¡Yo lo despierto!!- exclamó entusiasmado Milo a la vez que se acercaba al joven y comenzaba a darle de cachetadas- ¡¡Reacciona, Jamian!! ¡¡Vamos, habla!!-

-Milo, así no va a despertar nunca- le dijo el Patriarca viéndolo con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-Pues funcionó con los otros santos de plata- comentó Aioria señalando hacia el claro, donde los santos plateados estaban sobándose sus rojas mejillas, pero eso sí, todos bien despiertos.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que funcionaba- le reprochó Saga a su gemelo.

-Hump- refunfuño aquel cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Ay!! ¡¡Eso me dolió!!- murmuró Jamian empezando a reaccionar- ¿Y por qué me duelen las mejillas?-

-Je, je, creo que le exageré- rió Milo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Pudiste ver algo, Jamian?- quiso saber el Patriarca.

-Sí, Gran Maestro- respondió el santo de Cuervo tristemente.

-¡¿Qué viste?!- interrogaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bosque, bosque y más bosque hasta donde la vista alcanza- lloriqueó el santo de plata.

-¡¡Nooooo!!- gritó Dohko llorando a mares- ¡¡Nunca saldremos de aquí!! ¡¡Nos quedaremos atrapados hasta hacernos viejos!! ¡¡Cumpliré mis 400 años en este bosque!!-

-¡¡Basta, Dohko!!- intentó calmarlo Shion dándole una cachetada pero el santo de Libra pero no se calmaba- Te- digo-que-te-calmes- continuó abofeteándolo por cada palabra que decía.

El ahora no tan antiguo santo de Libra dejó de gritar como loco, pero continuó llorando en silencio.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntó Shion amablemente.

Dohko observó con ojos llorosos a su amigo y…

-¡¡Nooooo!!- siguió con su ataque de histeria.

-No le hagan caso, ya se le pasará- exclamó Shion optando por ignorar a su viejo amigo que seguía llorando a moco tendido.

-¿Qué no había más santos de plata?- preguntó Shura tratando de no prestar atención a los lamentos del santo de Libra.

-Conociéndolos, mejor los buscamos antes de que se metan en problemas- sugirió Aioria.

-¡Cierto!- coincidieron todos los doraditos.

-¿Y lo dicen ustedes?- murmuró Shion viéndolos con una gotota.

-¿Por qué no seguimos el cauce del arroyo?- sugirió Orfeo- A lo mejor y nos ayuda a salir del bosque-

Todos aceptaron y comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el cauce de un pequeño arroyo que iba aumentando su caudal a medida que avanzaba por el espeso bosque, recibiendo afluentes en varios tramos, por lo que un rato después de iniciar su caminata, los santos seguían ahora el cauce de un verdadero río.

Dohko caminaba aún con ojos llorosos con los demás cuando de pronto se detuvo bruscamente y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre, Dohko?- preguntó Shion al percatarse que su amigo se retrasaba.

-Ese ruido…- murmuró Dohko haciendo puchero- ¡¡Odio ese ruido!!-

Los santos se pusieron atentos y efectivamente descubrieron un sonido que llegaba hasta ellos.

-Suena como una cascada- exclamó Aioros.

-¡¡Nooooo!!- gritó Dohko cayendo de rodillas en el suelo con expresión angustiada- ¡¡No quiero seguir viviendo junto a una cascada!!-

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- gritó Shion fastidiado a la vez que le daba un bofetón tan fuerte al pobre santo de Libra que hasta lo tiró.

-¡¡Gran Patriarca!!- exclamaron atónitos todos viendo al peliverde con la boca abierta.

-¡Shion!- exclamó Dohko viendo a su amigo desde el suelo con los ojos como platos y con una mano sobre la mejilla golpeada.

-Yo… Dohko, disculpa, pero no reaccionabas- se disculpó apenado el carnero mayor.

-Si hubieras mostrado este carácter frente a estos jovencitos, ellos se hubieran comportado mejor- comentó el santo de Libra señalando a los santos de oro a la vez que se levantaba aún sobándose la mejilla.

Todos los dorados tragaron saliva viendo aún algo asustados al Patriarca, pero este se limitó a suspirar profundamente.

-Eso ya no importa- declaró Shion- Mejor sigamos avanzando-

-¡Sí, vamos a ver esa cascada!- exclamó Milo entusiasmado.

-¡¡Milo!!- le gritaron todos sus compañeros de armas volteando a ver al santo de Libra preocupados por su reacción.

-No me vean con esas caras, ya lo superé- murmuró Dohko aún con la mejilla roja.

-Parece que el golpe le aclaró las ideas- comentó Kanon en tono burlón.

-¿Cuánto tendría que golpearte para que se te aclararan las tuyas?- murmuró Saga.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Ya muchachos, no peleen- se apresuró a intervenir el Patriarca.

Bueno, y al fin los santitos llegaron hasta donde el río formaba una pequeña cascada, continuando su curso algunos metros más abajo, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

-¡Bah, no es tan grande!- comentó Milo viendo hacia abajo.

-20 euros a que no saltas- apostó MM.

-Que sean 100 y lo hago-

-¡Nadie va a saltar al agua! ¡¿Entendieron?!- bufó Shion.

-Eso debería decírselo a ellos- comentó Orfeo señalando hacia el río.

Y ahí iban 2 santitos de plata más siendo arrastrados por las fuertes aguas.

-No puede ser- exclamó Shaka abriendo los ojos y viendo a aquel par.

-¡¡Ayuudaaaaa!!- gritaron aquellos pobres que no eran otros que Shiva y Ágora.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron arrastrados por las aguas del río ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

-¡Uy! Qué bueno que no salté- dijo Milo cerrando los ojos en el momento en que ambos santos de plata hubieran caído- Eso hubiera dolido-

-Voy a ver si siguen con vida- suspiró Shaka.

-Vamos todos- suspiró también Shion. 

Y minutos después, todos se encontraban al pie de la cascada para encontrarse no sólo a 2, sino a 4 santos de plata.

-¡¿Cristal?!- exclamó Camus viendo al joven de cabellos cortos que se encontraba sacando a Shiva del agua.

-¡¿Maestro Camus?!- dijo a su vez el aludido soltando al santo del Pavo Real.

-¡¡Aayy!!- gimió aquel al estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, Shiva?- preguntó Shaka acercándose a su alumno.

-¡¡Maestro Shaka!!- exclamó el santo de plata haciendo puchero- ¡¡Qué gusto volver a verlo!!-

Al mismo tiempo, otro joven rubio sacaba del agua a un empapado Ágora.

-¡Albiore!- lo llamó Milo acercándose a él- ¡Tiempo sin verte! ¡Luces una vitalidad que no tenías la última vez que te vi!- agregó sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Ja, ja- exclamó sarcásticamente el aludido dejando al santo de Loto en el suelo.

-Cristal, Albiore, ustedes también revivieron, ¡qué bien!- festejó Aioria.

-Sí, despertamos en este lugar y tratábamos de pescar algo cuando vimos a estos dos caer por la cascada- explicó Cristal.

-¿Ágora? ¿Puedes oírme?- llamó Shaka a su otro alumno agachándose a su lado.

-¿Ma... estro?- logró decir con esfuerzos el santo de Loto antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Bueno, al menos está vivo- suspiró el santo de Virgo y luego de se dirigió a Shiva- ¿Pero qué fue lo que les pasó?-

-Pues despertamos en el bosque y estuvimos caminando buscando alguna salida- comenzó a explicar el santo de Pavo Real- Y a Ágora se le ocurrió que atravesáramos el río por unas piedras pero…-

-Tropezaron y se cayeron al río y las aguas los arrastraron a la catarata- terminó Shaka viendo con una gotota en el rostro a su pupilo.

-Es un río muy caudaloso, maestro- se excusó apenado el santo de Pavo Real.

-¡Da gracias a Buda de que sigan con vida!- exclamó Shaka cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-¿Si le rezo a Buda crees que me escuche?- preguntó Milo con expresión reflexiva- Llevo rato tratando de que Zeus o Atena oigan mis súplicas pero parece que no están haciéndome caso. ¿Será que los dioses griegos están de vacaciones?-

-No, Zeus no le da vacaciones a nadie- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon de inmediato para ver quién había hablado y se encontraron con un joven de cabellos azul verdosos que había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba viéndolos sentado cómodamente en el pasto.

-¿Quién… eres tú?- le preguntó el Patriarca observándolo con rostro sorprendido.

-Hola, soy Hermes- se presentó el joven sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Hermes? ¿Cómo el mensajero de los Dioses?- inquirió Dohko.

-El mismo-

-¿Y qué se supone que hace el mensajero de los Dioses en la Tierra?- preguntó Saga.

-Pues los estaba buscando-

-¿A nosotros?- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Sip. Verán, Zeus los revivió…-

-¡¡Entonces sí estamos vivos!!- gritó Milo alegremente, interrumpiendo el relato del Dios.

-¡¡Ya párale con eso!!- bufó MM dándole un fuerte coscorrón al santo de Escorpio.

-Sólo quería cerciorarme- lloriqueó el escorpión dorado ahora con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Ejem, como decía- prosiguió Hermes- Mi padre los revivió para que ayudaran a Atena a reconstruir su santuario-

-¡¡QUEEEE?!- exclamaron todos los santos con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-Ya sabía yo que esto no podía ser tan bello- se lamentó Milo apesadumbrado.

-Si los consuela, no serán los únicos que tendrán que trabajar. Ahora mismo los espectros de Hades y también los generales de Poseidón están ayudando en la reparación de sus respectivos templos, pilares, prisiones y demás. Y ustedes contarán con la ayuda de los ángeles de Artemisa y con los santos de bronce- explicó el Dios del Comercio y demás.

-De cualquier forma, nos guste o no, no nos queda de otra, ¿cierto?- suspiró Shion resignado.

-Exacto- respondió Hermes sin inmutarse.

-¿Pero por qué nos dejaron abandonados aquí?- preguntó Dohko.

-Ah… pues… es que cuando mi padre los regresó a la vida… hubo un pequeño percance y sin querer los dejó aquí en lugar de llevarlos al Santuario de Atena-

-Por lo visto, Atena no es la única Diosa despistada- murmuró el santo de Leo.

-¡¡Aioria!!- le reprochó el Patriarca.

-En fin- continuó Hermes haciéndose de oídos sordos- Por eso es que los estaba buscando, para poder llevarlos de regreso a Grecia-

-¡¡Sii!! ¡¡Vamos a salir de este lugar!!- festejó el santo de Libra ahora llorando debido a la emoción.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no podemos ocupar nuestros poderes?- preguntó el Patriarca.

-Ah, es cierto. Esa fue otra orden de mi padre, para tratar de evitar nuevos problemas, según dijo. Sólo les devolverá sus poderes cuando hayan demostrado que pueden vivir en paz- explicó el mensajero.

-Presiento que no volveré a tener mis poderes nunca más- murmuró Shion con una gotota sobre su rostro.

-¿Les parece si nos vamos?- sugirió Hermes poniéndose de pie.

-Cuando gustes- suspiró el Patriarca resignado.

-Bien, ¡pues vámonos a Grecia!-

**Templo de Atena  
**  
Tres Dioses se encontraban de pie en la entrada del templo luciendo bastante conformes con lo que veían.

-Debo aceptar que no fue mala idea- comentó Apolo.

-Creo que será la primera, y quizás única, vez que esté de acuerdo contigo, Atena- dijo Artemisa.

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Artemisa- murmuró Saori viendo con mala cara a su hermana- Pero les recuerdo que gracias a mí al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por estar incómodos en el tiempo que nos tome terminar el trabajo-

En ese momento, un hombre calvo salió del templo e hizo una reverencia frente a los Dioses.

-Ya está todo listo, señorita- anunció Tatsumi (NA: ¿A qué otro calvito podría referirme? XD)

-Gracias, Tatsumi. Y te recuerdo que de esto ni una palabra a nadie- ordenó la Diosa pelimorada.

-¿Por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que le hiciste a tu templo?- le preguntó Apolo.

-¿No confías en tus santos, hermanita?- inquirió Artemisa.

-Claro que confío en ellos, pero no puedo financiarles los mismos lujos a todos y dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no?- respondió Saori sonriendo despreocupadamente (NA: Ta-ca-ña ¬¬)

-¿Por eso mandaste a tus santos de bronce a comprar los materiales de construcción?- quiso saber el Dios de la Luz y demás- ¿Tampoco les dirás nada a ellos?-

-¡Nah! Así estaremos más tranquilos- respondió la Diosa sin inmutarse.

-Pero mis angelitos se quedan conmigo- declaró Artemisa- Los pobres ya sufrieron bastante-

-Está bien, ya dispuse una habitación para ellos. Podrán instalarse en cuanto vuelvan con tus compras- 

Y justo en ese momento, antes de que los Dioses siguieran con su plática, una multitud apareció repentinamente a las afueras del templo.

-Waaaaaw. Hola, muchachos- saludó Hermes dando un gran bostezo.

-¡¡Hermes, los encontraste!! ¡¡Qué bien!!- festejó Saori viendo a sus santos tras el mensajero de los Dioses.

-¿Estás bien, Hermes?- le preguntó Apolo a su hermano- Luces muy cansado-

-Estoy bien, sólo que le di unos cientos de vueltas a la Tierra para encontrar a todos los guerreros perdidos- respondió el mensajero de los Dioses tallando sus ojos con cara de sueño- No sabes cómo me costó encontrar a tus santos, Atena-

-¿Pues a dónde los envió mi papá?-

-¡¡Nos dejó abandonados en un bosque!!- lloriqueó Dohko.

-No empieces de nuevo- murmuró Shion cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Sí, los dejó en un bosque en Rusia o por allí- explicó Hermes- Tuvieron suerte de que los viera entre tantos árboles. De no haber sido por los gritos de los dos que cayeron por la cascada no me habría percatado de su presencia-

-¡¿Los que se cayeron por la cascada?!- exclamó Saori con los ojos como platos.

-Los santos de plata Shiva y Ágora, Atena- explicó Shion.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó la Diosa volteando a ver a los mencionados.

-Vivirán- respondió Shaka despreocupadamente.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Están todos bien?- insistió la reencarnación de Atena viendo a todos los presentes.

-Estamos bien, Atena, gracias- respondió el Patriarca.

-Y aprendimos muchas cosas- comentó Milo.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Claro!- exclamó el escorpión dorado- Aprendimos que los gatos no siempre caen de pie…-

-¡¿A quién le dices gato?!- protestó Aioria.

-… Que no debes escalar si tienes sobrepeso…- siguió Milo sin prestarle atención.

-Es que soy de huesos anchos- se excusó Aldebarán jugando con sus dedos.

-… Que no sólo los Escorpio somos vengativos…-

-Y dale con eso- murmuró Shaka.

-…Que la música calma a todo tipo de animales…-

-¡¡Oye!!- protestaron ciertos santos de plata.

-…Que las ramas de los árboles pueden ser muy quebradizas…-

-Cierto, cierto- afirmó Jamian asintiendo con el rostro.

-¡Y peligrosas!- agregaron Afrodita y Misty.

-…Que hasta la persona de apariencia más pacífica puede tener un lado agresivo y la persona más tranquila puede tener un lado histérico…-

-Ejem…- carraspeó Shion.

-Creo que debo tomar terapia- murmuró Dohko con una gotota en su rostro.

-…Y que los clavados desde lo alto de una cascada son un espectáculo único- terminó el santo de Escorpio con una gran sonrisa.

-Y que espero no repetir- balbuceó Ágora despertando aún en el suelo.

-De verdad que no quiero preguntar nada al respecto- comentó Saori viendo a sus santos con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Será lo mejor, Atena, puede estar segura- opinó el Patriarca tapando su rostro con una mano.

-Bien, pues creo que lo mejor será que por hoy descansen para que se repongan de su… "educativa" experiencia- sugirió Saori- Seiya y los demás fueron por los materiales que necesitaremos y aún deben tardar en regresar, así que empezaremos mañana si les parece. Pueden retirarse-

-Disculpe, Atena, ¿los dormitorios de los santos de plata siguen en pie?- preguntó Argol.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que con todos los combates que ha habido por aquí no estaba seguro de que no hubieran sido destruidos-

-¡¡Es cierto!!- exclamó Saga- ¡¡Mi casa no tiene techo!!-

-¿Alguien podría decirme… qué… fue lo que pasó con mi casa?- preguntó Shaka con rostro preocupado y Shura, Saga, Camus, Mu, Milo y Aioria tragaron saliva con algo de dificultad intercambiando miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué le hicieron a la casa de Virgo?- preguntó Aioros.

-Oh, nada, sólo jugaron a hacer la Exclamación de Atena en ella- respondió Dohko despreocupadamente.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso- murmuró Shaka algo pálido.

-Ups, se me olvidó que ya no hay casa de Virgo- exclamo Saori.

-¡¡MI CASA!!- gritó Shaka llorando amargamente.

-Ni modo, Shaka- le dijo MM dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para consolarlo- Ahora tienes un hermoso terreno baldío (NA: ¿Dije para consolarlo? ¬¬)

-Por cierto, la casa de Cáncer también se quedó sin techo, ¿verdad?- comentó Kanon.

-¡¡QUÉ?! ¡¡Cómo que mi casa se quedó sin techo?!- rugió MM.

-Pues con eso de que Saga y Shaka se pusieron a jugar a pasar la bolita entre Cáncer y Virgo…- respondió el gemelo menor encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡SAGA!! ¡¡SHAKA!!- gritó el santo de Cáncer viendo a los aludidos con mirada asesina.

-¡¡POR BUDA, CANGREJITO, NO HAGAS DRAMAS QUE AL MENOS TÚ AÚN TIENES UNA CASA Y NO UN AGUJERO!!- le gritó el santo de Virgo.

-Repito, hasta la persona más pacífica tiene un lado agresivo- declaró Milo seriamente, ganándose que Shaka volteara hacia él con una expresión que daba más miedo que la de Máscara Mortal, y eso que no había abierto los ojos- Jeje, ya me callo- se apresuró a decir el santo de Escorpio riendo nerviosamente.

-Shaka, tranquilízate- intentó calmarlo Shion- Respira profundo y cuenta hasta… ¿será suficiente con un millón?-

-Mejor hasta 10 millones- sugirió Dohko.

-¡¡DESTRUYERON MI CASA!!- les gritó Shaka a sus compañeros.

-¡¡Tú nos provocaste!!- protestó Saga- ¡¡Si no usábamos la Exclamación de Atena nos íbamos a quedar sin sentidos!!-

-¡Cierto!- lo apoyaron Shura y Camus.

-Yo pensé que lo que había destruido la casa de Virgo fue el choque de las dos Exclamaciones de Atena que ocuparon después de que mataran a Shaka- comentó Saori haciendo memoria.

Shaka al escuchar eso se puso de un hermoso tono rojo furia a la vez que los santos implicados palidecían.

-Aioros, fue un placer volver a verte- le dijo Shura al arquero dorado estrechándole la mano.

-¡¡No quiero volver a morir!!- lloriqueó Milo.

-¡¡Por qué la vida es tan cruel?!- gimió también Aioria.

-¡Maldito karma!- murmuró Mu para sí mismo- En buena hora se me ocurrió participar en la destrucción de la casa de Shaka-

-¿No podré convencerlo que soy Kanon para que lo mate a él en lugar de a mí?- se preguntó a sí mismo Saga.

-¿Me dejarían ir por una copa de vino como última voluntad?- preguntó Camus frío e imperturbable como siempre… aunque no por eso menos pálido que los demás.

-Shaka, antes de que intentes matarlos, ¿me permites decirte unas palabras?- pidió la reencarnación de Atena.

El santo de Virgo respiró profundamente un par de veces ante la anhelante mirada de sus camaradas.

-No hay necesidad, Atena- respondió finalmente Shaka ya un poco más tranquilo.

-¿No los vas a matar?- le preguntó MM.

-No- respondió Shaka luego de respirar profundamente otras cuantas veces.

-¡Rayos! Pensé que vería una buena ejecución- se lamentó el santo de Cáncer.

-Qué bueno que practiques el perdón, Shaka- le dijo Shion.

-No, Gran Maestro, no es por perdonarlos que no los mato- suspiró el santo de Virgo- Es que no me gusta mancharme las manos; si pudiera usar mi Tesoro del Cielo le aseguro que otra historia sería-

-¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡No tenemos poderes!!- exclamó Saga feliz de la vida al percatarse de aquel pequeño detalle.

-¡¡Gracias, Zeus, sabía que no me odiabas!!- festejó Milo viendo al cielo.

-¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- se reprochó Mu a sí mismo.

-Entonces la copa de vino será para festejar que seguimos con vida- opinó Camus igual de frío que antes.

-Pero aún tenemos el dilema de ya no hay casa de Virgo. Además, Géminis y Cáncer no tienen techo, y los espectros dejaron Tauro hecho un desastre- comentó Shion.

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa, Shaka- propuso Aioria- De verdad lamento lo de la tuya-

- En fin , por eso no hay que apegarse a cosas materiales- suspiró el santo de Virgo mientras que mentalmente ya había contado hasta el 327 (NA: ¿Llegará al millón para no estallar? XD).

-Maestro, ¿se quedará en mi casa?- le preguntó Mu al carnero mayor.

-¡Ah, no!, él se queda conmigo- sentenció Dohko aferrándose al brazo del peliverde- Tenemos muchas cosas importantes de qué hablar-

-¿La habitación del Patriarca también fue destruida?- preguntó Shion confundido.

-No, Shion, sigue estando a tu entera disposición- respondió la Diosa pelimorada.

-¿No te quieres quedar conmigo?- lloriqueó el santo de Libra con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Bien, me quedo contigo esta noche- suspiró el Patriarca resignado.

-En ese caso, puedes quedarte en mi casa, Aldebarán- le propuso Mu al santo de Tauro.

-Muchas gracias, Mu- agradeció el gran toro.

-Aioros, ¿por qué no te quedas en mi casa y que Saga y Kanon ocupen la tuya?- le sugirió Shura al arquero.

-Si ellos no tienen inconvenientes, por mí está bien, aunque mi casa debe estar algo abandonada-

-Géminis debe estar en las mismas- murmuró Kanon.

-¡Cierra la boca, copia barata!- lo calló Saga.

-Pues yo me quedo en mi casa- declaró MM.

-Máscara Mortal, tu casa no tiene techo- le dijo Shion.

-Pero mi sótano está intacto, ¿o no? Yo de mi casa no salgo- sentenció el chico de Cáncer cruzándose de brazos.

-Como gustes- dijo Saori- Pues entonces cada quien vaya a descansar y mañana temprano iniciamos las labores-

-Sí, Atena- asintieron todos resignados.

-Por cierto, los santos de Bronce se quedarán también en el santuario, ya se instalaron en unas casas cerca de las de los santos de plata. Ya mañana nos organizaremos para arreglar este lugar. El desayuno se servirá a las 9 en el comedor del santuario y a las 10 los quiero a todos aquí-

-Como ordene, Atena-

Y cada santo partió a descansar para tener energías para el día siguiente. Sólo una persona quedó de pie en la entrada del templo de Atena frente a esta Diosa y los gemelos divinos.

-Eh… ¿Hermes?- lo llamó Apolo pasando una mano por delante de su cara.

-Zzz…- el mensajero de los Dioses había partido al reino de los sueños.

-Se… quedó dormido- murmuró Apolo sorprendido.

-No me extraña, el pobre no ha dejado de dar vueltas- comentó Artemisa.

-No podemos dejarlo ahí, hay que llevarlo adentro para que descanse- sugirió Saori.

Apolo se echó al hombro a su hermano sin que este despertara y lo llevó al interior del templo con las Diosas. Tatsumi les abrió la puerta y ¡wow! Parecía que habían entrado a un verdadero palacio: piso alfombrado, cómodos sillones, cuadros de los mejores pintores, un enorme televisor y un buen equipo de sonido, una espaciosa y bien provista cocina, un lujoso comedor, cuartos dignos para un Dios, otro más sencillo para ciertos angelitos y uno de servicio para Tatsumi; un enorme baño con jacuzzi y hasta una alberca (NA: ¿Ahora entienden que es lo que Atena no deseaba que sus caballeros descubrieran? Con razón no quiere perder la vida que tiene en la Tierra u.u'').

En fin, cada Dios ya tiene a sus guerreros de vuelta, pero el verdadero trabajo apenas comienza…


	8. ¡Manos a la obra!

**¡Hola nuevamente! Después de una semana de desvelos en la facultad, me he tomado un pequeño respiro y aquí me tienen con un capítulo más de esta loca historia, jeje. **

**Mery: Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos; te aseguro que aunque ya no anden perdidos, el sufrimiento de los santos aún va para largo, wuajajaja.**

**MarsNeptune: Sip, este fic tiene una segunda parte, "Divinos Problemas", y si logro subir toda esta historia en esta página (Y si no se han cansado de mí durante el proceso) es probable que continué con ella. Gracias por los ánimos.**

**Gabe Logan, Senshi of Sadness, Sakurak Li: Me hace muy feliz que estén disfrutando la historia; espero no decepcionarlos y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Bueno, pues ahora sí los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado n.n**

**8. ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!**

**Giudecca  
**  
Algunos espectros se encontraban junto a la puerta de entrada del recinto de Hades aguzando sus oídos, aunque no había necesidad de ello, pues los gritos que venían de adentro se escuchaban sin dificultad.

-¿Por qué la señora Perséfone está tan molesta?- preguntó Alraune viendo a sus demás compañeros también allí reunidos.

-Pues porque anoche que regresamos descubrió que los botes de pintura y el papel tapiz que ella había traído habían desaparecido- explicó Aiacos con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-El señor Hades alegó demencia y hasta sugirió que Cerbero los había enterrado en algún lado pero la señora no le creyó- agregó Pharaon.

Todos los espectros suspiraron profundamente pero de inmediato volvieron a poner sus oídos bien atentos para averiguar lo que ocurría adentro entre los reyes del Inframundo.

-¡¡Eres un egoísta!! ¡¡No piensas en otros más que en ti mismo!!- podía escuchársele gritar con voz más que molesta a la Diosa de la Primavera.

-Mi vida, ¿por qué no hablamos tranquilamente?- propuso Hades con voz suplicante.

-¡¡Para qué quieres hablar?! ¡¡No te importa lo que yo pienso, siempre haces todo como se te da la regalada gana!! -

-Pero cariño…-

-¡¡Pero nada!! ¿Sabes qué? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la Tierra, ¡así que mejor me marcho y arregla tu mugroso reino como te plaza!-

La puerta de Giudecca se abrió violentamente y los espectros se quitaron de inmediato del camino de la furiosa Diosa que salió casi echando humo por los oídos.

-¡¡Perséfone!!- salió gritando tras ella el Dios de los Muertos.

-¡¡Déjame en paz!! ¡¡Ve y arregla tus estúpidas prisiones!!- respondió la Diosa deteniéndose pero sin voltear a verlo.

-Cariño yo…- Hades acercó su mano lentamente al hombro de la Diosa pero antes de alcanzarla ella desapareció del lugar- ¡¡Perséfone!!- gritó el pelinegro con ojos llorosos.

Todos los espectros se quedaron con los ojos como platos ante semejante escena y por unos momentos todo el ambiente quedó sumido en un profundo silencio, hasta pudo verse pasar rodando por allí una de esas bolas de matorrales secos que hay por los desiertos.

-¡Por Zeus!- exclamó Aiacos finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio y aún con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la impresión.

-¡¿Lo dejó?!- le preguntó Minos con mirada semejante y con expresión preocupada.

Los espectros observaban en silencio al generalmente impasible Dios de los Muertos mientras él seguía con la vista perdida en el mismo lugar donde su esposa desapareciera. Pandora, Ares, Euridice y Radamanthys miraban todo desde la entrada de Giudecca.

-¿Se… señor… Hades?- lo llamó Pandora armándose de valor y acercándose a él- ¿Está bien?-

Por respuesta, Hades suspiró profundamente y finalmente volteó hacia la multitud que lo observaba.

-Continúen con su trabajo, hay que terminar todo cuanto antes- ordenó con voz triste- Minos, Aiacos, supervisen la reconstrucción de las prisiones. Radamanthys, Pandora, háganse cargo de Giudecca. Yo… tengo asuntos pendientes, no quiero que me molesten-

-Sí, señor-

Hades volvió a entrar en lo que quedaba de Giudecca con expresión abatida. Apenas consideraron que no podía escucharlos, todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-¿La señora Perséfone no piensa regresar?- preguntó el juez de Garuda.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo por el color de las prisiones y Giudecca?- preguntó Valentine rascándose la cabeza y con varios signos de interrogación sobre ella.

-Con eso empezaron, pero luego comenzaron a echarse en cara otras cosas- explicó Pandora con expresión acongojada.

-Que si Hades es muy frío, que si Perséfone se toma vacaciones primaverales muy largas, que quién se comió la última porción de helado, que a quién se le olvidó su aniversario hace 100 años… - enumeró Ares.

-¿Y el señor Hades no piensa hacer nada?- preguntó Myu preocupado.

-Por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo aclarar sus ideas- suspiró Pandora.

Y mientras tanto, en el dormitorio de Hades…

El Señor del Inframundo estaba recostado en su cama viendo un cuarteado techo que también necesitaba un buen arreglo.

-Pero qué escandalosas son las mujeres- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de fingir indiferencia- Yo no podía permitir que el Inframundo quedara como feria barata. Perséfone tiene que comprenderlo; verá que yo tenía razón y regresará…- el Dios comienza a hacer puchero- ¡Ay, a quién engaño! ¡¡Perséfone!!-

**Santuario de Atena**

En Grecia ya había amanecido y el sol brillaba sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera el esplendoroso Santuario de Atena (NA: Bien dicen que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor XD).

En el templo de la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría, 3 divinas figuras desayunaban tranquilamente en la cocina a tempranas horas.

-Waaaw, no me gusta levantarme tan temprano- murmuró Saori entre bostezos a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con cara adormilada.

-Eres una holgazana- le dijo Artemisa viéndola con mala cara.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión- respondió la pelimorada devolviéndole la mirada.

- Pero ya me encargaré de que te levantes temprano, no pienso consentirte tus flojeras- anunció sin inmutarse la Diosa de la Cacería.

-Por favor chicas, mientras tengamos que estar juntos al menos tratemos de llevarnos bien- pidió Apolo.

-¡¡Eso díselo a ella!!- gritaron ambas Diosas al mismo tiempo y señalándose mutuamente.

-Pido imposibles- murmuró Apolo tapándose el rostro con una mano.

-Señorita, el desayuno para los santos ya está listo en el comedor- anunció en eso Tatsumi entrando en la habitación y haciendo una reverencia ante los Dioses- ¿Necesita que me cerciore de algo más?-

-No, gracias, Tatsumi- respondió la pelimorada y el calvito salió tras hacer otra reverencia- Espero que mis santos sean puntuales-

-Por cierto, ¿Hermes aún no despierta?- preguntó Artemisa sirviéndose algo de café.

-No. Cuando yo me levanté aún dormía profundamente y no quise despertarlo- le contestó su gemelo viendo con expresión un tanto desconfiada una caja de cereal con un conejo dibujado al frente.

-No me extrañaría que despertara pasado del medio día. El pobre estaba rendido- comentó Saori y ambos gemelos asintieron.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento entró a la cocina un jovial Hermes luciendo fresco y aún más despierto que sus hermanos.

-Buenos días- saludó el mensajero de los Dioses con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hermes! Pensábamos que aún tardarías en despertarte- dijo Apolo, quien había optado por comerse mejor un pan tostado en lugar de probar el cereal azucarado de los mortales.

-Je, ayer ni siquiera noté cuando me quedé dormido- comentó el Dios del Comercio sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Por cierto, lo siento Apolo, creo que te quité tu cama anoche-

-No te preocupes por eso. El sofá es bastante cómodo-

-Les pido disculpas por todas las molestias que les ocasioné-

-No digas tonterías, Hermes, eres bienvenido cuando quieras. No causas ninguna molestia- le dijo Saori sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias. Pero bueno, mejor me retiro, yo debería estar ayudando a Poseidón y ya me demoré bastante-

-¿No nos acompañas a desayunar?- preguntó la Diosa de la… "Sabiduría".

-Jeje, ya asalté tu cocina- respondió el joven Dios sonriendo con expresión traviesa y mostrándole unas frutas que tenía en la mano- Espero no te moleste-

-Siempre olvido lo rápido que eres- exclamó Saori con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro- Pero está bien, puedes disponer de lo que quieras-

- Gracias de nuevo. Ahora sí me retiro. Suerte con su trabajo. Adiós- y el mensajero desapareció del lugar.

-Oye, Artemisa, ¿y tus ángeles?- le preguntó Apolo a su gemela a la vez que se servía un poco de jugo.

-Deben estar en el comedor. Temprano me acompañaron a dar una caminata y luego los mandé a desayunar. Espero tus santos no los molesten- le dijo a la Diosa pelimorada viéndola seriamente- Mis pobres niños ya tuvieron suficiente de salvajes-

-¡Mis santos no son salvajes!- protestó la reencarnación de Atena- Ellos son… sólo un poco despistados y quizás destructores, pero civilizados-

-Si tú lo dices…-

Y en el comedor del santuario…

Varias mesas estaban dispuestas en hileras. Allí sólo se encontraban los angelitos de Artemisa sentados en un rincón con un jugo de naranja cada uno, y los santitos de bronce, que por ser los primeros en haber llegado al Santuario les tocó preparar el desayuno de ese día. Así que Ban, Ichi, Geki y Nachi preparaban los alimentos mientras Jabu y Seiya ponían los cubiertos en las mesas y Shiryu, Hoyga y Shun servían la comida en cada lugar, mientras Ikki se limitaba a verlos recargado en el marco de la puerta de entrada.

-Agradecemos tu presencia, Ikki- le dijo Hyoga viéndolo con mala cara.

-Sí, ya sé que no pueden vivir sin mí- respondió cínicamente el fénix.

-¿Por qué no ayudas?- protestó el patito siberiano.

-¿Para qué? Ustedes lo están haciendo muy bien-

-Ay, no vale la pena discutir contigo-

-Bueno días, muchachos, qué bueno volver a verlos- saludó Shion entrando al comedor junto con Dohko.

-Buenos días, Patriarca- respondieron a coro los chicos de bronce.

-¡¡Maestro!!- exclamó Shiryu con ojitos llorosos al notar al santo de Libra.

-¡¡Shiryu!!- exclamó a su vez el ya no tan antiguo maestro con una expresión semejante.

-Me da mucho gusto que haya regresado con bien- Shiryu logró contener su emoción y se limitó a hacer una reverencia frente a su mentor.

-Shiryu, tú siempre tan formal- comentó el santo de Libra viendo a su alumno con varias gotitas sobre su rostro.

Shiryu levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su maestro y de nuevo volvió a hacer puchero.

-¡¡Maestro!!- y el dragón comenzó a llorar como magdalena.

-¡¡Mi querido alumno!!- exclamó Dohko abrazándolo y también llorando a moco tendido. (NA: Les ganó la emoción XD)

-¡Pero qué cursilerías!- exclamó Ikki viéndolos con una enorme gotota.

-Déjalos en paz, no los molestes- le reprochó Hyoga viéndolo fríamente.

-¿Y tú no recibes a tu maestro, Hyoga?- le dijo de pronto Milo, quien acaba de entrar junto con Camus.

-Ma… maestro Camus…- murmuró el cisne viendo con ojos de cachorro abandonado al santo de los hielos.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Hyoga- lo saludó el francés dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa.

-¡¡Maestro Camus!!- y el patito de las nieves se unió al grupo de los llorones XD

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¿La hora de los llantos?- exclamó MM al entrar y toparse con aquellas escenas- ¡Váyanse a hacer drama a otro lado!-

-Coincido con el cangrejo- asintió Ikki.

-Ya basta, par de amargados- les dijo Shion a la vez que veía de reojo hacia la entrada- Siempre es agradable ver a un alumno demostrando aprecio por su maestro-

-¿Eso fue una indirecta?- preguntó Mu, que recién iba entrando, con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Bueno, total que los santos de oro y plata fueron llegando poco a poco al comedor hasta que todos estuvieron reunidos para disfrutar de un tranquilo desayuno.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que esto?!- gritó Afrodita viendo con repulsión el plato que acababan de ponerle enfrente.

-Un delicioso omelette de jamón, queso, chorizo, y champiñones- explicó alegremente Aldebarán mientras devorada su cuarta ración.

-No, gracias- el santo de los pececitos rechazó ese desayuno empujando el plato lejos de él y sin dejar de verlo con asco.

-¿No te gusta? Está delicioso- comentó confundido el santo de Tauro.

-Grasa, grasa y más grasa- exclamó Misty viendo su plato con la misma cara de asco que Afrodita.

-¿No se lo van a comer?- inquirió el gran toro viendo los platos de ambos con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Todo tuyo- le respondieron los 2 cediéndole sus raciones.

-¿Tú tampoco vas a comer, Shaka?- le preguntó Aldebarán al santo de Virgo al ver su plato también intacto.

-No- respondió el rubio dándole un sorbo a un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-No me digas que tú también te vas a poner a cuidar la línea como esos dos- le dijo Kanon con expresión burlona.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no!!- exclamó el santo de Virgo.

-¿Sigues siendo quejumbroso para la comida, Shaka?- cuestionó Aioros antes de llevarse un buen pedazo de omelette a la boca.

-Mi maestro no es quejumbroso- se atrevió a intervenir Shiva- El no puede comer eso porque es vegetariano-

-No hay mucha diferencia con ser quejumbroso- comentó MM sin inmutarse.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Shiva- detuvo Shaka a su alumno al ver que estaba por alegar algo más.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más, maestro?- le preguntó Hyoga a Camus.

-No, Hyoga, muchas gracias-

-¿Y usted, maestro Dohko?- imitó Shiryu al cisne.

-No, Shiryu, ya estoy lleno-

-Yo mismo preparé su desayuno, maestro, espero le haya gustado- le dijo Shun a Albiore a la vez que le servía un poco más de jugo.

-Qué amable eres, Shun-

-Qué alumnos tan serviciales tienen todos- comentó Shion al mismo tiempo que veía de soslayo a cierto carnero.

-¡Maestro!- lloriqueó apesadumbrado el santo de Aries.

Y así entre charlas y algunos reclamos el desayuno llegó a su fin y los santitos se dispusieron a ir al encuentro de su _amada_ Diosa.

**Templo de Atena**

Saori y los gemelos divinos esperaban a sus obreros, digo, guerreros en la escalinata que llegaba desde las 12 casas (NA: Debo aclarar que en esta historia el comedor se encuentra cerca del coliseo, es decir, antes de iniciar dicha escalinata).

-¡Qué bueno que llegan a tiempo!- exclamó Saori al ver llegar a sus santos.

Y bueno… supongo que ya se imaginarán cómo venían los pobres santos tras semejante subida después de desayunar XD

-Ah, ah, ah. Nunca había notado lo mucho que me gustaba moverme a velocidad luz- comentó Shura respirando con dificultad.

-Es verdad- coincidió Milo echándose aire con las manos.

-Creo que he perdido condición- se lamentó Aioros secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Pues yo me siento mejor que nunca- exclamó Aioria sacando el pecho.

-Extraño poder teletransportarme- musitó Mu abatido.

- Je. Se me había olvidado que han perdido algo de su velocidad también- se disculpó la Diosa pelimorada- Lo siento, debí haberles dado más tiempo para llegar-

-¿No sería mejor poner unas escaleras eléctricas?- sugirió Ikki viéndola seriamente.

-Tus santos necesitan ejercitarse más, hermanita- comentó la Diosa de la Caza.

-Coincido con Artemisa, se ve que tus guerreros dependían mucho de sus habilidades- reconoció Apolo- Hay que hacer algo al respecto. A partir de mañana me encargaré de ponerlos a entrenar-

-¡¡QUEEEEE?!- exclamaron todos los santos con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-Momentito, ¿no se supone que tenemos que reparar el santuario?- exclamó MM.

-Sí, pero Zeus ordenó que mantuviéramos el orden y eso incluye vigilar que los protectores de la Tierra, que se supone son ustedes, estén en forma. Así que desde mañana también se pondrán a entrenar- sentenció el Dios de la Luz y demás.

-¡¡Nooo!!- gimieron los santos.

-¡Toda una vida de entrenamientos tirada a la basura por culpa de los Dioses!- bramó Ikki jalándose los cabellos.

-Al menos tú vida ha sido corta- murmuró Dohko viéndolo con una gotota sobre el rostro.

-Bueno, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde- intervino Saori intentando calmar los ánimos- Ahora veamos cómo organizarnos para reparar el santuario. Lo que requiere atención inmediata es la reparación de las 12 casas…-

-Esas son las casas de los dorados, así que ellos deberían encargarse de ellas- la interrumpió Misty.

-¡Es verdad!- estuvieron de acuerdo todos los santos de plata y también varios de los de bronce.

-¡¿QUE?! Nosotros solos nunca terminaríamos de arreglar las 12 casas, ¡¡cada una es enorme!!- se quejó Milo.

-El alacrán tiene razón- lo apoyó Ikki adoptando una mirada maliciosa- Las casas de los dorados son GRANDES, no como las pocilgas donde viven los santos de plata-

-¡Oye! Yo no quise decir eso. ¡¡Y no me digas alacrán!! -

-Pero es cierto, siempre nos discriminan- se lamentó Dio.

-Pero si nadie los discrimina, sólo se les da lo que se merecen- explicó MM cínicamente ganándose que varios santos plateados le dirigieran miradas asesinas.

-Pues hay que aceptar que los santos de oro han entrenado por más tiempo que todos los demás- continuó el fénix en tono cizañoso- Bien ganadas se tienen sus ENORMES casas y sus armaduras de ORO PURO-

-¡¡Cierra la boca, Ikki!!- lo calló Aioria.

-Sólo digo la verdad. O a ver, ¿qué estaban haciendo ustedes mientras nosotros peleábamos contra los santos de plata?-

-¿Apostábamos tratando de adivinar quién le iba a ganar a quién?- respondió inocentemente Aldebarán rascándose la cabeza intentando hacer memoria.

-¡¡Aldebarán!! ¡¡Chitón!!- intentó callarlo el santo de Escorpio.

-Y por cierto que nunca nos pagaste lo de la apuesta por la pelea entre Tremmy y los bronceados, Milo- murmuró Afrodita viendo con malos ojos al escorpión dorado.

-Pues yo hice cuentas con los que siguieron VIVOS-

-¡Hey! ¡A mí nunca me pagaste! Y yo dije que Tremmy no duraba ni 5 minutos contra Seiya y los demás- protestó Aioria.

-¡¡Oye!!- se quejó el santo de Sagita.

Y así los santos de oro y plata comenzaron a discutir mientras los de bronce optaron por quedarse callados, salvo Ikki que no dejaba de echarle leña al fuego, y el rostro de Shion iba ganando un peculiar tono rojizo.

-¡¡A CALLAR!!- bramó el Patriarca más que molesto- ¡¡BASTA DE TONTERÍAS!! ¡¡TODOS COOPERAREMOS PARA QUE EL SANTUARIO RECUPERE SU ANTIGUO ESPLENDOR!! ¡¡LOS SANTOS DE PLATA Y BRONCE AYUDARÁN A LOS DE ORO Y VICEVERSA!! ¡¡TRABAJAREMOS POR IGUAL Y NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR REPLICAS!! ¡¡ENTENDIERON?!-

Todos los santos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos casi desorbitados y completamente mudos de la impresión.

-¡¡NO LOS ESCUCHE!!- insistió el peliverde viéndolos seriamente.

-¡¡Sí, señor!!- respondieron a coro todos los santos al más puro estilo militar.

-Me gusta el estilo de este sujeto- comentó Apolo.

-¿Por qué crees que él es el Patriarca?- le dijo Saori.

-Atena, ¿cuál es la condición del santuario?- preguntó Shion.

-Pues de las 12 casas, Aries, Leo, Libra, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis se encuentran relativamente bien. Sagitario necesita una aseada. Tauro necesita un poco más de trabajo. Géminis y Cáncer no tienen techo y Virgo hay que volver a construirla. Las casas de los santos de plata y las de las amazonas sólo necesitan una mano de pintura y el coliseo se está cayendo a pedazos. Las habitaciones del Patriarca necesitan también una manita y mi templo ya lo reparamos-

-Atena, no es mi intención molestarla, pero la mayoría de nosotros no tenemos ni la menor idea de albañilería- comentó el santo de Lira.

-Lo sé, Orfeo. Por eso contraté personal para que vuelva a poner en pie Virgo y el Coliseo, así como los techos de las casas a las que les faltan, pero ustedes se encargarán de lo demás para cumplir con los mandatos de Zeus. '_Y así me saldrá más barato'_- agregó pensando para sí misma- (NA: Ta-ca-ña ¬¬).

-Bien. Veamos…- Shion comenzó a pasear la mirada entre los presentes- Mu, Aioria, Dohko, Milo, Shura, Camus y Afrodita- los mencionados tragaron saliva- Que un santo de plata o de bronce los ayude a limpiar y organizar sus respectivas casas-

Obviamente, Hyoga se apuntó de inmediato para ayudar al santo de Acuario y Shiryu al de Libra; Mu consiguió la ayuda de Shun, Aioria la de Ikki, Milo la de Cristal, Shura la de Albiore y Afrodita la de Misty.

-Continuemos- prosiguió el Patriarca observando a los demás- Aldebarán, Argeti, Dante y Moses te ayudarán. Y ahora, Saga y Máscara Mortal: ustedes supervisarán la reconstrucción de sus casas y ayudarán en lo que se ofrezca. Kanon, ya que te estás quedando en Sagitario, ayuda a Aioros a limpiar su templo con Tremmy y Seiya; después ayudarás a Saga en la limpieza de su casa-

Ambos gemelos se vieron seriamente pero ninguno se atrevió a contradecir al Gran Maestro.

-Máscara Mortal, Jamian te ayudará a arreglar tu templo en cuanto este tenga techo de nuevo- continuó Shion.

-Por cierto que necesito nuevos rostros para las paredes de mi casa- murmuró el santo de Cáncer viendo maliciosamente al cuervo de plata.

-¿No puedo ayudar a alguien más?- suplicó Jamian con expresión asustada pero Shion ya seguía asignando tareas y ni quiera le prestó atención.

-Shaka, tú también vigilarás y ayudarás en la reconstrucción de tu casa, tus discípulos pueden ayudarte, y una vez que esté terminada… Saga, Shura, Aioria, Camus y Milo te ayudarán a ordenar tus cosas-

-Mu también ayudó a destruir Virgo- murmuró Milo con rostro emberrinchado.

-Mu estará ocupado ayudándome a pintar mis habitaciones- explicó el Patriarca alcanzando a escucharlo y el carnero dorado suspiró resignado- Los santos que quedan se encargarán de pintar las casas de los santos de plata y TODOS ayudaremos a pintar y remodelar el coliseo. ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, Patriarca- asintieron todos con expresiones abatidas.

-¡¡Dónde están sus ánimos?!- insistió Shion con voz de general.

-¡¡Sí, señor!!- volvieron a asentir todos al estilo de los militares.

-Así está mejor-

-¡¿Y quiénes se supone que se encargarán de las casas de las amazonas?!- dijo una voz femenina desde la escalinata.

-¡¿Por qué a nosotras nunca nos toman en cuenta?!- secundó otra voz de chica

-¡¡Marín!! ¡¡Shina!!- exclamó Seiya viendo a las recién llegadas.

-¡¡Ikarus!!- exclamó a su vez Artemisa al ver a cierto pelirrojo que acompañaba a las amazonas.

-¿Señorita Artemisa? ¿Qué hace en la Tierra?- preguntó el angelito viendo a la Diosa con muchos signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

-Larga historia, mi niño-

-¡Es verdad!- profirió Saori viendo a los ángeles- No hay inconveniente en que tus ángeles ayuden a mis amazonas a pintar sus casas, ¿verdad Artemisa?-

-No, ninguno, ¿verdad angelitos?-

-No, señorita- respondieron Oddysseus y Thesseus.

-Por mi tampoco hay problema, y menos si con eso ayudo a mi hermana- dijo Touma.

-Hablando de hermanas, ¿y Seika?- preguntó el Pegaso.

-Se quedó con Miho en el orfanato, pero está bien, no te preocupes. Dijo que te visitaría- explicó Marín y luego volteó a ver al santo de Aries- Por cierto, Mu, Kiki vino con nosotras, pero se quedó en tu casa a esperarte-

-Gracias, Marín, ya iré a verlo- suspiró Mu con semblante resignado.

-Bueno, como ya todos tienen tareas asignadas, ¡a trabajar se ha dicho!- ordenó la odiosa, ¡digo!, Diosa pelimorada.

-¡Sí, Atena!-

Y cada santo, ángel y amazona se marchó a su respectiva labor, dejando a los Dioses en compañía del Patriarca.

-¡Shion, qué gusto volver a tenerte con nosotros!- le dijo Saori al peliverde.

-Me honra con su comentario, Atena. Si me disculpa, yo iré a supervisar lo que hacen los demás- se disculpó Shion y tras hacer una reverencia se retiró también.

-Y nosotros mientras elaboraremos un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para tus santos- sugirió Apolo.

-Tú también deberías ponerte en forma, Atena- comentó Artemisa viendo con mirada maliciosa a su hermana- Yo podría enseñarte tiro al blanco-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡Yo no soy ninguna Diosa de la caza!! – protestó Saori.

-No, eres Diosa de la Sabiduría, las artes y no sé qué más, pero ya que no lo aparentas…-

-¡¡Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

-Y ahí van de nuevo- suspiró Apolo renegando con el rostro.

**Templo de Poseidón  
**  
Aquí, los generales marinos y Thetys desayunaban despreocupadamente en la moderna cocina del templo mientras Hércules se ejercitaba afuera y Hefestos veía las noticias por televisión. El último en aparecerse por allí fue el Dios de los Mares, que llegó aún en pijama y con expresión somnolienta, a pesar de que ya no era tan temprano.

-Waaaw. Buenos días- saludo el Dios entre bostezos.

-Buenos días, Emperador-

-¿Y Hércules y Hefestos?- preguntó el señor de los Mares buscando a los aludidos con la mirada.

-El señor Hefestos está viendo las noticias, dice que un volcán está por hacer erupción y no quiere perdérselo- respondió Sorrento.

-Otro Dios con obsesiones por los desastres naturales- murmuró Eo seriamente.

-¿A qué otro Dios te refieres, Eo?- inquirió Poseidón viendo con malos ojos a su general.

-A nadie en especial, Emperador- respondió él sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-El señor Hércules se está ejercitando. Dijo que aún le faltaba su serie de 5 mil abdominales- explicó Isaac.

-¡Perfecto!, en lo que el volcán hace erupción y Hércules termina sus ejercicios yo puedo terminar de desayunar y de alistarme-

-¿Con qué pilar empezaremos?- quiso saber Bian.

-Buena pregunta, podríamos hacer un sorteo y dejarlo a la suerte- sugirió el Dios- Por cierto, parece que ya vas saliendo de tu resfriado-

-Sí, Emperador, pero no quiero volver a saber de aguas heladas por un buen tiempo-

-Pues les recuerdo que en cuanto los pilares vuelvan a estar en pie deberán regresar a sus puestos y el tuyo es el del Pacífico Norte, Bian-

-Sí, señor. Pero esas aguas son cálidas en comparación con las de los polos-

-Ahora que lo pienso, un pilar se quedará solo, ¿verdad?- comentó Isaac.

-El del Atlántico Norte- suspiró Sorrento.

-Sí, Kanon volvió al servicio de Atena- dijo Poseidón- A pesar de todo debo aceptar que no le guardo rencor, fue divertido intentar conquistar la Tierra. _'Y así tuve una excusa que darle a Zeus_'- agregó el Dios sólo en sus pensamientos.

-Que Zeus no te oiga decir eso, Poseidón- dijo una voz alegre haciendo que todos voltearan.

-¡Hermes, volviste!- exclamó el Dios peliazul al ver al recién llegado- ¿Ya encontraste a los santos de Atena?-

-Hola, tío. Sí, me costó trabajo, pero al fin pude encontrarlos y me quedé dormido en su templo cuando los llevé-

-Trabajas demasiado, Hermes. Siempre andas de aquí para allá- comentó el Emperador de los Mares en tono amable.

-Y en cambio, a ti nada te perturba, ¿verdad, Poseidón?- dijo Hércules que iba entrando a la cocina.

-Es tan bello vivir sin preocupaciones- se explicó el Dios sin inmutarse.

-¿No querrá decir que evadiendo obligaciones?- murmuró el general de Scylla.

-¡Te escuché, Eo!-

-Yo no dije nada, Emperador- Eo puso su cara más inocente.

-Eres incorregible, tío- suspiró Hércules resignado.

-Algún día alguien lo hará entrar en razón- opinó Thetys.

-¡Ja!, sólo que regrese Anfitrite- exclamó el héroe legendario.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos los generales con varios signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-No la invoques que capaz que se aparece- dijo Poseidón a la vez que se estremecía ligeramente.

-¿Quién es ella?- insistió el general de Kraken.

-Mi tía- contestó despreocupadamente Hermes a la vez que mordía una manzana que llevaba en la mano.

-¡¡TÍA??-profirieron atónitos los generales con los ojos como platos y las bocas bien abiertas.

-¡¡Shh!! ¡¡Que no la invoquen!!- los calló Poseidón.

-¿Y dónde está?- preguntó Eo y todos se quedaron viendo con rostros interrogantes al Dios de los Mares.

-¿Y cómo quieren que yo sepa? No sé de ella desde el día en que se me ocurrió encarnar- dijo el Dios.

-¿Reencarnó para alejarse de ella?- pregunto Thetys tímidamente.

-Claro que no- respondió el Dios algo sonrojado- Pero pues ambos necesitábamos darnos un tiempo y decidí encarnar para darle espacio… Y desde entonces no sé nada de ella-

-¿La extraña?- quiso saber Bian.

-¡¿Extrañarla?!- exclamó Poseidón aún algo sonrojado- ¡¡Estás loco?! ¡Nada como haber estado casado para amar más la libertad! ¡Jajajaja!-

-Lo repito, es incorregible- murmuró Hércules viendo a su tío con una gotota en el rostro.

-Pero por el modo en el que se sonrojó al hablar de ella…- comenzó a decir Eo con expresión pícara.

-Eo, te lo advierto, sigue así y me harás enojar- Poseidón se quedó viendo con mirada de Camus, digo, de hielo a su general.

-Pero si yo no dije nada- se excusó el general de Scylla con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno de charlas! ¡Moviéndose que hay mucho por hacer!- ordenó el Dios de los Mares.

-Eh… Emperador, ¿piensa salir así?- preguntó Sorrento viendo cómo iba vestido su jefe.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó este al notar que seguía en pijama- Ya vuelvo-

-¿Y por cuál Pilar empezamos?- volvió a preguntar Isaac en cuanto Poseidón salió de la cocina.

-¡Por el mío!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Eo, Bian y Kayssa.

-Esto debemos decidirlo seriamente- comentó Krishna.

-Sólo hay una forma de decidir esto- dijo Sorrento viendo seriamente a sus compañeros.

Todos los generales intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con expresión que demostraba suma determinación. Hércules, Hermes y Thetys los observaron expectantes mientras ellos formaban un círculo sin dejar de verse unos a otros.

-¡¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los 6 haciendo que Hércules y Hermes se fueran para atrás, mientras que Thetys sonrió resignada a la vez que negaba con el rostro.

-Me lo imaginaba- suspiró la sirena viendo cómo sus camaradas seguían con su jueguito.

**Giudecca  
**  
En el salón principal, un deprimido Hades estaba acurrucado en su trono sin importarle las ruinas ni los espectros que entraban y salían en su interminable trabajo de reparación.

El señor del Inframundo suspiró profundamente y otro suspiro pareció responderle desde un rincón, por lo que el señor del Inframundo se dirigió hacia ese punto algo extrañado y se encontró con una hermosa joven de larga cabellera, que estaba sentada en un escalón con rostro abatido.

-¿Euridice?-

-¡Señor Hades!- exclamó ella al ser sorprendida por el Dios- ¿Está bien?- agregó al ver la expresión deprimida del Dios- ¿Le preocupa que la señora Perséfone se haya ido?-

-Estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ella en primavera- respondió el Dios fingiendo indiferencia- Aunque debo admitir que no me gustó verla marcharse tan molesta-

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, señor, pero hablando se entiende la gente-

-Es que nunca antes habíamos discutido como lo hicimos- suspiró el Dios- Y mira que ya antes habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias, como cuando ella quiso hacerla de niñera de Adonis, o cuando se le ocurrió encontrarle compañera a Cerbero, o cuando alguien se acaba el helado sin que el otro se de cuenta o como cada vez que mencionamos a Deméter-

-A veces hay que saber ceder, señor- comentó la joven tímidamente y el Dios la observó detenidamente- Perdone, me estoy tomando demasiadas libertades al hablarle así-

-No, tienes razón. Gracias, Euridice-

La chica hizo una reverencia y salió de Giudecca dejando a Hades con expresión meditabunda.

-¿Tan mal se vería Giudecca de rosa?- se preguntó a sí mismo el Dios pelinegro con la mano en el mentón y aire reflexivo.

**¿De qué color terminará siendo Giudecca? ¿Se corregirá algún día Poseidón? ¿Ganará algún día un partido la selección mexicana? Jajaja, sé que eso no tiene nada que ver, pero mis primos están llorando por la derrota ante Jamaica así que esa pregunta acecha mi mente XD**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto, aunque algunos exámenes empañan mi futuro así que no puedo prometer nada u.u Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	9. Nuevos dilemas

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen de regreso con un capítulo más n.n Me pude dar tiempo antes de lo que esperaba y espero no demorarme demasiado para la siguiente actualización.**

**SakuraK Li: Gracias por seguir comentando. Shiva de Pavo Real, al igual que Ágora de Loto, son los santos de plata y alumnos de Shaka que se enfrentan con Ikki en el anime antes de que este fuera a combatir en la lucha de las 12 casas; y en cuanto a los demás santos, créeme que tendrán muchas más razones para querer hacer huelga además del palacio de la odiosa, digo, Diosa, jeje.**

**Gabe Logan: Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y el reencuentro entre alumnos y maestros; espero seguir contando con tu opinión.**

**Senshi of Sadness: La verdad mi infierno también sería color rosa, jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espera ver lo que le espera a Poseidón, wuajaja.**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Te puedo asegurar que cierto Dios de los Mares tendrá muchas cosas en qué pensar en los siguientes capítulos antes de ver a su esposa, espero lo disfrutes.**

**Y bien, ahora sí he aquí este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.**

**9. NUEVOS DILEMAS**

Después de haber regresado a la vida y de haberse perdido un rato, una agotadora semana había pasado para los guerreros de los Dioses entre reconstrucciones y entrenamientos (NA: ¿Eso no es explotación? ¬¬)

**Santuario de Atena**

COLISEO

Los santos y ángeles se encontraban formados ante la estricta mirada de Shion mientras Apolo inspeccionaba las filas.

-¡Bien, señores!- habló el Dios con voz de general paseándose frente a ellos- ¡Llevamos una semana de duros esfuerzos y me complace ver que aún pueden mantenerse en pie! ¡Hoy sólo le darán 500 vueltas al coliseo!-

Los guerreros intercambiaron miradas desoladoras ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Los primeros 10 que terminen con esta prueba se verán libres de sanción!- prosiguió el Dios- ¡Los 10 siguientes harán 500 lagartijas! ¡Los 10 siguientes, 700! ¡Y los que lleguen después harán mil!-

Un frío sudor cubrió la frente de los jóvenes.

-¡Tomen posiciones!- ordenó Apolo y todos obedecieron sin chistar- Preparados… listos… ¡FUERA!-

Y mientras una nube de polvo se elevaba en el coliseo por la carrera, 2 amazonas y un niño observaban atentos desde las gradas en espera del desenlace.

-Aún me parece sexista que no nos dejen entrenar con ellos- comentó Shina de espaldas a la arena del coliseo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué te quejas? El entrenamiento de Artemisa es igual de exhaustivo- le respondió Marín viéndola de soslayo.

-¡¡Ánimo, maestro!!- animaba Kiki al santo de Aries, siguiendo atentamente la carrera.

-¿Quién va ganando?- preguntó la amazona de Ophiucus volteando hacia la pista.

-Pues Aioria va muy parejo con Odysseus- explicó el pequeño lemuriano.

-¡¡Vamos Aioria!! ¡¡Gánale a ese ángel!!- comenzó a gritar Marín entusiasmada.

-¿Desde cuándo apoyas tanto a Aioria?- inquirió la cobra viendo a su amiga con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ah... pues… ¿tú quieres que un ángel le gane a nuestros compañeros?-

-¿Segura que sólo es eso?- insistió la peliverde perspicazmente.

-Mira qué interesante está la carrera- exclamó Marín haciéndose de oídos sordos y sin despegar la mirada de la pista donde ocurría la competencia.

-¡No me cambies el tema!- protestó Shina, pero la amazona del Águila fingió demencia y se quedó pendiente de la carrera.

Mientras, en la pista, Shion se encontraba en la línea de meta contando el número de vueltas de los jóvenes, que a pesar de haber perdido velocidad se movían aún muy rápido.

-¡Última vuelta!- anunció el Patriarca.

Todos sin excepción corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, como si de Hades en persona huyeran (NA: O más bien, como hubieran deseado correr cada vez que Saori daba una orden XD).

-¡Aioria! ¡Odysseus! ¡Shura! ¡Milo! ¡Camus! ¡Mu! ¡Shaka! ¡Máscara Mortal! ¡Saga! ¡Dohko! ¡Aioros! ¡Kanon! ¡Ikarus! ¡Theseus!- enumeró Shion el orden en el que iba llegando los competidores, pero el pobre apenas y tuvo aire para nombrarlos a todos por lo cerca que llegaron uno de otros y apenas y pudo respirar antes de que siguieran llegando más.

-¡¡Sí, ganó Aioria!!- comenzó a festejar Marín brincando en las gradas al ver los resultados (NA: Ahí hay algo más que apoyo XD)

Shion respiró profundamente una vez dejaron de llegar los jóvenes y no fue el único, pues los pobres y agitados corredores estaban tirados tratando de recuperarse.

-Aioria, Odysseus, Shura, Milo, Camus, Mu, Shaka, Máscara Mortal, Saga y Dohko, pueden retirarse- les dijo Apolo y los mencionados se levantaron a duras penas y se fueron arrastrando los pies hacia las gradas- Los demás, ¡empiecen con su castigo porque no se van hasta que terminen!-

-En momentos… como este… me pregunto si no hubiera sido mejor… seguir muerto…- comentó Milo dejándose caer en las gradas respirando agitadamente- Y al menos hoy fue poco qué hacer, el primer día acabé tan cansado que no podía mover ni un dedo- agregó con ojitos llorosos.

-¿No fue esa misma noche que te escapaste al pueblo?- le preguntó Camus tirándose a su lado y viéndolo seriamente.

-Es que con algo tenía que desahogar mis penas, ¿no?- respondió Milo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¡Yo gané!!- festejó Aioria también dejándose caer en las gradas pero luciendo muy feliz- Yo gané, soy el mejor, nadie me iguala porque soy el mejor- comentó a cantulear con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya… estoy viejo… para estos trotes…- se lamentó Dohko yéndose a sentar junto a los demás y respirando de manera entrecortada.

-Pero si su cuerpo es más joven que el de nosotros- le reprochó Saga recostándose de lado en una de las gradas.

-¡¡Maestro Mu, lo hizo muy bien!!- llegó gritando Kiki a donde todos estaban- Pero debe correr más rápido para que gane la próxima vez-

-Cuando crezcas un poco más te pondré a hacer esto mismo- murmuró Mu viendo con malos ojos a su alumno.

Shura se había tirado boca abajo en una de las gradas, mientras que MM estaba tirado boca arriba en otra y Shaka estaba sentado en el suelo recargado en un escalón.

-¿Y ustedes por qué no hablan?- les preguntó Aioria en cuanto dejó de festejar su victoria.

-En cuanto mi alma regrese a mi cuerpo te digo lo que quieras- murmuró Shura sin moverse ni un milímetro.

-¡Y yo que me consideraba especialista en torturar gente!- gimió el santo de Cáncer- ¡¡Esto es peor que todos los martirios que podían ocurrírseme juntos!!-

-¿Shaka, cómo puedes sentarte de esa manera en estos momentos?- le preguntó el león dorado a su camarada al ver que adoptaba la posición de flor de loto.

-Me pregunto si todos los golpes que se llevó antes de dominar el séptimo sentido le ayudaron también a ganar flexibilidad- comentó MM viendo de reojo al rubio.

-Puede ser, se cayó muchas veces sin romperse nada- admitió Saga también observándolo sin levantarse de su sitio.

-¿Les recuerdo que los estoy oyendo?- protestó Shaka algo sonrojado.

-¿Y qué con eso? Ya no puedes dejarnos sin ningún sentido- se burló MM cerrando los ojos.

Y un rato después…

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Apolo llegó al templo para desayunar con sus hermanas luego de haber supervisado el entrenamiento de los guerreros, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró una curiosa escena…

-Atena, ¿qué se supone que haces?- preguntó el Dios con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza al ver a Saori, que intentaba soltarse las manos que tenía enredadas entre hilos de colores.

-¡Apolo!- exclamó la pelimorada con expresión aliviada al ver a su hermano- ¿Podrías ayudarme?- pidió con rostro suplicante mostrándole sus manos.

-Voy a necesitar unas tijeras- murmuró el Dios con una gotota sobre su rostro mientras buscaba con la vista las mentadas herramientas- ¿Qué era lo que hacías?-

-Pues… yo…- comenzó a balbucear ella con cara apenada.

-Ya que no quiere aprender a ocupar el arco le dije que retomara sus propios oficios- explicó Artemisa, que iba entrando a la habitación con un arco al hombro- "Diosa de la Sabiduría, de la industria, de las artes, de las labores femeninas, de la guerra…" Tantos oficios que se supone patrocina y no domina ni uno solo-

-¡Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo bien cómo hacerlo, sólo me falta un poco de práctica!- protestó Saori una vez que Apolo la liberó de la maraña de hilos.

-Podrías pasarte toda tu vida mortal intentándolo y ni así lo lograrías- le espetó la Diosa de la Caza en tono burlón- Ni eres sabia ni tienes cualidades artísticas ni dotes guerreras ni habilidad alguna (NA: ¿No es bello ver cómo los hermanos se dan ánimos entre ellos? ¬¬)

-¡¡Claro que sí!!- chilló la reencarnación de Atena- ¡Y no necesito toda una vida mortal para demostrártelo! Para cuando mi santuario esté terminado yo dominaré todos los oficios que siempre he patrocinado-

-¿Quieres apostar?- propuso Artemisa viéndola maliciosamente.

-¿De qué estamos hablando?- inquirió Saori con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-Si lo logras, reconoceré ante todo el Olimpo que eres digna de ser la favorita de papá, pero si no… Tú reconocerás ante todos que soy, y que siempre he sido y seré la mejor Diosa. Además de que me encargaré de que nadie olvide nunca lo torpe que eres- agregó la Diosa rubia viendo a su hermana de manera desafiante.

-¿Ante todo el Olimpo?- la pelimorada tragó saliva son semblante preocupado.

-¡Ja! Lo sabía, no puedes hacerlo y lo sabes- sonrió triunfante Artemisa.

-Sí puedo, ¡te probaré que soy mejor Diosa que tú!- exclamó Saori decidida.

-Eh… Atena, ¿no crees que deberías pensarlo con calma?- opinó Apolo.

-Sí, hermanita, piénsalo bien antes de aceptar quedar en ridículo ante TOOODOS los Dioses- agregó su gemela en tono burlón.

-¡No tengo que pensar nada! ¡¡Acepto tu mugrosa apuesta!!- sentenció Saori.

Ambas Diosas se dieron la mano para dar por sentada su apuesta y cada una tomó su propio camino.

- Oigan, me parece que…- comenzó a decir Apolo pero ya las Diosas habían dejado la habitación- Esto no puede terminar bien- suspiró apesadumbrado.

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur  
**  
A una semana de empezadas las reconstrucciones, los generales marinos no habían logrado poner en pie ni uno de los pilares. Como entenderán, Sorrento ganó el Piedra, papel o tijera, pero luego de que Hércules viera que ellos no eran capaces de levantar ni 10 toneladas (Qué enclenques son los jóvenes de hoy), decidió que les haría bien hacer músculos levantando ellos mismos sus propios pilares y él y Hefestos levantaron sólo el Pilar del Atlántico Norte y el Soporte Principal.

-¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡No me digan que unas cuantas toneladas son demasiado para ustedes!- exclamó el héroe legendario viendo a los generales intentando levantar un gran bloque con ayuda de una polea.

Los generales jalaban juntos una cuerda para levantar el bloque por medio de la polea, pero con todo su esfuerzo apenas y lograban elevarla unos pocos centímetros. Y mientras tiraban de la soga, Eo, que se encontraba al final, dio un mal pasó y resbaló, haciendo caer a todos sus compañeros unos sobre otros y dejando caer el bloque, con lo que todos los generales quedaron en suelo viendo pececitos nadando alrededor de sus cabezas XD

-¡Qué barbaridad! ¡¿No pueden con algo tan simple?!- se lamentó Hércules cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Hércules, ellos no son semidioses como tú- le dijo Poseidón viendo la escena a prudente distancia con un celular en las manos.

-Pues tendremos que ejercitarlos más. Necesitaremos más pesas- sentencio el héroe.

-¡Ya compré de todos los tipos habidos y por haber!- protestó el Dios de los Mares- ¿De dónde quieres que saque más?-

-Yo puedo construirles unas si me consiguen el metal- se ofreció Hefestos, que se encontraban sentado cerca puliendo una espada que sabrá su padre de dónde sacó.

-Bien, te daré el metal para eso- suspiró resignado Poseidón.

-¿Ya oyeron niños? Pronto serán más fuertes- les dijo Hércules a los pobres generales que seguían tirados en el suelo marino.

-De verdad que así como soy estoy bien- comentó Bian levantando la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente y con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Es verdad, me gusta mi cuerpo tal y como está- le siguió Isaac con semblante parecido- Y quiero que siga entero- agregó para sí mismo.

-Los músicos no somos del tipo musculoso- se lamentó Sorrento aún tirado en el suelo.

-Y yo estoy mal de la columna- lloriqueó Eo tallando su espalda.

-No sigan buscando excusas que no se salvarán de mi entrenamiento- sentenció Hércules viéndolos seriamente.

-¡¡Piedad!!- suplicaron los generales con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ya volví!- exclamó de pronto alguien, que no era otro que Hermes, que había llegado cargado de paquetes- Aquí está lo que pediste, Poseidón-

-Muchas gracias, Hermes. Lamento causarte tantos problemas- el Dios de los Mares recibió los paquetes.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma no hay mucho más que pueda hacer ya que Hércules quiere que tus generales hagan el trabajo- comentó el mensajero de los Dioses.

-¿A ti no te interesa hacer musculatura Hermes?- le preguntó Hércules al Dios del Comercio viéndolo atentamente.

-¿Yo? No lo creo, si aumentara mi musculatura perdería velocidad. Prefiero quedarme así- se excusó el Dios de las sandalias aladas con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, el celular del Dios de los Mares comenzó a sonar y este se alejó un poco para hablar tranquilamente seguido por las miradas de todos.

-¿Qué tanto habla Poseidón por ese aparato?- preguntó Hércules.

-Julián Solo, su identidad mortal, es hijo de una familia muy rica y él se encarga de sus negocios- explicó Sorrento a la vez que se ponía en pie y se sacudía- Justo ahora está por cerrar un trato y anda muy atareado-

-Odio cuando se estresa, se pone de un genio…- comentó Eo estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-¡Quién lo diría! Poseidón estresado- exclamó Hefestos sorprendido.

-Es terrible cuando está de malas. A veces ni siquiera controla su cosmos y provoca tormentas- dijo Krishna.

-Empiezo a dudar que esas tormentas sean tan accidentales como dice- murmuró Sorrento con semblante reflexivo y algunas gotitas sobre su nuca.

-Y eso que Poseidón generalmente vive despreocupado- comentó Hermes.

-Por no decir que holgazaneando todo el tiempo, ¿no?- corrigió Eo con una sonrisa.

-Je, algo así- admitió el mensajero- Aunque desde la antigüedad cuando se enojaba era terrible-

Y de repente, el mar se agitó violentamente sobre ellos y la luz escaseó de manera abrupta.

-Algo no salió como quería- suspiraron los generales marinos con muchas gotitas sobre sus rostros.

A lo lejos, todos pudieron ver que el Dios colgaba el teléfono con aparente expresión tranquila, volteó a verlos con una forzada sonrisa y se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ¡¡# &#&#&#"#!!- se le escuchó gritar al Dios de los Mares a la distancia.

-¡Uy! Y yo que pensaba que Hera tenía mal carácter- comentó Hércules viendo en la dirección por la que se había alejado Poseidón- Se nota que son hermanos-

-Sólo espero que no hunda otro barco, luego nos toca a nosotros reparar desperfectos- murmuró el general de Chrysaor viendo el mar embravecido.

-Pues reparemos este pilar para que se contente un poco cuando regrese- propuso Hércules animadamente.

-¡¡Nooooo!!- gimieron los generales con rostros aterrados.

-Sólo les pido que levanten ese bloque de un par de toneladas, es más, hasta dejaré que Hermes los ayude- propuso el héroe.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Hermes sonriente- ¡Gracias!-

Los generales marinos observaron detenidamente al delgado Dios y suspiraron apesadumbrados. Por su parte, Hermes se acercó y observó el bloque, luego la polea, se puso a pensar y sonrió despreocupadamente.

-¿Puedo hacer algunos ajustes con la polea, Hércules?-

-Supongo- respondió aquel viéndolo con desconfianza.

-Hefestos, ¿tienes otras rondanas?- le preguntó Hermes al Dios de la Metalurgia.

-Claro- Hefestos buscó en un morral que llevaba a la mano- Aquí tienes-

El ingenioso Dios puso manos a la obra y en pocos minutos armó un sistema de poleas, con lo que pudo levantar el bloque sin problemas.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?- se dijo a sí mismo Krishna, viendo sorprendido el trabajo del Dios.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Eso facilitará todo!- festejó Bian.

-¡Oye, se trataba de que emplearan los músculos para fortalecerlos!- le reprochó Hércules al mensajero.

-Ups, lo siento- se disculpó este sonriendo inocentemente con una mano tras la cabeza.

Con esta ayuda, los generales pusieron manos a la obra y lograron avanzar más en su trabajo que durante el resto de la semana.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya están avanzando con ese pilar!- exclamó alegremente Poseidón en cuanto regresó luego de haberse calmado un poco.

-Hermes tramposo- murmuró molesto Hércules viendo con malos ojos al Dios.

-Je, je- el mensajero de los Dioses seguía riendo apenado.

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que a partir de mañana les aumentaré el entrenamiento- sentenció el héroe legendario.

-¿Qué tan grandes quieres las pesas?- preguntó Hefestos.

- Mmm… Creo que bastará con 5 toneladas-

**Monte Olimpo**

En un amplio comedor, 5 Diosas platicaban sentadas a la mesa tomando unas refrescantes bebidas.

-¡Por Zeus, niña! ¡Cómo haces dramas por algo tan tonto!- exclamó de pronto una hermosa pelirroja, que no era otra que Hera, la reina de los Dioses.

-Para mí es algo importante- musitó Perséfone con la mirada baja.

-Pues entonces has lo que te decimos- le sugirió otra bonita Diosa de cabellos castaños rojizos que era Hestia, Diosa del Fuego y el Hogar.

-¡Es que no puedo!- gimió la Diosa de la Primavera.

-¡Es tu esposo, así que tienes que hacerlo! ¡Es tu deber!- sentenció Hera.

-No la presiones, Hera. Lo hará cuando esté lista- intervino Deméter.

-Con lo indecisa que es tu hija, nos haremos viejos antes de que algo pase- refunfuñó la Diosa del Matrimonio.

-Pero es que…- quiso defenderse la esposa de Hades.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Y no digas que él no quiere porque lleva una semana entera insistiendo en ello!- la interrumpió Hera con brusquedad.

-¡Ay, Perséfone, si tú te estás muriendo de ganas por hacerlo!- comentó una bonita Diosa rubia, que era Hebe, Diosa de la Juventud e hija de Hera.

-Es que no sé cómo- murmuró Perséfone sonrojada.

-¡No me vengas con esos cuentos, niña!- exclamó Hera impaciente- ¡Llevan no sé cuántos siglos juntos, ¿y me vas a decir que nunca lo han hecho?!-

-Pues es que cuando ha pasado simplemente nos hemos dejado llevar- se explicó la joven Diosa un poco apenada.

-Pues reúnanse y dejen que las cosas fluyan- insistió Hera.

-¿Reconciliarse es tan difícil?- preguntó Hebe con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Cariño- volvió a intervenir la Diosa de las Cosechas viendo dulcemente a su hija- Si no quieres hacerlo quizás es que… ya no lo amas-

-¡No la confundas más de lo que ya está, mujer!- protestó Hera.

-Yo siempre he dicho que Hades es un testarudo y arrogante- opinó Deméter encogiéndose de hombros- Hay muchos otros Dioses que podrían hacer más feliz a mi hija. Él es egoísta, necio, cascarrabias… ¡yo no sé qué le viste!-

-Hades no es así, mamá- protestó Perséfone tímidamente.

-El amor te cegó, mi niña. Hades ha sido y siempre será un sujeto frío y desalmado que no siente amor ni por sí mismo-

-Eso no es cierto- insistió la Diosa de la Primavera apretando los puños.

-¿No dijiste tú misma que no le importó tu opinión? Tú sólo querías ayudarlo y él simplemente te ignoró. Es ruin y mezquino, simplemente despreciable- sentenció su madre.

-¡¡No lo es!!- gritó Perséfone levantándose- ¡El que tengamos gustos diferentes no quiere decir que no le importe mi opinión! ¡Incluso me ha dejado llenar el Inframundo de flores, hasta de aquellas que le producen alergia sólo porque sabe que me gustan! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE ME AMA! ¡¡Y YO TAMBIEN LO AMO!!-

Las otras Diosas la vieron con una sonrisa.

-Eso es todo lo que tenías que aceptar- dijo Hera.

-¿Eh?- Perséfone tenía un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sigo diciendo que él no me parece la pareja perfecta para ti, querida, pero es obvio que no serás feliz si no resuelven sus diferencias- suspiró Deméter resignada- Por muy enojada que digas estar, no puedes dejar de quererlo-

-Oh, es verdad- suspiró la joven Diosa con expresión de derrota- No puedo dejar de pensar en él a pesar de que tiró la pintura y el papel tapiz que yo había elegido para las prisiones y Giudecca-

-Siendo sinceros, querida, ¿de verdad pensabas usar tantos colores en el Inframundo?- preguntó Hestia viendo a su sobrina con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Yo sólo quería compartir lo que me gusta con él- se lamentó la Diosa de la Primavera.

-El Hades no es precisamente un lugar lleno de vida, Perséfone- comentó Hera.

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Tú lo dijiste, tienen gustos diferentes, pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera- opinó Hebe.

-Todos los hombres, mortales o inmortales, son iguales, y nosotras como sus esposas debemos tratar de ser pacientes con ellos- declaró la Diosa del Matrimonio.

-Y mira que Hera puede hablarte de eso de tener paciencia con su pareja- murmuró Deméter en tono burlón.

-No estamos hablando de mí, querida- la reina de los Dioses fulminó a su hermana con la mirada.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Voy a hacerlo!- exclamó Perséfone.

-Hades se encuentra ahora con Zeus, no hay día que no haya estado buscándote desde que te fuiste del Inframundo hace una semana. Sólo hablen y verás que las cosas se darán por sí mismas- sugirió Hera.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, me retiro- se excusó Perséfone saliendo del comedor.

-De verdad no entiendo cómo hicieron tanto drama por algo tan simple- comentó Hestia viendo cómo su sobrina se alejaba.

-Los dos son muy necios y orgullosos- dijo Hera.

-Y me sorprende que Hades haya insistido tanto en buscarla- insistió la Diosa del Hogar.

-Así de enojada la vería que le dio miedo que no volviera con él- opinó Deméter.

-Por cierto, mamá, ¿te molestaría si voy a alcanzar a Hércules a la Tierra?- preguntó de pronto Hebe- Insististe tanto en eso de ser buena esposa que hasta lo extrañé-

-Él está ocupado con Poseidón, si vas sólo lo distraerás- respondió la Diosa algo tajante.

-Hera, eres la Diosa del matrimonio, de TODOS los matrimonios, así que no interfieras en el de tu hija- le reprochó Hestia viéndola acusadoramente.

-¡Oish! ¡Está bien!- tuvo que aceptar la reina de los Dioses más que molesta.

-Gracias, mami. Te adoro- Hebe le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y salió feliz de la vida.

-¡¿Por qué habiendo tantos Dioses en el Olimpo tuvo que escoger a Hércules como marido?!- se lamentó la Diosa del Matrimonio en cuanto su hija abandonó la habitación.

-Lo mismo me pregunto de Perséfone y Hades- suspiró Deméter.

-Ellos no son tan malos yernos, hermanitas- opinó Hestia.

-No entiendes, Hestia, tú no tienes hijas- se quejaron las 2 Diosas.

-Teniéndolas a ustedes dándome lata para qué quiero hijas- comentó la Diosa con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- exclamaron las otras viéndola molestas.

Y mientras estas 3 arreglaban sus diferencias, en los jardines del Olimpo…

Perséfone se dirigió allí para esperar a Hades, pero él ya estaba en aquel lugar sentando en un banco con expresión abatida.

La Diosa lo vio con ternura, nunca antes lo había visto así de triste, ni siquiera cuando Cerbero se había comido sus zapatos favoritos. Así que respiró profundamente y caminó con decisión hacia él.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó la Diosa parándose frente a él y tratando de lucir molesta.

-¡Perséfone!- exclamó Hades levantándose del banco- Ah… pues… verás…-

-_Sólo di que lo sientes_- pensaba la Diosa luchando por seguir mostrándose seria- _No me importa que digas que tú tienes la razón, sólo di que lamentas haber discutido_-

-Giudecca pronto estará terminada, ¿sabes?- pudo decir al fin el señor del Inframundo- Pero pedí que no la pintaran-

-¿E… en serio? ¿Y por qué? Pensé que ya tenías la pintura del color que querías-

-No, el color que quiero para Giudecca… es el que tú elijas- dijo el Dios viéndola con ternura.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Perséfone haciendo puchero.

-Elige los colores que quieras- insistió Hades sonriéndole- Lo único que me importa es que estés a mi lado cuando el Inframundo esté arreglado, tal y como has estado hasta ahora e igual que como quiero que sea para siempre- (NA: ¡¡Ya me puse cursi!! ToT)

-¡¡Hades!!- la Diosa se colgó del cuello de su esposo y comenzó a llorar como magdalena- ¡¡Buuuaaaahh, lo siento!! -

-No, yo lo siento. Debí haberte escuchado y tomar en cuenta tu opinión- se disculpó él abrazándola.

-No, tú eres el Dios del Inframundo y sabes lo que es mejor para tu reino, perdón por no haberlo entendido- se disculpó también ella aún abrazada al pelinegro y todavía llorando a mares.

-Giudecca es tu hogar y quiero que te sientas a gusto allí- le dijo Hades acariciando suavemente su cabello y luego suspiró profundamente- Puedes elegir el color que quieras para pintarla-

-¿También puedo elegir el papel tapiz?- preguntó Perséfone con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Claro- respondió Hades procurando poner su mejor sonrisa, aunque con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Seguro?- insistió la Diosa de la Primavera- ¿Harás lo que yo quiera? Entonces…- Hades cerró sus ojos y apretó sus labios esperando escuchar el nuevo color de su hasta ahora sombría morada- Quiero que los espectros pinten todo tal y como estaban antes-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- exclamó atónito el Dios de los Muertos abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sí, Hades- le sonrió dulcemente su esposa.

-No, prometí que arreglaríamos todo a tu gusto- declaró el pelinegro viéndola seriamente- No quiero que cambies de parecer por mi culpa-

-Hades, lo que está bien para ti también está bien para mí-

-Pero quiero que te sientas en casa cada vez que llegues a Giudecca- insistió Hades con cara de niño haciendo berrinche.

-No vivo en el Inframundo por sus agradables colores, bomboncito- comentó Perséfone acariciando el rostro del Dios- Estoy allí porque me gusta estar contigo. Mientras estemos juntos, el Inframundo puede ser del color que sea-

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a insistir Hades con ojos de cachorro abandonado y Perséfone asintió con una sonrisa- ¡¡Gracias!!- y ahora fue el Dios de los Muertos quien comenzó a llorar por la emoción XD

-¿Pero podríamos pintar nuestra recámara de amarillo?- pidió inocentemente la Diosa.

-Claro, ya te dije que puedes decorar Giudecca como quieras- aceptó Hades controlándose.

-¿Entonces la biblioteca puede ser verde? ¿Y el estudio azul? ¿Y puedo poner el papel tapiz floreado en la sala?-

-Eh… claro, querida-

Y mientras estos dos terminaban de arreglar sus diferencias creativas, 3 Diosas y un Dios los observaban ocultos detrás de unos árboles.

-¡Qué bien! Ya se reconciliaron- festejó Hestia.

-Sólo espero que Hades ya no haga enfadar a mi niña- dijo Deméter tratando de lucir seria, pero al ver lo feliz que lucía su hija esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que Hades sería tan buen esposo?- comentó Hera viendo enternecida la escena, pero luego volteó a ver con mala cara al Dios que las acompañaba- Otros Dioses deberían seguir su ejemplo-

-¿Y ahora qué te hice, querida?- preguntó Zeus confundido.

-¡¡Te la vives espiando a las mortales en la Tierra y tratando de conquistar a cuanta mujer se te cruza en el camino!!- le reprochó la Diosa.

-Claro que no, mi vida. Tú eres la única a la que de verdad amo- exclamó el Dios poniendo su cara más inocente.

-No me digas- Hera lo veía escéptica.

-Cariño, un error lo tiene cualquiera- intentó disculparse Zeus sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Eso mismo dijo luego de su romance con Sémele…- comentó Hestia- Y después de su aventura con Europa… y también luego de haber embarazado a Alcmena-

-Y fue lo mismo que dijo después de lo de Dánae, Ío y Calisto- agregó Deméter.

-No me ayuden tanto, hermanitas- murmuró el señor del Trueno riendo nerviosamente y Hera se le quedó viendo con mirada asesina- ¡No soy de palo, Hera! ¡Las mujeres son mi debilidad!- comenzó a lloriquear el Dios.

-Pero Hera, debes aceptar que para Zeus, tú eres su media naranja- intervino Hestia.

-¡Cierto!- asintió el Dios de Dioses- No me imagino mi vida inmortal sin tu presencia a mi lado. Cómo no te iba a amar a ti, la más bella de todas las mujeres, mortales o Diosas-

-Tonto- musitó Hera sonrojándose como quinceañera enamorada.

-Y mira que sólo él te aguanta ese horrible carácter que te cargas- agregó Hestia seriamente.

-Cierto- coincidió Deméter.

-¡¡Y A USTEDES QUIEN LES PREGUNTÓ?!- rugió la Diosa del Matrimonio poniéndose color rojo furia.

-¿Ves? Cualquier otro hubiera huido de verte así- comentó Hestia sin inmutarse.

-Ay, pierdo mi tiempo discutiendo contigo- suspiró resignada Hera y luego volteó a ver a Zeus- Pero ni creas que se me ha olvidado que has estado espiando a las mortales las últimas semanas-

-¡¡Te digo que tengo que vigilar lo que ocurre en la Tierra!!- protestó él.

-Sí, claaaro- respondieron con sarcasmo las 3 Diosas.

-Deberías comportarte Zeus, piensa qué ejemplo le das a tus hijos- lo reprendió Hestia.

-Ay, pero Poseidón es igual de sinvergüenza- se lamentó Deméter negando con el rostro.

-¡Nah! Nadie iguala a Zeus- declaró Hera.

-Pues no soy yo el que reencarnó para escapar de su esposa y estar rodeado de lindas mortales- murmuró Zeus e inmediatamente se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de decir- De veras, ¿y por qué no lo he hecho?- se dijo a sí mismo con semblante reflexivo y rascándose la cabeza.

-¡¡Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- rugió Hera, quien por suerte para el Dios de Dioses no alcanzó a escuchar lo último que este dijera- ¡¡Quién reencarnó para huir del matrimonio y andar de Don Juan en la Tierra?!-

-Sólo piensa, Hera, ¿cuántos Dioses han reencarnado en la Tierra últimamente?- comentó Deméter.

-¿Y cuántos de esos Dioses tenían esposa?- agregó Hestia.

-¡¡POSEIDOOON!!- gritó una MUY enojada Diosa- ¡¡No voy a permitir que descuide sus obligaciones de esposo!! ¡¡No por algo soy la Diosa del matrimonio!!-

-Cálmate, cariño- pidió Zeus viéndola con miedo- Además, la que debería estar molesta es Anfitrite pero ni siquiera se ha dejado ver por el Olimpo-

-¡¡Esto no puede quedarse así!!- exclamó Hera paseando de un lado para otro- ¡¡No pienso permitir que Poseidón ande haciendo de las suyas aprovechándose de su identidad como mortal!! ¡¡Juro que le voy a dar una lección!!-

-Qué bien, Zeus; gracias a ti vete a saber qué ideas se le metieron en la cabeza a Hera- le reprochó Deméter a su hermano viendo cómo Hera se alejaba aún lanzando maldiciones contra el Dios de los Mares.

-¡¿QUE?! ¿Por qué gracias a mí?- protestó el Dios.

-"Mira que no soy yo el que reencarnó para escapar de su esposa y estar rodeado de lindas mortales"- la Diosa de las Cosechas hizo una muy buena imitación del señor de los Cielos.

-¡Ups! Creo que mejor le advierto a Poseidón- Zeus salió corriendo para alertar a su hermano.

-Será mejor que tratemos de apaciguar a Hera- sugirió Hestia.

-¿Por qué nosotras?- se quejó Deméter- Podría ser peligroso acercarse a ella en estos momentos-

-Pues porque somos sus hermanas y debe escucharnos- explicó la Diosa del Hogar- Además, Poseidón también es nuestro hermano y como está en un cuerpo mortal SI puede matarlo, ¡así que muévete!-

**¿Sobrevivirán los santos y los generales marinos a los entrenamientos de Apolo y Hércules? ¿Podrá Saori ganarle la apuesta a Artemisa? ¿Sobrevivirá Poseidón a la furia de Hera? ¿Dejaré algún día de inventar tanta tontera? Francamente dudo eso último, jajaja.**

**Ojalá estén disfrutando la historia. Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo. Bye n.n**


	10. Dia libre

**¡Hola, hola! Ya volví de nuevo con 2 capítulos más de mis disparates! XD **

**SakuraKli: Gracias por seguir leyendo todas mis locuras. Aún es temprano para que los guerreros recuperen sus poderes, pero espero disfrutes sus desventuras en el proceso, jeje. Y sobre Poseidón, sólo diré que su tormento está por comenzar XD**

**Kisame Hoshigaki: Sí, el pobre Dios de los Mares tiene razones de sobra para huir del Olimpo cada que puede, pero te aseguro que no por ello va a poder llevar una vida tranquila en la Tierra por muy solterito que diga estar, wuajaja XD**

**Gabe Logan: Gracias por darte un tiempo para seguir leyendo mis ocurrencias.**

**Senshi of Sadness: Qué bueno que te estés divirtiendo, ojalá estos capítulos también te puedan sacar al menos alguna sonrisa. Sobre los negocios de Poseidón, bueno, creo que Julián no podía andar tan tranquilo siendo la cabeza de la familia Solo… y menos relajados andarán él y Saori gracias a mis ocurrencias XD**

**White Lady EF: ¡Me da mucho gusto que mi historia te haya gustado! Aioria y Marín también son una de mis parejas favoritas, así que quizás veamos algo más de ellos más adelante n.n Gracias por tu review.**

**Sunrise spirit: ¡Hola, qué gusto tenerte leyendo mis desvaríos! Tal como dices, los trabajos de reconstrucción van para largo, y ya verás los nuevos decretos de Shion Hitler, jajaja. Atena y Poseidón también tendrán muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero ya lo irás viendo en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias por darte un tiempo para leer esta loca historia n.n**

**10. DIA LIBRE**

Un nuevo día recién iniciaba en Grecia, pero ya había bastante actividad en cierto coliseo…

-¡No pierdan el ritmo!- ordenó Apolo viendo trotar a los guerreros de sus hermanas- Y acabando de trotar harán mil abdominales-

-Sí, Apolo- gimieron los jóvenes trotando con ojos llorosos.

-Buen día, Apolo, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?- saludó en eso Artemisa, que iba llegando al coliseo con Saori y las amazonas de Águila y Ophiucus.

-Bien, no lo hacen nada mal- respondió el Dios volteando a ver a su gemela, quien llevaba puesta ropa deportiva- ¿Por qué vistes así, Artemisa?-

-Es que me iré de cacería con las amazonas de Atena. Sólo espero que liberes a mis ángeles para irnos-

-No sería mala idea darles a los muchachos el día libre- comentó Apolo viendo a los jóvenes- Después de todo se están esforzando-

-¡Sí! Y yo aprovecho para irme de compras- exclamó Saori con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues en cuanto terminen con las actividades de hoy les diré que están liberados hasta mañana- les comunicó el Dios de la Profecía y demás.

-¿Y tú qué harás el resto del día?- quiso saber su hermana.

-Pues… quizás vaya con Poseidón- murmuró Apolo recordando cierta promesa que su tío le había hecho en el Olimpo.

-¡¿Con Poseidón?!- exclamaron ambas Diosas con varios signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-De seguro se irán a vagar todo el día a tratar de conquistar a alguna chica- le reprochó Saori viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Yo nunca he tenido suerte con las mortales- murmuró Apolo algo sonrojado y con semblante no muy contento- Pero bueno, Hermes también está con él y de seguro podremos salir de la rutina- suspiró el Dios.

Y así quedó decidido que los Dioses se tomarían el día y de paso se los darían a sus respectivos guerreros, para gran dicha de los mismos.

**Pilar del Océano Índico  
**  
En el fondo de los mares, gracias a Hermes, los generales marinos habían terminado el Pilar del Atlántico Sur y, tras hablarlo razonablemente, decidieron seguir con el Pilar del general de Chrysaor (NA: Entiéndase que Krishna ganó el siguiente Piedra, papel o tijeras que jugaron entre ellos XD). Pero Hércules seguía molesto por la ayuda que les habían dado el mensajero de los Dioses, así que ahora se podía ver a los generales usando muñequeras, cinturón y espinilleras con un 'poquito' de peso extra para fortalecerse.

-¡Vamos, señores! ¡Muévanse!- ordenó el héroe legendario viendo a unos pobres generales que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

-¿Podríamos… disminuir un poco el… peso?- suplicó Sorrento haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no caerse.

-Mmm… ¡¡No!!- gritó Hércules y su potente voz bastó para que los generales se tambalearan y cayeran pesadamente al suelo lamentándose su mala suerte.

Y justo en ese momento, Poseidón llegaba acompañado por sus otros sobrinos y por una bonita chica rubia y de ojos verdes, que no era otra que la Diosa Hebe, que como recordarán fue a alcanzar a su súper fuerte pareja.

-Mi rey, ¿no estás siendo muy duro con los chicos?- le preguntó la Diosa de la Juventud a su esposo viendo tirados a los pobres generales.

-Claro que no, mi vida. Solamente deben usar una tonelada encima para que tonifiquen sus músculos mientras trabajan-

-¿No sería mejor que empezaran con menos peso y luego aumentarlo poco a poco?- sugirió el Dios de los Mares viendo la escena con una enorme gotota sobre el rostro.

-Poseidón tiene razón, Hércules- coincidió Hefestos- Hasta a mí me da pena ver a los pobres mocosos así-

-Cierto. Además, ya los hiciste correr 50 kilómetros hoy- agregó Hermes.

-Y yo que pensé que era estricto con los guerreros de mis hermanas- dijo alguien que acababa de aparecer allí.

-¡Apolo!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses viendo al recién llegado- ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?-

-Pues es que Artemisa se fue de cacería y Atena de compras y les dieron el día libre a sus hombres, así que vine a saludarlos- explicó el Dios pelirrojo.

-Supongo que no sería mala idea dejarlos descansar- comentó Poseidón viendo con pena a sus generales.

-¿Descansar? Si no han hecho gran cosa. Apenas y terminaron un Pilar- refunfuñó Hércules.

-Si no fueras tan quisquilloso podrían avanzar más rápido- opinó Hefestos.

-Hércules, deja que tengan el día libre- pidió Hebe colgándose del brazo del héroe- Así nosotros podremos ir a pasear también-

-Está bien, querida, pero sólo porque tú lo pides- suspiró resignado el fortachón.

-Bien, entonces yo iré a Hawai, hay un volcán a punto de hacer erupción y será un espectáculo digno de verse- comentó sonriente el Dios de la Metalurgia.

-¡Pues ya está decidido!- festejó Poseidón y luego se dirigió a sus generales- ¿Oyeron, muchachos? Tendrán el resto del día para descansar-

-¡Gracias!- los pobres hasta lloraban de la emoción, aún tirados en el suelo.

-Y nosotros iremos a dar un paseo para disfrutar de las bellezas que este mundo puede ofrecer- sentenció el Dios de los Mares viendo a Apolo y a Hermes (NA: Y por su expresión dudo que se estuviera refiriendo a los paisajes ¬¬)

**Santuario de Atena**

Bueno, pues veamos cómo disfrutaban su día libre algunos santos:

CASA DE ARIES

Aquí podíamos ver a un carnerito tirado en un sofá de la sala y a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando un pequeño pelirrojo le cayó encima.

-¡Maestro Mu, vamos al parque!- pidió el aprendiz sentado encima de su maestro.

-Hoy no, Kiki, estoy muy cansado- se disculpó Mu quitándoselo de encima.

-Pero es su día libre, quién sabe cuándo le darán otro- insistió el niño con rostro suplicante.

-¡Exacto! Y por eso quiero aprovecharlo para descansar- se defendió el santo de Aries.

-Mu, no seas aguafiestas- intervino Aldebarán, que iba saliendo de la cocina del templo con un enorme emparedado en las manos- ¡Vamos todos a dar una vuelta!-

-¿Por qué no van ustedes y me dejan descansar?- sugirió el carnero dorado.

-No sería lo mismo sin usted- dijo Kiki con ojos de cachorro abandonado- Diga que sí, por favor. Se la pasa tan ocupado que casi ni lo veo, maestro- suplicó el chiquillo acentuando su mirada de borrego a medio morir (NA: Chantaje emocional, ¡qué ternura! XD)

-Bien, vamos al parque- suspiró Mu resignado al ver el rostro de su discípulo.

-¡Qué bien!- festejaron Aldebarán y Kiki.

CASA DE LEO

Aquí, Aioria, Kanon y MM estaban entretenidos con un videojuego mientras que Aioros y Shura los observaban aburridos.

-¿Qué le encuentran de divertido a eso?- preguntó Shura fastidiado, pero los santos estaban tan metidos en el juego que lo ignoraron por completo (NA: ¿Por qué será que el mundo se desvanece para ciertas personas cuando tienen el control de un x-box en las manos? u.u)

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta al pueblo a ver qué hay de interesante por allá- sugirió Aioros también aburrido.

-Sí, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a estos tres- aceptó el santo de Capricornio y ambos se marcharon sin que sus amigos lo notaran siquiera.

-¡¡Sí!!- brincó de pronto MM sonriendo con expresión triunfante- ¡¡Les gané!! ¡¡Soy el mejor!! ¡¡Jajaja!!-

-¿Y dicen que yo me pongo pesado cuando gano?- murmuró Aioria viendo con una gotota al cangrejito.

-¿No estaban aquí Aioros y Shura?- preguntó Kanon volteando a su alrededor.

-Deben haber ido a dar una vuelta- opinó Aioria preparándose para otra partida- A mi hermano nunca le han gustado los videojuegos. Por cierto, ¿y Saga?-

-Durmiendo en Sagitario. Creo que se está haciendo viejo-

-¿No tienen la misma edad?- Aioria vio con muchas gotitas al gemelo menor.

-El es dos minutos y medio mayor que yo- declaró Kanon con semblante serio- Oye, ¿y Shaka?-

-Debe estar en las ruinas de su casa, dice que yo hago mucho ruido y no lo dejo meditar en paz. Pero bueno, sigamos jugando. ¿Juegas MM?-

-¡¡Soy el mejor!! ¡¡Soy el mejor!!- el santo de Cáncer seguía festejando su victoria brincando por todo el templo.

-¡Déjalo! Juguemos nosotros en lo que se le baja la victoria- propuso Kanon viendo con una gotota al italiano.

CASA DE ACUARIO

Y aquí dos santos más buscaban disfrutar su tiempo.

-Camus, hace tiempo que no teníamos oportunidad de hacer esto- comentó Milo emocionado.

-Sí, sólo espero que nadie nos interrumpa- respondió Camus seriamente- Mete eso con cuidado-

-No te preocupes, sé cómo hacerlo. No es la primera vez que lo hago-

-¡No seas tan brusco!- le reprochó el santo de Acuario- Te digo que tengas cuidado-

-Bien, ya está adentro- exclamó Milo muy concentrando en lo que hacía, pero en eso notó que su amigo tenía cara de dolor- ¿Camus? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa? Me lastimaste, tonto- se quejó el francés y hasta unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!-

-Lo tuve. Lo metí delicadamente- protestó Milo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Me machucaste el dedo con la puerta del horno! ¡Un soufflé necesita ser preparado con delicadeza, te lo he dicho un millón de veces!- refunfuñó Camus apretando su mano.

-Ups, lo siento. Pero no puedes negar que lo metí con cuidado al horno, no se me derramó nada del molde- festejó el escorpión dorado con una radiante sonrisa.

Y bueno, como entenderán, estos 2 estaban cocinando un bocadillo para pasar el rato y en esas seguían cuando Afrodita pasó como rayo por la casa de Acuario y siguió su carrera hacia Capricornio.

-¿Ese era Afrodita?- preguntó Milo viendo con ojos muy abiertos la estela de humo que había dejado el santo de Piscis a su paso.

-Sí, hace rato dijo que pediría una cita con un estilista de renombre y supongo se le hizo tarde-explicó Camus- Pero mejor sigamos con lo que hacíamos y luego podemos ver una película-

-¡Sí, ya quiero comer soufflé!- festejó el escorpión dorado.

HABITACION DEL PATRIARCA

Aquí, Dohko estaba muy quitado de la pena viendo televisión mientras devoraba una bolsa de papas fritas cuando Shion entró notándose bastante cansado.

-¿Ya viste que todo está en orden?-le preguntó el santo de Libra a su amigo sin despegar los ojos del televisor- No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. Dudo que los muchachos estén interesados en destruir el santuario-

-Nunca lo estuvieron pero de todos modos lo hacían- suspiró el peliverde.

-Pero ahora no pueden usar sus ataques para causar destrozos- opinó el chino.

-Es verdad. Supongo que tienes razón, debo intentar relajarme- admitió Shion un poco más tranquilo.

-¡Exacto! Aunque no sé qué hacen los jóvenes de hoy para divertirse- el de nuevo joven maestro se rascó la cabeza con expresión confundida- ¿Cómo pasan el día los demás?-

-Algunos santos de bronce se fueron al cine- comenzó a decir Shion- Albiore y Cristal fueron a comprar víveres para la semana; Misty fue a un spa; Jamian entrena unos cuervos; Orfeo toca su lira; los demás santos de plata duermen o fueron a nadar al lago; Seiya y sus amigos se fueron con Atena de compras; Mu y Aldebarán llevaron a Kiki al parque; Shura y Aioros se fueron al pueblo a pasear; Aioria, MM y Kanon están embobados con un videojuego; Shaka dijo algo de sembrar unos árboles en Virgo; Afrodita fue al estilista; Camus y Milo cocinan en Acuario; y Saga dijo algo sobre esconder sus cosas ahora que Kanon está distraído-

-Los tienes bien vigilados- se sorprendió Dohko viendo con ojos muy grandes a su amigo.

-Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no destruyan nada-

-Pero Shion, nuestros cuerpos son jóvenes de nuevo, deberíamos irnos a divertir como en los viejos tiempos- sugirió el santo de Libra.

-El que nuestros cuerpos sean jóvenes no quiere decir que debamos actuar como un par de mocosos atolondrados- exclamó el Patriarca.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Dohko con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Olvídalo, Dohko- suspiró Shion viendo a su amigo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- ¿Por qué no mejor pedimos una pizza y nos quedamos a descansar?-

-Je, lo que pasa es que te da miedo irte del santuario y dejar a los chicos aquí, pero está bien, pidamos una pizza y veamos la televisión, al fin que están pasando las finales del certamen "Señorita Grecia"- festejó Dohko viendo el televisor con estrellitas en los ojos (NA: Hombres… ¬¬)

**Y en un centro comercial de Grecia…**

Cinco jóvenes y una chica pelimorada se encontraban en una heladería platicando.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que venir contigo?- preguntó un molesto fénix viendo con malos ojos a la reencarnación de Atena- ¿No se supone que era nuestro día libre?-

-Pero es que no quería venir yo sola y ustedes mismos dijeron que no tenían otros planes- contestó Saori con cara de niña buena- _Además, si no, ¿quién cargaría mis compras?_- agregó en sus pensamientos.

-Saori tiene razón, hermano, nosotros no íbamos a hacer otra cosa y no podíamos dejarla venir sola- dijo Shun.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Ikki.

-Pues porque parece que Saori tiene tatuado en la frente un letrero que dice "Secuéstrame" y si se la hubieran llevado de nuevo, Apolo capaz que nos mata- explicó Hyoga con rostro serio.

-Y mira que si su entrenamiento sigue como va no falta mucho para eso- se lamentó Shiryu.

-¿Ustedes creen que soy una mala Diosa?- preguntó Saori con rostro preocupado.

-Claro que no, tú eres una gran Diosa- se apresuró a responder el siempre leal Seiya.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Saori vio al pegaso con todo y estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Claro! Aunque tu presencia sólo complicó las cosas en la lucha de las 12 casas al ser herida por Tremmy, y también te dejaste capturar por Poseidón y lo mismo con Hades y nosotros teníamos que andarte sacando de los problemas en los que te metías y…-

-¡¡Buuuuaaaahhh!! ¡¡Soy una pésima Diosa!!- comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente la pelimorada después del 'alentador' discurso del borrico alado.

-Mira lo que hiciste Seiya- Shiryu vio con malos ojos a su amigo.

-¿Qué dije?- quiso saber Seiya con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-No llores, Saori. Nadie piensa que seas una mala Diosa- intentó consolarla el santo de Andrómeda.

-¡¡Claro que sí!!- la Diosa seguía llorando a mares- ¡Y Artemisa me va a dejar en ridículo frente a todos los demás Dioses del Olimpo! ¡¡Buuuuaaahh!!-

-¿De qué rayos hablas?- exclamó el dragón confundido.

- Es que… Artemisa sólo aceptará que soy una Diosa competente si logro dominar todos los oficios de los que siempre he sido patrona para cuando el santuario esté terminado- explicó Saori tratando de controlarse.

-¿Y qué oficios son esos?- preguntó el patito de las nieves.

-Pues… Atena es Diosa de la Sabiduría… y de la Guerra Justa… y de las Artes… y de las Labores Domésticas… y de la Industria- comenzó a enumerar la joven Kido haciendo que los chicos de bronce la vieran con los ojos más que abiertos.

-¿Y cómo piensas dominar todo eso?- preguntó Shun inocentemente.

-¡¡No lo sé!! ¡¡Buuuaahhh!!- y Saori siguió con su ataque de llanto u.u

-¿Cómo es posible tú que fueras Diosa de todas esas cosas?- inquirió Ikki viéndola confundido.

-Pues es que en otras vidas sí era diestra en ellas, pero ya no lo recuerdo- explicó ella conteniendo el llanto.

-Se supone que cuando un alma reencarna se borran todos sus recuerdos pasados- comentó Shiryu en tono reflexivo- Quizás has reencarnado tantas veces que tu memoria de Diosa también se ha visto afectada-

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que lograré dominar entonces todos mis oficios?!- se lamentó la Diosa angustiada.

-Yo que tú iba aceptando convertirme en el hazmerreír del Olimpo- opinó el fénix despreocupadamente.

-¡¡BUUUUAAAAHHH!!- Saori comenzó a llorar aún con más ganas.

-Mira lo que provocas, Ikki- se quejó Hyoga cubriéndose los oídos y viendo con malos ojos al fénix.

-Deja de llorar, Saori, estás llamando la atención de todos- pidió Shiryu notando sobre ellos las miradas de todos los que pasaban cerca.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!- gimoteó la reencarnación de Atena- ¡¡Seré la burla del Olimpo!!-

-Llorando no vas a resolver nada. Hay que tratar de hacer algo para solucionar tu dilema- sugirió sabiamente el dragón.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer?- inquirió Saori con rostro abatido.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos consejo al maestro Shion?- sugirió Seiya- Él es una persona muy sabia y ha vivido mucho. Hasta conoció a tu reencarnación pasada, ¿no? Quizás él sepa cómo ayudarte-

-Es verdad, no es mala idea- reconoció Shiryu.

-¡Seiya! ¡Pensaste!- exclamó Hyoga sorprendido.

-¿Esa no es una de las señales del Apocalipsis?- preguntó Ikki también viendo con sorpresa al pony con alas.

-¿Qué es acopalipsis?- muchos signos de interrogación flotaban sobre la cabeza de Seiya.

-Creo que su cerebro sólo puede producir una idea de vez en cuando- suspiró Hyoga.

Saori se quedó más tranquila gracias a la idea del santo de Pegaso y por fin dejó de llorar. Y acababa de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro cuando una chica que pasaba por allí se les acercó.

-¡¿Saori?! ¡¿Eres tú, Saori?!-

La pelimorada volteó a ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con una linda chica de más o menos su misma edad, de cabello de un tono castaño claro y hermosos ojos color turquesa.

-¿Ann? ¿Ann Stevens, eres tú?- exclamó Saori sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí, no estabas en Inglaterra?-

-Lo que pasa es que vine de vacaciones a Grecia con mis padres- explicó la joven- No pensé que te encontraría por aquí, yo te hacía en Japón-

-Ah… Lo que pasa es que estoy haciéndome cargo de un… trabajo de mi familia...- se explicó a su vez la pelimorada con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Y quién es ella?- les preguntó en susurros Hyoga a sus amigos y captando la atención de la extranjera.

-Veo que vienes muy bien acompañada, Saori- comentó Ann viendo pícaramente a los chicos.

-Somos sus guardias personales- aclaró Ikki rápidamente, haciendo que Hyoga, Shun y Seiya sele quedaran viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-En realidad hay que aceptar que prácticamente es la verdad- suspiró el santo del Dragón.

-Oh, ya veo, se nota que eres toda una personalidad, amiga- exclamó emocionada la joven inglesa y luego se dirigió a los chicos- Mucho gusto, yo soy Ann Stevens y soy una vieja amiga de Saori-

-Así es, Ann y yo nos conocemos desde niñas- corroboró la reencarnación de Atena- Mi abuelo era amigo de los padres de ella. Nos vemos poco pero siempre hemos mantenido correspondencia-

Y mientras esta reunión ocurría, al mismo tiempo, 3 jóvenes que ya conocemos y que pasaban por allí vestidos casualmente notaron la presencia de Saori y compañía.

-¿Qué esos de allí no son Atena y sus santos de bronce?- exclamó Hermes señalando hacia la heladería.

-Pero qué pequeño es el mundo- comentó la reencarnación de Poseidón sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre venir a un centro comercial tan cerca del santuario- le reprochó Apolo viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Quién es la chica que está con ellos?- preguntó el mensajero de los Dioses notando a la joven Stevens.

Sus dos acompañantes voltearon poniendo atención en la joven y, como si ella notara su presencia, volteó a verlos al mismo tiempo y su mirada se cruzó con la del Dios de los Mares.

-¡¿Julián Solo?!- exclamó emocionada Ann a la vez que se acercaba corriendo a los Dioses- ¡Tú eres Julián Solo, ¿verdad?!-

-¿Te… conozco?- inquirió el peliazul visiblemente sorprendido.

-Disculpa, mi nombre es Ann Stevens. No nos habían presentado pero sé todo sobre ti- se presentó la chica tendiéndole la mano.

-¿En serio?- Julián veía a la joven con muchas gotitas sobre su nuca.

-¿Me dejarías invitarte un helado?- pidió la chica colgándose de su brazo y viéndolo embobada.

-Ah… pues… yo… verás…- el peliazul se veía cada vez más y más nervioso cuando su mirada se detuvo en Apolo y Hermes- Yo vine con mis... amigos… y los había invitado a comer así que no puedo dejarlos-

-Por nosotros no te preocupes, '_Julián_'. No sería correcto que despreciaras a esta hermosa señorita- se apresuró a decir Apolo viendo con una peculiar sonrisa a su tío.

-Es verdad. Ya haremos algo otro día- lo disculpó también Hermes con una sonrisa.

-Pe… pe… pero…-

-Tus amigos dijeron que no hay problema así que no puedes rechazar mi invitación- sentenció la joven ya jalando al Dios de los Mares hacia la heladería.

El peliazul aún dirigió una última mirada suplicante a sus sobrinos, pero ellos se limitaron a despedirse de él con la mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-Je, je. Es raro ver a Poseidón tan nervioso con una chica- comentó Hermes siguiendo con la vista cómo la inglesa llevaba a rastras a su tío.

-Debe haberle tomado por sorpresa ella haya dado el primer paso- opinó Apolo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero bueno, ya que él está ocupado, vamos nosotros a comer algo-

Y los 2 Dioses partieron a buscar un sitio donde comer, dejando a Poseidón a merced de una linda inglesita que ya lo tenía sentado en una mesa de la heladería junto a la de Saori y sus cargadores, digo, santos de bronce.

-Hiac, ya se me quitó el hambre- refunfuñó Ikki viendo con desagrado como Ann miraba a Julián con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-No sabía que Ann tuviera tan malos gustos- murmuró Saori viendo la misma escena con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- Pero en fin, mejor vamos a comprar-

-¿No deberías mejor pensar cómo salir del dilema en el que te encuentras?- inquirió Shiryu.

-¿Qué dilema?- varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de la pelimorada.

-¿Pues no te preocupaba que en el Olimpo te consideraran una Diosa incompetente?- el dragón vio a la joven Kido con una gotota en su rostro.

-¡Ah!, eso. Como tú dijiste, de nada me sirve llorar, así que mejor compro tranquilamente y luego le pido un consejo a Shion y después Zeus dirá- declaró Saori de lo más despreocupada.

Así que estos chicos también se fueron a vagar por el centro comercial para satisfacer el deseo de compras de la Diosa; y mientras Saori y sus santitos recorrían tiendas y más tiendas (y los caballeritos iban cada vez más cargados de paquetes), Apolo y Hermes también recorrían el centro comercial curioseando y aún buscando un buen lugar para comer. El Dios de la profecía caminaba lentamente, mientras que su hermano corría de un lado a otro para poder observar todo lo que llamaba su atención… que era prácticamente todo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bonita!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses deteniéndose unos instantes frente a un escaparate con moderna y colorida ropa deportiva para luego dirigirse rápidamente al escaparate de una juguetería- ¡Cuántos juguetes! ¡Y dulces de todos los colores!- exclamó de nuevo en cuanto su mirada se detuvo en otra tienda.

-Hermes, deja de hacer eso- le dijo Apolo llegando a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa, hermano?- preguntó confundido el Dios del comercio.

-Deja de correr de un lado para otro, las personas te ven raro-

Y no era para menos, puesto que Hermes se movía bastante rápido, a pesar de no llevar sus sandalias aladas, además de que el Dios se maravillaba incluso de las cosas más simples.

-Lo siento, es que nunca había estado en un centro comercial moderno- se disculpó el joven Dios sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza, pero entonces notó unos cachorros que exhibía una tienda de mascotas y corrió hacia allí- ¡Qué lindos!-

-Ay, Hermes nunca cambia- suspiró resignado Apolo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano- Sigue tan curioso e hiperactivo como siempre- el Dios de la Luz y demás levantó la mirada pero su hermano ya no estaba a la vista- ¿Y ahora dónde se metió?-

Apolo apuró el paso para buscar a su hermano pero al dar una vuelta en una esquina chocó con una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel que iba cargada de paquetes. Gracias a su velocidad sobrehumana, el Dios siempre joven logró recoger todos los paquetes antes de que estos cayeran al suelo y sujetó a la chica para evitar que cayera también por el choque.

-Perdona, no te vi- se disculpó Apolo soltando a la chica y devolviéndole su carga.

-No te preocupes, yo iba distraída, también fue mi culpa- lo excusó la joven un poco sonrojada- Suerte que eres tan rápido o mis paquetes y yo hubiéramos terminado en el piso. Muchas gracias-

-No hay de qué- respondió Apolo aún buscando a Hermes con la mirada- Si me disculpas, tengo que buscar a alguien, con permiso-

-Yo que tú, lo buscaría en la sección de los locales donde venden comida- sugirió la chica.

-¿Cómo dices?- inquirió el Dios confundido y viendo a la muchacha con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-La persona a la que buscas. La encontrarás allí- explicó la joven con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? No sabes a quién busco-

-No tienes que hacerme caso, pero no pierdes nada con intentar lo que te digo- repuso ella encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno, debo irme. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda- la chica comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo tras dar apenas un par de pasos- Por cierto, yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que le das a tu hermano- ella le sonrió a Apolo y sin más siguió con su camino.

-¿Pero quién es esa niña?- se preguntó el Dios oracular con muchos más signos de interrogación sobre sí- ¿Dijo que en los locales donde venden comida?-

Y el Dios siguió el consejo de la desconocida y se encaminó a la sección de las tiendas de comida donde efectivamente se encontraba Hermes, husmeando en un lugar y luego en otro.

-¿Comeremos aquí, Apolo?- preguntó el mensajero de los Dioses al ver llegar a su hermano.

-¡Esa niña tuvo razón!- exclamó aquel visiblemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?- Hermes observó confundido a su hermano.

-No, nada. Vamos a comer-

-Sí, ¿podemos comer en ese lugar?- pidió el Dios de las sandalias aladas señalando un local de comida italiana.

Apolo aceptó la sugerencia y ambos Dioses comieron tranquilamente; y ya para terminar, el Dios de la Luz y demás decidió tomar una taza de delicioso café caliente mientras se ponía a pensar en varias cosas.

-Eso huele bien, ¿puedo probar?- preguntó Hermes viendo la taza humeante.

-Sí, claro- respondió Apolo distraído en sus pensamientos.

Hermes tomó la taza, pero en eso Apolo recodó algo: "Yo que tú tendría cuidado con lo que le das a tu hermano". El Dios de la profecía vio casi en cámara lenta cómo Hermes levanta la taza y su cerebro hizo una rápida deducción: Dios hiperquinético + Cafeína = Problemas.

-¡Dame eso!- le gritó a su hermanito a la vez que le arrebataba la taza de un manotazo.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que podía probarlo!- protestó el mensajero de los Dioses poniendo cara de niño regañado.

-¿Nunca has probado el café, Hermes?-

-Nop, nunca-

-Pues no lo probarás mientras estés conmigo- sentenció Apolo.

-¿Por qué no?- muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Hermes.

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo pruebes-

-Si tú lo dices…- aceptó el Dios del comercio en tono resignado… aunque haciéndose la nota mental de probar el café en otra ocasión XD

-_Qué bueno que no lo tomó_- se dijo Apolo en sus pensamientos- _Ya sin cafeína es difícil que se esté quieto… ¿Pero por qué me dio ese consejo esa chica?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo con cara más que confundida.

Pero en fin, como todos sabemos, aún las cosas buenas acaban por terminar y así el día libre de los Dioses y de sus guerreros pasó volando y llegó a su fin, así que cada quien regresó a su respectivo lugar de condena, digo, de trabajo.

**Santuario de Atena  
**  
Shion recorría de nuevo el santuario para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Así que comenzó la subida hacia su habitación decidido a inspeccionar cada templo para ver que nada malo había ocurrido en ninguno de ellos (NA: Medio paranoico el hombre u.u). Y empezó su ascenso en Aries, donde cierto carnerito batallaba por quitarse algunas hojas y ramas de sus largos cabellos.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- le preguntó el carnero mayor a su alumno viéndolo con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Maestro!- Mu se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina llegada del Patriarca, pero luego suspiró abatido- Ah… pues verá: Aldebarán y Kiki me convencieron de ir a pasear al parque, pero Kiki se trepó a un árbol y la rama se rompió y… Él se transportó a otro lado, pero la rama me cayó encima y llevo horas tratando de quitarme todas las hojas y ramitas que se me enredaron en el cabello -

-No es fácil hacerse cargo de un discípulo, ¿verdad?- comentó Shion tratando de contener la risa.

-Lamento si no soy tan servicial como otros discípulos, maestro- murmuró el santo de Aries con rostro abatido.

-Siempre has sido un buen alumno, Mu- el peliverde observó con ternura al carnerito- Lamento si te hice sentir que te menospreciaba. Y ahora, déjame ayudarte con eso o nunca terminarás de quitarte todo- agregó viendo el cabello del santo sin poder evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

Y Shion empezó a quitar el montón de basura que su alumno tenía enredada en el cabello, pero sin poder evitar algunos jalones, accidentalmente por supuesto (NA: Aunque a lo mejor Shion se estaba vengando de las travesuras que su discípulo le hacía XD). Total que así se encontraban, cuando cierta Diosa entró al templo de Aries seguida por 4 montones de paquetes andantes y por Ikki, que apenas y llevaba unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas.

-Buenas noches- saludó Saori a los 2 lemurianos.

-Buenas noches, Atena, ¿tuvo un buen día?- preguntó el Patriarca aún batallando con el cabello de su alumno.

-Sí, compré muchas cosas bonitas-

-Se nota- comentó Mu sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro al ver a los pobre santos de bronce cargados por completo.

-Por cierto, Shion, necesitaba pedirte un consejo- dijo la reencarnación de Atena adoptando un tono serio.

-Dígame en qué puedo servirle-

-¿Les molesta si nos retiramos para llevar esto al Templo de Atena?- interrumpió Hyoga desde atrás de los paquetes.

-Por favor, muchachos, déjenselo a Tatsumi y él se encargará de acomodar todo- ordenó la pelimorada.

-Sí, Saori- suspiraron resignados los chicos de bronce empezando la larga subida hacia el templo de la Atena.

-Verás Shion, yo…Quisiera saber cómo puedo lograr ser una mejor Diosa- se explicó la joven Kido- Ustedes saben que Atena es la Diosa de la Sabiduría y de la Guerra y las Artes y todo lo demás, pero pues no sé mucho de esas cosas-

-Atena, eso es normal- dijo Shion en tono comprensivo- El cuerpo humano que habita aún es muy joven. Sus habilidades se irán desarrollando con el tiempo-

-¿En serio?- exclamó la Diosa abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-Es lo que tengo entendido- afirmó el Patriarca- Conforme pasa el tiempo su cosmos se va fortaleciendo y con ello se pueden controlar las habilidades que se han adquirido en otras vidas-

-_¡Demonios! De haber sabido que necesitaba tiempo nunca hubiera aceptado la apuesta de Artemisa_- pensó para sí misma Saori- ¿Y no hay modo de… acelerar el proceso?- le preguntó con tono preocupado a Shion.

-Pues dicen que lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Quizás si trata de retomar lo que hacía antes los recuerdos vengan con más facilidad-

-¡Pero intenté hilar y no pude!- lloriqueó la Diosa.

-No es algo que se dé de un día para otro- explicó el peliverde- Necesita práctica constante, disciplina y mucha disposición de su parte-

-¿Podrías ayudarme a lograrlo?- pidió la reencarnación de Atena con rostro suplicante.

-Será un placer ayudarla. Y estoy seguro de que sus santos también la ayudarán- anunció Shion.

-¿Mis santos?- inquirió Saori con rostro confundido.

-¡¿Nosotros?!- exclamó Mu con los ojos bien abiertos.


	11. Hasta los Dioses tienen tribulaciones

**11. HASTA LOS DIOSES TIENEN TRIBULACIONES**

**Templo de Poseidón  
**  
Ya pasaba de medio día cuando Poseidón se apareció por la cocina de su templo aún en pijama.

-Buenos días, Emperador- lo saludó Thetys a la vez que se disponía a servirle su desayuno.

-Buen día, Thetys. ¿Y los demás?- inquirió el señor de los Mares notando el silencio que envolvía el templo.

-Se levantaron temprano y se fueron a trabajar- explicó la sirena sirviendo los alimentos- ¿Le fue bien ayer?-

-No tanto como hubiera deseado- se lamentó la reencarnación de Poseidón haciendo un gesto- Me encontré con una chica que resultó ser mi admiradora y no pude librarme de ella en todo el día. Me hizo recorrer todo el centro comercial y luego la ciudad entera. ¡Y quiere que recorramos toda Grecia!-

-Se ve que usted es su amor platónico y está feliz de haberlo conocido- opinó la sirena con una sonrisa.

-Ya no hablemos de eso- propuso el peliazul viendo a la chica con una gotota en su rostro- Mejor dime qué hicieron todos ayer-

-Hércules y Hebe fueron de día de campo- comenzó a enumerar Thetys- Hefestos fue a Hawai a ver la erupción del volcán; Sorrento, Bian y Eo se quedaron viendo películas, pero acabaron dormidos; Krishna iba a meditar, pero durmió más de lo que meditó; Kayssa se la pasó durmiendo, aunque despertó varias veces diciendo que tenía pesadillas con pingüinos; Isaac dijo que se iba a esquiar a la nieve, pero se quedó dormido y no salió. Y yo vi la televisión, arreglé el templo, fui de compras y regresé a ver una película-

-¿Y Hermes?- preguntó Poseidón sentándose a la mesa.

-Regresó en la noche; creo que pasó el día con el señor Apolo-

-Ya luego arreglaré cuentas con ese par por dejarme solo con Ann- murmuró el Dios tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos- Por cierto, algo huele muy rico, ¿es café?-

-Sí, lo preparé temprano por sugerencia de Hermes-

**Santuario de Atena  
**  
HABITACION DEL PATRIARCA

Los santos dorados y Seiya compañía se encontraban allí con Shion y Saori, mientras los demás continuaban con las reparaciones.

-¿Por qué nos reunieron aquí?- preguntó Milo en tono preocupado y viendo para todos lados con expresión paranoica.

-Es que necesito hablar con ustedes- explicó el Patriarca.

-¿De qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Juro que yo no hice nada!- exclamó el escorpión dorado con ojos de borrego destinado a matadero.

-Milo, nadie te está culpando de nada- dijo Shion viendo al griego con una gotota sobre su rostro.

-¡Eso decía siempre que me hacía venir aquí y siempre salía castigado!- lloriqueó el bicho.

-Creo que le causó un trauma de infancia a Milo, Patriarca- comentó Camus viendo a su amigo con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Milo, tranquilízate que no pienso castigar a nadie- intentó calmar Shion al santo de la octava casa- Sólo quería pedirles su ayuda para lograr que Atena desarrolle sus habilidades de Diosa-

-¿Y cómo se supone que la ayudaremos?- preguntó Shura.

-Tengo un plan de actividades que podría servirle, pero necesito la ayuda de todos- explicó Shion- Lo primero es lograr que ella aprenda a despejar su mente para que los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas puedan volver con facilidad, ¿podrías ayudarnos con eso Shaka?-

-Por supuesto, Patriarca- aceptó el santo de Virgo.

-También me gustaría orientar un poco a Atena sobre filosofía. ¿Camus, puedo confiarte eso?-

-Claro, Gran Maestro-

-Además, como Diosa de la Guerra Justa, Atena debe comprender la mente analítica que requieren las batallas. Saga, Kanon, Aioros, confiaré en su experiencia- prosiguió Shion.

-A la orden, señor- fue la respuesta de los 3 mencionados.

-Afrodita, me gustaría que le enseñaras a Atena a cultivar las flores, eso le ayudaría a desarrollar paciencia y dedicación-

-Ok- aceptó el santo de los pececitos sin inmutarse.

-Mu, ya que eres tan paciente quiero que asesores a Atena en todo lo que se le ofrezca cuando tenga dudas- pidió el Patriarca- Aldebarán, tú comprendes la importancia de la prudencia y Shura, tú conoces de disciplina y responsabilidad, así que también quiero que les muestren la importancia de esos valores en las batallas y en la vida cotidiana-

-Sí, señor- aceptaron los chicos del ganado, digo, del carnero, el toro y la cabra XD

-Aioria, Milo, MM, confiaré en ustedes para que vigilen que Artemisa y Apolo no descubran lo que hacemos porque creo que no les hará mucha gracia, sobre todo a ella- continuó repartiendo deberes Shion.

-¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotros?- preguntó Hyoga.

-Ustedes son los que mejor conocen a Saori Kido- explicó el ya no tan antiguo maestro de Libra- Confiamos en ustedes para que velen por ella, la acompañen y la ayuden en todo lo que puedan-

-Dohko y yo le daremos algunas lecciones sobre las ciencias y doctrinas que se le puedan ser de utilidad. Pero hay que acordar las horas de cada actividad para no llamar demasiado la atención- agregó el Patriarca.

-¿Por qué no deben enterarse Apolo y Artemisa?- inquirió Camus.

-De seguro porque Artemisa no parará de burlarse de Atena si se entera de que ella es tan torpe que no puede recuperar sola las habilidades que antes tenía como Diosa- comentó Milo inocentemente.

-¡¡MILO!!- rugió Saori sonrojada por el comentario- Sólo por eso le diré a Apolo que te ponga ejercicios extra mañana-

-¡Les digo que siempre salgo castigado de este lugar!- gimió el santo de Escorpio con ojitos llorosos.

**En un centro comercial en Grecia  
**  
Mientras los santos de Atena ponían en marcha su plan para hacer de Atena una Diosa competente (NA: ¿Se podrá? O.o?), Apolo había ido al mismo centro comercial del día anterior para intentar descubrir quién era la misteriosa joven con la que había chocado, y luego de un rato de deambular por el lugar, la mirada del Dios quedó fija en una chica de piel apiñonada, ojos color miel y cabello castaño que se encontraba sentada junto a una fuente leyendo un libro, la misma que él buscaba, así que caminó hacia ella a la vez que la joven levantaba la mirada y le sonreía amablemente.

-Hola, sabía que te vería de nuevo- lo saludó la joven.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Apolo visiblemente sorprendido y con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza- ¿Y cómo lo sabías? Además, ¿cómo supiste ayer que buscaba a mi hermano?-

-Quizás suene tonto, pero yo tengo una especie de don. Desde pequeña de repente vienen a mi mente ideas o imágenes de cosas que van a pasar- explicó la chica y el Dios se le quedó viendo con semblante confundido- Sé que suena raro pero te juro que no estoy loca-

-No había pensado eso- se apresuró a decir Apolo- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Galatea, pero todos me dicen Gala. ¿Y tú?-

-Apolo-

-¡Qué bonito nombre!- exclamó la joven sonriendo- Te llamas como el Dios de la Profecía, la Música, la Luz y la Verdad-

-¿Sabes mucho sobre los Dioses?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Desciendo de una larga historia familiar de griegos, así que ya podrás imaginarte- explicó ella con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Si lo piensas detenidamente resulta curioso que una chica con el don de la profecía se encuentre con un chico llamado igual que el Dios de las mismas-

-_Y más extraño aún que se encuentre con el Dios en persona y que él no recuerde haberle dado el don en cuestión_- se dijo a sí mismo Apolo en sus pensamientos, con la mano en la barbilla y expresión reflexiva- _¿Ya me estará fallando la memoria? A lo mejor ser despistado es mal de familia, sólo hay que ver a mi padre y a Atena_-

-Oye, Apolo- lo llamó la joven sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Si no estás muy ocupado, abrieron un nuevo lugar donde venden unos postres deliciosos, ¿no quieres ir por uno?-

-Seguro, pero sólo si me dejas invitarte- propuso el Dios siempre joven sonriéndole amablemente- Es mi forma de agradecerte por haberme ayudado a encontrar a mi hermano y por el consejo que me diste-

-Ok- aceptó Gala feliz de la vida- Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?-

-Hermes-

-Tu familia también es griega, ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-Sí… y te sorprendería saber lo antigua que es la historia de mi familia- respondió el joven Dios sonriendo con muchas más gotitas en su nuca.

**Pilar del Océano Índico  
**  
Luego de algunas horas, el Dios de los Mares finalmente alcanzó a sus peones, digo, generales y a sus sobrinos en su sitio de trabajo.

-Hasta que te vemos la cara, Poseidón- exclamó Hefestos al ver llegar a su tío.

-Lo siento, es que ayer me hicieron dar muchas vueltas y caí rendido- se disculpó el señor de los Mares sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien, tío. Tus generales han avanzando con su trabajo ahora que Hércules aceptó quitarles un poco de peso de encima- explicó Hebe.

-¿Y Hermes?- preguntó la reencarnación de Poseidón buscando al susodicho con la mirada.

-Lo mandé al Ártico- respondió Hércules sin inmutarse.

-¿Y eso?- inquirió el Dios peliazul con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sabrá Zeus qué tenía pero estaba más inquieto que de costumbre- explicó Hefestos- No dejaba de brincar por todos lados y de moverse de aquí para allá-

-Sí, estaba fastidioso y no dejaba de insistir en que quería ayudar reconstruir los Pilares- corroboró el héroe legendario- Lo mandé a correr por los alrededores, pero dio como 100 vueltas por todos los mares y seguía necio con que quería reconstruir un Pilar, así que lo mandé al Ártico-

-¿Y por qué allá?- insistió Poseidón ahora con 2 signos de interrogación sobre él.

-Para ver si el frío de allá hace que se le quite un poco lo hiperactivo- explicó Hércules.

-¿Qué tendrá Hermes?- se preguntó a sí mismo el Dios de los Mares rascándose la cabeza y con más signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

**Santuario de Atena  
**  
CASA DE LEO

Imagínense a Saori y sus santos de bronce batallando por adoptar la posición de flor de loto. Shiryu fue el que menos problemas tuvo; Saori, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun lo lograron después de muchos esfuerzos; y Seiya… bueno, él estaba haciendo un verdadero acto de contorsionismo cuando Shaka le dijo que podía sentarse sólo con las piernas cruzadas.

-Bien, ahora tienen que tratar de olvidarse de todo lo que los rodea y concéntrense sólo en lo infinito del universo- pidió el santo de Virgo una vez que todos hubieran adoptado la posición para meditar.

Como recordarán, Shion le pidió a Shaka que iniciara con su plan de trabajo y el santo de Virgo cumplía con su misión mientras Aioria se encontraba a la entrada de su templo para evitar que alguien los interrumpiera.

Después de una hora, Shiryu estaba muy metido meditando y Shun también había logrado despejar al fin su mente. Ikki no dejaba de abrir los ojos una y otra vez para ver lo que los demás hacían al igual que Hyoga, mientras que Seiya ya llevaba rato dormido y Saori, pues…

-¡No puedo! ¡No logro despejar mi mente!- gritó por quincuagésima sexta vez en lo que iba de la hora.

-Atena, si lo intentara un poco más en lugar de gritar cada minuto quizás obtendría mejores resultados- sugirió Shaka haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia- Hagamos esto, cierre sus ojos y deje que la guíe con mi voz- ella obedeció y el santo de la virgen comenzó a hablar con voz serena- Nos encontramos en una basta pradera de verdes pastos, sólo se escucha el canto de las aves y se siente una suave brisa, el cielo azul se extiende sobre nuestras cabezas y nos encontramos en un ambiente de profunda paz-

Todos los demás se iban relajando mientras el santo de Virgo hablaba.

-El canto de las aves y la brisa poco a poco van desapareciendo, así como el pasto bajo nuestros cuerpos y el cielo sobre nosotros-

Y efectivamente, Saori y los santos se sintieron en un espacio completamente vacío pero poco a poco el universo entero fue tomando forma ante ellos.

-Somos uno con el universo- continuó Shaka- Podemos lograr estar en armonía con él si nos lo proponemos y todos sus secretos se descubrirán ante nuestros ojos-

La voz del santo dorado se detuvo, pero Saori finalmente había logrado entrar en un estado de trance y seguía maravillada con la visión que estaba teniendo ante ella, así como el resto de sus santos. Todo iba bien, pero de pronto…

-¡¡¡AAAaaahhh!!! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!- comenzó a gritar Seiya despertando de golpe y encontrándose con la misma visión que estaban teniendo sus amigos.

Y por supuesto, con semejantes gritos todos abrieron los ojos y la ilusión se rompió.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- preguntó Seiya viendo confundido hacia todos lados y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza al notar que seguía en la casa de Leo.

-¡¡Seiya, ¿por qué tenías que arruinarlo todo cuando ya íbamos tan bien?!! – protestó el santo de Virgo.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, Shaka- se disculpó el pony alado con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Momento, ¿cómo es que Seiya también logró ver lo mismo que nosotros?- inquirió Shiryu confundido.

-¡¡Nos metiste en una de tus ilusiones!!- exclamó Ikki seriamente y señalando acusadoramente a Shaka.

-¿Pero qué no se supone que no podemos utilizar ninguna de nuestras habilidades?- preguntó Hyoga rascándose la cabeza con rostro confundido.

-Las ilusiones se crean con el poder de la mente- explicó el hindú- Gracias a lo que nos hizo Zeus, mi cosmos no podría crear una ilusión tan real como las de antes, es cierto que yo los metí en una pero esta se hizo tan fuerte porque todos estaban concentrados en lo mismo-

-¿O sea nosotros manteníamos la ilusión? – preguntó Saori emocionada.

-Todo iba perfectamente bien… ¡¿Por qué Seiya es tan inoportuno?!- se lamentó Shaka cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Bueno, Shaka, pero debes admitir que nos fue bien para ser la primera vez que lo intentábamos- intentó consolarlo el santo del dragón.

-Pues… supongo que tienes razón- admitió el santo dorado suspirando resignado.

-De verdad lo siento, Shaka. Prometo que a partir de mañana ya no te daré problemas- prometió Seiya.

-Claro que no porque tú ya no vendrás aquí- sentenció Ikki.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es lo mejor, Seiya- comentó Hyoga.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y partieron a otra de las 12 casas para realizar la siguiente actividad señalada por el Patriarca.

CASA DE ACUARIO

En cuanto Saori y sus inseparables caballeros estuvieron instalados en la sala del santo de Acuario, este se dispuso a iniciar la cátedra que Shion le había solicitado.

-Primero, aclararé que la filosofía es una búsqueda sin fin en pos del verdadero conocimiento de la realidad- comenzó a decir el francés, adoptando el tono serio de un maestro (NA: Cosa que se le daba muy bien XD)- Veamos así el modo de pensar de Descartes, que le dio a la filosofía los procedimientos racionales inductivos de la ciencia y la hicieron lo que es hoy en día…-

-¿Por qué empiezas por Descartes?- lo interrumpió Shiryu levantando la mano.

-Porque él es el fundador de la filosofía moderna- declaró Camus seriamente.

-Pero las bases de la filosofía occidental se encuentran en los principios de la filosofía griega- protestó el dragón.

-Sí, pero la filosofía no habría progresado como ciencia de no ser por Descartes y…-

-¿Con qué tema piensas seguir?- volvió a interrumpir Shiryu.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió a su vez Camus dirigiéndole una de sus hermosas miradas de hielo al dragón.

-Es que si te saltaste los fundamentos de Sócrates, Platón y Aristóteles, quizás piensas irte de inmediato a la filosofía existencialista-

-¿Y qué si pienso hacerlo?-

-Shiryu, ¿por qué no dejas que mi maestro dé su lección a su modo?- sugirió Hyoga sonriendo nerviosamente y con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Pero, ¿por qué no hablamos de los filósofos griegos, y de Kant, y de Hegel?- insistió el santo de la lagartija, digo, del Dragón.

-No pensaba dejarlos de lado, pero yo tengo mi modo de hacer las cosas- explicó Camus sin inmutarse.

-Qué curioso que sea resaltando las obras de los franceses- murmuró Shiryu viendo inquisitivamente al señor de los hielos.

-¡¿Qué tienes contra los franceses?!- protestó este empezando a molestarse.

-Nada, pero hay exponentes más importantes de las corrientes filosóficas que ellos-

Y así empezó una discusión entre ambos santos sobre las diferentes corrientes filosóficas y sus exponentes en la que ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder. Shun trataba inútilmente de calmar los ánimos; Ikki observaba interesado la discusión; Hyoga no se atrevía a meterse por temor a que su maestro se enfadara; Seiya… a Seiya ya lo habían abandonado en Sagitario hacía rato; y Saori esperó pacientemente a que sus santos se calmaran… antes de estallar en un ataque de furia.

-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- gritó la Diosa más que furiosa y tanto el santo de Acuario como el del Dragón dejaron de inmediato de discutir- ¡¡Shiryu, deja que Camus dé la lección en paz!! ¡¡Y Camus, sigue el orden histórico!!-

-Sí, Saori- asintió Shiryu tragando saliva y viendo con ojos como platos a la pelimorada.

-Como diga, Atena- aceptó Camus suspirando resignado.

-Decidido, a partir de mañana, Shiryu no volverá a Acuario- sentenció Ikki.

-¿Por qué no?- protestó el dragón.

-Pues porque dudo que puedas evitar volver a discutir con mi maestro- explicó Hyoga.

-Pero…-

-Será lo mejor, Shiryu- reconoció Saori.

-Bien- suspiró el pelinegro.

Un rato más tarde, Saori y los demás ya habían salido de Acuario, dejando a Camus al borde de un ataque de nervios por sus incesantes preguntas, la mayoría con poca o nada de relación con los puntos que él quería enseñar. Y así, Saori se dispuso a ir a otra de las 12 casas.

CASA DE SAGITARIO

Si se suponía que estaban limpiando esta casa, la verdad era que no hacían un buen trabajo, pues había cosas regadas por todas partes.

-¿Pero por qué hay tanto desorden?- exclamó Saori viendo el reguero a su alrededor.

-Lo que pasa, Atena, es que al parecer mis compañeros utilizaban mi casa como almacén de porquerías porque el sótano estaba lleno de basura- explicó Aioros saliendo a recibirla.

-Y ni para que me culpen a mí porque yo no andaba por aquí- dijo a su vez Kanon también saliendo del templo- Los santos que se quedaron eran un desastre-

-Qué simpático- murmuró sarcásticamente Saga saliendo tras su hermano- Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco me paseaba mucho por acá-

-No, estabas muy ocupado usurpando el lugar del Patriarca, ¿verdad?- Kanon le dirigió una peculiar mirada a su gemelo.

-¡Te digo que Arles me controlaba!- protestó Saga.

-¡Pero bien que fuiste tú el que me encerró en el cabo Sunion!- le reprochó Kanon.

-¡Querías apoderarte del santuario!-

-¡Pues tú acabaste robándote mi idea y hasta intentaste matar a Atena!-

-¡¡Que fue Arles!!-

-¡Ya basta!- intervino Aioros interponiéndose entre ambos gemelos- Tenemos que enseñarle a Atena la importancia de las estrategias analíticas en la guerra, no hacer una guerra entre nosotros-

-¡¡TÚ NO TE METAS!!- lo callaron al mismo tiempo los santos de Géminis.

-¡¡Dije que paren, par de tontos!! ¡¿Qué no pueden madurar?!- insistió el arquero dorado.

-¡¡Soy mayor que los dos, así que se callan!!- ordenó Saga.

-¡¡A mí nadie me calla!!- protestó Kanon.

-¡¡Cállense los dos!!- exigió Aioros.

- Ejem…- Saori aclaró su garganta pero ninguno le hizo caso- Cof, cof- la Diosa tosió un poco, tomó aire y…- ¡¡¡YA CALLENSE LOS TRES!!!- gritó haciendo vibrar el santuario entero XD

-Como… ordene… Atena- los 3 santos dorados tragaron saliva con rostros asustados y viendo a su Diosa con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Así está mejor; ahora, ¿dónde se supone que hablaremos? Este lugar es un caos- preguntó Saori.

-Y Géminis sigue sin techo- se lamentó Saga.

-Si no hubieras intentado matarme tu casa aún tendría techo- comentó Kanon.

-Si hubiera querido matarte lo habría hecho… ¡¡Y debí hacerlo para que no usaras MI armadura dorada!!-

-Y ahí van de nuevo…- suspiró Shiryu resignado.

Y total que terminaron quedándose en un rincón de Sagitario que no estaba tan congestionado de triques, pero después de una hora no habían hecho mucho progreso, ya que cuando los gemelos dorados no estaban peleando entre ellos se ponían a pelear con el santo del Arquero… y si se les digo de todo lo que discutieron no acabo XD

-¡¡Esto es el colmo!!- exclamó la reencarnación de Atena ya fastidiada con la situación- ¡¡Están peores que niños chiquitos!! ¡¡Se están peleando por cosas que pasaron hace años!!-

Saga, Kanon y Aioros pusieron cara de niños regañados, con la mirada en el piso.

-Atena, no es fácil olvidar que por culpa de ALGUIEN se perdieron 13 años de vida- comentó Aioros levantando la mirada.

-Y tampoco se puede olvidar que ese mismo ALGUIEN te dejó encerrado en una prisión para que te ahogaras- agregó Kanon.

-Kanon… ¡¡TÚ TE LO BUSCASTE!!- estalló Saga jalándose los cabellos- Y Aioros… ¡¡NO FUE MI INTENCION QUE PASARA ESO!!-

-Creo que mandaré a los 3 a una terapia de grupo- opinó Saori viéndolos con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Aioros, es verdad que Saga no fue quién mandó a matarte, sino Arles. Si los hubieras visto notarías que no son la misma persona- comentó Shun.

-Es lo que siempre he querido que entiendan- exclamó Saga.

-Y tú debes entender que Kanon se ha reformado- sugirió Shiryu.

-Eso es lo siempre he querido que entiendan- exclamó a su vez el gemelo menor.

-No me imites- protestó Saga viendo con malos ojos a su hermano.

-Nadie lo hace- refunfuñó Kanon devolviéndole la mirada.

-¡¡No empiecen de nuevo!!- gimió Saori viendo con ojos llorosos hacia el cielo.

-Atena- intervino Aioros en tono amable- Pedir que estos no discutan es como pedirle a Afrodita que deje de ir a la estética, o a Milo que se comporte, o a Shaka que no medite, o…-

-¡Ya entendimos!- lo interrumpió Ikki viéndolo con mala cara.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el arquero dorado sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza- Lo que quiero decir es que desde niños siempre han peleado y lo seguirán haciendo siempre, así es como son-

-Pero son hermanos, no deberían pelear- comentó Shun- ¿Acaso no se quieren y se preocupan el uno por el otro?-

-¡Ja! – exclamaron ambos gemelos cruzándose de brazos y volteando en direcciones opuestas.

-Esa es su forma de demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren- comentó Aioros sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Nunca se han llevado bien?- preguntó Saori.

-Nos llevamos bien, Atena. Si no, ya nos hubiéramos matado- respondió Saga.

-Muy cierto- reconoció Kanon asintiendo con el rostro.

-Pues si no aprenden a convivir en paz, quizá lo mejor sea que Kanon regrese con Poseidón- sugirió la Diosa pelimorada.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- exclamaron los chicos de Géminis con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pe… pero… yo te juré lealtad, Atena- exclamó Kanon con ojos de cachorro abandonado- ¡No quiero regresar al mar! ¡Es muy aburrido!- agregó con ojitos llorosos- _Además, allá tengo que hacerla de niñera de los otros generales y aquí puedo fastidiar a Saga_- se dijo a sí mismo el gemelo menor en sus pensamientos.

-Podríamos tratar de no pelear tanto- opinó Saga seriamente.

-Pensé que te daría gusto que se fuera- comentó el fénix.

-¡Nah! Ya extrañaba tener con quién pelear- explicó el gemelo mayor encogiéndose de hombros- _Y estando él aquí puedo obligarlo a que ayude con mis tareas_- agregó en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, pero no quiero problemas- suspiró resignada Saori y pensando que difícilmente le harían caso.

-Claro, Atena, no más problemas- aceptaron ambos gemelos cruzando los dedos atrás de sus espaldas.

-Pues ya se pasó una hora y no pudieron decir nada sobre lo que Shion les dijo que le enseñaran a Saori- se quejó Shiryu viendo su reloj.

-Pero qué dices, si representaron magistralmente una verdadera guerra- festejó Ikki.

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos por hoy pero arreglen sus diferencias porque mañana no quiero oírlos pelear de nuevo- ordenó la Diosa.

-Está bien, Atena- suspiraron los 3 dorados.

**Pilar del Océano Índico  
**  
Los generales marinos seguían trabajando ante la mirada de Hércules, mientras Hefestos estaba afilando un hacha (NA: No pregunten de dónde la sacó u.u) y Hebe jugaba cartas con Poseidón. Todo estaba tranquilo, pero entonces, un celular se dejó escuchar en el fondo del océano. Poseidón sacó su móvil, observó el número en el identificador de llamadas y volvió a guardarlo sin que este dejara de sonar ante las interrogantes miradas de los presentes.

-¿Por qué no contestas tu teléfono?- preguntó Hebe- Ha sonado unas 10 veces y tú sólo lo ignoras-

-Ya te dije las otras veces que has preguntado que sólo se trata de una persona que quiere molestarme-explicó el Dios de los Mares sin inmutarse.

-¿No sería más fácil apagar el celular?- opinó Kayssa.

-No, podrían llamarlo de la oficina- explicó Sorrento.

-¿Y por qué no sólo bloquea el número del que lo molestan?- sugirió Isaac.

-Ya he bloqueado como 6 números diferentes y siguen insistiendo- se lamentó la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-¿Y cómo sabe que se trata de la misma persona?- inquirió Krishna.

-Porque a este número sólo me llama mi madre y de la oficina…- explicó Poseidón- La verdad es que aún no entiendo cómo es que la persona que me está molestando lo pudo conseguir- agregó con rostro confundido.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?- preguntó la Diosa de la Juventud.

-¡¡Una fastidiosa!!- exclamó amargamente el Dios de los Mares.

-¿Una? ¿Cómo una chica?- inquirió Eo pícaramente.

-Si fuera una chica, no la estaría evitando- comentó Hefestos, pero ante tal comentario, el Dios de los Mares se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Por mi padre! ¡¡¿Estás evitando a una chica?!!- exclamó Hércules más que sorprendido- ¡¿Pues qué le hiciste, Poseidón?!-

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Yo no le hice nada!!- protestó el peliazul aún más sonrojado- ¡¡Es ella la que no me deja en paz!!-

-¿Entonces en serio se trata de una chica?- insistió Bian.

Todos observaron expectantes al Dios mientras este se ponía más rojo.

-¡¡Ya fue suficiente!!- estalló Poseidón- ¡¡Sí, me está llamando una chica!! ¡¡Pero yo no le hice nada!! ¡¡Ella está loca!!-

-Quizás sólo tiene malos gustos- comentó Hércules.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- el peliazul vio con malos ojos al legendario héroe.

-¿Y por qué te está molestando?- quiso saber Hebe.

-Yo qué sé, recién la conocí ayer pero ella tiene investigada toda mi vida. Se me pegó toda la tarde y me estuvo llamando por la noche para preguntar puras tonterías. Bloqueé su número pero entonces llamaba de otro y así ha estado, por eso opté por ignorarla-

-Quizás si hablas bien con ella la puedas hacer entrar en razón para que te deje de molestar- sugirió la Diosa.

-Sí, una vez que lo conozca bien de seguro que no volveremos a tener noticias de ella- comentó Eo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Poseidón vio seriamente a su general.

-Nada, Emperador- se apresuró a responder este sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Ella sólo quiere que le dediques un poco de tu tiempo, tío- insistió Hebe.

-No lo sé, es que hay algo en ella…- un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del señor de los Mares- ¡Quizás esta sea el castigo que Hera planeó para mi!-

-Por Zeus, Poseidón, no exageres- exclamó Hércules- Es sólo una chica mortal. Si Hera quisiera darte una lección lo haría en grande-

-Pero es que te digo que hay algo en esa niña… ¡Te juro que me dan escalofríos nada más de pensar en ella!-

-¿No será tu conciencia?- sugirió Hefestos.

-¡Claro que no!- descartó la idea Poseidón- Además, yo no le hago tanto caso a mi conciencia como para que me torture a este grado-

-¿Tiene conciencia?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo todos sus generales haciendo que el Dios los volteara a ver con mala cara.

-Nada más preguntábamos, Emperador- dijo Eo poniendo su cara más inocente.

-Hera quiere que deje de coquetear con cualquier mortal y envió a Ann para volverme loco y que aprenda a comportarme- comenzó a lloriquear el Dios de los Mares.

-Pues no se me hace algo del estilo de Hera- insistió Hércules.

-Es verdad- asintió Hebe- Yo creo que la niña sólo está enamorada y demuestra sus sentimientos de forma muy efusiva-

-Y yo insisto en que tienes cargo de conciencia por serle infiel a Anfitrite- declaró Hefestos.

El Dios de los Mares seguía lamentándose su mala suerte cuando algo pasó a gran velocidad haciendo que todos se olvidaran de lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- exclamó Krishna con los ojos bien abiertos.

El Objeto Veloz No Identificado (NA: Otra clase de OVNI XD) volvió a pasar rápidamente por el Pilar del general de Khrysaor.

-¿Hermes?- exclamó Hebe distinguiendo vagamente al 'OVNI'.

-Dime- el mensajero de los Dioses se detuvo de golpe frente a la Diosa de la Juventud sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Todos miraron extrañados al Dios del Comercio y demás, pues este no dejaba de voltear en todas direcciones sin estarse quieto ni un segundo.

-¿Estás bien, Hermes?- preguntó Poseidón viéndolo algo asustado.

-ClarotíomeencuentrodemaravillaPorciertoyaterminédereconstruirelPilardelÁrticoycomoestabaaburrido levantéotroPilarquellegadesdelapartemásprofundadelocéanohastasusuperficie¿Necesitasalgomás?- respondió Hermes hablando MUY rápidamente y sin dejar de moverse.

Todos pestañaron un par de veces sin haber alcanzado a entender lo que el mensajero de los Dioses acababa de decir.

-BuenoEntoncesvoyadarunavueltaporlaTierraNosvemos- y Hermes desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?- exclamó Poseidón con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No tendrá que ver con las 4 tazas de café que se tomó en la mañana?- opinó Kayssa.

-¡¿4 tazas?!- exclamó el Dios de los Mares abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Es verdad, cuando desayunamos, Thetys dijo que iba con su cuarta taza- explicó Sorrento.

-Pues Hércules y yo lo vimos tomarse 2 tazas de café con nosotros- dijo Hebe en tono preocupado.

-Y a mí me acompañó a desayunar con una taza de café- agregó Hefestos sudando frío.

-¡¿Me están diciendo que el Dios más hiperactivo del Olimpo se tomó 7 tazas de café?!- gritó Poseidón palideciendo rápidamente y luego tragó saliva con dificultad- Eso no puede ser bueno-

**En un centro comercial en Grecia  
**  
En un pequeño café, cierto Dios se encontraba charlando despreocupadamente con una joven.

-¿Sabes, Apolo?- dijo de pronto Gala sonriéndole dulcemente al Dios- Quizás suene raro, pero siento como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido antes-

-Sí, yo tengo esa misma impresión- admitió él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Quizás nos conocimos en una vida pasada-

Los dos estaban metidos en su plática cuando el celular de Gala sonó y ella se levantó de la mesa para ir a contestar fuera del pequeño local. Apolo la siguió con la mirada y tras unos instantes de verla fijamente, suspiró profundamente a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

-Las historias tienden a repetirse- dijo para sí mismo tristemente- Ya recordé cuándo nos conocimos…-

**¿Cómo ven? Los Golden Boys intentan hacer de Saori una Diosa competente; Poseidón tiene una admiradora un 'poquito' obsesiva; Apolo ha conocido a una joven bastante peculiar; y el mensajero de los Dioses ha probado las virtudes de la cafeína, ¿qué más podría pasar? Pues en mi delirante cabecita, ¡¡cualquier cosa!! XD**

**De verdad espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos. Sus reviews son bien recibidos. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n.n**


	12. Más líos divinos

**¡Hola! Ya me tienen de regreso con un capítulo más de mis ocurrencias n_n **

**Gabe Logan: Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos y sí, tienes toda la razón en decir que ese Santuario ya más parece casa de locos, jaja, y mira que todavía van a pasar muuuchas cosas más XD**

**Sunrise Spirit: ¡Gracias por seguir comentando! Sip, los pobres chicos de oro tienen un difícil reto por delante, porque una cosa es luchar contra Dioses y otra MUY diferente es intentar educarlos, jajaja. Y además, todavía tienen que lidiar con los chicos de bronce; sin duda, si Zeus no les hubiera quitado buena parte de su cosmos, ahora ya tendríamos paleta helada de dragón, jeje. Ya se verá más adelante algo más sobre la misteriosa chica de Apolo y en cuanto a Hermes… ya verás que definitivamente la combinación de Hiperactivo + Cafeína puede ser de verdad desastrosa XD**

**Senshi of Sadness: Me da mucho gusto que te hayas divertido con los capítulos, de verdad espero que esta nueva actualización también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review n_n**

**Alfa: Me hace feliz que el fic te haya hecho reír, mira que yo también me divertí bastante al escribirlo, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ánimo con la Universidad n_n**

**Kagome-Black: ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando mi historia! Sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia y ya verás en qué nuevos líos enredo a los Dioses y a sus guerreros, jejeje. Y sobre Apolo, bueno, ya se irá revelando más sobre su nueva amiga, sólo espera y verás n.n**

**¡Espero disfruten el capítulo! n_n**

**12. MÁS LIOS DIVINOS**

Un nuevo día había llegado a Grecia y el solecito brillaba sobre cierto santuario que todos conocemos.

**Santuario de Atena  
**  
CASA DE ARIES

Los santos dorados se encontraban reunidos aquí mientras que los demás desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor del Santuario.

-¡¡Muero de hambre!!- gimió Aldebarán con ojitos llorosos a la vez que su estómago hacía ruido- ¿No podríamos hablar después de desayunar algo?-

-Coincido con el bisonte- exclamó MM molesto- ¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurre hacer una reunión a la hora del desayuno?!-

-A mí se me ocurrió, ¿tienes algún problema con eso, MM?- respondió Shion viendo seriamente al santo de Cáncer.

-Eh…- muchas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro del cangrejo dorado- No, Gran Maestro, claro que no, fue una gran idea- se apresuró a decir sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Les pedí que nos reuniéramos porque tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes- explicó el Patriarca recorriendo a los santos con la mirada y algunas gotitas comenzaron a aparecer en los rostros de ellos.

-¡¡Saga fue el que empezó a discutir ayer mientras estábamos con Atena!!- gritó de pronto Kanon señalando acusadoramente a su gemelo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, copia barata?! ¡Tú fuiste el que empezó a provocarme!- estalló a su vez Saga.

-¡Tontos, los 2 no dejaron de pelear todo el tiempo!- les reprochó Aioros logrando que los gemelos lo vieran con mala cara- Ok, yo también me puse a discutir- admitió el arquero dorado con rostro apenado- Lo siento mucho, Maestro Shion-

-¿Por eso fue la reunión?- inquirió MM maliciosamente a la vez que veía de reojo a uno de sus compañeros- Yo pensé que le iban a llamar la atención a alguien por haber corrido a Atena de su casa -

-¡¡Tuve que hacerlo, casi acaba con mis niñas!!- exclamó Afrodita con rostro angustiado- ¡Atena será Diosa de las Artes y lo que sea, pero no sabe nada de jardinería!-

-¿Te referías a Afrodita, MM? Yo pensé que hablabas de Mu- intervino inocentemente el santo de Tauro.

-¡Yo no la corrí de aquí!- se explicó el carnerito menor algo sonrojado- Sólo le pedí que se fuera porque Kiki tiró mi polvo de estrellas y tenía que recoger lo que se pudiera; usted sabe lo difícil que es conseguirlo, maestro-

-¡Ja!, par de zoquetes, yo no me refería a ninguno de ustedes- se burló el santo del cangrejo sin poder aguantar la risa y dirigiéndole una franca mirada acusadora a uno más de sus camaradas.

-¡¡No quise hacerlo!!- gimió Milo haciendo puchero al verse aludido- Pero me tomaron por sorpresa en una situación… incómoda… ¡Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacarlos de mi casa!-

-No quiero ni imaginar qué estabas haciendo- murmuró Aioria viendo al santo de Escorpio con una gotota en el rostro.

-¿Qué no estuviste en la misma situación anoche con cierta amazona?- inquirió Milo dirigiéndole una pícara mirada al león dorado.

-¡¡YO NO HICE NADA CON MARÍN!!- gritó Aioria completamente colorado- ¡¡SOLO FUE UNA CITA INOCENTE!!-

-¡Lo sabía, Shura! Te dije que eran ellos dos a los que vimos en el pueblo anoche- exclamó Aioros.

-Ay, Aioros, acabas de echarnos de cabeza- le reprochó el santo de la cabra, quien lucía unas marcadas ojeras y apretaba sus sienes con cara de dolor.

-Pues yo dudo que haya sido Aioros el que llegó al Santuario en la madrugada cantando una jota española a todo pulmón- se burló Kanon.

-¡¿Hice eso?!- preguntó Shura abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Te dije que habías tomado de más- contestó Aioros asintiendo con el rostro.

-¿Sólo eso tienen que decir?- inquirió el Patriarca apretando sus sienes y respirando lo más profundamente que le era posible.

-¡¡Gran maestro, la cena estaba deliciosa y yo tenía mucha hambre!!- se disculpó Aldebarán haciendo puchero- ¡¡No fue mi intención dejar sin comer a los demás!!-

-¡¡Tú te comiste mi pasta!!- le reprochó molesto MM- ¡Y tanto que me esforcé en prepararla! ¡¡Hasta la mía mama hubiera estado orgullosa de mi comida y nadie pudo probarla por tu culpa!! ¡Dejé todo lo que estaba haciendo por preparar esa cena!-

-¿O sea que también dejaste olvidadas las tareas que les pedí que hicieran?- preguntó Shion viendo inquisitivamente al cangrejito.

-¡Demonios! Tengo que pensar mejor lo que digo- se dijo a sí mismo el santo de Cáncer- ¡¡Pero no fui el único que no cumplió con sus deberes!!- exclamó señalando acusadoramente al santo de Escorpio.

-¡¡No había tenido una cita decente desde que nos revivieron!!- lloriqueó Milo viendo al Patriarca con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Par de irresponsables, yo en cambio sí estuve vigilando a Atena mientras ella y los muchachos de bronce iban de un lado a otro- les reprochó Aioria viendo seriamente a sus compañeros.

-¿De veras?- inquirió Shaka con tono escéptico- Mientras meditábamos en Leo juraría que escuché que alguien jugaba con un Game boy en la entrada-

-Bueeeeno, eso no quiere decir que no estuviera vigilando, ¿no?- se disculpó el león dorado sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¿Tienen algo más que confesar?- interrogó Shion viendo a los golden boys con muchas gotas sobre su rostro.

-Supongo que no debí discutir con Shiryu en presencia de Atena- comentó Camus seriamente- Ni tampoco tuve que haber desahogado la crisis nerviosa que ellos me provocaron arrojando esa enorme roca por las escaleras-

-Eso explica cómo llegó esa roca a mi casa- exclamó Shura aún apretando sus sienes.

-Está bien, lo reconozco, yo escondí tus estúpidos video juegos- admitió Saga viendo a su hermano.

-¡Lo sabía! Por eso yo escondí todos tus libros como venganza- festejó Kanon.

-Ahora que hablamos de confesiones…- intervino el santo de Virgo- Aioria…-

-¡¡Les juro que Marín y yo no hicimos nada!!- el león dorado interrumpió a Shaka- Solamente nos quedamos paseando mientras conversábamos y no sentimos pasar el tiempo, fue por eso que llegué a mi casa de madrugada-

-Aioria, yo no iba a decir nada sobre la hora a la que llegaste- le dijo Shaka viéndolo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro- Solamente te quería pedir una disculpa porque rompí tu taza de Simba; juro que fue un accidente, Atena y los demás me dejaron con los nervios crispados y la derribé sin querer al golpear la alacena-

-¡¡Mi taza de Simba!!- comenzó a llorar Aioria- Espera, ¿cuál de todas? ¿La blanca, la negra, la azul, la que tiene también a Timón y Pumba, en la que está con Nala, en la que sale Mufasa, la verde o la grandota?- todos observaron al santo de Leo con muchas gotas sobre el rostro- ¿Qué?-

-¿Ya terminaron?- volvió a preguntar Shion con los ojos cerrados, apretando sus sienes y con muchas gotas sobre su rostro- Pues bien, antes de otra cosa dejen que les diga que yo no sabía nada de lo que acaban de contarme-

-¡¿No lo sabía?!- exclamaron todos los jóvenes viendo con los ojos bien abiertos al Patriarca.

-Pues no, Shion sólo les iba a preguntar cómo les había ido con sus primeras sesiones con Atena y a darles algunos consejos- explicó Dohko sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro- Aunque claro que le respondieron por adelantado… y con lujo de detalles-

-Y ahora tendremos que volver a dejar en claro las reglas de este Santuario – sentenció el peliverde viendo seriamente a todos los presentes.

Todos suspiraron resignados y esperaron pacientemente la sentencia del castigo por los crímenes confesados (NA: Moraleja: Antes de abrir la boca cerciórate de lo que tus superiores te quieren decir XD)

Pero mientras el gran Patriarca volvía a enseñarles a los santos de oro las normas de comportamiento del Santuario, en otras partes del mismo ya también había algo de actividad.

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Aquí se podía ver a la Diosa pelimorada y a los gemelos divinos desayunando tranquilamente mientras veían el noticiero matutino, disfrutando de un no muy frecuente momento de paz, y con la voz de un reportero llenando el ambiente.

-_En las noticias internacionales_- se escuchaba la voz del reportero desde el televisor- _En el museo de Louvre en Francia hay un caos total. De manera misteriosa todos los cuadros fueron movidos de su posición original sin que ninguna alarma se activara. Las autoridades aún no pueden explicarse cómo fue esto posible…-  
_  
-Qué raro- exclamó Apolo viendo atentamente la pantalla del televisor.

-Te digo que la humanidad está tocando fondo- dijo a su vez Artemisa- Hay vandalismo en todas partes. Hace falta una autoridad con mano firme para resolver todos estos problemas-

-¿Me estás tratando de decir algo?- le espetó Saori dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

-Ay, claro que no hermanita, ¿por qué piensas eso? Si tú has demostrado ser TAAAN competente para resolver los problemas con los que se ha topado el planeta- le respondió la Diosa de la Cacería con el más puro sarcasmo.

-Ya decía yo que esta tranquilidad no iba a durar- suspiró Apolo ignorando a sus hermanas, que habían comenzado una nueva discusión, y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo- Padre, yo nunca he iniciado una guerra santa, siempre te he tenido el debido respeto, he sido un Dios responsable… ¡¿qué hice para que me castigaras de este modo?!- gimió con ojitos llorosos.

Pero ninguna de las Diosas le prestó atención y siguieron discutiendo por cuanta tontería se les ocurría, así que mejor veamos cómo iban las cosas en otras partes…

**Giudecca  
**  
A las afueras del hogar de Hades, un aburrido Ares estaba sentado en las escaleras.

-Este lugar es tan aburrido como un cementerio…- se lamentó en voz alta el Dios de la Guerra- La verdad es que no hay diferencia entre uno y otro- agregó viendo su desértico alrededor con algunas gotas sobre el rostro- ¡Rayos! Hades y Perséfone andan más empalagosos que nunca y los espectros se quejan de todo lo que los pongo a hacer; como si fuera tan difícil-

Y mientras Ares continuaba quejándose, veamos lo que hacían los espectros:

En el río Estigia, Aiacos se encontraba cómodamente recostado en la barca de Caronte, mientras este remaba despacio mirando constantemente hacia el agua, donde algunos espectros más luchaban por seguir a flote mientras que cuerpos sumergidos trataban de llevárselos al fondo.

-¡¡Ayuda!!- gimió Niobe desde el agua, batallando con un cuerpo para evitar que lo hundiera- ¡¡Ya no puedo más!!-

-Lo siento, pero Ares dijo que debían atravesar el río Estigia a nado y sin ayuda- se disculpó Aiacos aún recostado despreocupadamente en la barca.

-¿No tendrías que estar también nadando con nosotros?- protestó Raimi nadando con todas sus fuerzas al lado de la barca.

-Pues sí, pero… entonces, ¿quién vigilaría que cumplan con sus labores?- festejó el juez de Garuda sonriendo de los más cínico.

Y mientras tanto, en los hielos eternos del Kocytos se podían ver a otros tantos espectros enterrados en la nieve.

-Esto es… ri… ri… ridículo- se quejó Sylphid con sólo la cabeza fuera del hielo y ligeramente azul por el frío- ¿Por qué nos en… en… terraron… a… aquí?-

-Ares dijo que si los santos de Atena pudieron salir de aquí, nosotros deberíamos poder hacerlo también- explicó Lune también parcialmente sepultado y tiritando de frío.

-¡¡Me estoy congelando!!- lloriqueó Valentine luchando por salir del hielo- ¡¡Es imposible salir de aquí!! -

-Vamos muchachos, no debe ser tan difícil- los 'animó' Minos, sentado en el hielo cerca de ellos y leyendo una revista.

-Pues deja que te… enterremos tam… también y luego dices si no es di… di… difícil- protestó Sylphid.

-No gracias, yo estoy bien aquí- se limitó a responder el juez de Griffon sin levantar la mirada de su revista- Pero mejor dense prisa en salir de ahí o se congelarán- agregó sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡¡Piedad!!- gimieron los espectros con ojitos llorosos.

Y al mismo tiempo, en un extenso valle rocoso del Inframundo, otros cuantos espectros corrían despavoridos tratando de huir de un feroz Cerbero.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios le hizo Ares a Cerbero?!- gritó Myu corriendo lo más rápido que le era posible- ¡¡Está furioso!!-

-¡Y que lo digas!- gimió Phaaon corriendo al lado del mariposón, ¡digo!, de Myu- ¡¡Ni siquiera a mí me reconoce!!-

-Es inhumano lo que Ares pone a hacer a los espectros- comentó Pandora viendo la escena desde lo alto de un risco en compañía de Radamanthys- ¿No deberías ayudarlos? Cerbero va a comérselos vivos-

-¡Nah! No le gusta el sabor de los espectros- el juez de Wyvern se encogió de hombros mientras veía correr a los guerreros de Hades- Lo único que hace cuando los atrapa es zarandearlos un poco y a algunos los entierra, pero de eso no pasa-

-No veo a Zeros, ¿lo enterraría Cerbero?- preguntó Pandora siguiendo la escena con la mirada.

-Ah… sí, sí, seguramente- respondió Radamanthys a la vez que algunas gotitas aparecían en su nuca- _Ese anfibio me debía algunas, pero ya me encargué de él; ya debe ser helado de rana después de que lo enterré en la parte más profunda del Kocytos_- festejó en sus pensamientos sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y regresando con Ares:

-¡¡No hay nada que hacer en este lugar!!- gritó el Dios de la Guerra más que fastidiado y parándose de golpe de donde se encontraba- ¡Al demonio con todo! ¡Yo me voy a la Tierra! Allá siempre puedo provocar alguna guerra para entretenerme-

Y el Dios desapareció del Inframundo, aunque no sin antes tomar prestadas algunas pertenencias de Hades (NA: Ya verán luego de qué se trata u.u)

**Templo de Poseidón  
**  
Hefestos, Hércules y Hebe se encontraban viendo un noticiero por televisión en compañía de algunos de los generales. Justo en ese momento, la pantalla mostraba las imágenes de unos campos de cultivos en donde podían apreciarse extrañas figuras.

-_Como pueden ver_- decía un reportero desde la pantalla del televisor- _Estas extrañas figuras continúan apareciendo por todo el mundo. En las últimas horas la velocidad a la que han aparecido resulta alarmante, ¿acaso otras formas de vida intentarán contactar con nosotros de esta manera?_-_  
_  
Las imágenes de los campos continuaban transmitiéndose y la última en mostrarse fue la figura de un bastón con unas alas en su parte superior y alrededor del cual había enrolladas dos serpientes.

-Yo conozco ese emblema- murmuró Hefestos viendo la televisión con una enorme gotota sobre el rostro.

-¿Quién en el Olimpo no lo conoce?- agregó Hércules viendo el aparato de la misma forma.

-¿Qué es ese símbolo?- preguntó Kayssa.

-El caduceo, el emblema de Hermes- explicó Hebe- Le dije a mi tío que debíamos buscarlo; anoche no regresó a dormir-

-¡¿Y para qué lo quieres dándonos lata aquí?!- exclamó el Dios de la Metalurgia- Mejor que se le baje lo cafeinizado recorriendo la Tierra y luego que regrese cuando esté más tranquilo-

-Pero podría pasarle algo- comentó la Diosa de la Juventud preocupada.

-¡Nah! Hermes es demasiado listo- opinó Hércules- Déjalo que recorra el planeta hasta que se canse y verás que luego él solito regresa-

-Si tú lo dices…- aceptó no muy convencida la rubia- Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi tío?-

-Fue a su oficina a arreglar unos asuntos y Bian y Sorrento lo acompañaron- explicó Isaac- Anda medio paranoico últimamente-

-Sí, con lo de su mentada admiradora se siente acechado- exclamó Eo en tono burlón.

-Y él insiste en que se trata de un castigo de mi madre por andar de Don Juan aquí en la Tierra- comentó Hefestos.

-¿Y sería posible eso?- inquirió el general de Kraken.

-Lo dudo- declaró Hércules- Si Hera quisiera castigarlo sería más directa y lo fulminaría con uno de los rayos de mi padre-

-¿No se supone que Hera y Poseidón son hermanos?- inquirió Krishna con cara asustada.

-Pues por eso mismo no se andaría con miramientos- explicó Hefestos- Mi madre puede ser terrible cuando alguien la hace enojar y es muy estricta con su familia-

-Y con todo mundo en general- suspiró el héroe legendario- Es la Diosa con el peor carácter de todos y mira que eso es decir mucho. Si ella está enojada con Poseidón, no quisiera estar en su lugar-

**Oficina de Julián Solo  
**  
-Aaachuuuuu- estornudó sonoramente la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares, sentado ante su escritorio- ¿Y ahora? ¿Será que alguien está hablando de mí? En fin, mejor me doy prisa con esto para regresar al océano y terminar de reparar mis pilares. Además, allá no tengo que preocuparme por encontrarme con esa niña loca-

El peliazul puso manos a la obra con su trabajo, pero no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

La puerta se abrió y una hermosa joven de ojos azul turquesa entró en la oficina.

-¡¡Ann!!- exclamó Julián levantándose de su asiento de un brinco y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a la chica- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo tú en mi oficina?!-

-Pues como no devolvías mis llamadas se me ocurrió venir a buscarte- explicó la joven sonriéndole dulcemente- Fui a tu casa y me dijeron que te encontraría aquí; por cierto, tu madre es encantadora-

-¡¿Pero cómo entraste?!- inquirió el peliazul aún sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Pues por la puerta, tontito-

-No me refería a eso- murmuró Julián con varias gotitas sobre su rostro- _¡¿Pero qué demonios están haciendo Bian y Sorrento?! ¡Les dije claramente que no debían dejarla pasar!_- se lamentó en sus pensamientos el señor de los Mares.

A las afueras del edificio donde se encontraba el Dios peliazul, sus generales marinos estaban comiendo unas hamburguesas.

-Me estaba muriendo de hambre- comentó Bian saboreando los alimentos.

-Si Poseidón se entera que nos fuimos, se va a enojar con nosotros- comentó Sorrento preocupado.

-¡Bah! ¿Qué puede pasar porque lo dejemos 5 minutos?- el general de Hipocampo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo despreocupadamente.

Y de regreso a la oficina de Julián:

-¿Por qué no devolvías mis llamadas, Julián?- le preguntó la chica poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Ah… pues… porque yo… Pues es que ando muy ocupado y no puedo distraerme con otras cosas- se explicó el peliazul.

-Ah, ya veo- exclamó la chica emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Eres tan responsable y maduro! ¡¡Quiero casarme con alguien como tú!!-

-¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!!- exclamó la reencarnación de Poseidón más blanco que el papel y con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

-¿No sería lindo casarnos, Julián? Hacemos una bonita pareja- comentó la joven sonriendo con mirada soñadora.

-No, no, no; espérate un momento- la interrumpió el Dios nerviosamente- Ann, ¡¡acabamos de conocernos!! ¡¡¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en matrimonio?!!- (NA: ¿Y lo dice él? ¬¬)

-Pero Julián, yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida- se explicó la inglesa- Eres inteligente, maduro, responsable, bueno, amable…- (NA: ¿Hablamos de la misma persona? XD)

-Créeme que no soy así- la volvió a interrumpir el peliazul sudando nerviosamente- Es más, pregúntale a Saori, ella estará encantada de decirte lo detestable que soy-

-Claro que no. ¡¡Eres el esposo ideal!! ¡¡Vamos a casarnos, ¿sí?!!- pidió la chica colgándose del brazo del joven a la vez que lo veía con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Ann, estás diciendo puros disparates y me estás asustando- gimió Julián aún más pálido y sudando frío.

-¿Por qué, bomboncito? Le agradas a mi madre y yo le agrado a la tuya; los dos somos de buenas familias y ya estamos en edad de sentar cabeza y formar una familia. ¡Somos la pareja perfecta!-

-Me voy a desmayar- murmuró Julián dejándose caer en su asiento con cara de enfermo.

-¡Julián! ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálido- la joven inglesa se acercó rápidamente al chico viéndolo preocupada.

-Esto es una pesadilla, debo estar teniendo una pesadilla- murmuraba sin parar el señor de los Mares- ¡¡Alguien dígame que esto es una pesadilla!!- suplicó viendo con ojos llorosos hacia el cielo.

-Pobrecito, Julián. Te sientes mal- Ann vio dulcemente al peliazul y le sonrió con ternura- Pero no te preocupes, yo sé cómo lograr que te sientas mejor- agregó a la vez que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina y la cerraba con seguro.

-¿Por qué… cierras… la puerta?- preguntó nerviosamente Julián viendo con muchas gotitas en su nuca lo que la joven acababa de hacer.

-Pues para que no nos molesten en lo que te hago sentir mejor- respondió la chica en tono coqueto y acercándose peligrosamente al joven empresario.

-¡Ann, ¿qué piensas hacer?!- exclamó Julián asustado, parándose de un brinco y retrocediendo hacia la pared.

-No te preocupes- le dijo la joven suavemente al oído y acorralándolo contra el muro- Pronto te haré olvidar tooodas tus preocupaciones-

**Santuario de Atena  
**  
Saori y Apolo bajaban las escaleras del Santuario, él para vigilar que todos cumplieran con sus tareas mientras que ella iba a intentar continuar sus supuestas clases con sus santos dorados.

Los dos Dioses llegaron juntos hasta la casa de Aries para toparse allí con una peculiar escena, pues los santos de plata y bronce estaban congregados alrededor del Gran Patriarca, quien los aleccionaba sobre las normas que debían seguirse en el santuario; y para ejemplificar lo que ocurriría con quienes lo desobedecieran, allí también se encontraban los santos dorados, la mayoría de ellos haciendo ejercicios ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

-… 572, no debo comerme la cena de los demás… - contaba Aldebarán mientras hacía abdominales- …573, no es correcto dejar sin comer a otros; 574, debo controlar mi apetito…-

-… 644, no debo pelear con mi estúpido hermano- Saga contaba mientras hacía lagartijas levantando su cuerpo sólo con una mano- …645, no debo dejar que me moleste por más odioso que sea; 646, debo mostrar más autocontrol; 647…-

-… debo ignorar a mi insoportable hermano- numeraba Kanon haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo-… 648, no debo permitir que su estúpida presencia me moleste; 649, debo dejar de pelear con él para que ya no me castiguen…-

-… 625, debo obedecer las órdenes que se me dan- MM también hacía lagartijas- …626, no debo dejar mi puesto; 627, debo pensar mejor lo que digo; 628…-

-… 721, no debo llegar de madrugada al santuario- contaba Aioria haciendo sentadillas- …722, por más hermosa que sea la amazona con la que salgo; 723, aunque bien valga la pena cualquier castigo…-

-… 711, no debo meter chicas al santuario- Milo numeraba haciendo abdominales-… 712, no importa lo bellas que sean; 713, y a pesar de lo irresistible que soy…-

-… 657, no debo escaparme al pueblo sin el consentimiento del Patriarca- Aioros hacía sentadillas al igual que su hermano-… 658, no debo llegar de madrugada al santuario; 659, no debo abrir la boca cuando lo haya hecho, digo, no debo actuar irresponsablemente…-

-… 342, no debo escaparme al pueblo sin el consentimiento del Patriarca- Shura también hacía sentadillas, pero luciendo MUY pálido y con el rostro ligeramente verde-… 343, no debo llegar de madrugada al santuario; 344… no debo tomar en exceso; 345…- el santo de Capricornio se detuvo y salió corriendo al baño de la casa de Aries (NA: Qué cruda puede ser la realidad XD)

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó Saori viendo sorprendida aquella escena.

-Nada importante, Atena- explicó Shion- Es sólo que ayer algunos santos dorados rompieron unas reglas del santuario y están cumpliendo con su castigo. Además, así aprovecho para que los santos de plata y bronce conozcan las normas de este lugar y las sanciones que pagarán si las desobedecen-

-Me gusta este estilo de disciplina- exclamó Apolo con una sonrisa- Pero bueno, no hay nada que ver aquí: ¡Todos a trabajar!- les ordenó a lo demás y luego se dirigió a Shion mientras los santos comenzaban a alejarse- En cuanto tus castigados cumplan su condena que sigan con sus labores. Cuando regrese espero que hayan avanzado con sus tareas-

-Por supuesto, Apolo- aceptó el Patriarca.

-¿Vas a salir, hermano?- inquirió la reencarnación de Atena viendo al joven Dios con algo de sorpresa.

-Ah… este… sí- respondió el Dios ligeramente sonrojado- Es que quedé de verme con una persona-

-¿No estarás siguiendo el ejemplo de Julián, verdad?- la Diosa pelimorada vio inquisitivamente al Dios de la Luz y demás.

-¡¡Claro que no!!- exclamó Apolo aún más rojo- Sólo quiero aclarar una situación con alguien-

-Sí tú lo dices…- murmuró Saori aún algo escéptica.

Apolo se retiró del Santuario y Saori se marchó con Dohko y Seiya y compañía para seguir con sus lecciones, mientras Shion seguía supervisando el castigo de sus santos dorados.

-Igual que en los viejos tiempos- suspiró en tono resignado el Patriarca viendo a los castigados- ¡¡Dense prisa chicos que no tenemos todo el día!!-

-Sí, Gran Patriarca- sollozaron los aludidos sin dejar de cumplir con sus castigos.

**Templo de Poseidón  
**  
Aquí seguían ciertos haraganes viendo la televisión mientras esperaban el regreso del Dios de los Mares para continuar con el trabajo en los Pilares, sólo que ahora se encontraban muy centrados viendo una telenovela.

-¡¡Buuuaaaahh!!- la Diosa de la Juventud lloraba como magdalena viendo el televisor- ¡Pobre Juana Sofía de la Luz, ¿qué va a hacer ahora que le robaron a su bebé?!-

-¡¡Sí, pobre mujer!! ¡¡Esa Estela Catalina es una desalmada!!- la seguía Thetys también llorando a moco tendido.

-Mujeres, tanto drama por una novela de segunda- murmuró Hércules viendo a las chicas con una gotota en el rostro.

-Sí, además, peor que Estela Catalina es el imbécil de Rigoberto Federico por dejarse engañar; tuvo que haber confiado más en Juana Sofía de la Luz- intervino Eo con la mirada pendiente en la novela y el héroe legendario lo volteó a ver ahora con 2 gototas sobre el rostro- ¿Qué? No es tan mala la novela y no hay nada mejor que ver- se excusó el general de Scylla.

-¡¡Shhhh!! No dejan escuchar lo que dice el médico- los calló Kayssa también pendiente de la televisión.

Todos sin excepción pusieron atención a la pantalla (NA: ¿No que muy mala la novela? XD), pero en lugar del galeno, en el televisor aparecieron unos reporteros.

-_Interrumpimos su transmisión cotidiana para informarles una noticia de último momento_- dijo uno de los reporteros desde la pantalla-_ En un inesperado suceso, la reunión a favor de la paz celebrada en el edifico de la ONU fue interrumpida cuando los representantes de las naciones comenzaron a discutir sin aparente explicación_-_  
_  
-_Un trágico acontecimiento- _intervino su compañero- _Y ahora el mundo está en crisis ante la posibilidad de una nueva guerra mundial. ¿Qué pudo haber promovido semejante conflicto?_-

-_Es inexplicable, casi parece que algún demonio hubiera metido sus manos en este asunto para cambiar tan drásticamente la situación del mundo entero_- corroboró el primer reportero.

Los Dioses y los generales marinos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante semejante noticia.

-¿Y si en lugar de un demonio se tratara de un Dios ocioso?- comentó Isaac viendo la televisión con los ojos bien abiertos y algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-Pues mira que sabemos por experiencia propia que un Dios aburrido es capaz de hacer muuuchas cosas- dijo a su vez Krishna en un estado semejante al de su camarada.

-¿Se imaginan lo que es capaz de hacer un Dios con el organismo cargado de cafeína?- agregó Eo en tono preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?! No pueden pensar que Hermes tuvo que ver en esto- intervino Hebe.

-Pues tú sabes que cuando se aburre se le ocurren muchas tonterías- comentó Hefestos seriamente.

-Hermes tiene cara de niño bueno, pero bien que tiene sus malas mañas- opinó Hércules.

-Hay que hacer algo al respecto- declaró el Dios de la Metalurgia- Zeus se molestará si sabe que permitimos que ocurriera una nueva guerra en nuestras narices…-

**Oficina de Julián Solo  
**  
Luego de que Bian y Sorrento terminaran con su almuerzo ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la oficina de su Dios, pero descubrieron que estaba cerrada por dentro.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué se habrá encerrado?- exclamó confundido Sorrento tratando de girar la perilla.

El general de Siren se disponía a tocar a la puerta, pero justo entonces, ambos generales pudieron distinguir una voz que venía desde adentro de la oficina:

- ¡Oh, sí, sí! No te detengas, sigue, sigue…-

-¿Es la voz de Poseidón?- inquirió Bian con los ojos como platos y viendo a Sorrento con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro- ¿Qué se supone que hace ahí adentro?-

Y adentro de la oficina:

-¿Te gusta esto, Julián?- le preguntó Ann dulcemente.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡No sabes cómo lo estoy disfrutando!- respondió el peliazul en un claro estado de éxtasis.

-Pobrecito, estabas muy tenso- le dijo cariñosamente la joven acariciando con cuidado su cuello- Pero te dije que mi masaje te sentaría de maravilla- agregó dedicándole una sonrisa y continuando con el masaje que le estaba dando al cuello del Dios.

Pero justo entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Ann contestó por él.

-Oficina de Julián Solo, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?... Ajá, ¿dijo que le habla Hebe? Un segundo-

-¿Hebe?- exclamó el Dios de los Mares con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

El peliazul tomó el teléfono y su sobrina lo puso al tanto de la situación de la que acaban de enterarse por las noticias.

-¡¡¿QUEE?!!- gritó el Emperador de los Océanos al auricular al escuchas semejantes nuevas- ¡¡¿Cómo que una guerra mundial?!! ¡¡No es posible!!-

Alarmados por los gritos del Dios, Sorrento y Bian derribaron la puerta y entraron precipitadamente a la oficina ante la azorada mirada de Ann.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- interrogó la joven inglesa viéndolos más que confundida.

-Son mis guardaespaldas, aunque no hacen precisamente el mejor de los trabajos- explicó Julián a la vez que colgaba el teléfono y dirigiéndole una seria mirada a sus generales.

-Ah… este… nosotros… - intentaron disculparse Bian y Sorrento.

-Ya déjenlo así, que ya arreglaremos cuentas después- los calló el Dios y luego se dirigió a la chica- Disculpa, Ann, pero me surgió un asunto urgente y debo marcharme de inmediato. Muchas gracias por el masaje-

-No hay de qué. Yo feliz de poder ayudarte- respondió la joven sonriendo alegremente.

-Sí, bueno… eh… nos vemos- se despidió Julián sintiéndose algo incómodo ante el gesto de la chica.

-Bien, yo empezaré a planear la boda- se despidió a su vez Ann cuando el señor de los Mares estaba por salir de la oficina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Yo nunca dije que me casaría contigo!!- protestó el peliazul.

-Lo sé, pero no me rindo fácilmente, bomboncito-

-¡¡Estás demente!! Pero no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- Julián vio a la joven con muchas gotas sobre el rostro, pero finalmente salió de la oficina seguido por sus generales.

-¡Adiós, Julián, espero resuelvas todos tus asuntos para que podamos casarnos!- la joven Stevens se despidió del chico agitando su mano- Y mejor date prisa, mi rey… Que aún tienes mucho que descubrir de mí…- agregó sonriendo pícaramente.

**Los Golden Boys fueron castigados, los espectros están siendo torturados, una nueva guerra amenaza al planeta Tierra y campanas de boda parecen resonar en el fondo marino… Creo que ni el mismo Zeus podría decir cómo va a terminar todo esto… ¿y será que yo sí? O.o?**

**Jeje, en fin, ojalá no se estén cansando de mis desvaríos. Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	13. Preludio al Desastre

**¡Hola, nuevamente! n_n**

**SakuraK Li:**** Disculpa las demoras, es que se me viene el fin de semestre en la fac y mis maestros se ensañan dejando trabajo T.T Por eso luego acabo haciendo sufrir a los pobres e 'inocentes' doraditos para desahogar mis penas XD Y mira que hasta a cierto Dios de los Mares me pasé a traer esta vez, jajaja. Gracias por seguir comentando. Saludos n_n**

**Gabe Logan:**** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo; sé que los pobres santos no se las han visto fáciles (y tampoco lo harán por el momento, wuajajaja), pero ya les llegará el turno de divertirse n.n Y sobre Ares… pronto verás qué está tramando, sólo tenme un poco de paciencia.**

**Sunrise spirit:**** Qué bueno que te hayas divertido con las confesiones de los santos, de veras que esos chicos son hasta más ociosos que yo… ¡y eso es decir mucho, jajaja! XD Pronto se verá en qué líos anda el Dios de la Guerra, lo cual quizás no sean muy buenas noticias para otros. Y sobre Hermes, ¡yo también lo adoro! ¿Verdad que es una monada de Dios? Jeje, en fin, qué gusto que disfrutes esta loca historia; ya veremos qué pasa con Poseidón y su admiradora y no olvides que a veces las apariencias engañan n.n**

**Senshi of Sadness****: Gracias por continuar leyendo mis desvaríos n_n Cierto que Hermes es Dios de los Ladrones, pero no olvides que también es Dios del Ingenio, y ya tendrá oportunidad de demostrar por qué se ganó ese título n.n En cuanto a Poseidón, bueno, si realmente no había tenido muchas fans antes… de seguro que no querrá saber nada más de ninguna después de conocer a Ann, jajaja.**

**Alfa:**** La verdad yo también estaba babeando mientras imaginaba el castigo de los golden boys, jajaja. ¡Ah! Y por Apolo no te preocupes, créeme que este lindo Dios aún dará mucho de qué hablar, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia y ya verás más de él en los siguientes capítulos n.n Cambiando un poco el tema, yo también soy adicta a la cafeína… y desgraciadamente también soy media hiperquinética, así que por experiencia propia sé que Hermes también seguirá dando mucho qué decir XD Saludos**

**En fin, acabo de salir de un **_**hermoso**_** examen y mi cabecita anda volando MUY lejos, así que aquí les dejo un capítulo para liberar un poco de estrés, jeje; ojalá sea de su agrado n.n**

**13. PRELUDIO AL DESASTRE**

En un parque en un pueblo griego, 2 jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca, completamente ajenos a los problemas que se desarrollaban en otras partes del mundo… y eso que ambos tenían el don de la profecía (NA: Yo que ellos pedía que revisaran dicha habilidad porque parece que les está fallando XD)

-¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- interrogó Gala a Apolo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Verás, es que recordé que ayer me comentaste que a pesar de que tienes el don de la profecía y de que este rara vez te falla, las personas que te rodean usualmente no te creen, ¿cierto?- inquirió el Dios viéndola atentamente.

-Pues sí- asintió Gala sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Hasta en mi familia solían pensar que sólo quería llamar la atención y no tomaban muy en cuenta mis predicciones. Por eso…- la joven le dirigió una dulce y agradecida mirada a Apolo- Me hizo feliz el que creyeras en mi palabra-

La inquisitiva mirada con que el Dios oracular observaba a la chica se suavizó ante aquella afirmación y el esbozo de una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ya veo- susurró el Dios siempre joven y luego volvió a fijar su mirada en los ojos color miel de la chica- Por simple curiosidad, si tuvieras la posibilidad de cambiar en algo tu don, ¿preferirías perderlo por completo o que las personas creyeran en tus predicciones?-

-Pues… yo creo que me quedaría tal y como estoy- respondió finalmente la joven luego de pensar un poco su respuesta- Ya me acostumbre a mi don y no me gustaría perderlo, no me importa si las personas no creen en mis predicciones. Sé que no me haré famosa como adivina, pero hay otras cosas que me importan más en la vida-

-Muy bien- suspiró Apolo al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta de Gala- Entonces todo se quedará tal y como está- sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Pues sí, dudo que alguien pueda hacer algo al respecto de cualquier forma- opinó Gala y algunas gotitas aparecieron en el rostro de Apolo mientras él seguía sonriendo (NA: Si ella supiera XD)

Ambos se quedaron viendo sonriéndose hasta que Gala desvió la mirada algo sonrojada.

-¡Qué lindo día!- comentó la chica dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo azul, con las mejillas aún ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Sí, hermoso- coincidió Apolo, aunque su mirada seguía puesta en la joven.

Y el Dios seguía embelesado con la chica cuando algo (o más bien alguien) pasó velozmente a su lado produciendo una racha de aire.

-¡¿Hermes?!- exclamó Apolo parándose de un brinco y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dices?- Gala volteó a ver a su acompañante con rostro bastante confundido.

-Eh… no, nada, es que creí haber visto a alguien- se disculpó Apolo sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¡Hola,Apolo!¿Mellamaste?- el mensajero de los Dioses apareció de pronto justamente a espaldas de su hermano y aún hablando a gran velocidad.

-¡¡Aaahh!! ¡¡Hermes, no hagas eso!!- gritó el Dios de la Verdad y todo eso, asustado por la repentina aparición del mensajero.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Gala viendo con curiosidad al Dios del Comercio.

-Uno de mis "encantadores" hermanos- murmuró Apolo con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-¿Quiénestuamiga,Apolo?Dimedimedime- pidió Hermes aún acelerado y jalando del brazo a su hermano mientras brincaba ligeramente como niño chiquito.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Galatea, pero puedes decirme Gala- se presentó la joven, que al parecer por gracia de Zeus o algún otro Dios había entendido lo que el mensajero decía.

-UnplacerconocerteYosoyHermes- se presentó el Dios de las sandalias aladas con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu hermano siempre habla así de rápido?- le preguntó Gala a Apolo hablándole al oído.

-No, hay algo raro en él hoy; creo que mejor me lo llevo para cerciorarme de que está bien- respondió Apolo viendo analíticamente a su hermanito- ¿Oíste, Hermes? Nos retiramos-

Pero Hermes estaba entretenido volteando para todos lados, ya que seguía cargado de cafeína y no sabía ni qué hacer con tanta energía.

-Definitivamente me lo llevo- suspiró Apolo- Adiós, Gala, me dio mucho gusto conversar contigo-

-Igualmente, Apolo- se despidió la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Camina, Hermes- le ordenó el Dios de la Luz y etc., etc. al mensajero a la vez que lo jalaba de la oreja.

-¡Ay!Duelesuelta¡Ya!Yacamino - se quejó Hermes siendo arrastrado por su hermano y luego volteó a ver a Gala, despidiéndose de ella con la mano- Adiósgustoenconocerte-

La chica se despidió de él también moviendo la mano, pero de pronto, ambos se quedaron viendo con expresión confundida durante unos breves instantes.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- le preguntó Apolo a su hermano al notar que se había detenido.

-JeTuveundejavu- sonrió el mensajero de los Dioses haciendo que Apolo lo viera con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Ay, no importa, sólo camina- suspiró el Dios siempre joven a la vez que volvía a jalar a su hermano de la oreja para llevárselo de allí.

-Qué curioso- se dijo a sí misma Gala viendo cómo los Dioses se alejaban- Siento que viví algo que ya había vivido antes-

**Santuario de Atena**

Aquí, las personas estaban más conscientes de la delicada situación que estaba viviendo el mundo y varias deidades se habían reunido en el Templo de Atena para tratar de buscar una solución al problema, mientras que sus guerreros estaban reunidos a las afueras del mismo tratando de escuchar lo que decían los Dioses.

-¿De qué tanto hablan allí adentro?- preguntó Ikki intentando escuchar algo.

-Pues si te callas quizás pueda escuchar algo- lo calló Milo con la oreja pegada a la puerta del templo.

-¿Ustedes tienen idea de por qué Poseidón vino aquí?- les preguntó Kanon a los generales marinos.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de decirte?- le espetó Sorrento viéndolo seriamente.

-Ay, Sorrento, no me digas que sigues molesto porque intenté engañar a Poseidón- muchas gotitas aparecieron sobre el rostro de Kanon mientras veía con una sonrisa al general de Siren.

-Claro que no, Kanon- intervino Eo- Está molesto porque no te quedaste a ayudar a levantar el desastre que causó Poseidón y él sí tuvo que hacerlo. Sorrento es muy sentido-

-Es verdad- corroboró Bian- Todavía nos reclama por el día que le pusimos jabón a su flauta para que salieran burbujas cuando tocara y eso fue hace una eternidad-

-Fue la semana pasada- corrigió Sorrento viendo con mala cara a sus camaradas.

-De cualquier forma, lo cierto es que eres casi tan sentido como Isaac- afirmó Kayssa.

-¡Oye, yo no soy sentido!- protestó el general de Kraken.

-Sí, claro- exclamó Hyoga con sarcasmo.

-¡No peleen ustedes dos! Les dije que hicieran las paces- ordenó Camus seriamente.

-Perdón, maestro- se disculparon ambos chicos de las nieves con caras de niños regañados.

-Bueno, ¿pero sí saben por qué vino Poseidón a ver a Atena?- insistió Kanon.

-¿No se enteraron que podría haber una nueva guerra mundial por el lío que se armó en la asamblea de la ONU?- les dijo Krishna.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con los Dioses?- interrogó Aioros.

-Pues es que todo el relajo empezó de manera muy sospechosa, como si _alguien_ hubiera metido mano en el asunto para que los embajadores de los diferentes países comenzaran a discutir entre sí- explicó Eo.

-¿Y saben quién es ese "alguien"?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Pues Hefestos y Hércules sospechan de Hermes- explicó Kayssa.

-¿El mismo Hermes que nos trajo de regreso al santuario?- inquirió Aioria- No me pareció el tipo de Dios que hiciera esas cosas-

-Es verdad- coincidió Afrodita- De hecho, creo que es el Dios más agradable con el que hemos tratado y mira que ya hemos conocido a varios-

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero es que no lo vieron cómo andaba luego de tomarse 7 tazas de café- comentó el general de Hipocampo.

-Estaba más hiperactivo de lo que se pusieron Eo y Bian después de arrasar con toda la comida chatarra que Poseidón tenía escondida en su templo- agregó Krishna.

-¡Ja!, entonces debe andar como Milo después de una ronda de tragos- exclamó MM burlonamente.

-¡Shhh! No dejan escuchar- protestó el santo de Escorpio.

Todos los guerreros pusieron atención a la puerta del templo, pero justo entonces, Apolo se apareció allí aún llevando a Hermes sujeto de la oreja.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- exclamó el Dios viendo a todos los guerreros congregados tratando de escuchar algo de lo que decían los demás Dioses.

Todos los guerreros pegaron un brinco, pues no habían notado que Apolo había llegado y, al mismo tiempo, los Dioses reunidos en el interior del templo se percataron del cosmos de Apolo y salieron a su encuentro.

-¡Apolo, atrapaste a Hermes!- exclamó Artemisa viendo a su gemelo.

-¿Atrapar?- Apolo y Hermes se voltearon a ver el uno al otro confundidos y con varios signos de interrogación sobre sus divinas cabezas.

Pero antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, Hefestos sacó una cadena y sujetó rápidamente con ella a Hermes, aprovechando que este seguía siendo detenido por Apolo.

-¡¡Oye!!- protestó Hermes, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo- ¡¡Hefestos!! ¡¡Suéltamesuéltamesuéltamesuéltame…!!- exigía el mensajero de los Dioses retorciéndose por liberarse de su atadura.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?!- interrogó Apolo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a los demás Dioses mientras Hermes se retorcía en el suelo.

-Pasa que esa pequeña sabandija anduvo causando desorden por todo el mundo- explicó Hércules seriamente.

-¿Hermes?- un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de Apolo.

-Sí, bueno… es que ayer se tomó 7 tazas de café y anda más acelerado de lo normal- explicó la reencarnación de Poseidón sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- rugió el Dios pelirrojo a la vez que volteaba a ver al mensajero de los Dioses bastante molesto- ¡¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO TOMARAS CAFÉ!!-

-¡Losiento!- gimió Hermes con cara de borrego a medio morir- Esquesabíamuyricoytoméunatazayotray

otrayotrayotra¡¡Juroquesimesueltasnotevuelvoadesobedecerhermano!!- suplicó con ojos llorosos.

-Con razón anda tan acelerado- se lamentó Apolo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-¡Yasuéltenme! NomegustaestarencadenadoSonmuymalosYonohicenadaparaquemetratendeestemodo- lloriqueó el mensajero de los Dioses aún luchando por liberarse y todavía hablando a gran velocidad.

-¿Seguro que no hiciste nada?- le preguntó Hefestos viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-Yonolehagodañoanadie¡¡Suéltenme!!- suplicó Hermes haciendo puchero.

-A ver, Hermes- Hércules se acercó el Dios de las sandalias aladas viéndolo seriamente- ¿Quién movió todos los cuadros del Louvre? ¿Quién cubrió el Taj Mahal con confeti y serpentinas? ¿Quién alfombró la muralla china? ¿Quién llenó de pétalos de flores el coliseo romano? ¿Quién movió con exactitud milimétrica las piedras de Stonehenge? ¿Quién dejó antigua cerámica griega en las ruinas mayas? ¿Quién…?-

-¡¡EstábienLosiento!! ¡¡Esqueestabaaburrido!!- gimió Hermes llorando amargamente.

-¿Y qué hay del desastre que causaste en Estados Unidos?- inquirió Hefestos.

-¡¿Yocómoibaasaberquelosestadounidensesseibanaponertanhistéricossóloporquememetíalas

instalacionesdelaCIAyalaCasaBlanca?!- protestó el mensajero de los Dioses aún llorando a mares.

-¡¿Burlaste la seguridad de esos lugares?!- exclamó Hefestos abriendo los ojos como platos- Ejem… pero yo no hablaba de eso. ¡Me refería al caos que provocaste en la ONU!-

-¿LaONU?- Hermes dejó de llorar a la vez que muchos signos de interrogación aparecían sobre su cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas, Hefestos?- interrogó Apolo confundido.

-Pues es que de manera misteriosa todos los embajadores que estaban en una reunión de la ONU comenzaron a discutir y a pelear entre sí- explicó Poseidón.

-Y ahora hasta es posible que estalle una tercera guerra mundial- se lamentó Saori.

-Y todo empezó de forma tan rara que parece que alguien metió sus manos en el asunto- agregó Hebe.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que Hermes hace muchas tonterías cuando anda aburrido- terminó Hércules.

-¡¡Peroyonofui!!- gritó Hermes llorando como magdalena a la vez que empezaba otra vez a retorcerse en el suelo- ¡¡Yasuéltenme!! ¡¡Soyinocente!! ¡¡Suéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenme…!!-

-¡¡Ya basta, Hermes!! No importa cuánto te esfuerces no podrás soltarte- le dijo Hefestos- Yo mismo hice esas cadenas especiales y ni Zeus en persona podría soltarse de ellas-

-¡¡Suéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenme…!!- Hermes no le hizo caso y siguió retorciéndose en su inútil intento por liberarse.

-Basta, Hermes, vas a lastimarte- intentó calmarlo Apolo viendo cómo el mensajero de los Dioses rodaba por todo el suelo.

-¡¡Suéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenme…!!- Hermes tampoco lo escuchó y siguió exigiendo ser liberado.

-Yo sigo diciendo que Hermes no hace ese tipo de cosas- opinó Hebe cruzándose de brazos.

-La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con Hebe- coincidió Apolo- Hermes hará muchas locuras y tonterías cuando se aburre, pero generalmente no le causa mayores males a nadie-

-Entonces explica quién metió la discordia entre los embajadores de las naciones- pidió el héroe legendario.

-¡¡NiquefueraErisparaandarmetiendocizaña!!- protestó Hermes- ¡¡Yasuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenme…!!- y siguió revolcándose por el suelo intentando soltarse de sus ataduras.

-Yo también tengo mis dudas, pero hay que reconocer que sólo Hermes pudo haberse metido a ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara debido a lo rápido que se mueve- comentó Artemisa- Aún siendo Dioses, no podemos hacernos invisibles a los ojos humanos mientras estemos en la Tierra-

La mayoría de los presentes asintieron, haciendo que Hermes volteara a verlos a todos con ojos de gato desamparado (NA: Algo así como los ojitos que pone el gato con botas de Shrek XD)

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Cuándo ha estado Hermes involucrado directamente en una guerra?- exclamó Apolo- Es cierto que hace bromas pesadas y que puede hacer cosas verdaderamente absurdas, pero de ahí a iniciar una guerra…-

-Pero entonces, ¡¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó en esa dichosa asamblea?!- exclamó Poseidón.

-Eh… disculpen, pero… sólo hay un Dios que ama las guerras sobre todas las cosas, ¿no?- intervino Saga.

-¡¡ARES!!- exclamaron todos los Dioses abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-Pero Ares está en el Inframundo ayudando a Hades por orden de papá- comentó Hebe.

-¿Y desde cuándo Ares obedece cabalmente las órdenes de nuestro padre?- preguntó Apolo seriamente.

-Pero si Ares hubiera entrado a la asamblea lo tendrían que haber visto, porque su cuerpo no se encuentra en el Olimpo ni en los campos Elíseos- intervino Artemisa.

-Pues debes aceptar que Ares es el único que estaría feliz con una nueva guerra mundial- opinó Saori.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir al Hades a comprobar si Ares se encuentra allí- sugirió Apolo.

Y dicho y hecho, el Dios de la Luz y blablabla desapareció del lugar y Hermes volteó a ver a Hefestos con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Mesueltas?- le pidió con su cara más inocente y de desamparo.

-Mmm…- el Dios de la Metalurgia analizó atentamente a su hermanito con la mirada y…- No lo creo-

-¡¡PeroyonoprovoquéelconflictoenlaONU!!- lloriqueó el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Aunque no lo hubieras hecho, sí causaste todos los demás desastres a lo largo del planeta- le espetó Hércules viéndolo con mala cara.

-Cierto, y no pienso soltarte hasta que se te haya pasado el efecto de la cafeína- sentenció Hefestos.

-¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡Nomegustaestarencadenado!!- gritó Hermes llorando amargamente- ¡¡Suéltenme suéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenmesuéltenme…!!- y de nuevo comenzó a retorcerse dando vueltas por el suelo.

-¿Y cómo vamos a resolver este problema?- preguntó Artemisa ignorando los lamentos del Dios del Comercio y demás- Ya sea que Hermes o Ares lo hayan provocado, el daño ya está hecho-

-Pues hay que hacer que los embajadores hagan las paces entre ellos- opinó Hebe.

-¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso? Si las discusiones iniciaron por culpa de un Dios no va a ser fácil que esto se arregle- comentó Julián.

-Eh… disculpen- intervino Shion, con la mirada atenta en el mensajero de los Dioses- Creo que Hermes necesita ayuda-

Los Dioses dirigieron su mirada al hiperquinético Dios y notaron que este, de tanto moverse, había conseguido enredarse la cadena que lo sujetaba alrededor del cuello y ahora estaba luchando por respirar.

-Total que es inmortal, así que no corre riesgo de morirse- exclamó Hefestos encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¡Hefestos!! ¡No seas cruel con Hermes!- protestó Hebe- Al menos desenrédale el cuello-

-Como quieras- suspiró el Dios de la Metalurgia resignado y se dispuso a desenredar a su hermano en lo que los demás Dioses y sus guerreros se sumían en sus ideas.

Y mientras tanto en otra parte…

**Giudecca**

En el salón del trono, Perséfone se encontraba dándole vueltas a una apenada Pandora, que lucía un bonito y primaveral vestido blanco y unas alpargatas de tacón alto del mismo color.

-Ese estilo te va muy bien, Pandora- exclamó la soberana del Inframundo alegremente.

-Señora Perséfone, yo no estoy muy segura de este cambio de look- comentó tímidamente la joven con la cara roja.

-¿Pero qué dices, querida? Te ves muy bonita, ya verás que todos los que te vean estarán de acuerdo en que luces muy bien-

Pandora suspiró resignada tratando de asimilar la idea de aparecerse ante los espectros vestida de ese modo, pero antes de que Perséfone la hiciera salir a pasearse por el Inframundo, alguien llegó de visita (NA: La salvó la campana XD)

-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Puedo pasar?- llamó Apolo asomándose al recinto.

-¿Apolo? ¿Qué haces tú en el Inframundo?- exclamó Perséfone al ver al recién llegado.

-Hola, Perséfone. Sólo vine a cerciorarme de que Ares esté haciendo lo que mi padre le dijo- explicó el joven Dios.

-¿Ares? Pues él ha estado ayudándonos con la reconstrucción del Hades y entrenando a los espectros para que no pierdan condición- explicó la Diosa de la Primavera.

-Sería más apropiado decir que los está torturando- corrigió Pandora con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿En serio? ¿Entonces no ha salido del Inframundo?- inquirió Apolo.

-No que yo sepa- respondió Perséfone.

-¿Te molesta si voy a hablar con él?-

-Claro que no. En estos momentos debe estar entrenando a los espectros en alguna de las prisiones; Hades está ocupado en su estudio pero dudo que tenga algún inconveniente en que recorras sus dominios-

-Gracias, entonces te tomo la palabra y voy a buscarlo-

-¿Por qué la urgencia?- preguntó confundida la esposa de Hades.

-Pues es que en la Tierra está por empezar una tercera guerra mundial- suspiró Apolo.

-¡¿Una tercera guerra mundial?!- tanto Perséfone como Pandora abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Sí, larga historia. El caso es que tú sabes lo mucho que a Ares le gusta provocar este tipo de cosas y pues tenemos la sospecha de que él tiene algo que ver con esto-

-Pero Ares no pudo haber provocado el problema si estaba aquí- comentó Pandora.

-Por eso mismo quiero comprobar si en verdad no ha ido a la Tierra- explicó el Dios.

-Te acompaño a buscarlo, este asunto me parece muy delicado- propuso Perséfone.

-Radamanthys dijo que estarían en Kocytos, quizás sigan allí- sugirió la joven pelinegra.

Las 2 divinidades desaparecieron de Giudecca y aparecieron en un pestañeo en los hielos eternos del Kocytos, donde la mayoría de los espectros se encontraba quejándose amargamente con los Jueces de Hades por todas las penurias por las que su "entrenamiento" los había hecho pasar.

-¡¡Mis hermosas alas!!- se lamentaba Myu llorando a mares- ¡Cerbero me las dejó más que maltratadas!-

-Al menos no te enterró, tardamos horas en sacar a los que el cachorro sepultó en vida por todo el Hades- lo consoló Pharaon.

-¡¿Y ustedes se quejan?!- exclamó Niobe alterado- ¡Ustedes no estuvieron a punto de morir ahogados en el río Estigia!-

-¡Es verdad! ¡No podré volver a nadar nunca, sólo de ver el agua me dan escalofríos!- se quejó Raimi.

-¡Escalofríos los que pasamos en nosotros sepultados en este horrible lugar!- gritó Sylphid.

-Ya muchachos, tranquilícense, ¿siguen vivos, no? Deberían dar gracias por eso- los 'consoló' Aiacos, ganándose que muchas miradas asesinas se posaran en él.

-Dejen de lloriquear por tonterías, da pena pensar que ustedes son los espectros del señor Hades- los reprendió Radamanthys.

-Ejem…- Perséfone carraspeó para llamar la atención de los espectros.

-¡Señora Perséfone! ¿Qué hace usted en Kocytos?- exclamó Minos sorprendido por la presencia de la Diosa.

-Estaba buscando a Ares, ¿no lo han visto?-

-Yo no lo veo desde la mañana, cuando soltó a Cerbero para que persiguiera a los espectros, diciendo que ese sería un buen entrenamiento- respondió el juez de Wyvern.

-La última vez que lo vi fue hace algunas horas cuando tiró a un grupo de espectros al río Estigia y les dijo que lo cruzaran a nado- explicó Aiacos.

-Pues yo lo vi hace un rato cuando vino a ver si los espectros habían podido salir del hielo en el que los enterró desde la mañana- agregó Minos.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- interrogó Apolo.

-Tendrá cosa de un cuarto de hora- respondió Lune aún tiritando de frío.

-¿No tienen idea de dónde puede estar?- insistió el Dios siempre joven.

-Quizás esté provocando a Cerbero de nuevo, le encanta fastidiarlo- opinó Radamanthys con una gotota en el rostro.

-¿Y saben si Ares ha salido del Inframundo en algún momento?- inquirió Perséfone y los espectros intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, intentando hacer memoria.

-No que yo sepa- respondió finalmente Aiacos.

-Yo tampoco he visto que abandone el Hades- respondió Minos.

-Sería tan lindo si se fuera- suspiró Valentine esperanzado.

-Sí, desde que llegó al Inframundo no hay día en el que no se le ocurra alguna manera de torturarnos- gimió Alraune.

-¿Tan terrible es su entrenamiento?- interrogó la Diosa de la Primavera viendo amablemente a los espectros.

-¡¿Entrenamiento?!- lloriqueó Myu- ¡Lo que él nos pone a hacer es un martirio!-

-Es verdad- coincidió Lune- Cube casi pierde la cabeza cuando a Ares se le ocurrió que esquiváramos cuchillas en movimiento hace unos días y Zeros aún no aparece, sabrá Zeus dónde lo dejó Cerbero- Radamanthys comenzó a silbar desviando la mirada ante lo dicho por el espectro de Balrog.

-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó Perséfone negando con el rostro- ¡Pero qué se cree Ares! Ya verá cuando Hades se entere que está intentando dejarlo sin espectros. Pero bueno, mejor vamos a buscarlo-

-No será necesario, ahí viene- dijo de pronto el juez de Wyvern señalando hacia atrás de los Dioses, por donde el Dios de la Guerra se venía acercando caminando despreocupadamente.

-¿Dónde andabas, Ares?- le preguntó seriamente Apolo, viéndolo con desconfianza.

-¿Apolo?- el Dios de la Guerra abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver allí a su hermano- ¿Y qué rayos haces tú aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar con Atena?-

-Es que en la Tierra está por estallar una tercera guerra mundial- respondió el Dios oracular viendo con mirada analítica al pelinegro- Tú no tuviste algo que ver con eso, ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Una tercera guerra mundial?! ¡Ja, ya era hora!- exclamó Ares esbozando una gran sonrisa y Apolo lo vio con mala cara- ¡Oye! No me mires con esos ojos, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. He estado muy ocupado aquí en el Inframundo cumpliendo con el castigo que Zeus me impuso-

-¿Y de dónde vienes?- inquirió Apolo.

-Ah, pues es que estaba premiando a Cerbero por ayudarme a lograr que los espectros entrenen con más ganas-

-¡Cerbero! ¡¿Dónde?!- el espectro de Papillon comenzó a voltear para todos lados con expresión paranoica a la simple mención de la mascota de Hades.

-¡¡Ares!! ¡Mira lo que provocas!- le reprochó Perséfone seriamente- ¡Les estás causando traumas a los espectros! Ya deja de ser tan cruel con ellos-

-¿Cruel? ¿Yo?- el Dios de la Guerra puso su cara más inocente… y que por cierto no convencía a nadie u.u

-¿Entonces no has abandonado para nada el Inframundo?- volvió a insistir Apolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Te puedo jurar que nadie me ha visto fuera de aquí- respondió Ares esbozando una extraña sonrisa y sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano- No existen pruebas de que yo haya hecho algo malo, _Chispita-_

-¡¡No me digas así!!- protestó Apolo ligeramente sonrojado- ¡Soy el Dios de la Luz, no te burles de eso!-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ay, Apolo, es tan fácil fastidiarte- festejó el Dios de la Guerra con cinismo.

-A mí no me engañas, yo sé que algo tramas y voy a comprobarlo- declaró Apolo poniendo un dedo amenazadoramente sobre el pecho del pelinegro.

-Haz lo que quieras, hermanito- Ares se limitó a encogerse de hombros- Ya te dije que no hay pruebas de que yo haya hecho algún mal en la Tierra… al menos no últimamente-

-Perséfone, yo me retiro, no sacaré nada en claro hablando con Ares- le dijo Apolo a la Diosa de la Primavera aún dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora a su hermano.

-Te deseo suerte para que descubras al culpable del problema, Apolo- se despidió ella a la vez que se acercaba a abrazarlo- Cuídate mucho y saluda a los demás de mi parte- la Diosa acercó sus labios al oído del pelirrojo- Y no te preocupes, que yo vigilaré a Ares- le susurró en tono cómplice.

-Muchas gracias, Perséfone- Apolo le dirigió una franca sonrisa a la hija de Deméter y luego se dirigió seriamente a Ares- Y tú, más vale que no causes líos-

-Sí, sí, sí- resopló fastidiado el Dios de la Guerra- Lo que tú digas, CHIS-PI-TA-

-Si descubro que tuviste algo que ver con todo esto…- amenazó Apolo haciendo lo posible por contener las ganas que tenía de golpear al pelinegro.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Ares viéndolo burlonamente- ¿Qué vas a hacer, hermanito?-

-Sólo… compórtate, ¿quieres?- Apolo finalmente logró controlarse y desapareció del lugar antes de que el Dios de la Guerra le diera razones para iniciar una pelea en el Inframundo.

-Adiosito- se despidió Ares con fingida amabilidad- Saludos a todos y mucha suerte. _Créeme que en serio la necesitarás_- agregó en sus pensamientos a la vez que sonreía con algo de malicia.

**Santuario de Atena**

Apolo regresó con los demás Dioses tras su infructuosa entrevista con el Dios de la Guerra. Sin embargo, ni bien había aparecido a la entrada del templo de la Diosa pelimorada, cuando la escena que divisó ante sí hizo que abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!!- alcanzó a exclamar con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

Y es que la escena no podía ser más... desastrosa: Hefestos se encontraba ahora encadenado con la misma cadena que antes sujetara a Hermes; Poseidón estaba inmovilizado colgando de la puerta del templo de Atena, sujeto con su propio tridente, mientras que Saori intentaba ayudarlo a soltarse; Hércules se encontraba luchando por liberarse de una red hecha con el mismo material de la cadena que aprisionaba al Dios de la Metalurgia, y Hebe trataba inútilmente de ayudarlo; algunos santos y generales marinos estaban inmovilizados contra columnas del santuario sujetos por unas flechas, mismas que eran lanzadas por el arco de Artemisa, que no podía fijar en la mira por tiempo suficiente el veloz blanco al que intenta apuntarle y al que se encontraban persiguiendo el resto de los santos, amazonas, generales y ángeles que no habían sido inmovilizados por los tiros fallidos de la Diosa de la Cacería. Y supongo que ya se imaginarán quién era el objeto de la persecución, ¿no? Pues no se trataba de otro que del hiperquinético y aún cafeínizado mensajero de los Dioses, que no dejaba de moverse velozmente de un lado para otro mientras todos intentaban atraparlo sin buenos resultados.

-¡Jaja!NomeatrapanNomeatrapanNomeatrapanSonmuylentosLerolero- Hermes les mostró la lengua a sus perseguidores y siguió huyendo por todo el santuario sin dar muestras de cansancio.

-¿Y ahora? ¡¡¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?!!- gritó Apolo con muchas gotas sobre su rostro.

-¡Apolo! ¡Gracias a Zeus que regresaste!- exclamó Saori aliviada.

-¿Podrías echarme una mano, Apolo?- pidió la reencarnación de Poseidón aún colgando de su tridente.

-¿Podrían decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió?- insistió Apolo a la vez que le brindaba auxilio a su tío.

-Pues es que luego de que te fuiste parecía que Hermes se estaba asfixiando con la cadena con la que Hefestos lo sujetó- comenzó a explicar Saori- Así que Hebe le pidió que le desenredara el cuello, pero para hacerlo tuvo que aflojar un poco la cadena, ¡y resulta que Hermes ni siquiera se estaba asfixiando en serio!, sólo fue una de sus tretas para que lo soltaran y le bastó con que Hefestos aflojara un poco las cadenas para liberarse-

-Y ese condenado Hermes encadenó a Hefestos, atrapó a Hércules y me dejó colgando cuando tratamos de detenerlo- agregó Julián ya con los pies en suelo firme- Y pues Artemisa ha tratado inútilmente de atraparlo contra alguna columna con sus flechas y sólo ha estado inmovilizando a nuestros guerreros-

-¡¿Pero es que todo nos tiene que salir mal?!- gimió el Dios siempre joven cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Tranquilízate, Apolo, las cosas aún no están tan mal- lo consoló Julián dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

Pero el Dios de los Mares fue interrumpido por su celular que comenzó a sonar. Él sacó el aparato y observó el identificador de llamadas, palideciendo ligeramente sólo con verlo.

-Por favor, no me digas que son más malas noticias- pidió Saori preocupada.

-Pues para mí lo son- musitó el peliazul viendo el teléfono con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro y luego volteó a ver con expresión suplicante a la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría- Saori, dile a Ann que me morí y ya van a sepultarme-

-¿Ann? ¿Es ella la que te llama? ¿Y qué quiere?- preguntó la pelimorada con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Quiere casarse conmigo!!- comenzó a llorar Poseidón amargamente.

-¡¿Casarse?!- exclamaron más que sorprendidos Saori y Apolo.

-¡¡Sí, está loca y no me deja en paz!!- siguió llorando el Señor de los Océanos- ¡¡Yo no quiero casarme!! ¡¡Soy muy joven para el matrimonio!!-

-No fue lo que me dijiste hace un tiempo- murmuró Saori viéndolo con mala cara.

-Cof, cof. Saori, en aquél entonces no tenía idea de lo que el matrimonio significaba, pero ahora que he recordado lo que es de verdad la vida marital… ¡¡No quiero casarme de nuevo!!- gimió el peliazul y de nuevo se puso a llorar como magdalena.

Y mientras el Dios de los Mares seguía lamentándose su suerte, Hermes pasó velozmente por delante de ellos perseguido por todos los guerreros que quedaban en pie y que cada vez eran menos, pues los que no eran atrapados por las flechas de Artemisa acababan chocando unos contra otros o contra alguna columna o muro al intentar atrapar al mensajero de los Dioses.

-¿Ahora sí puedo quejarme de nuestra mala suerte?- suspiró Apolo con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Sí, de hecho, yo te acompaño en tu dolor- asintió Poseidón con ojitos llorosos.

-¡Ya ven! Y luego no me creen que no es fácil vigilar este planeta- comentó Saori seriamente cruzándose de brazos.

**Las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga para los Dioses en la Tierra, ¿qué más puede pasar? Con el estrés afectando mi de por sí desbordante imaginación… ¡¡Cualquier cosa!! XD Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	14. ¡Caos!

**¡Saludos! A punto de iniciar dos **_**largas**_** semanas antes de mis "vacaciones" de Navidad (Mismas en las que tendré que trabajar sin descanso si quiero terminar todo el trabajo pendiente de fin de semestre T.T), aquí les traigo un capítulo más, aunque he de advertir que no sé qué tenía en la cabeza cuando lo escribí porque de verdad que está lleno de tontería y media n_nu**

**Tales of Ithiria:**Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic y que te ayude a desestresarte. ¿Qué puedo decir? Adoro la mitología griega y me encanta Saint Seiya (Especialmente ciertos chicos de oro XD), esas fueron las bases para escribir esta historia. No tengo nada en contra de ningún personaje, pero mi imaginación se desborda con mucha facilidad y fue así que cada grupo de guerreros terminó donde terminó cuando Zeus los revivió… aunque sé que se me pasó un _poquito_ la mano con los ángeles, pero es que la idea vino a mi cabeza, ¡y vieras cómo me reí yo solita de imaginarlos en África, jajaja! Sobre tu duda de Mu, él mismo dejó en claro al recordar la _venganza_ de Shaka: "_…lo demostraste muy bien quitándonos el sentido del gusto a todos, ¡¡y yo ni siquiera te había hecho nada!!_", entiéndase que el carnerito probablemente sólo iba de curioso a ver las maldades que le hacían al santo de Virgo… y terminó pagando también por los platos rotos, jeje. Cambiando el tema, una disculpa por no incluir a cierta Diosa de la Belleza y el Amor Sensual, pero es que en realidad no se ajustaba a lo que yo necesitaba en esta historia, digo, es que no me imagino a Afrodita ayudando a reconstruir templos y no tenía razones para inmiscuirse como Perséfone y Hebe, que fueron a ayudar a sus respectivas parejas; aunque si lo que querías eran enredos de amor, espero que el _invitado_ especial que aparece en este capítulo resulte de tu agrado n_n ¡Ah! Y hablando de líos de amores, sólo tenme un poco de paciencia y ya verás lo que he planeado para Apolo y también para cierto Señor de los Mares n.n Por otro lado, sé que la Diosa de la Sabiduría no tiene precisamente un súper papel en mi fic, pero déjame aclararte algo: en realidad no es de Atenea de quien se está hablando, sino de Saori, que si bien es su reencarnación, no deja de ser prácticamente aún una niña que, tal y como dijera Shion, necesita tiempo para desarrollar sus habilidades de Diosa. Aquí entre nos, en mi Top5 de Dioses griegos favoritos, Atenea compite por el segundo puesto con Apolo; conozco de sobra su historia y sus méritos y por ello tiene todo mi respeto, pero a mi muy humilde parecer, es como si, por el momento, esa Diosa estuviera aún dormida en el interior de Saori y ya que esta historia pretende parodiar a los personajes… pues la niña no se lleva un papel estrella, sorry n_nu Más adelante, la pelilila dará muestra de quién es reencarnación, pero esa… es otra historia, porque sí, este fic tiene una secuela, pero no es "Las armaduras faltantes", sino "Divinos Problemas", otra creación mía que no ha visto la luz más que en cierta página que ya ha pasado a la historia u.u En fin, espero haber aclarado tus inquietudes y ojalá comprendas mis motivos sobre lo que te dije. Gracias por compartir tu opinión y por leer mis desvaríos n_n

**Gabe Logan:** No se me hace raro que los Dioses de mi historia te recuerden a los personajes de Marvel comics, ya que a fin de cuentas tienen una misma base histórica en la mitología griega, pero la verdad, hasta ahora que lo mencionas, no se me había ocurrido comparar a Hermes con Flash y creo que tienes toda la razón, jajaja. Qué gusto que sigas leyendo mis inventos y muchas gracias por seguir comentando n_n

**Senshi of Darkness:** Nunca me había detenido a pensar en la frase "Color de hormiga", es que por aquí por mi tierra se usa mucho, jeje (Aunque por estos lares en los que me tocó vivir también se hace una rica salsa con una clase especial de esos bichos n_nu) En fin, yo no me canso de decir que Hermes es un encanto de Dios con todo y lo hiperquinético… aunque de seguro que en cierto Santuario no comparten opinión conmigo, jajaja. Y hablando de otra cosa, creo que Chisp… ¡Apolo!, debe cuidar su trabajo o podrías quitárselo, jaja. Muchas gracias por la comprensión y por seguir leyendo. Saludos n_n

**Sunrise spirit:** Qué gusto seguir contando con tu opinión n_n Creo que se nota quién es mi Dios griego favorito, ¿verdad? Jeje, ni modo, tuve que dejar que se divirtiera un rato, aunque causara más de un dolor de cabeza de por medio n.n Pero ya ves que otros Dioses por allí causan peores problemas u.u En fin, por Zeros no te preocupes, que habrá helado de rana para un buen rato XD ¡Sólo eso se merece por meterse con mi lindísimo señor del hielo! ¡Jajaja! Ojalá disfrutes también este capítulo, ¡ah!, y por cierto que salí muy bien en mi examen, gracias n_n

**Alfa:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! Pobres guerreros, ¿verdad? En cuantos líos se meten por mis invenciones, pero no te preocupes, que de seguro alguien se acuerda de liberarlos en este capítulo, ¡jajaja! Por otra parte, sé que sentirse acosado no es nada gracioso, pero cierto Dios de los Mares parece tener una deuda con el karma o algo así, jeje, sin embargo, de seguro que saldrá bien librado… creo. En fin, gracias por seguir comentando n_n

**SakuraK Li:** Perdón por meter tanto a las deidades, pero es que al fin y al cabo, son ellos los que complican de más las vidas de sus pobres guerreros… Bueeeeno, quizás mi imaginación tenga que ver _un poquititito_ en eso, pero no más tantito, ¡jajaja! Ya verás que pronto se verá mucho más de los guerreros, sólo sígueme teniendo paciencia, please n_nu

**Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado n_n**

**14. ¡CAOS!**

**Santuario de Atena**

En la entrada de Aries, Jabu y Seiya estaban tirados, luego de haber caído rodando desde el templo de Atena en su intento por atrapar al mensajero de los Dioses; ambos con espirales en los ojos y viendo pequeños Hermes corriendo alrededor de sus cabezas, mientras Kiki los picaba con una rama.

-Seiya, ¿puedes oírme?- lo llamaba el pequeño pelirrojo picándole las costillas, pero al no obtener respuesta de su parte, comenzó a picar en el hombro al santo del unicornio- Jabu, ¿sigues vivo?- este tampoco dio señales de vida y el pequeño lemuriano volteó a ver hacia el templo de Atena con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza- ¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba?-

Y mientras tanto, afuera del templo de la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría, Apolo y Poseidón finalmente habían logrado liberar a Hércules y a Hefestos y ellos no están precisamente con el mejor de los humores.

-¡¡Voy a desplumar las sandalias de Hermes!!- rugió el héroe legendario tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos.

-¡¡Y yo lo voy a tirar de cabeza en un volcán en erupción!!- le siguió Hefestos casi echando fuego con la mirada.

-Ya cálmense, que Hermes es el menor de nuestros problemas- les dijo seriamente Apolo- Mejor pensemos cómo evitar que estalle una nueva guerra en la Tierra-

Ambos hijos de Zeus resoplaron molestos, pero no les quedó más que aceptar que el Dios de la Luz y demás tenía razón, así que todos se pusieron a pensar de nuevo en la manera de salir de los líos en que se encontraban, mientras Artemisa seguía disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra, dándole a todo… menos a Hermes. Pero ella no se detenía por eso, así que volvió a apuntar, disparó… y su flecha estuvo a punto de atravesar a Marín, afortunadamente Aioria se dio cuenta y pudo ponerla a salvo a tiempo.

-¡Aioria, me salvaste!- exclamo la amazona de Águila, viendo al león dorado con estrellitas en los ojos, bueno, sobre su máscara.

-Marín…- suspiró Aioria viéndola con todo y corazoncitos en la mirada.

-¡Ya sé cómo evitar la guerra!- gritó entonces Hebe, quien había presenciado toda aquella escena.

-¡¿En serio?!- todos se detuvieron en medio de lo que hacían, incluyendo a Hermes, y voltearon a ver a la Diosa de la Juventud con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Sólo hay que llenar de amor los corazones de los embajadores y diplomáticos- explicó la joven sonriendo inocentemente y todos se le quedaron viendo con muchas gotitas en sus rostros.

-Querida, no estoy muy seguro de que eso funcione- murmuró Hércules viendo a su esposa con una gotota en la cara.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió la Diosa confundida- Las discusiones empezaron porque alguien metió cizaña entre los representantes de las naciones, ¡así que llamemos al Dios encargado de repartir amor entre los mortales para que se resuelvan las diferencias!-

-¡¿Eros?!- exclamó Apolo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡¿Quieres dejar el destino del mundo en manos de Eros!? Será el Dios del Amor, pero es el más caprichoso de los Dioses-

-Pero no perdemos nada con intentar, ¿no?- insistió la rubia- Ahora mismo voy al Olimpo a buscarlo- y diciendo eso, la joven Diosa desapareció del Santuario.

-¿Yanovamosaseguirjugando?- Hermes se había detenido justo a espaldas de Hércules y no dejaba de voltear en todas direcciones aún bajo los efectos de la cafeína.

-¡¡Yo te enseñaré lo que es jugar!!- rugió el héroe legendario lanzándose sobre él, pero el mensajero lo esquivó fácilmente.

-JajaNomeatrapaste- se burló enseñándole la lengua y de nuevo salió corriendo por todo el Santuario.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡¡Atrápenlo!!- les ordenó el musculoso hijo de Zeus a los guerreros que quedaban en pie y la cacería del mensajero de los Dioses continuó entre suspiros de resignación por parte de aquellos.

-Pierden su tiempo, sabes perfectamente que nunca podrán atrapar a Hermes así como anda de acelerado- suspiró Apolo viendo la escena con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Al menos así deja de causar problemas en otros lados- comentó Poseidón viendo la persecución en estado similar.

Apolo, Saori y Hefestos suspiraron resignados mientras que Hércules se sumaba a la persecución de Hermes y Artemisa seguía gastando flechas en vano. Y de pronto, el celular del Dios de los Mares comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

-Saori, ¡¡dile a Ann que me mudé, que me secuestraron, que me morí, dile lo que quieras pero que me deje en paz!!- suplicó el peliazul con ojos de borrego a medio morir luego de ver el identificador de llamadas.

-Eres un exagerado, Julián. Ann es una buena persona; de hecho, tú no te mereces a alguien como ella- le reprochó la pelimorada viéndolo seriamente.

-¿Te sigue molestando esa niña?- le preguntó Hefestos a su tío.

-¡Se quiere casar! ¡¡CA-SAR!!- gimió el señor de los Mares haciendo puchero- ¡¿QUÉ HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!-

-Quisiste apoderarte del mundo, me secuestraste, casi haces que me ahogue, inundaste medio planeta…- comenzó a enumerar Saori contando con los dedos.

-Y le coqueteas a todas las mortales bonitas a pesar de ser un Dios casado- agregó el Dios de la Metalurgia viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¡ESE ES ZEUS, NO YO!!- exclamó el peliazul en medio de un mar de lágrima.

Pero los lamentos del Dios fueron interrumpidos por el regreso de la Diosa de la Juventud, que venía acompañada por un niño rubio y de mejillas sonrosadas que llevaba cargando un pequeño arco dorado y un carcaj lleno de flechas miniatura.

-¡Hola!- saludó el pequeño sonriéndoles dulcemente a todos los presentes.

-Eros, ¿te dijo Hebe la situación?, ¿crees poder hacer algo al respecto?- le preguntó Apolo viéndolo seriamente.

-Por supuesto- respondió el adorable Cupido despreocupadamente- Si sólo se trata de que las personas dejen de discutir y hagan las paces, no hay nada mejor que un poco de amor para remediarlo y mis flechas son muy eficaces para ello. Sólo iré con los gobernantes y diplomáticos de toooodas las naciones del mundo y les quitaré todo deseo de iniciar una nueva guerra. Los veo luego, chao- y el Dios del Amor desapareció del Santuario.

-¿Y qué hacemos en lo que Eros regresa?- preguntó Saori con cara aburrida, sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su templo.

-Sólo queda esperar y rezar porque todo salga bien- suspiró Apolo.

-Y no sería mala idea ayudar un poco a sus guerreros- opinó Hebe viendo con muchas gotitas a su alrededor.

Los Dioses voltearon y observaron a Hermes aún corriendo como loco por todos lados y a Hércules atrás de él con expresión de querer ahorcarlo, pero ya nadie más seguía con la persecución: Shion y Dohko estaban amarrados a una columna con la cadena de Hefestos; Shina, Mu, Saga, Shaka y Camus estaban atrapados por las flechas de Artemisa igual que Ikarus, Odysseus, Krishna y un buen número de santos de plata. En la red de Hefestos ahora se encontraban presos Aioros, Aioria, Marín, Shura, Bian, Eo y Orfeo; Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, Isaac, Shun y Milo estaban tirados en el piso y parcialmente aplastados por Aldebarán, pues al parecer chocaron todos en medio de la persecución y aún no se recuperaban del golpe, y de los demás no quedaba ni rastro.

-¿Y mis demás santos?- exclamó Saori volteando en todas direcciones.

-¿Y Kayssa y Sorrento?- inquirió Poseidón también buscando a sus guerreros con la mirada.

-¡¡Wow, ¿a qué juegan?!! – dijo entonces una vocecita entusiasmada.

-¡Kiki!- exclamó la Diosa pelimorada al ver al pequeño aprendiz al borde de la escalera- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues es que Seiya y Jabú llegaron rodando hasta Aries y quise ver qué ocurría- explicó el niño- ¡Ah! Y en el camino me encontré a algunos santos de plata y bronce y a un tipo con cara de pez tirados por las escaleras; MM y Kanon se quedaron detenidos en la caída por la basura en la casa de Sagitario; y Afrodita, Thesseus y el general de Siren fueron a caer en las rosas de Piscis y las espinas se les clavaron por TOOODAS partes- agregó sonriendo divertido al recordar aquello último.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de que sea buena idea mantener a Hermes aquí- murmuró Saori con una gotota bajando por su rosto.

-¡Oish! ¡No pude atinarle ni una sola vez a Hermes y ya se me terminaron las flechas!- se quejó Artemisa acercándose a los demás Dioses con expresión frustrada.

-Gracias a Zeus se te acabaron antes de que también nosotros quedáramos atrapados por ellas- suspiró su gemelo con tono aliviado.

-¿Yasecansaron?- Hermes apareció de improviso en medio de todos los Dioses con cara de decepción y todavía hablando aceleradamente- ¡Noesjusto!Meestabadivirtiendo-

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hércules?- le preguntó Hefestos buscando al héroe con la mirada, pero no había ni rastros de él.

-Setropezó- respondió Hermes a la vez que señalaba hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¡Chuza!!- exclamó Kiki emocionado con la vista fija en la escalinata- Hércules se pasó trayendo en su caída a Seiya, Jabu, Ban, Ichi, Geki, Nachi, Jamian, Dio, Dante y al tipo con cara de pez que venían subiendo, ¡jajaja!- explicó entre risas.

-¡¡HERMES!!- estalló Saori viendo con mala cara a su hermano.

-Ellossolitossecayeron- se excusó el mensajero de los Dioses poniendo su cara más inocente.

-¡Ya compórtate, Hermes!- le ordenó Apolo viéndolo seriamente.

-¡Esquemeaburro!- se quejó el Dios del Comercio y demás cruzándose de brazos y con cara de niño a punto de hacer berrinche.

-Si estás tan aburrido, ¿por qué no reparas uno de los pilares de Poseidón y el coliseo de Atena?- propuso el Dios oracular con un foquito prendido arriba de su cabeza- Y si luego de hacer eso aún estás aburrido, dale unos cientos de vueltas a la Tierra hasta que te canses-

-Oktodoseapornoaburrirme- aceptó Hermes encogiéndose de hombros y de inmediato desapareció de allí.

Ni bien se hubo ido, todos los Dioses suspiraron aliviados.

-Esa fue una buena idea, hermanito- le reconoció Artemisa- Así, Hermes deja de dar lata y de paso nos echa una mano con el trabajo que tenemos pendiente-

-Sólo espero ya no cause problemas en la Tierra- suspiró Hefestos.

-Hablando de problemas, estoy seguro de que Ares está involucrado con la dichosa guerra- comentó Apolo seriamente.

-No te preocupes, Apolo. Si Ares hizo algo malo, ya veremos la forma de descubrirlo- lo reconfortó Hebe dedicándole una sonrisa.

**Giudecca **

Hades se encontraba sentado ante un escritorio en su estudio con algunos papeles en sus manos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Hola, corazón- saludó Perséfone asomando la cabeza- ¿Estás muy ocupado?-

-No, querida, ya casi todo está en orden, sólo estoy intento reorganizarme para atender a todas las almas que llegan- respondió el Dios sonriéndole a su esposa- ¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues es que hace rato vino Apolo a informarnos que podría estallar otra guerra mundial en la Tierra- explicó la Diosa de la Primavera entrando en el estudio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que otra guerra?!- exclamó Hades abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Ay, no, eso es lo que me faltaba! ¡¿Tienes idea del aumento de trabajo que eso significaría?! ¡Y aún tenemos cosas por arreglar aquí!-

-Lo sé, pero lo que más me preocupó es que Apolo cree que Ares podría estar involucrado-

-¿Ares?- algunos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza del señor del Inframundo- Pero si él ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿no?-

-Pues nadie lo vio salir, pero tú sabes que el Inframundo es grande y bien pudo haberse dado una escapada a la Tierra- opinó la Diosa- Además, cuando vino Apolo, lo noté medio sospechoso-

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-

-Lo dejé hace un rato en el Kocytos con tus espectros-

-Bien, si te hace sentir más tranquila iré a hablar con él- prometió el pelinegro- Aunque dudo que haya podido salir del Inframundo sin que nadie lo notara ya que él no puede hacerse inv…- el Dios de los Muertos se detuvo a la vez que abría bien grandes los ojos.

-¿No puede qué?- Perséfone observó confundida a su esposo.

-_No sería capaz, no pudo haberse atrevido…_- se decía a sí mismo Hades en sus pensamientos- _¿O sí?_-

-¿Hades?- la Diosa de la Primavera pasaba una mano por delante de la cara del pelinegro pero él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Espera un segundo, querida- pidió el Dios levantándose de su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio- Sólo voy a buscar algo y ya voy a hablar con Ares-

-¿Y ahora?- la hija de Deméter vio salir a Hades con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

**Santuario de Atena**

Santos, amazonas, ángeles y generales ya habían sido liberados por los Dioses y algunos aún trataban de recuperarse de los golpes o caídas sufridas durante la persecución (NA: Aunque ya deberían estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? u.u)

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Apolo recorriendo a los guerreros con la mirada.

-Al menos todos siguen vivos- suspiró Shion viendo a los guerreros que aún se sacudían el polvo o intentaban desentumirse el cuerpo estirándose.

Y mientras cada guerrero seguía revisando que no tuviera nada roto y que su cuerpo estuviera completo, un pequeño niño apareció entre los Dioses.

-¡Ya volví!- exclamó Eros haciéndose notar- Hice lo que me pidieron y dudo que alguien en el mundo tenga deseos de empezar una nueva guerra ahora-

-¡Al fin una buena noticia!- festejó Saori dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Muchas gracias, Eros. Te debemos una- agradeció Apolo.

-Por cierto, Eros, tus flechas pueden lograr también que alguien se desenamore, ¿verdad?- preguntó la reencarnación de cierto Dios de los Mares acercándose, como no queriendo la cosa, al pequeño Cupido.

-Sip, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Poseidón?-

-¡Es el colmo que quieras usar a Eros para escapar de tus problemas, Julián!- le reprochó Saori al peliazul a la vez que lo jalaba de la oreja para alejarlo del Dios del Amor.

-¡Ay, suéltame, Saori! Yo nada más preguntaba- se excusó el joven intentando soltarse del agarre de la pelimorada.

-Mis flechas son 100% efectivas con Dioses o mortales por igual- se jactó Eros sacando el pecho con orgullo- Pueden hacer que te enamores perdidamente o que sientas repulsión por una persona. ¿Quieren ver?-

Y antes de que Saori o Julián pudieran decir algo, Eros sacó dos pequeñas flechas doradas y las disparó al mismo tiempo con su arco, acertándole a Artemisa y a Camus; acto seguido, sacó dos flechitas oscuras y las disparó contra Marín y Hebe.

-Oh, oh- exclamaron Saori, Julián y Apolo con los ojos como platos al ver lo que el pequeño Dios había hecho.

Artemisa estaba recogiendo sus flechas en su carcaj cuando la flecha de Eros dio contra ella y justo en ese momento, Mu le pasaba algunas flechas más que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo. La Diosa levantó la vista hacia el santo de Aries y sintió como si el mundo corriera en cámara lenta mientras ella veía al tibetano como el ser más perfecto del planeta, con sus largos cabellos ondeando suavemente a su espalda y su pacífico rostro acercándose a ella… (NA: Ya saben, típica escena romántica cuando alguien ve al amor de su vida u.u')

-Eh… señorita Artemisa, ¿se encuentra bien?- le preguntó Mu algo incómodo al notar la forma en que la Diosa lo veía.

-Perfectamente, querido- respondió ella viéndolo con expresión soñadora.

Al mismo tiempo, Camus se encontraba con algunos de sus camaradas, recargado contra una columna con los ojos cerrados, mientras ellos platicaban, cuando la flecha de Eros lo alcanzó, produciéndole una extraña sensación. Marín notó que el santo de Acuario hacía un leve gesto y se acercó a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Pasa algo, Camus?- le preguntó amablemente la amazona.

El generalmente frío francés abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro enmascarado de la amazona de Águila, pero algo había diferente en ella, o al menos eso le pareció a él: su cabello lucía más sedoso y la piel de sus brazos parecía muy suave y tersa.

-Mon ami, eres sin duda la flor más bella que este mundo haya dado- le dijo tomando una de sus manos y viéndola con una dulce mirada (NA: Eso sí que es raro O.o! Aunque no me molestaría que a mí me viera así XD)- ¿Aceptarías que te invite una copa de mi mejor vino? Me harías inmensamente feliz si decidieras acompañarme- le dijo a la vez que besaba galantemente la mano de la joven.

-¡¡¿Camus?!!- exclamaron Marín y todos los que alcanzaron a escucharlo viendo al francés con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Camus?!- protestó Aioria de inmediato- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a coquetearle a Marín en MI presencia?!-

Tanto la amazona como el santo de Acuario voltearon hacia el santo de Leo, pero justo entonces, la flecha oscura de Eros impactó contra la chica.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres para andarme celando?!- le espetó la amazona molesta- ¡El que hayamos tenido una cita no quiere decir que seamos pareja, Aioria!-

-Pe… pero… yo… tú… nosotros…- el pobre gato dorado se quedó con la boca abierta ante aquella reacción.

-Ya oíste a la dama, Aioria- exclamó el aguador dorado con un ligero tono burlón y luego le ofreció la mano a Marín- ¿Aceptas mi invitación, mon cherry?-

-Por supuesto, Camus- aceptó Marín colocando su mano sobre la del francés- Mientras más lejos me encuentre de ese, mejor- agregó viendo de reojo a Aioria.

Y el santo de Acuario y la amazona se alejaron ante las impactadas vistas de todos los presentes, mientras el pobre santo de Leo se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos llorosos.

También al mismo tiempo, Hebe se encontraba sacudiendo el polvo del pecho de Hércules, que acababa de volver a subir por las escaleras cargando con los guerreros a los que se había pasado a traer, cuando la otra flecha de Eros dio contra ella. El héroe profería amenazas contra Hermes mientras su esposa trataba de apaciguarlo, pero de repente ella se quedó inmóvil.

-¿Pasa algo, querida?- le preguntó el héroe legendario, pero por respuesta recibió una soberana cachetada- ¡¿Y eso?!- exclamó el fortachón con la mejilla roja y los ojos como platos- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?-

-¡Estás lanzando amenazas contra uno de mis hermanos!- le gritó la Diosa de la Juventud viéndolo furiosa- ¡Hablas mal de mi madre cada vez que tienes oportunidad, te pones a hablar de lo lindo que era vivir en la Tierra en vez de decir que disfrutas estar conmigo en el Olimpo, no me has comprado el cachorrito que te pedí, no me consientes lo suficiente…!- y la Diosa le siguió reclamando por cuanta cosa se le ocurría.

-¡¡EROS!! ¡¡Regresa todo a la normalidad ahora mismo!!- rugió Apolo viendo el nuevo desorden que se había creado por todo el lugar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Tiene tiempo que no me divertía tanto, ja, ja- el 'inocente' Dios del Amor casi lloraba de la risa viendo lo que su bromita había provocado.

-Eros, basta por favor; has que todo vuelva a ser como era- pidió Saori.

-Ok, Atena- aceptó el pequeño Cupido secándose una lagrima y conteniendo la risa- Pero sólo porque lo pides por favor-

Eros se dispuso a regresar todo a la normalidad, pero antes de que hiciera algo, un poderoso cosmos apareció en el Santuario llamando la atención de todos.

-¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!!- gritó una voz furiosa a la vez que el cosmos se incrementaba considerablemente.

-¡¡¡HADES!!!- exclamaron todos viendo con ojos bien abiertos al recién llegado.

Casi por impulso, todos los santos se pusieron en posición de combate (NA: Creo que se les olvidó que no había mucho que pudieran hacer XD)

-¡¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE LADRÓN MALNACIDO QUE TIENEN POR HERMANO?!!- rugió el señor del Inframundo viendo a sus sobrinos.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hizo Hermes?!- se lamentó Apolo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-¡¿Hermes?!- muchos signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Hades a la vez que su cosmos disminuía ligeramente debido a la confusión- ¿Y quién habla de Hermes?-

-Pues Hermes es nuestro hermano, es Dios de los ladrones… y últimamente nos anda dando mucha lata- explicó Hefestos suspirando con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Yo no hablaba de Hermes, ni siquiera lo he visto desde que me regresó a mis espectros- dijo Hades negando con el rostro y pronto su cosmos volvió a incrementarse- ¡¡Yo hablaba del sinvergüenza de Ares!!-

-¡¿Ares?!- ahora todos los presentes tenían signos de interrogación sobre sus cabecitas.

-¡¡Sí, ese desgraciado Dios de pacotilla se atrevió a robarme!!- rugió el pelinegro más que molesto- ¡Pero ya verá cuando lo atrape! ¡El Inframundo se verá como los campos Elíseos para él en comparación con lo que le haré cuando lo tenga en mis manos! Wuajajajaja- el Dios del Más allá comenzó a reír como lunático haciendo que todos lo vieran con muchas gotitas sobre sus rostros.

-¡¡Hades!! ¡No puedes llegar al Santuario de Atena así como así después de lo de la guerra santa que provocaste!- lo interrumpió de pronto una voz femenina.

El señor del reino de los muertos dejó de reír como loco a la vez que volteaba a ver a los santos de su sobrina y notó que estos seguían en posición defensiva.

-¿Y ahora, ustedes?- interrogó viéndolos confundido- Si quisiera iniciar una nueva guerra santa antes me apoderaría de algún cuerpo humano, saben a la perfección que no suelo venir a la Tierra en persona- explicó despreocupadamente y luego volteó a ver al santo de Andrómeda- Hola, Shun, tiempo sin verte-

Todos los santos de Atena lo vieron desconfiados y el Dios resopló fastidiado.

-¡Oh! Una pequeña broma y ya nadie confía en uno- exclamó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es lo mismo que yo digo- coincidió Poseidón asintiendo con el rostro.

-Es tu culpa por llegar de improviso, bomboncito- lo regañó Perséfone llegando tras él- Lo siento, es que Hades no piensa bien las cosas cuando se enoja, pero les juro que no venimos con intenciones de causar problemas- se disculpó con el resto de los presentes.

-¿Entonces qué hacen ustedes 2 en la Tierra?- inquirió Saori viéndolos confundida.

-¡¡Les digo que ese sinvergüenza de Ares me robó algo y se escapó del Inframundo llevándoselo!!- exclamó Hades visiblemente molesto.

-¿De qué se trata?- interrogó Apolo.

-¡¡Mi casco de la invisibilidad!!- rugió el Dios (NA: En la mitología griega, Hades tenía ese mentado casco, no son sólo invenciones mías, ¿eh?)- ¡¡Es inconcebible!! ¡¡Robarme a mí, el Dios del Inframundo!! ¡¡En mis propios dominios!! ¡¡En mi propia casa!!-

-Momento, ¿dijiste que te robó tu casco de la invisibilidad?- exclamó Apolo abriendo bien grandes los ojos- ¡¡¡SIIII!!! ¡¡Lo sabía, sabía que Ares había tenido algo que ver con la guerra!!- festejó el Dios oracular ante las desconcertadas miradas de todos los presentes- Ejem, lo siento, es que sabía que él tenía algo que ver- se disculpó el Dios recuperando la compostura- ¡Pero ya verá cuando lo atrape! ¡Haré que se trague todas sus burlas!-

-El problema va a ser encontrarlo- resopló Hades fastidiado- Sabrá Zeus dónde ande y como lleva mi casco puede estar en cualquier parte sin que nadie lo vea-

-¡Ay, no es posible!- se lamentó Saori- No hemos resuelto un problema cuando ya tenemos otro encima. Y conociendo a Ares, va a andar causando problemas por todo el mundo- agregó con ojitos llorosos.

Y siempre igual de "oportuno", el celular del Dios de los Mares comenzó a sonar de nuevo. El peliazul observó casi con miedo el número en el identificador de llamadas y apenas lo vio, lo aventó hacia uno de sus generales.

-¡¡Sorrento!! Quédate con ese mugroso aparato y sólo dámelo si me hablan de la oficina, ¡¡no quiero saber nada más de esa inglesa!!- le ordenó al general de Siren.

-¿Y qué le digo a ella?- preguntó el flautista con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que quieras, ¡pero que ya no me moleste!- suplicó el Dios de los Mares llorando amargamente.

Los demás generales se acercaron de inmediato a Sorrento y todos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos para luego quedarse viendo el aparato sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Hades viendo confundido a su alterado hermano- ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti?-

-¡¡No es de tu incumbencia!!- le respondió el peliazul secamente.

-Eh… Emperador, creo que tiene que enterarse de esto- lo llamó Krishna, escuchando lo que Sorrento hablaba por el celular.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!-

-La señorita Stevens dice que ya eligió un traje para usted y pregunta que si desea acompañarla a buscar su vestido- explicó Bian con los ojos bien abiertos y muchas gotitas sobre su frente.

-También dijo que la señora Solo y la señora Stevens ya están buscando iglesia y un lugar para la recepción- agregó Eo con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no creía lo que acaba de oír.

Por supuesto, luego de semejantes noticias, el señor de los Mares se quedó de piedra XD

-¡¿Te vas a casar con una mortal?! Hera se va a enojar contigo- le reprochó Hades viéndolo seriamente.

-¡¡NO QUIERO CASARME!!- comenzó a llorar Poseidón histéricamente a la vez que se abrazaba a su hermano- ¡¡Hades, por favor, deja que me quede en el Inframundo!! ¡¡No me quiero casar de nuevo!! ¡¡Apiádate de mi que soy tu hermano!!-

-¡¡Ya basta, Poseidón!! ¡¡Suéltame!!- exigió el Dios del Inframundo intentando librarse de él- ¡¡Por Zeus, compórtate como el Dios que eres y deja de actuar como un mocoso!! ¡¡¡Te digo que me sueltes!!!-

-La idea del matrimonio ya no se me hace tan mala después de todo- comentó Artemisa guindándose del brazo de Mu mientras todos veían a los hermanos de Zeus- ¿No lo crees así, mi hermoso carnerito?- agregó la Diosa viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos al santo dorado.

-¡¡Señorita Artemisa!!- exclamaron atónitos los ángeles, viendo con los ojos como platos y con las bocas bien abiertas a su Diosa.

-¿Mu? ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- preguntó Shion más que sorprendido, viendo desconcertado a su discípulo, quien parecía haberse quedado congelado.

-¡Mu, pero qué guardadito te lo tenías!- exclamó Milo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pe… pero yo… no…- el carnerito dorado intentaba articular sus ideas pero tenía la lengua enredada.

-Mu de Aries…- le dijo Artemisa viéndolo con ojos de quinceañera enamorada- ¡¡Vamos a casarnos!!-

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!- la mandíbula de Mu prácticamente llegó al suelo con el gritó que pegó XD

-Artemisa, te recuerdo que hiciste un voto de castidad y prometiste que nunca te casarías- intervino Apolo jalando a su gemela.

-¡No puedes separarme del hombre que amo, Apolo!- protestó la Diosa de la Caza intentando soltarse de él.

-¡Ah, le amour!- exclamó Camus, quien había regresado al lugar al sentir el cosmos de Hades y veía la escena abrazando a Marín.

-Tú también te lo tenías bien guardado, Camus- comentó Milo viendo con reproche a su amigo- Al menos a mí debiste decirme que te gustaba Marín-

-¡¡Marín!!- gimió Aioria llorando amargamente.

-Hump- la amazona de Águila volteó hacia otro lado para no ver al santo de Leo.

-Pero quién entiende a las mujeres- exclamó MM rascándose la cabeza confundido.

-Dímelo a mí- suspiró Hércules con una gotota en el rostro mientras su esposa le arrojaba prácticamente todo lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Tonto! ¡Insensible! ¡Odioso! ¡Egoísta! ¡Malo!...- la Diosa de la Juventud continuaba con sus reclamos.

-¡¡EROS!! ¡¡POR FAVOR HAZ QUE ESTO PARE!!- suplicó Saori ya con los nervios crispados con todo aquel desastre.

-¿Tan pronto?- se lamentó el Cupido.

-¡¡¡EROS!!!- la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría y Apolo vieron al pequeño Dios con miradas asesinas.

-Ok. Ya voy, ya voy-

De nuevo, el Dios del Amor se dispuso a arreglar los líos que había causado, cuando cierto Dios reapareció en medio de todos, bostezando profundamente a la vez que se estiraba.

-Waaaaw. Ya reparé el coliseo y reconstruí el Pilar del Océano Antártico- dijo Hermes entre bostezos- Y luego de eso le di 526, 372 vueltas a la Tierra- agregó a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con cara de sueño-Ya me cansé-

-Pues ya era hora, nos estabas volviendo locos- exclamó Hefestos viéndolo seriamente.

-Y ni creas que se me ha olvidado que por tu culpa me caí por las escaleras- agregó Hércules tronándose los dedos a la vez que se acercaba amenazadoramente al mensajero de los Dioses.

-Je, je, Hércules, tú sabes que fue un accidente, ¿verdad?- se disculpó Hermes retrocediendo del héroe legendario sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Claro, ¡y tus sandalias también quedarán desplumadas por accidente!-

-Te juro que no fue a propósito, estaba muy acelerado y no podía controlarme- explicó el mensajero tragando saliva con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡¡Pues yo te enseñaré a controlarte!!-

Y el musculoso héroe se lanzó sobre Hermes, que salió corriendo, aunque ya no tan rápido como antes, mientras Hebe iba tras ellos lanzándole a su esposo todo lo que podía sin dejar de gritarle reclamos por todo.

-Eros, por favor, antes de que alguien más llegue, ¡¡ARREGLA ESTO!!- pidió Apolo aún sujetando a su gemela, que seguía intentando desesperadamente alcanzar al santo de Aries.

-Seee- respondió el pequeño Cupido fastidiado.

Eros sacó algunas flechas que parecían de cristal de su carcaj y las lanzó contra Artemisa, Hebe, Camus y Marín, quienes se quedaron inmóviles en donde se encontraban.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Artemisa dejando de forcejear con su gemelo.

-Pues que querías casarte con mi santo dorado de Aries- explicó Saori.

-¡¡¿QUE YO QUÉ?!!- gritó la Diosa de la Cacería con los ojos como platos.

-Gracias, Zeus, al fin tengo algo con que fastidiar de lo lindo a mi hermana- festejó la Diosa pelimorada viendo hacia el cielo (NA: Sin comentarios u.u)

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Hebe deteniéndose justo cuando estaba por lanzarle a Hércules una roca de muy buen tamaño y notando que su esposo seguía persiguiendo a Hermes- ¡Hércules, déjalo en paz! ¡Fue un accidente!- y la Diosa salió corriendo de nuevo tras ellos para evitar que su esposo intentara matar al mensajero.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió?- exclamó Marín reaccionando aún en brazos del santo de Acuario- ¡¿Camus?!-

-¿Marín? ¿Pero qué…?- exclamó Camus confundido también recobrando la compostura aún abrazando a la amazona.

-Y yo qué siempre te lo he contado todo, Camus, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?- le seguía reprochando el santo de Escorpio bastante sentido- Yo tenía derecho a saber que estabas enamorado de alguien-

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Milo?!- inquirió el aguador dorado soltando a Marín y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡¡Marín, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!!- Aioria seguía llorando por el desdén de la amazona.

-¿Y yo qué te hice, Aioria?- inquirió la chica más que confundida.

-¿Te parece poco el haberlo cambiado por el congelador descompuesto?-le soltó MM.

-¡¿A quién le dices congelador descompuesto?!- protestó Camus dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo.

-Pues es que ya no puedes congelar nada- se limitó a responder el cangrejo dorado encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué yo cambié a Aioria por Camus?- exclamó la amazona de Águila con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, eso hiciste, y enfrente de todos- asintió Shina.

-¡Qué guardadito se lo tenían!- comentó Afrodita viéndolos con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no sé de qué hablan- murmuró Camus ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿Seguro? Hasta le ofreciste una copa de tu mejor vino- insistió Shura.

-¡Cierto! ¡Y ni a mí me dejas tomar de tus vinos importados!- protestó Milo aún resentido con su amigo.

-No fue culpa de ellos, estaban bajo el efecto de una flecha de Eros- explicó Apolo acercándose a los guerreros.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Aioria dejando de hacer drama y volteó a ver esperanzado Marín- ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad no estás enamorada de Camus?-

-Claro que no, si Camus me gustara no hubiera salido contigo- respondió la amazona con sinceridad.

-Marín…- el santo de Leo vio a la joven con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hiac, ya empezaron con sus cursilerías- se quejó MM viéndolos con mala cara.

-Esto no luce nada bien- comentó en eso Shion, con la mirada puesta en el resto de los Dioses.

-¿De qué hablas?- inquirió Apolo confundido.

Pero no había necesidad de explicaciones: Poseidón seguía aferrado a Hades rogándole que se lo llevara a sus dominios, mientras el señor del Inframundo intentaba liberarse de él. Artemisa había comenzado a discutir con Atena porque esta seguía burlándose de ella. Hércules aún intentaba atrapar a Hermes y Hebe y Hefestos trataban de apaciguarlo un poco; y Eros se había puesto a jugar con Kiki correteando por el lugar.

-¡¿Pero qué no pueden llevarse bien por al menos 5 minutos?!- les gritó Apolo a la vez que se cubría el rostro con una mano, pero nadie le hizo caso y todos siguieron metidos en lo suyo- Padre, ¡¿qué hice para merecer esto?!- gimió el Dios oracular viendo con ojos llorosos hacia el cielo.

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus reviews. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	15. Y el Dios dijo: Hágase la calma

**¡Saludos una vez más! Disculpen la demora, pero fueron los últimos días de clases del semestre y andaba más atarantada que de costumbre (Lo cual es decir mucho u_u)**

**Gabe Logan**: ¡Me encantó tu idea del psicólogo! Sin embargo, alguien más pudo imponer orden en esta historia y no fue necesaria intervención extranjera, aunque la idea ha ido tomando forma en mi cabeza y… bueno, sólo digamos que pronto pienso subir un pequeño fic que ya está en vías de construcción, ¡sí que inspiraste a mis Musas! n.n

**Sunrise spirit:** ¡Qué bueno que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior! Ya verás cómo le irá a Ares por andar de maldoso, de verdad que ese Dios de la Guerra necesita un buen escarmiento. ¡Ah! Y coincido contigo en que lo que muchas necesitamos son consejos de alguien como Ann, ¡jajaja!, esa niña sí que sabe cómo conseguir lo que busca n.n Cambiando el terma, je, cuando leí tu review juro que me imaginé a Hermes en un Starbucks, y mira que si los santos no lo invitan, a mí ganas no me faltan de hacerlo… aunque con los 2 bajo los efectos de la cafeína el mundo podría estar en peligro, jeje XD Espero que estos capítulos también resulten de tu agrado. Saludos n_n

**Alfa:** Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero sí que fueron pesadas estas semanitas (¡Y lo que me falta regresando! T.T) De verdad me gustaría complacerte dándote a Eros esta Navidad, pero Afrodita dice que si me lo llevo, luego quién la ayuda en San Valentín, y a Psique como que no le hizo gracia mi petición, ¡jajaja! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis desvaríos n_n

**Tales of Ithiria:** Por supuesto que la Mitología Griega es una base fundamental de esta historia pero, a final de cuentas, mi desbordante imaginación juega también un papel muy importante en el modo en el que se desarrollan los sucesos n_nu Sinceramente, a mi me encanta la pareja Aioria x Marín y creo que una relación entre ellos sería algo bien serio y profundo, pero bueno, no pude evitar crear un pequeño conflicto entre ambos para darle más _sabor_ a la trama, jeje. Por otro lado, en relación a Artemisa, me parece que has caído en un tema de discusión bastante extenso, pues si bien es de sobra sabido que ella es una de las "_Diosas Vírgenes_" del panteón griego, hay quienes defienden que dicha "_virginidad_" hace alusión a su condición de _doncella_, mientras que otros afirman que designa únicamente a su falta de pareja. Como tú bien dijiste, esta mitología es bastante compleja y se la ha dado muchas interpretaciones a lo largo del tiempo, pero, al menos en mi punto de vista, Artemisa celaba bastante su "intimidad", si no, pregúntale a Acteón, y además, me parece que para esta Diosa la castidad tenía un significado muy importante, sólo basta con ver la forma en que se lo hizo entender a Calisto, pero recalco, esa es sólo opinión mía, pues hasta donde sé, el tema aún tiene dos puntos de vista que no han llegado a un acuerdo definitivo.

**Pegasusgirl:** ¡Qué gusto que te hayas animado a adentrarte en esta descabellada historia! Me alegra saber que la consideras buena para tu ánimo y que te relaje, después de todo, el único propósito de este fic es intentar hacer pasar un rato ameno a los lectores (Y de verdad espero no estar haciendo lo contrario, jeje n_nu). Ya habrá más del juez de Wyvern y Pandora, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia. Gracias por tus reviews n_n

**Sol angel dpl:** ¡Qué gusto tener más "_rostros_" nuevos por aquí! Me alegra muchísimo que estés disfrutando la historia y que ayude a levantarte los ánimos. Te aseguro que aún se avecinan muchas más locuras, jeje, de veras que soy mala con los personajes del señor Kurumada y con los Dioses griegos, ¿verdad? ¡Pero es que es divertido hacerlos sufrir! XD En fin, cambiando el tema, este… verás, esta historia ya está terminada desde hace tiempo, aún veremos algo más de Hades y Perséfone, pero no es gran cosa, aunque si tú gustas, puedo cumplir tu petición en otro pequeño fic que estoy en miras de estrenar y en el que lo que me pides queda a las mil maravillas; espero puedas comprenderme n_nu

**Bueno, pues ahora sí los dejo con 2 capítulos más de esta loca historia, espero sea de su agrado n_n**

**15. Y EL DIOS DIJO: "HÁGASE LA CALMA… ¡O LOS CALMO!"**

**Santuario de Atena**

-¡Pasen damas y caballeros, vengan a nuestro circo de 3 pistas con espectáculos únicos que no pueden perderse! ¡Pasen! ¡En la pista 1 tenemos a las odiosas, digo, Diosas de la Cacería y de la… ¿Sabiduría?, ejem, como sea, en una lucha sin tregua!-

-¡¡Deja de reírte!!- le gritaba Artemisa más que molesta a Saori, que no dejaba de burlarse de ella- ¡Yo no sabía lo que hacía, fue culpa de Eros!-

-¿Y eso qué?- protestó la pelimorada- Tú te burlas de mi cada vez que tienes oportunidad y no pienso dejar pasar esta ocasión por alto-

-¡¡Atena, deja de reírte o te juro que te voy a hacer callar!!-

-¡Ya quisieras!- la provocó la Diosa reencarnada enseñándole la lengua.

Y las dos Diosas comenzaron a forcejear entre ellas a la vez que se daban tirones de cabello o se manoteaban sin dejar de discutir.

-¡Y en la pista 2: Desde el fondo del océano y desde lo más profundo del Infierno, otros 2 hermanos enfrascados en una batalla sin cuartel!-

-¡Por nuestra madre!- Hades se encontraba sermoneando a un joven peliazul que estaba de cuclillas haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo, rodeado por un aura negra- ¡¡DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN MOCOSO LLORÓN Y HAZLE FRENTE A TUS PROBLEMAS!!-

-¡No tienes por qué gritarme!- se quejó el Dios de los Mares levantando la mirada hacia su hermano con cara de cachorro abandonado- ¡Sólo te pido un poco de ayuda! ¡Eres mi hermano mayor, ayúdame al menos una vez en tu vida!-

-¡¡¿Una vez?!!- exclamó el señor del Inframundo con los ojos bien abiertos- ¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que te he ayudado! ¿Ya olvidaste cuando los cubrí a Zeus y a ti la vez que se fueron de vagos a recorrer toda Grecia; o cuando te alojé la vez que Anfitrite te corrió de tu templo; y cuando no le dije a Hera quién hizo desaparecer su vestido favorito dándoselo a los tiburones?; además te di la oportunidad de intentar dominar primero el mundo y…-

-¡Ok, ya entendí! ¡Tienes razón, siempre me has ayudado!- lo interrumpió Julián y de nuevo empezó a hacer puchero- ¡¡Entonces ayúdame una vez más!! ¡¡No me quiero casar con esa chica demente!!-

Hades se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y siguió discutiendo con su hermano.

-¡Y en la pista 3: ¿Quién se impondrá en este otro combate de Dioses: la fuerza del gran Hércules o el ingenio del astuto Hermes?!-

-¡Nada más deja que te atrape y verás que te enseñaré a comportarte de una vez por todas!- amenazaba el héroe legendario a la vez que trataba de golpear a Hermes con una columna de mármol que sabrá Zeus de dónde sacó.

-¡Hércules, ya aprendí la lección!- lloriqueaba el mensajero de los Dioses mientras evitaba los golpes saltando o agachándose- ¡No vuelvo a molestarte, pero ya déjame descansar, estoy agotado!-

-¡Pues entonces deja de moverte tanto!- propuso el semi Dios blandiendo la columna.

-¡Pasen damas y caballeros! ¡La entrada es gratuita, pero no nos hacemos responsables de las heridas que puedan hacerse si se cruzan en el camino de estas fieras sin control!-

-¡Basta Kiki, deja de jugar con eso!- le pidió Mu a su discípulo mientras él se encontraba sentado en los escalones de la entrada del templo junto con el resto de los guerreros de los Dioses.

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Deberías ser maestro de ceremonias de un circo!- le dijo a su vez Eros al pequeño pelirrojo, aplaudiendo entretenido.

-Je, je- Kiki se limitó a sonreír con una mano tras la cabeza y algunas gotitas sobre su frente.

Como podrán entender, estos Dioses seguían muy metidos en sus asuntos personales, mientras que todos los demás se habían quedado observándolos sentados a las afueras del templo de Atena, y Kiki hizo el favor de presentarnos a estos singulares actores XD

Apolo por su parte no dejaba de ir de un lado para otro tratando de calmar los ánimos de todos, pero nadie le prestaba ni la mínima atención, así que el Dios terminó yendo a sentarse junto a los demás.

-Ahhh…- suspiró el Dios oracular abatido a la vez que se dejaba caer en los escalones.

-No se preocupe, Apolo, tarde o temprano dejarán de discutir- intentó consolarlo Shion.

-¡Es el colmo que estén peleando en medio de una situación como esta!- exclamó el Dios molesto sin dejar de masajear sus sienes- Tendríamos que estar buscando a Ares, pero no están pensando claro-

-Muchos hermanos tienden a pelear entre sí cuando están juntos- comentó Dohko en tono reconfortante.

-Cierto, basta con ver a Saga y a Kanon- dijo Aldebarán señalando hacia los gemelos.

Todos voltearon hacia donde el santo de Tauro indicaba y pudieron ver a los dos hermanos forcejeando en el piso intentando estrangularse mutuamente.

-¡¡Saga, Kanon!! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- les gritó el Patriarca levantándose de un brinco de donde estaba.

-Sólo le enseño a esta copia barata que debe respetar las cosas que no le pertenecen- explicó Saga a la vez que apretaba el cuello de su hermano.

-¡Yo apenas y… hojeé tu estúpido… libro!- protestó Kanon intentando soltarse de su gemelo y forcejeando por ahorcarlo también.

-Pero bien que tomaste el billete que estaba entre sus hojas, ¿verdad?- le reprochó Saga apretándolo con más ganas

-¡Saga, suelta a Kanon! ¡Vas a asfixiarlo!- ordenó Shion y luego se cubrió el rostro con una mano con expresión cansada- ¡No puedo creer que sigan actuando como un par de chiquillos malcriados!-

-Pues Kanon no actuaba así cuando estaba con nosotros- comentó Krishna viendo la escena con una gotota sobre el rostro.

-Cierto, de hecho generalmente actuaba responsablemente- opinó a su vez Isaac.

-A menos que nos fuéramos de fiesta- intervino Eo sonriendo pícaramente.

-Pues hay que admitir que Saga tampoco se portaba de esa manera cuando se hizo pasar por el Patriarca- comentó Shaka.

-Pues sí, era medio obsesivo, bipolar, enojón, mandón, gruñón, prepotente… pero no podemos decir que actuara de forma irresponsable- admitió MM.

-Pero basta con que se junten para que olviden que ya son adultos- suspiró Aioros.

-Es peor cuando los Dioses olvidan actuar como tales- comentó Apolo abatido.

Todos voltearon hacia los Dioses, que continuaban discutiendo sin detenerse, y suspiraron profundamente.

-Ahora entiendo el concepto de familia disfuncional- murmuró Krishna.

-No es raro que Artemisa y Atena discutan entre ellas o que mis tíos se pongan a arreglar sus diferencias- explicó Apolo aún abatido- Pero al menos Hermes suele mantenerse neutral cuando hay problemas entre otros Dioses-

-Los hermanos menores pueden darte muchas sorpresas- opinó Aioros.

-Ni me lo digas, sobre todo cuando son hiperquinéticos, curiosos y mañosos- asintió el Dios oracular.

-También cuando son sonámbulos, quejumbrosos y arman revuelo por un simple baño- agregó el santo de Sagitario sin inmutarse.

-¡Oye!- protestó Aioria- ¡¿De quién se supone que hablas?!-

-Pues que yo recuerde, tú caminabas dormido- comentó Mu viendo al gatote dorado de reojo.

-Y te quejabas siempre de la comida, de los entrenamientos, de los deberes y de todo lo que se te ocurría- agregó Shura asintiendo seriamente.

-Y preferías dejar medio destruido el baño que asearte como Buda manda- terminó Shaka.

-¡¡Tenía 7 años!!- refunfuñó el felino algo sonrojado.

-Y eras todo un caso- suspiró Aioros.

-¡¿Ah, si?! Pues los hermanos mayores también pueden ser odiosos- se quejó Aioria- Te dejan en ridículo contando anécdotas vergonzosas, se la viven molestándote cada vez que pueden y te ponen apodos ridículos a cada oportunidad que se les presenta-

-Yo nunca te puse apodos- protestó el arquero dorado.

-¿Gatito, Kitty, cachorro, minino, bichito, leoncito, fiera y demás no cuentan?- inquirió MM viendo de reojo al chico del arco.

-¡Ah, esos! Je, era sólo una forma cariñosa de llamarte, hermanito- se explicó Aioros sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Y haberme dejado amarrado en la ducha por 2 horas fue una forma de demostrarme tu cariño, ¿no?- exclamó Aioria viendo con malos ojos a su hermano.

-O el día que olvidó que te dejó entrenando en el bosque y tú te perdiste porque no supiste cómo regresar- le recordó Shaka.

-E imposible olvidar cuando te utilizó como blanco para practicar su puntería- agregó Milo sonriendo sólo de recordar aquel suceso.

-¿Lo ves? Los hermanos mayores son peores que los menores- sentenció Aioria viendo seriamente al arquero dorado.

-Y eso que tu hermano mayor no anda provocando guerras por todo el mundo- suspiró Apolo.

-Pero si de hermanos odiosos hablamos, lo peor del mundo es tener un gemelo- comentó Saga acercándose a los demás, ya cansado de estar peleando con su clon.

-Y peor aún si eres el menor y tu hermano no deja de vanagloriarse por haber nacido antes, como si pensara que unos minutos más de vida podrían hacer mucha diferencia- agregó Kanon tallando su cuello.

-Y por lo mismo piensan que debes estar de acuerdo con ellos siempre y debes seguirlos a todas partes, así te saquen a rastras del Olimpo- agregó Apolo bajando la cabeza aun más abatido.

-Yo lo entiendo perfectamente- asintió Kanon dándole golpecitos en el hombro.

Los guerreros y el Dios de la Profecía parecían dispuestos a seguirse quejando sobre hermanos molestos, pero en eso, Hermes pasó corriendo velozmente entre ellos y se refugió a espaldas de su hermano mayor.

-¡Apolo, estoy cansado, haz que Hércules me deje en paz!- suplicó el mensajero entre sollozos aferrándose a la espalda de su hermano.

-Debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes de hacerlo tropezar por las escaleras- se limitó a decir Apolo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-¡¡Fue un accidente!!- gimió el Dios del Comercio llorando amargamente.

-¡Hermes, no seas cobarde y da la cara!- Hércules llegó corriendo tras el mensajero de los Dioses aún con la columna en las manos.

-No soy cobarde, estoy cansado- murmuró el Dios de las sandalias aladas aún pegado a la espalda de Apolo.

-Hércules, déjalo en paz, ya aprendió la lección- pidió el Dios de la Luz compadeciéndose del mensajero.

-¡Ja! Esa pequeña sabandija se la pasa jugándole bromas a todo mundo cada vez que se aburre y ya es hora de que alguien le enseñe a comportarse- sentenció el héroe.

-Ni siquiera Zeus lo regaña y tú sabes que él no causa grandes problemas, el haberte hecho caer sólo fue un accidente- insistió Apolo entre suspiros.

-Necesitas darme mejores razones que esas para que no le de una buena zarandeada- declaró el semi Dios aferrando con más fuerza la columna que sujetaba.

-¿Quieres razones para dejar de pelear?- exclamó Apolo esbozando una extraña sonrisa y con una venita palpitando en su sien a la vez que tomaba aire- ¡¡DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR BUSCANDO A ARES EN LUGAR DE ESTAR PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS SIN SENTIDO, ¿PERO A ALGUNO DE USTEDES LE IMPORTA?!! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡IRRESPONSABLES, INMADUROS, BOLA DE HARAGANES!!- bramó el Dios ya más que fastidiado con todo aquello.

Todos los guerreros tragaron saliva con rostros asustados, viendo con los ojos bien abiertos al furioso Dios, mientras que Hermes se alejó de él de un brinco y a Hércules hasta se le cayó la columna que llevaba en las manos.

-Ah, ah, ¡es el colmo que todavía pidan razones para dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo!- exclamó Apolo respirando agitadamente y todavía rojo de ira.

-Tranquilízate, Apolo, da miedo verte así- pidió Hércules viéndolo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro y con semblante asustado.

-Sí, tú no eres de los que se enojan así, hermano- asintió Hermes aún a prudente distancia tanto de Apolo como del héroe legendario- ¿Y por qué hay que buscar a Ares?-

-Pues porque se robó el casco de la invisibilidad de Hades y debe andar causando problemas por todo el mundo- explicó Milo.

-¿En serio?- exclamó Hermes sorprendido a la vez que veía alternativamente tanto a los guerreros como al Dios oracular y al héroe mítico.

-¿Por qué crees que Hades y Perséfone están aquí?- le preguntó Apolo viéndolo seriamente.

-Yo qué sé, cuando regresé, Hércules empezó a perseguirme y no tuve tiempo de hacer preguntas- se excusó el mensajero encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te perseguiría si tú supieras comportarte y no causaras problemas- le espetó Hércules viéndolo con mala cara.

-Ya entendí, ya no voy a causar problemas- prometió el Dios del Comercio poniendo cara de niño regañado.

-_Como si fuera a cumplir con lo que dijo_- se dijo a sí mismo Apolo en sus pensamientos, viendo con algunas gotas en el rostro a su hermanito- En fin, mejor pensemos cómo encontrar a Ares-

-Waaaw, yo no lo veo difícil- aseguró Hermes bostezando a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Apolo y se acurrucaba contra el hombro de este- Sólo hay que hacerlo huir hacia un lugar específico-

-¡Si tienes una idea déjate de intrigas y dila de una buena vez!- exclamó Hércules irritado.

-No me grites- murmuró el mensajero de los Dioses levantando la mirada y viendo con ojos de cachorro abandonado al héroe.

-Hermes, por favor, sólo di tu plan- pidió Apolo apretándose las sienes y tratando de ser paciente.

-Ok, waaaw- aceptó el joven Dios entre bostezos y con cara de sueño- Pero sólo te lo diré a ti porque eres mi hermano favorito, ya que nunca has intentado matarme- agregó viendo de reojo a Hércules.

El héroe legendario desvió la mirada resoplando fastidiado mientras Hermes le hablaba al oído a Apolo. Y a medida que el mensajero le decía su plan, el Dios de la Luz, la Verdad y etc., etc. iba abriendo los ojos cada vez más.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Hermes en cuanto hubo terminado de hablar y otra vez acurrucándose contra su hermano, buscando una buena posición para dormir.

-¿Lo que me dijiste es verdad?- interrogó Apolo viéndolo con ojos bien abiertos y con una gran gotota en el rostro- ¿Estás completamente seguro?-

-Ajá, estoy seguro- afirmó Hermes ya con los ojos cerrados- Uno se entera de muchas cosas cuando es mensajero de TOODOS los Dioses- agregó esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Ares?!- el rostro de desconcierto de Apolo poco a poco empezó a cambiar en una sonrisa burlona que pronto se volvió una franca carcajada- ¡Ja!, ¿el señor "Frío y malo" le teme a…? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto es demasiado bello para ser verdad!-

Todos los guerreros se le quedaron viendo con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza mientras él se seguía riendo y finalmente se levantó de un salto, haciendo que Hermes cayera al suelo, pues ya se estaba durmiendo aún acurrucado contra su hombro.

-¡Oye!- protestó el mensajero desde el suelo, pero sin más se dio la vuelta y volvió a acurrucarse en el piso para intentar dormir.

Apolo ni siquiera le prestó atención, sino que dirigió su mirada hacia sus hermanas y luego hacia sus tíos, que seguían discutiendo, y luego volteó a ver a los demás, que lo observaban atentamente, atraídos por su risa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Hércules.

-La idea de Hermes es genial, pero para llevarla a cabo se necesita de la cooperación de todos- explicó Apolo.

-Cuenta conmigo- se apuntó Hebe con una sonrisa.

-También te ayudaré en lo que pueda- aceptó Perséfone.

-Total que Zeus no se enoje, lo que sea- suspiró Hefestos.

-Gracias, pero antes…-

El Dios respiró profundamente y todos pudieron sentir cómo su cosmos se iba incrementando poco a poco.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó Hades olvidándose de Poseidón, que seguía clamando por su ayuda, volteando en dirección del Dios siempre joven al sentir que el cosmos de este se elevaba.

-Parece que Apolo ya sabe cómo recuperar tu casco, caramelito- explicó Perséfone.

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?- preguntó Krishna observando confundido al gemelo divino.

-Creo que va a poner un poco de orden- opinó Shion a la vez que se cubría los oídos viendo cómo Apolo se acercaba con expresión sospechosamente tranquila hacia sus hermanas.

-¿Artemisa, Atena?- las llamó el Dios oracular con una peculiar amabilidad pero ellas lo ignoraron, aún muy metidas en su discusión, así que Apolo se dirigió entonces a Poseidón, que seguía renegando de su mala suerte sin notar que ahora estaba hablando solo- ¿Tío?- el señor de los Mares tampoco le prestó atención, pero el Dios de la Verdad se limitó a sonreír de manera extraña.

-Aquí viene- murmuró Dohko cubriendo también sus oídos.

-¡¡¡¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ POR TOOOODAAAAAS?!!!!- exigió a toda voz Apolo, haciendo estallar su cosmos violentamente y poniendo a vibrar todo el santuario... y media Grecia.

Claro que con semejante reacción, Saori, Julián y Artemisa se quedaron mudos de la impresión al instante, viendo con los ojos como platos al Dios solar.

-Je, es la primera vez que veo a Apolo tan molesto- comentó Perséfone riendo nerviosamente y con algunas gotitas en su nuca y todos los demás Dioses asintieron con el rostro, demasiado impactados por el cosmos del Dios.

-¡¿YA TERMINARON DE DISCUTIR?!- les dijo este a sus hermanas y a su tío aún, con su cosmos al máximo y viéndolos seriamente y ellos asintieron con el rostro, demasiado sorprendidos para articular palabra alguna- BIEN, AHORA SÍ PODREMOS HABLAR CIVILIZADAMENTE, ¿VERDAD?- insistió Apolo y de nuevo los 3 asintieron mansamente.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres mi héroe, Apolo!- festejó Eros emocionado- ¡Nunca había visto que alguien hiciera callar de ese modo a 3 Dioses al mismo tiempo!- Apolo volteó a ver seriamente al pequeño Cupido, con sus cosmos aún elevado- Je, je, ya me callo- se disculpó el Dios del Amor riendo nerviosamente (NA: Y van 4 Dioses XD)

-Poseidón, por favor, necesito que causes una cuantas tormentas- pidió Apolo a la vez que respiraba profundamente para apaciguar su cosmos.

-¡¡¿QUE COSA?!!- exclamaron más que sorprendidos todos los presentes.

-¿Para qué le pides que haga eso, Apolo?- interrogó Saori finalmente recuperando la voz y viendo a su hermano sin comprender.

-Pues porque me acabo de enterar de que a Ares… ¡le dan miedo las tormentas!- explicó Apolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-… ¡¿En serio?!- fue la unánime expresión de sorpresa de todos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, no tenía idea- comenzó a reír Hefestos- Y él que se jacta de ser el Dios más cruel y despiadado, ¡jajaja!-

-Ahora entiendo por qué Zeus no lo quiso mandar conmigo a reparar los Pilares- exclamó Poseidón divertido con la noticia- ¡Ja! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?-

-Ya entiendo, quieres hacerlo huir de las tormentas y atraerlo hacia nosotros- comentó Hades esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Exacto!- afirmó Apolo.

-Pero Ares podría ir también hacia el Inframundo o hacia el Olimpo aprovechando que tiene el caso de la invisibilidad- opinó Saori.

-¡Ja! Nada más deja que lo intente- exclamó Hades con una fría y maliciosa sonrisa- Yo mismo lo estaré esperando allá y Cerbero no tendrá problemas para notar su presencia por muy invisible que sea-

-Y mis cachorros de caza en el Olimpo también tienen muy buen olfato para los intrusos- se jactó Artemisa.

-Pero por si las dudas, iré al Olimpo a reforzar la vigilancia- aseguró Hércules.

-¡Yo también voy!- exclamó Eros levantando la mano emocionado.

-Y nosotros nos quedaremos al pendiente para encontrar el cosmos de Ares en cuanto venga para acá si decide hacerlo- sentenció la Diosa pelimorada.

-¡Pues manos a la obra!- ordenó Apolo.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin voy a poder causar tormentas sin que nadie me reprenda por ello- festejó el Dios de los Mares feliz de la vida.

-¡¡Pero nada de inundaciones!!- ordenó la Diosa de la… "Sabiduría" viéndolo seriamente.

-Ya sé, ya sé- aceptó Julián pero de pronto se quedó pensativo- Aunque… si inundara Grecia, Ann debería irse…- comentó pensando en voz alta y ganándose que todos los presentes lo vieran con miradas asesinas- Je, sólo bromeaba- se excusó de inmediato el Dios sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro y luego comenzó a tronarse los dedos de las manos-Bueno, ¿y qué quieren que haga? ¿Tifones, huracanes, que las olas de los mares se eleven unos cuantos metros o un diluvio miniatura?-

-No puedo creer que esto te emocione tanto- comentó Artemisa viendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro la emoción que desbordaba su tío por la misión que le habían encomendado.

-Se emociona nada más con que en las noticias digan que va a haber tormentas- murmuró Kayssa y todos los generales asintieron con el rostro.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no se trata de inundar el mundo, sólo queremos hacer huir a Ares y atraerlo hacia nosotros- explicó Apolo.

-¡¡Así que ni se te ocurra volver a inundar mi santuario!!- insistió Saori.

El Dios peliazul tomó aire y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, mientras su cosmos se iba elevando lentamente a la vez que comenzaba a correr aire y las nubes se empezaban a oscurecerse. Así, en pocos minutos, el cielo ya estaba completamente negro en todas direcciones y a lo lejos podían escucharse algunos truenos. Y por todo el planeta empezaba a ocurrir lo mismo y lluvias torrenciales iniciaban por doquier acompañadas de truenos y vendavales.

-Pobre de ti si se te pasa la mano, Julián- amenazó la reencarnación de Atena viendo el cielo ennegrecido.

-¿De verdad funcionará el plan de Hermes?- inquirió Artemisa.

-Debes aceptar que ese pillo tiene buenas ideas- respondió Hefestos.

-Lo mejor será que nosotros nos dividamos por el santuario para tenerlo todo vigilado- sugirió Shion.

Todos asintieron y cada quien partió para ir a vigilar diferentes partes del santuario, mientras los Dioses se iban a sus puestos en el Olimpo y el Inframundo.

-Qué bueno que somos muchos, porque si no sería imposible vigilar cada rincón del santuario- comentó Milo luego de un rato, aún bajando por la escalinata de las doce casas con los demás guerreros.

-Y con eso de que Ares ya conoce este lugar…- agregó Ikki.

Todos asintieron y continuaron su camino, salvo cierta persona que se quedó estática a media escalinata.

-¿Y ahora tú?- le preguntó Kanon a su hermano al ver que se había detenido.

-Llámalo presentimiento, pero creo que sé a dónde llegará Ares- murmuró Saga.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Vamos! No perdemos nada con comprobar- exclamó el gemelo mayor a la vez que jalaba del brazo a su hermano.

Y los gemelos terminaron de bajar lo más rápido que pudieron y algunos minutos después se encontraban a la entrada de la casa de Géminis.

-¡¿Aquí?!- inquirió Kanon con algunos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Saga le dirigió a su hermano una extraña mirada y se adentró en su casa, que seguía en vías de reparación, seguido por su gemelo.

La casa de Géminis se encontraba en completo silencio y sumida en la oscuridad, lo único que se escuchaba eran los pasos de los gemelos sobre el suelo de piedra y el retumbar de los truenos afuera.

-Se nota que Poseidón está disfrutando esto- musitó el antiguo general marino con una gotota sobre el rostro al escuchar los truenos a lo lejos.

-A decir verdad, siempre me han gustado las tormentas- comentó Saga sentándose sobre algunos bloques de concreto puestos por allí- Pero hubo tiempo en el que me ponían nervioso y ahora entiendo por qué-

-¿De verdad crees que Ares venga aquí?- inquirió su gemelo sentándose a su lado.

-Yo qué sé- respondió Saga encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse- La verdad, no me interesa demasiado participar en su búsqueda, después de todo… gracias a él la hice de Patriarca por trece años- festejó con una sonrisa.

-¿No que eso te causaba remordimientos?- Kanon se quedó viendo a su hermano con mala cara.

-Sí, ¿pero me vas a decir que no es agradable saber que puedes manipular a algunos de los guerreros más poderosos del planeta?-

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- admitió el gemelo menor asintiendo con el rostro.

-Como sea, eso es cosa del pasado- suspiró Saga- Los dos le hemos jurado fidelidad a Atena-

-Pues tú ya lo habías hecho antes y acabaste tratando de asesinarla- murmuró Kanon viéndolo de reojo.

-Y tú le juraste lealtad a Poseidón e intentaste manipularlo- le espetó su hermano.

-Es que yo crucé los dedos tras la espalda cuando hice mi juramento- explicó el antiguo general marino sonriendo con cinismo.

-Hermanito… somos un par de sinvergüenzas- suspiró el mayor de los gemelos.

-Sip, y lo seguiremos siendo toda la vida- reconoció Kanon sin inmutarse- Es más, si Ares viniera a vernos, ambos al menos pensaríamos cualquier propuesta que él nos hiciera total de volver a tener el poder en nuestras manos-

Los gemelos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron cabizbajos en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡En fin! Mejor vayamos con los demás o Shion nos castigará por escapar del trabajo- sugirió Saga tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Sí, no queda de otra. Hay que atrapar a Ares- se lamentó Kanon- Lo bueno es que no tardaremos mucho ya que él no tiene ruta de escape y aunque sea invisible, tarde o temprano alguien lo encontrará-

-Me pregunto qué le harán los otros Dioses en cuanto lo tengan en sus manos- dijo Saga pensando en voz alta- Apolo parece dispuesto a hacerle pagar caro esta bromita de intentar provocar una tercera guerra mundial-

-Cierto. Y los demás también lo ajusticiarán para que Zeus no se enfade con ellos-

-Hasta siento pena por Ares, no tiene salvación posible- suspiró Saga.

-Pensé que era más listo, ¿pero qué se puede esperar de alguien que decidió ocupar tu cuerpo? Yo hubiera hecho mucho mejor equipo con él- se jactó Kanon muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Sigue soñando- el santo de Géminis vio con malos ojos a su hermano.

-Aunque es obvio que te eligiera a ti que de por sí eras medio bipolar. A mí no hubiera podido manipularme a su antojo- agregó Kanon sin prestarle atención.

-¿Tú y Ares aliados?- Saga se estremeció ligeramente sólo de contemplar aquella idea- Eso sí hubiera sido una mala combinación para el mundo entero: Un Dios sádico y belicoso y un demente manipulador sediento de poder-

-¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices demente?!- protestó Kanon levantándose de un brinco de donde estaba.

-Pues a ti, tarado egocentrista- respondió Saga sin inmutarse.

-¡Ya estuvo bueno! Voy a hacer que te retractes- y el gemelo menor se lanzó sobre su hermano y ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el piso en medio de una de sus tantas y frecuentes peleas.

-Kanon…- Saga le dirigió una significativa mirada a su gemelo aún forcejeando con él y el menor de los hermanos asintió disimuladamente con el rostro.

-¡¡Estúpido Saga!!-

-¡¡Kanon zoquete!!-

Los dos gemelos seguían con su pelea, pero de improviso, de un rápido movimiento ambos se pusieron en pie y se lanzaron sobre los bloques en los que minutos antes estuvieran sentados.

Un gran ajetreo podía escucharse en la tercera casa y no tardó en llamar la atención de varios de los guerreros que se paseaban por el santuario en busca del Dios de la Guerra.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa en Géminis?!- preguntó Dohko con los ojos bien abiertos al pasar por allí en compañía de otros santos.

-Conociendo a Saga y a Kanon, se olvidaron de lo que estábamos haciendo y se pusieron a pelear de nuevo- opinó Aioros con aire resignado.

-¡¡Esto es el colmo!! ¡¡Ya me escucharán esos dos!!- exclamó Shion molesto y entró precipitadamente en la tercera casa seguido por los demás.

Adentro, todo estaba oscuro y una gruesa nube de polvo se levantaba en el lugar de la pelea de los gemelos, impidiéndoles a los recién llegados poder ver algo.

-¡¡Saga!! ¡¡Kanon!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos se supone que hacen?!!- les gritó enojado el Patriarca.

La nube de polvo comenzó a despejarse y los guerreros pudieron ver a los gemelos revolcándose en el piso forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Ya basta!!- ordenó Shion- ¡¡Paren o juro que los haré limpiar todas las escaleras de las 12 casas con un cepillo de dientes!!-

-Eh… Gran Patriarca- intervino Shaka abriendo los ojos como pocas veces lo había hecho- Saga y Kanon no están peleando entre ellos-

-¿Qué dices?-

Shion observó detenidamente la escena, así como todos los demás, y notaron que efectivamente, aunque ambos gemelos estaban forcejeando en el piso, no lo hacían entre ellos, sino que intentaban sujetar algo cubierto de polvo a lo que no podían distinguirle la forma.

-¿Eso es…?- Shion se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella escena pero entonces notó el gran esfuerzo que los gemelos estaban haciendo- ¡¡De prisa, todos sujétenlo, que no escape!!-

Y todos los presentes se unieron a la batalla de los gemelos contra el monstruo de polvo, o al menos eso parecía aquella silueta que comenzaba a verse sometida bajo el trabajo en equipo de los santos dorados. Y aún estaban todos peleando, cuando Kiki, que se encontraba buscando a Ares transportándose por todo el santuario, apareció en el lugar.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el pequeño aprendiz viéndolos con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¡Kiki, no hay tiempo que perder, ve por Apolo y los demás! ¡¡RAPIDO!!- ordenó el Patriarca.

-¡Sí!- y el niño pelirrojo desapareció en el acto.

Fue sólo cuestión de minutos antes de que el niño regresara acompañado por Saori y los por los gemelos divinos, así como por los otros Dioses. Al mismo tiempo, todo el bullicio en Géminis fue atrayendo a varios de los guerreros que pasaban, por lo que pronto, una verdadera multitud ya se encontraba congregada en la tercera casa.

Por su parte, los gemelos, Shion y los demás ya habían logrado someter al intruso y ahora podíamos ver a Aioros, Aioria, Shaka y Dohko sujetando las extremidades de una masa amorfa de polvo contra el piso, mientras que Saga y Kanon lo presionaban por el abdomen y Shion por la cabeza, todos bastante agotados por el esfuerzo que acababan de hacer y cubiertos de polvo hasta el último milímetro de su cuerpo.

-Así que estabas jugando al Dios invisible- dijo Apolo seriamente a la vez que se acercaba con decisión a la silueta de polvo- Por eso dijiste que podías jurar que nadie te había VISTO fuera del Hades, ¿verdad?-

Por respuesta, el intruso escupió una buena cantidad de polvo directamente hacia la cara del Dios de la Profecía, pero este se movió librando por milímetros aquella agresión.

-¿Me permites?- le pidió el Dios oracular al Patriarca.

El Carnero mayor se hizo a un lado y Apolo tomó su lugar sujetando la cabeza del intruso y de un brusco movimiento tiró de ella quitándole de un jalón un sucio casco de armadura y dejando a la vista a un Dios pelinegro todo cubierto de polvo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- se quejó Ares- ¿No podrías tener más cuidado?-

-No creo que estés en posición de pedir nada, Ares- sentenció Hefestos.

-Es verdad, tienes muchas cosas que explicar- agregó Artemisa seriamente y el Dios de la Guerra resopló fastidiado.

-¡¿Podrían al menos quitárseme de encima?!-

Shion y los demás observaron interrogantes a Apolo, quien veía con expresión burlona a su hermano.

-¿No has disfrutado suficiente del momento, _Chispita_?- le preguntó Ares viéndolo con malos ojos.

-Mmm… la verdad es que pensaba decirles que te soltaran, pero… ¡Nah! Verte así es demasiado divertido- exclamó el Dios solar con una gran sonrisa.

-Podrían usar esto- sugirió entonces alguien atrás de Apolo.

Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado y se encontraron con Hermes, que recién aparecía en el lugar y se encontraba sentado sobre algunos de los bloques de concreto, aún con cara de sueño pero mostrándoles con una sonrisa la misma cadena con la que Hefestos lo hubiera amarrado a él.

Los Dioses y los guerreros observaron la cadena y luego a Ares y más de uno no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

-Oh, oh- se lamentó el Dios de la Guerra con muchas gotitas apareciendo sobre su rostro.


	16. ¿Los problemas empiezan a resolverse?

**16. ¿LOS PROBLEMAS EMPIEZAN A RESOLVERSE?**

**Santuario de Atena**

Una gran multitud estaba congregada en el comedor del santuario. Las mesas se habían retirado y las sillas habían sido dispuestas alrededor de la estancia, en cuyo centro se encontraba sentado un joven de largo cabello negro fuertemente encadenado y forcejeando por liberarse y frente a él, sentados ante una mesa, se encontraban Saori, Julián, Artemisa, Hefestos, Perséfone y un somnoliento Hermes, que prácticamente se estaba durmiendo recargado en la mesa, mientras que Apolo se paseaba de un lado a otro ante la atenta miradas de todos los presentes.

-¡Ya basta de este estúpido juego!- se retorcía el Dios de la Guerra luchando por soltarse de sus ataduras- ¡¡SUELTENME!!-

-¡¿Juego?!- Apolo dejó de pasearse por la estancia y se detuvo frente a su hermano viéndolo seriamente- ¡¡ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE CAUSAR UNA GUERRA MUNDIAL!!-

-¡¡Soy el Dios de la Guerra!!- protestó Ares- ¡¡Ese es mi trabajo!!-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, Zeus dejó muy en claro que quería que viviéramos en PAZ- le reprochó Artemisa viéndolo con mala cara- Pero es evidente que desconoces el significado de esa palabra, ¿verdad?-

-Y por si fuera poco, te atreviste a robarle su casco a Hades y lo dejaste más que mugroso- agregó molesta la Diosa de la Primavera- ¿Sabes cuánto tomará pulirlo completamente?-

-Perséfone, no creo que eso sea lo más relevante- opinó Hefestos viendo a la esposa de Hades con una gotota en su rostro.

-Como sea, lo que Ares hizo no puede pasarse por alto- declaró Apolo- Si una guerra hubiera iniciado, mi padre nos hubiera fulminado con sus rayos-

-¡Cierto!- exclamaron todos los Dioses.

-¿Sólo por eso querían evitar la guerra?- inquirió Shion viendo a las deidades con mala cara.

-Claro que no, Shion, también nos preocupaba la seguridad del mundo- se apresuró a decir la reencarnación de Atena sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Cómo no- murmuró Ikki escéptico y viendo seriamente a los Dioses.

-Cof, cof, el punto es que mereces un escarmiento por andar causando problemas sin importarte las órdenes que Zeus en persona te dio- sentenció el Dios de la Profecía dirigiéndose a Ares.

-¿Y tú quién eres para castigarme?- le reprochó el pelinegro- Para empezar, hermanito, soy mayor que tú-

-Zeus es menor que yo y ve cómo me trata- se lamentó la reencarnación de Poseidón con rostro abatido.

-No me ayudes, Poseidón- murmuró el Dios de la Guerra viendo a su tío con una gotota- ¡Pero les digo que ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a castigarme por intentar iniciar una guerra! ¡¡Eso es lo que yo hago!!-

-Yo propongo que no se castigue a Ares por haber intentado iniciar una guerra- dijo en eso una fría voz a la entrada del comedor y todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado que se acercaba lentamente.

-¡Bomboncito, regresaste!- exclamo Perséfone alegremente.

-¡Ay, no!- Ares palideció ligeramente a la vez que muchas gotitas aparecían en su nuca.

-Ares es el Dios de la Guerra y no pueden castigarlo por algo que a final de cuentas ni sucedió…- explicó el señor del Inframundo con voz cargada de una frialdad insuperable- Pero yo sí tengo razones para ajustar cuentas con él, así que si me lo permiten, él regresará conmigo a mis dominios y yo me encargaré de enseñarle una lección por andar tomando cosas que no le pertenecen- pidió a la vez que fulminaba a su sobrino con la mirada.

-Ahora sí me cayó el chahuiscle- gimió Ares aún más pálido.

-¿Todos a favor de que Hades se lleve a Ares al Inframundo?- interrogó Apolo a los presentes.

-¡Sí!- fue la respuesta unánime de todos los Dioses.

-¡¿Y se supone que ustedes son mis hermanos?!- protestó el Dios de la Guerra viéndolos con mala cara.

-Lo siento, Ares, pero Hades está en todo su derecho de castigarte por haberle robado una de sus posesiones más valiosas y representativas- se excusó Saori.

-Fue una grave ofensa haberle robado algo al Dios del Inframundo en sus propios dominios- agregó Artemisa.

-Y en su propia casa- recalcó Hefestos.

-¡Ya dejen de echarle leña al fuego!- exclamó Ares molesto.

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, nada te iba a salvar del castigo que he reservado para ti- lo "consoló" Hades a la vez que sujetaba la cadena que lo aprisionaba, sonriendo maliciosamente y luego volteó a ver a Perséfone- ¿Nos vamos, querida?-

-Claro, tesoro. Bueno, fue un placer saludarlos, espero puedan terminar sus trabajos sin mayores contratiempos- se despidió la Diosa de la Primavera.

Y los reyes del Inframundo desaparecieron llevándose al Dios de los Guerra (NA: Ahora sí puede decirse que Ares conocerá infierno, y no lo digo sólo porque va al Inframundo XD)

-Por fin se resolvió este problema- suspiró aliviada Saori- Espero ya podamos estar tranquilos para terminar de reparar lo que falta-

-Pues si a ningún otro Dios se le ocurre andar de ocioso, seguramente lo lograremos- opinó Hefestos- Y hablando de ociosos…- el Dios de la Metalurgia volteó a ver a cierto mensajero de los Dioses que ya llevaba rato durmiendo- Ares no es el único que se merecería un castigo-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso- dijo alguien más que justamente iba entrando al lugar.

-Hércules, eres muy sentido- opinó Artemisa al ver al recién llegado.

-Es que Hermes le hirió su orgullo al haberlo hecho caer y pocos pueden jactarse de haberse burlado de Hércules- explicó Hebe, que llegaba del brazo del mítico héroe.

-Pues yo no conozco a nadie que se haya vengado de Hermes… aunque Hércules por poco lo logra- comentó Apolo.

-Nadie va a hacerlo nunca, nunca, nunca- murmuró Hermes hablando entre sueños.

-Pequeña sabandija, a ti también te encanta causar problemas- le reprochó Hércules al mensajero viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¿Yo causo problemas?- preguntó Hermes aún acurrucado en la mesa- Yo no he intentado apoderarme del mundo ni aniquilar a la raza humana, ni he roto nunca uno de los jarrones favoritos de Hera, ni estuve a punto de volarle la cabeza a Zeus con una flecha, ni provoco erupciones volcánicas fuera de su tiempo programado, ni causo inundaciones, ni inicio guerras, ni arruiné el vestido favorito de mi madre, ni eché a perder el arco de una de mis hermanas, ni tampoco ando revelando todo lo que sé de otros Dioses…-

-Sigue durmiendo, Hermes- pidió Apolo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza y con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Creo que ya sé por qué ni Zeus le llama la atención a Hermes- comentó Poseidón viendo al mensajero con una gotota- Sabe demasiadas cosas de las que pasan en el Olimpo y en la Tierra como para que alguien desee echárselo de enemigo-

-¡Wow! Eso es a lo que yo le llamo chantaje- exclamó Milo emocionado.

-Yo en mi vida he chantajeado a alguien…- murmuró Hermes adormilado- Sólo… administro cuidadosamente mucha información… zzz zzz-

-En fin, al menos nos ayudó a atrapar a Ares- exclamó Apolo encogiéndose de hombros- Y ahora sólo queda seguir con el trabajo que Zeus nos encomendó-

-Así es- asintió el Dios de los Mares poniéndose de pie- Hay que trabajar duro y sin descanso para que nuestros templos estén como antes. Yo me regreso al fondo del mar y de allí no salgo hasta que todos mis pilares estén de nuevo en pie y con una nueva capa de pintura… Y no sería mala idea levantar otros cuantos pilares más-

-Deja de hacerte tonto, Julián, que lo único que quieres es escaparte de Ann- le espetó Saori viéndolo con mala cara.

-Cómo crees, Saori- se defendió la reencarnación de Poseidón poniendo su cara más inocente, pero la Diosa pelimorada siguió viéndolo escéptica- ¡¡Es que no quiero casarme!!- admitió finalmente el peliazul haciendo puchero.

-¡Ay, tío! Te digo que lo único que necesitas es hablar claro con esa niña- insistió Hebe.

-Lo intenté, créeme que lo intenté- lloriqueó Poseidón.

-¿Y qué pasó?- inquirió Artemisa.

-Pues que ella anda buscando las flores y un lugar para la recepción- explicó el general de Scylla.

-¡¡Está loca!! ¡¡No entiende razones!!- siguió llorando el Dios de los Mares con amargura.

-Pero dudo que Hera permita que ese matrimonio se realice porque tú ya tienes esposa- opinó Artemisa.

-A menos que esto sea parte del escarmiento que ella tenía planeado para mí- gimió el peliazul con ojitos llorosos.

-Y dale con eso. Te digo que ese no es el modo de proceder de Hera- insistió Hércules.

-Sea como sea, yo me voy a mi templo y allá me quedo- declaró Poseidón.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir; no creo que soportes estar tanto tiempo aislado del mundo de los mortales- comentó Saori.

-¿Y quién dice que me quedaré allá para siempre? Sólo será el tiempo suficiente hasta que pueda perderle la pista a Ann- explicó la deidad marina- En fin, yo me retiro de una vez. Moviéndose, muchachos, que es largo el camino- les dijo a sus generales.

-Me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo, maestro- le dijo Isaac Camus, despidiéndose de él.

-Que estés bien, Isaac- se despidió a su vez el santo de Acuario.

-Adiós, buen viaje. Cuidado con los tiburones- se despidió también Hyoga- Y no te des prisa en volver por aquí- agregó ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del único ojo del general de Kraken.

-Fue bueno volver a verte, Kanon- le dijo Eo al antes también general marino.

-Lo mismo digo, Eo. Que les vaya bien y espero que se te quite lo sentido, Sorrento- se despidió el gemelo menor.

-¡¡Que no soy sentido!!- protestó el general de Siren.

-Bueno, pues vámonos de una vez- sugirió Hebe- Si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a ver la novela de la noche-

-¿Y qué hacemos con Hermes?- preguntó Hércules señalando al mensajero de los Dioses, quien seguía durmiendo recargado en la mesa.

-Déjenlo dormir aquí y que los alcance cuando despierte- propuso la Diosa de la "Sabiduría".

-Bien, pues vámonos ya- ordenó Poseidón.

Y el Dios de los Mares, sus generales y sus sobrinos se desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Apenas se hubieran retirado, todos respiraron aliviados.

-Qué bueno que todo acabó bien- exclamó Shion sonriendo.

-Y a pesar de todos los desbarajustes que se dieron- agregó Dohko también con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Saga, ¿cómo supieron dónde estaba Ares?- inquirió Aioros.

-Fue un presentimiento- se limitó a responder Saga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Resulta increíble, pero Saga tuvo razón- admitió Kanon.

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- el santo de los gemelos vio con mala cara a su hermano- Esta no es la primera vez que tengo una buena idea, no soy tú para andar cometiendo puros errores-

-¡Ja! Sólo tuviste suerte- protestó el antiguo general marino.

-¡Retráctate!- ordenó Saga.

-¡No quiero!- protestó Kanon.

-¡Entonces haré que te retractes, copia barata!- y Saga se lanzó sobre su hermano y ambos empezaron a pelear forcejeando en el suelo (NA: Hay cosas que nunca cambian n.n)

-¡No es posible! ¿Otra vez están peleando?- exclamó Shion cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-¿Y cómo localizaron a Ares siendo él invisible?- preguntó Mu restándole importancia a la pelea entre los gemelos.

-Pudimos sentir el cosmos de Ares desde que entramos a Géminis- explicó Saga arriba de su hermano e intentando ahorcarlo- Sólo que no podíamos distinguir bien dónde estaba y por eso intentamos lograr que se moviera. Primero se me ocurrió hacerle creer que Kanon o yo aceptaríamos ayudarlo si él nos los proponía…-

-Pero Ares no mordió el anzuelo- continuó Kanon quitándose a su gemelo de encima de un empujón y poniéndose sobre él para intentar estrangularlo también- Así que quisimos meterle miedo mostrándole que no tenía ruta de escape, para ver si así se manifestaba…-

-Pero tampoco funcionó- prosiguió Saga tirando a Kanon de encima suyo y aplicándole una llave de lucha libre contra el suelo- Así que nuestra última oportunidad fue hacerle creer que estábamos distraídos para que él intentara salir de Géminis…-

-Y el muy tonto cayó y se movió- terminó Kanon soltándose del agarre de su hermano- Así que nos dimos cuenta de su posición exacta y nos lanzamos contra él para atraparlo-

-Pues debo decir que hacen un buen equipo- comentó Apolo.

-Lástima que se la pasen peleando todo el tiempo- suspiró Shion.

-Cosas de hermanos- opinó el Dios oracular encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Eso!- asintieron los gemelos.

-Este fue un día muy largo- exclamó Saori estirándose- Lo mejor será descansar y mañana continuaremos con el trabajo de reparación. Al fin que Hermes ya nos ayudó bastante con el coliseo-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los ángeles y los santos se fueron a descansar, dejando a los Dioses solos en el comedor.

-¡Qué día!- exclamó Artemisa estirándose también- No puedo creer todos los enredos por los que pasamos-

-Y por cierto, aún hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes…- dijo Apolo viendo seriamente a sus hermanas.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas Diosas.

-Quiero que anulen de una vez por todas la estúpida apuesta que hicieron- sentenció el Dios de la Verdad y todo lo demás.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Artemisa abriendo bien grandes los ojos- ¡¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?! Es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a todo el Olimpo lo incompetente que puede ser Atena-

-¡¡Oye!!- protestó Saori- ¡Yo no soy incompetente, Artemisa! ¡Soy una buena Diosa!-

-Atena, no digo que no lo seas, pero es imposible que logres ganar esa apuesta- comentó Apolo viéndola fijamente.

-¡Cierto!- asintió su gemela en tono burlón.

-¡¡No es verdad!!- insistió la pelimorada- ¡Sí puedo ganar y voy a probárselos!-

-¡¡POR ZEUS, ABRE LOS OJOS ATENA!!- estalló Apolo con una venita pulsando sobre su sien- ¡¡ESTAS EN EL CUERPO DE UNA MOCOSA MORTAL, TE TOMARÁ AL MENOS ALGUNOS AÑOS DOMINAR TODOS TUS OFICIOS!!-

-¡¡Buuuaaahh!!- comenzó a llorar Saori por el modo en que su hermano le había hablado- ¡¡Apolo, eres muy cruel!!-

-Ejem, lo siento, Atena. No me lo tomes a mal, pero esa es la verdad y mejor que lo entiendas ahora y no que tengas que reconocerlo ante todo el Olimpo- se disculpó el Dios siempre joven tranquilizándose.

-¡No es justo!- protestó Artemisa cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinarnos la diversión, Apolo?-

-¡¡Y tú!!- exclamó su gemelo viéndola con mala cara- ¡¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de aprovecharte de la situación?!! ¡Sabes perfectamente que aunque seamos Dioses, si decidimos encarnar en un cuerpo mortal nos toma tiempo volver a dominar todas nuestras habilidades!-

-¡¿Lo sabías?!- interrogó Saori dejando de llorar y viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a la Diosa de la Caza.

-Ah… pues…-

-Claro que lo sabía desde un principio- respondió Apolo aún viendo con malos ojos a su gemela.

-¡¡Hermana, eres despreciable!!- le gritó la Diosa pelimorada molesta.

-¿A sí? ¡Pues tú eres una ingenua, torpe, incompetente e inmadura!- le reprochó la rubia.

-¡¡Yo no soy así!!- chilló la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita.

Apolo resopló fastidiado a la vez que se cubría el rostro con una mano mientras contaba hasta 10 para no gritarles unas cuantas verdades a sus hermanas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Padre, te juro que sigo sin entender por qué me castigas teniendo que soportarlas- suspiró apesadumbrado.

Bueno, total que Saori y Artemisa siguieron discutiendo entre ellas, así que Apolo las dejó allí ya cansado de escucharlas y se fue al templo de Atena cargando a Hermes como costal de papas.

Una vez en el templo, el Dios de la Profecía se dirigió a su alcoba para dejar allí a Hermes, pero ni bien lo había dejado en su cama, cuando él se sentó de un brinco.

-¡Ya me acordé!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses despertando de golpe, logrando que Apolo se fuera para atrás del susto que le pegó.

-¡¡Hermes!! ¡¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!!- protestó el Dios de la Profecía sentado en el suelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó el Dios de las sandalias aladas viendo confundido a su alrededor.

-En el templo de Atena- explicó Apolo levantándose del piso- Te quedaste dormido en el comedor luego de agotar todas las energías que te dio tu sobredosis de cafeína-

-¡Ah, sí es cierto! Je, se me pasó la mano con el café- comentó Hermes sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-No fue divertido- declaró el Dios de la Luz y demás viendo con mala cara a su hermanito- Andabas más hiperactivo que de costumbre y eso es decir mucho-

-Lo siento, de veras que no pensé que pasara algo así- se disculpó el mensajero de los Dioses poniendo cara de niño bueno- Pero me daba curiosidad probar la cafeína-

-Si no te la hubiera prohibido no te hubiera interesado tanto, ¿verdad?- interrogó Apolo viéndolo seriamente.

-Je, je, supongo, pero te prometo que no volveré a tomar café- Hermes le sonrió a su hermano con su cara más inocente, pero en eso recordó algo- ¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Acabo de acordarme de algo de suma importancia!-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Es sobre tu amiga Gala. Cuando me despedí de ella tuve un deja vu y ya entendí por qué- explicó Hermes, pero Apolo no se mostró sorprendido ante esa noticia, sino que se limitó a sonreír con algo de tristeza- Ya sabes quién es ella, ¿verdad?- inquirió el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Sí, ya lo sé, Hermes. De hecho, ella aún tiene el don y el castigo que yo mismo le impuse- suspiró Apolo algo abatido.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó su hermanito.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- inquirió Apolo- Pensaba dejarle íntegro el don de la profecía o quitárselo por completo, pero ella dice que está bien así, y por lo tanto yo ya no tengo razones para volvérmele a acercar-

-¡¡No, no puedes alejarte de ella así como así!!- exclamó angustiado el mensajero.

-Hermes, las historias tienden a repetirse y poner distancia entre ella y yo será lo mejor- sentenció Apolo.

-Pero llevo demasiado tiempo pidiendo que ella reencarne como para que tú desaproveches la oportunidad- gimió el Dios del Comercio.

-¡¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?!- Apolo observó a su hermano abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Es que…- Hermes empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos- Yo quería que tú y ella se reencontraran y por eso le he estado pidiendo favores a otros Dioses, pero apenas vinieron a hacerme caso-

-¡¡¿Cómo es posible que andes inventando tanta tarugada?!!- gritó el Dios oracular viendo más que molesto a su hermano- ¡¡Tú sabes bien lo que pasó entre ella y yo, ¿y todavía pediste que nos reencontráramos?!! ¡¡Deja de meterte en los asuntos de otros!!-

-Yo sólo quería hacer algo bueno por ti- musitó el mensajero de Zeus poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Hermes…- como que Apolo sintió cargo de conciencia por la carita que su hermanito le puso- Disculpa, pero es que no sé de dónde sacas tus disparatadas ideas-

-¡No son disparates!- protestó el joven Dios- Es que… tú no sabes todo lo que pasó en verdad-

-¿Y qué se supone que tendría que saber?- preguntó Apolo sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Pues…- Hermes puso una de sus manos sobre la frente del Dios solar- Esto…-

El cosmos del mensajero de los Dioses se elevó ligeramente y de inmediato, Apolo se hundió en un sueño extraño…

_Él se encontraba de pie frente a un enorme río. A su alrededor reinaba el silencio y todo lucía oscuro. No era precisamente un panorama agradable, pero aquél sitio le resultaba vagamente familiar. Y de pronto, 2 personas aparecieron allí de la nada: una era una bella joven de largos cabellos oscuros, piel blanca y ojos color miel, que usaba un vestido de estilo griego antiguo; mientras que su acompañante era un joven de cabellos azul verdosos que calzaba unas peculiares sandalias aladas._

-¡¿Hermes?!- exclamó Apolo confundido y luego su vista se detuvo en la joven- ¡¿Y ella es…?!-

Pero ninguno de los recién llegados pareció escucharlo, como si simplemente no notaran su presencia a pesar de que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

_-¿Apolo te envió para que te cercioraras de que reciba el castigo que me merezco por mis errores?- le preguntó la joven al Dios de las sandalias aladas._

_-No vine por eso- explicó él- Sólo quería preguntarte por qué ni siquiera intentaste pedirle ayuda a Apolo cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal para ti y tu gente-_

_-¿Tú crees que él me habría escuchado?- inquirió la chica encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Creo que él esperaba que pidieras su ayuda- comentó el joven Dios._

_-Yo no merecía su ayuda…- suspiró ella tristemente- Cometí muchos errores, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de haber jugado con los sentimientos de quien más me amó… Merecía completamente el castigo que él me impuso y cada una de las tragedias que me ocurrieron hasta llevarme a mi muerte…- _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras una barca se acercaba lentamente a la orilla, conducida por un barquero bastante feo_ (NA: Les daré una pista de dónde se encuentran ellos por si no lo imaginan: ese barquero se llama Caronte)

_-Parece que ya llegó la hora de despedirnos- comentó la joven disponiéndose para subir a la barca._

_-¿Qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad para corregir tus errores?- le preguntó el mensajero de los Dioses antes de que ella se marchara._

_-Yo no merezco esa segunda oportunidad, Hermes; me complace saber que pagaré mis culpas. Pero… si la tuviera… no permitiría que ninguna ambición absurda me separara de nuevo del amor verdadero- respondió ella con sinceridad mientras subía al pequeño navío- Adiós, cuida de Apolo, por favor- se despidió la joven agitando su mano mientras la barca comenzaba a moverse._

_-Seguro- aceptó Hermes despidiéndose también con la mano, viéndola alejarse- Y también pediré porque tengas esa segunda oportunidad…-_

Apolo abrió sus ojos. Estaba recostado en la cama de su dormitorio y Hermes estaba sentado a su lado.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?- preguntó el gemelo divino sentándose en la cama y apretando ligeramente sus sienes.

- Después de que ella murió al final de la guerra de Troya- respondió el mensajero de los Dioses con un suspiro- Tú sabes que uno de los tantos trabajos que mi padre me dio para mantenerme entretenido fue el de acompañar a algunas almas hasta la entrada del Hades y pues decidí acompañarla para hablar con ella-

Apolo suspiró profundamente y luego se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que su hermano le había mostrado.

-Aún no ha nacido quien me pueda engañar, no por nada soy el Dios de oficios relacionados con las mentiras…- se jactó Hermes estirándose a la vez que se dejaba caer en la cama- Y ella no mentía-

-Hermes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya carece de importancia- suspiró Apolo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón- admitió el mensajero cerrando los ojos- Después de todo, Gala será su reencarnación, pero no son la misma persona. Las almas humanas que reencarnan no son como los Dioses que tienen conciencia de lo que hicieron en sus vidas pasadas-

-Si ya sabías eso, ¿por qué pediste que nos reencontráramos?- inquirió el Dios de la Profecía.

-Pues porque tú nunca la olvidaste…- le respondió su hermanito empezando a adormilarse de nuevo- Y porque aunque lo hizo hasta el final, ella comprendió lo mucho que la amaste y te amó por eso-

-El cansancio te hace decir más incoherencias que de costumbre, hermanito- comentó Apolo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta del dormitorio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no miento, señor Dios de la Verdad- le espetó el mensajero abriendo un ojo para verlo- ¡Pero allá tú si desperdicias todas las oportunidades que se te están dando!-

-¿De qué oportunidades hablas?- inquirió Apolo con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Qué curioso que te hayan enviado a la Tierra justo en el momento en el que ella reencarnó, ¿no crees?- comentó Hermes acurrucándose en la cama- El destino los hizo reencontrarse y a ti te dio gusto por más que lo niegues, pero si no quieres aprovechar la situación…-

-Debes de dejar de andar tanto con Dionisos, sus bebidas te están atrofiando el cerebro- lo interrumpió el Dios de la Luz y demás.

-Si vas a mentirle al Dios de los embaucadores…- murmuró Hermes ya más dormido que despierto- Al menos… aprende a mentir primero… zzz zzz-

Apolo se quedó viendo a su hermano con una sonrisa y renegó con el rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

El Dios de la Profecía y tantas cosas más salió del templo y observó que la noche había llegado y que un hermoso cielo estrellado se extendía sobre su cabeza.

-Es una estupidez, yo nunca he tenido suerte en mis relaciones con mortales…- se dijo a sí mismo Apolo con la mirada fija en el firmamento- Ni siquiera debería considerar las tonterías de Hermes… Aunque ese pequeño cretino acertó en demasiadas de las cosas que dijo- el Dios siempre joven suspiró profundamente- Ay, Gala, ¿por qué tenías que ser la reencarnación de Cassandra?- se lamentó con amargura.

(NA: Cassandra era una princesa troyana de la que Apolo se enamoró y le dio el don de la profecía, pero ella lo despreció en cuanto ese don le fue concedido y el Dios la castigó haciendo que nadie nunca creyera en sus profecías; así que ella predijo la Guerra de Troya, lo del caballo de madera, y su propia muerte, pero todos la tiraron a loca. Yo digo que los Dioses griegos eran muy sentidos u.u')

Pero de vuelta a la historia…

Apolo no era el único Dios al que una joven mortal le robaba el sueño (NA: Aunque no precisamente por las mismas razones XD)

**Templo de Poseidón**

El Dios de los Mares se encontraba acostado su cama viendo el techo de su habitación y pensando en cómo podría librarse de cierta inglesita que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-¡Ay, ¿por qué me tenía que topar con una loca como Ann?!- se lamentó la reencarnación de Poseidón aferrándose a las sábanas de su cama- ¡¡No pienso volver a salir de mi templo hasta que ella se haya ido de Grecia, no me importa el tiempo que eso tome!! -

El peliazul intentó inútilmente dormir un poco, pero después de algunas horas de infructuosos esfuerzos, finalmente decidió levantarse e ir a buscar un bocadillo. Aunque no fue el único con antojos nocturnos, porque en la cocina se topó con Hebe y Thetys que platicaban amenamente tomando café.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes levantadas a estas horas?- les preguntó el Dios viéndolas sorprendido.

-Hola tío, es que nos quedamos viendo una película y apenas terminó- explicó la Diosa de la Juventud.

-Me sorprende que Hércules y los demás no las acompañaran. Nada más andan buscando excusas para apoderarse de mi televisión- comentó Poseidón seriamente.

-Ellos empezaron a ver la película con nosotras, pero pues como era una historia romántica se aburrieron y se quedaron dormidos- dijo Hebe con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Emperador, ¿y usted qué hace levantado a estas horas?- le preguntó la sirena.

-Es que me dio insomnio- suspiró el señor de los Mares dirigiéndose a su refrigerador.

-De seguro sigues pensando en tu admiradora, ¿verdad?- comentó Hebe.

-Estoy empezando a verla hasta en la comida- se lamentó el peliazul.

-Sé que ella es algo obsesiva, pero estar enamorado es algo hermoso- opinó su sobrina.

-Si nada más estuviera mostrando su afecto de forma efusiva no me importaría tanto, pero es que algo hay en ella que me hace estar alerta- declaró Poseidón sacando algunas cosas de la nevera.

-Pues para que lo sepas, esa chica no tiene nada que ver con ningún castigo de mi madre- le dijo Hebe seriamente- Yo misma se lo pregunté cuando fuimos al Olimpo con Hércules y Eros y dijo que mis tías Hestia y Deméter la habían hecho desistir de sus intenciones porque podría matarte sin querer queriendo ahora que estás en un cuerpo mortal-

-¿O sea que ningún Dios está intentando darme una lección ni nada por el estilo?- inquirió el Emperador de las profundidades marinas abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

-Pues así parece- asintió Hebe dándole un sorbo a su café- No entiendo por qué esa joven te pone nervioso-

-¿No será que en el fondo sí sienta algo por ella?- sugirió Thetys.

-¡¡¿Estás loca?!!- gritó Poseidón- ¡¿Cómo iba a sentir algo por alguien que no ha hecho nada más que hostigarme hasta el cansancio?! ¡Está obsesionada conmigo! ¡No me deja en paz! ¡Incluso se fue a meter a mi casa y a mi oficina! ¡Y lo peor es que hasta le cayó bien a mi madre!-

-¿Y no le gusta nada, nadita?- insistió la sirena.

–Pues… no puedo negar que es bonita…- murmuró el peliazul sentándose a la mesa y empezando a prepararse un emparedado- Y además da unos excelentes masajes… ¡Pero de ahí a gustarme…!-

-Las jóvenes enamoradas pueden ser muy necias, pero no creo que quiera molestarte en realidad- insistió Hebe.

-Es que créeme que no entiendo su insistencia en el matrimonio- suspiró el Dios- Nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer así de terca desde…-

-¿Desde quién?- preguntaron Hebe y Thetys al mismo tiempo al ver que Poseidón no terminaba la frase.

-Olvídenlo- pidió él negando con el rostro a la vez que sonreía con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- No tiene importancia, ya estoy pensando disparates-

-¡Cielos, es tardísimo!- exclamó en eso Hebe al ver su reloj- Mejor me voy a la cama o mañana no podré levantarme-

-Es verdad- asintió Thetys- Es muy tarde, o muy temprano como dicen los muchachos cada vez que se van de fiesta y me los topo cuando llegan-

-Bueno, pues les deseo unos sueños agradables, nos vemos por la mañana- se despidió la Diosa de la Juventud saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Necesita algo, Emperador?- le preguntó amablemente la sirena a su jefe.

-¿Eh?- Poseidón salió de sus pensamientos y vio a la joven que esperaba su respuesta- No, gracias, Thetys. Sólo termino de comer mi emparedado y me voy a la cama-

La sirena salió de la cocina y el Dios de los Mares se quedó pensando en voz alta.

-Sólo he conocido a otra chica que insistía tanto en que quería casarse… la misma que daba unos masajes que me hacían olvidar todos mis problemas… ¿Acaso podría ser que…?- el señor de los Mares abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ¡Nah! No es posible… ¿o sí?-

**¿Qué pasará con Apolo y Poseidón? ¿Saori y Artemisa aprenderán a llevarse bien y dejarán de lado su apuesta? ¿Qué nuevas locuras se me podrán ocurrir para el siguiente capítulo? Sólo esperen y verán XD**

**Bien, de verdad espero que estos capítulos les hayan gustado y, ya para dar por terminada esta actualización, sólo tengo que decir algo más:**

**Senshi of Sadness, Gabe Logan, Sunrise spirit, Alfa, Tales of Ithiria, Sakurak li, Pegasusgirl, Sol agnel dpl, Hisame Hoshigaki, y todos los lectores que se han dado un tiempo para leer mis desvaríos: ¡Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta disparatada historia! De corazón les deseo una muy feliz Navidad; mis mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes y un gran abrazo de oso de mi parte. ¡Felices Fiestas Decembrinas! n_n**


	17. Y no se cansan de buscar problemas

**¡Saludos nuevamente! Espero que estén empezando muy bien este nuevo año, con muchos ánimos y entusiasmo n.n Yo por mi parte, aquí les dejo un capítulo más esperando que sea de su agrado n_n**

**Sol angel dpl:** Qué gusto que hayas disfrutado los capítulos anteriores, sólo espera un poco y ya veremos algo más de Ares; en cuanto a Heracles… digamos que quizás haga algún intento, pero siendo Hermes Dios del Ingenio, pues a ver cómo le sale XD ¡Ah! Y sobre mi otro fic, se llama "Terapia Familiar" y ya va por su segundo capítulo, por si gustas echarle un vistazo. Saludos n_n

**Pegasusgirl:** ¡Qué bueno que te sigan gustando mis desvaríos! Jeje, a ver qué te parece este capítulo, porque Hermes seguirá dando de qué hablar n.n

**Gabe Logan:** Muchas gracias por seguir comentando; espero tengas un gran año n_n

**Sunrise spirit:** Más que las fiestas de fin de año, creo que lo que me inspira es la ansiedad de no andar pensando en los exámenes de fin de semestre, jeje n_nU ¡Qué bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos! Ya verás que pronto se sabrá más de Ann y el señor de los Mares, así como de Apolo y Gala; por ahora dejé un poquito de lado a Ares y su castigo, pero prometo que no me olvidaré de él, wuajaja. ¡Que tengas un año excelente! n_n

**Senshi of Sadness:** Mil gracias por seguir dándote un tiempo para leer mis tonteras. Ya verás más del señor de los Mares, aunque para el castigo de Ares tendrás que esperarme un poquito más n_nU Saludos.

**SakuraK Li:** Sin duda que hubiera sido interesante que los gemelitos cayeran tentados por el mal, pero ya ves, los niños han sabido reformarse, jeje. Espero que tengas un muy buen año n_n

**Pyro y Layla:** ¡Wa, qué gusto tener nuevos lectores! XD Además, me hace muy, muy feliz que estén disfrutando la historia, muchas gracias por atreverse a entrar en las tortuosas ideaciones y desvaríos de mi mente, jajaja. ¡Uh! ¿Qué puedo decir? Ciertamente que no les he puesto las cosas fáciles a ninguno de los guerreros y es que con semejantes Dioses, de veras que sabrán las Parcas de dónde saca Zeus paciencia, y por cierto que quién sabe qué andaría haciendo el gran señor del Rayo y el Trueno mientras se armó todo el des… barajuste en la Tierra, quizás más adelante lo sepamos n.n Layla, acerca de tu pregunta sobre Cristal, je, pues es que la verdad, a pesar de que lo incluí en la historia, a mí me gustaba más la versión del manga en la que Hyoga sólo tuvo a Camus de maestro, por eso le hace más caso a él, mero capricho mío n_nU En cuanto a los chicos de oro, bueno, 13 años atrás, cuando Shion estuvo con ellos, todos eran muy pequeños, así que probablemente el Patriarca era algo más consentidor… y a buen momento vino a ponerse estricto, ¿verdad? XD Pyro, paciencia, ya pronto saldrá a la luz toda la verdad sobre Ann, y espero también poder meter algo más sobre ciertas parejitas, sólo espera un poco y ya veremos también qué pasa con Orfeo y Euridice. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por su review, ojalá que mis ocurrencias sigan siendo de su agrado. Saludos y Feliz Año también para ustedes n_n

**Tales of Ithiria:** ¡Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos! Je, si algo adoro de la mitología griega, es justo ese peculiar modo de resaltar tanto las virtudes como los defectos de los Dioses, como tú has mencionado, y mira que tendré muy presente tu sugerencia de las fobias n_n Sobre el castigo de Ares, cielos, no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo en que ciertos programas y tipos de música resultan todo un tormento, ahí sí se podría decir que Dios nos dio la música… y el Diablo el reggaetón y el duranguense u_u De veras que hasta pena me da no más de imaginar, incluso al latoso Dios de la Guerra, escuchando a ese pseudo "cantante" de Nigga (que de cantante no debería tener ni el título) o viendo Barney o los Teletubies (Aunque no por ello dejaré de considerarlo un poco más adelante, eso sin duda le deja un trauma psicológico a cualquiera XD) Sobre Apolo, bueno, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia y ya veremos cómo le va con Gala; y en cuanto a Ann, ¿verdad que sí era obvio? Je, digo, luego de que Poseidón le rogó y le rogó tras haberse enamorado de ella en Naxos, justo era que la chica le recordara sus votos, jeje. ¡Ah! Y sobre Hércules/Heracles, tienes toda la razón, di el nombre romano, no el griego, una disculpa por eso, pero no sé por qué se me quedó pegado el nombre latino desde que mi papá me leyó sobre él cuando era chiquita (¿Contribuiría el hecho de que mis sobrinos me ha hecho ver al menos 10 veces la versión rosa y distorsionada que le dio Disney a las hazañas del gran héroe legendario? u_uU) En fin, en cuanto a tu última pregunta, creo que el hombre le teme por sobre todo a aquello que desconoce o que no comprende, y de ahí que hayan tantos temores infundados e incluso tantos prejuicios hasta con otros seres humanos; sin embargo, ha sido luchando contra ese miedo que el hombre ha podido irse superando, procurando encontrar el por qué de las cosas, intentando comprenderlas al menos un poco más; cierto que quizás siempre habrá conocimientos que excedan nuestras capacidades como seres finitos en este vasto Universo, pero, recordando lo que decía el señor Descartes, _"vivir sin filosofar es vivir con los ojos cerrados, sin tratar de abrirlos jamás_", por ello no deberíamos dudar en plantearnos un "por qué" siempre que haya dudas, ¿no crees? Espero tengas un gran año. Saludos n_n

**Alfa Lazcares:** Je, mi hermano y yo nunca jamás hemos peleado como los chicos de Géminis… pero mira que a veces me dan ganas de darle al menos un coscorrón para que no ande de fastidioso n_nU Sobre los Dioses, ¡ay, no me canso de decir que adoro a Hermes!, y ya verás qué le depara a Poseidón; en cuanto a las Diosas… mmm, quizás no veamos más lecciones por el momento, pero te aseguro que los Doraditos aún tienen mucho que… _enseñar_ en esta historia, jajaja XD

**Diosa Iris:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué gusto tenerte por aquí! Sólo tenme paciencia y ya verás cómo acaba todo. Saludos n_n

**17. Y NO SE CANSAN DE BUSCAR PROBLEMAS**

**Santuario de Atena**

El sol apenas había salido, pero los santos y los ángeles ya se encontraban entrenando en el reconstruido coliseo, realizando unas carreras de obstáculos por grupos ante Shion y Apolo. Hermes había hecho un trabajo magistral y el coliseo lucía mejor que nunca, aunque ahora se podían ver pequeños caduceos esculpidos por todas partes.

-¡Aldebarán! ¡Seiya! ¡Misty! ¡Ikarus! ¡Kanon! ¡Ikki! ¡Babel! ¡Mu! ¡Ichi! ¡Dio! ¡Es su turno!- indicó Shion siguiendo con el orden de las competencias.

Los nombrados se alistaron y a la señal dada por el Patriarca iniciaron su competencia ante la mirada de sus compañeros en las gradas.

El Dios de la Profecía y demás estaba muy centrado en la carrera cuando alguien apareció sobre su espalda.

-Buenos días, hermano- saludó Hermes sobre la espalda del Dios oracular- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti el día de hoy?-

-Pues… podrías bajarte de mi espalda, por ejemplo- sugirió Apolo con los ojos cerrados y una enorme gota en su rostro.

-Je, lo siento- se disculpó el mensajero bajándose de un brinco y sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro- ¿Necesitas algo más?-

-¿Por qué estás tan amable?- interrogó Apolo viendo inquisitivamente a su hermanito- Algo quieres, ¿verdad?-

-Apolo, me ofendes. ¿Qué no puedo preocuparme por uno de mis hermanos favoritos?- exclamó Hermes en tono resentido, pero casi de inmediato adoptó una expresión inocente a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos- Y por cierto… ¿has pensado algo sobre lo que te dije anoche?-

-Con que a eso querías llegar- suspiró el Dios de la Luz y demás con una venita palpitando en su sien- Esos son asuntos PER-SO-NA-LES, ¿y no deberías estar ya con Poseidón?-

-¿Me corres?- el mensajero de los Dioses puso cara de cachorro abandonado.

-No te estoy corriendo, pero tú deberías estar con él- explicó Apolo- Además, aquí ya no necesitamos más ayuda… a menos que pudieras hacer que Atena y Artemisa dejen de pelear-

-Pues puedo intentar- propuso el Dios de las sandalias aladas con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, Hermes, no quiero más dificultades por aquí; mejor ve a ver en qué puedes ayudar a Poseidón y ya no causes problemas- pidió Apolo viendo con desconfianza a su hermano, pero en eso una idea llegó a su mente- ¡Ya sé qué podrías hacer por mí! Podrías no usar tus sandalias aladas mientras estés en la Tierra-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hermes abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Pero son mis objetos favoritos. Sin ellas sólo soy otro Dios común y corriente, sin ningún chiste ni gracia, como todos los demás-

-¡Oye!- protestó Apolo, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura- Bien, como sea; supongo que es mucho pedir, pero no pensé que necesitaras tus sandalias para un trabajo tan simple como ayudar a Poseidón a reconstruir sus pilares-

-Apolo, la psicología aplicada no sirve conmigo- dijo Hermes seriamente al notar las intenciones de su hermano.

-Bueno, sólo digo que no las necesitas en la Tierra, ya te mueves demasiado rápido sin ellas, ¿no?- insistió el Dios de la Profecía.

-Está bien- suspiró el mensajero de Zeus- Te prometo que no las usaré mientras esté en la Tierra, que mi caduceo se pierda si no cumplo mi palabra, pero a cambio, no olvides pensar en lo que te dije. Nos vemos- Hermes le guiñó el ojo a su hermano y desapareció del lugar en un parpadeo.

Apolo suspiró aliviado y volvió a centrar su atención a la competencia, pero todos los competidores estaban derribados en la pista de carreras.

-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!- exclamó el Dios siempre joven viendo con ojos bien abiertos aquella escena.

-Seiya tropezó con un obstáculo, se fue al carril de junto e hizo caer a Aldebarán, quien se pasó trayendo a los demás competidores- explicó Shion quien se cubría el rostro con las manos mientras muchas gotitas adornaban su cabeza.

-Y el día apenas comienza…- suspiró Apolo.

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Hermes apareció aquí para despedirse de sus hermanas, pero fue recibido por un cojín que iba volando justo hacia su cara.

-¡Oigan, yo no juego a la guerra de almohadas!- protestó el mensajero esquivando el cojinazo por poco.

-Lo siento, Hermes, ese cojín era para Artemisa, no para ti- se disculpó Saori asomándose desde atrás de un sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hermes? ¿No estabas con Apolo?- preguntó Artemisa saliendo desde atrás de otro mueble.

-Es que ya me voy con Poseidón y venía a despedirme- explicó el Dios del Comercio pero de inmediato se quedó viendo seriamente a sus hermanas- ¿Otra vez estaban peleando?-

-¡Fue culpa de ella!- gritaron ambas Diosas al mismo tiempo y señalándose mutuamente- ¡¡¿Cómo que mi culpa?!! ¡Deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo!-

-Con razón sacan de quicio a Apolo- exclamó Hermes cubriéndose los oídos- Y yo que pensaba que eran las Diosas más centradas del Olimpo-

-¡Yo sí lo soy!- afirmaron ambas chicas.

-Pero si inician una guerra entre ustedes más rápido de lo que Ares promovería una- les reprochó el joven Dios- Me sorprenden, las consideraba más maduras-

-¡¿A quién crees que le llamas inmadura?!- protestó molesta la Diosa de la Caza- No fui yo quien anduvo causando desorden por todo el mundo bajo una sobredosis de cafeína-

-Como sea, sólo digo que les falta más autocontrol- respondió Hermes encogiéndose de hombros sin inmutarse- Deberían aprender a controlar su temperamento. Pero en fin, ustedes no podrían estar sin discutir ni 2 horas seguidas-

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmaron las Diosas.

-¿De veras?- inquirió Hermes viéndolas con cara maliciosa- Pues si están tan seguras… ¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta? Si pueden estar sin pelear por… ¡72 horas!… Yo mismo terminaré de reparar este santuario lo más rápido que pueda para que cada una pueda regresar a su vida normal-

-¿Y… si no pudiéramos?- preguntó la reencarnación de Atena con una ligera preocupación en la voz.

-Pues podrían ayudarme con mi trabajo durante un mes- propuso Hermes.

-¡¿Un mes?! Pero si a ti sólo te tomaría unas horas reparar el Santuario- protestó Artemisa.

-Cierto, pero a ustedes fácilmente les tomaría el mes hacerlo sin mi ayuda- les recordó el mensajero de lo más fresco.

-¿En qué tendríamos que ayudarte?- interrogó Saori.

-En lo que gusten. Al fin y al cabo, sólo soy el mensajero de los Dioses; Dios del Comercio, del Ingenio y de los Inventores, de los Atletas, del Descanso, de las Fronteras, de los Ladrones y Embaucadores, de la Suerte, de los Negocios Itinerantes, de la Riqueza; protector de viajeros, comerciantes y pastores; acompaño a las almas a la entrada del Hades y ejerzo influencia sobre los sueños- (NA: De veras Hermes tenía todos esos trabajos, por eso pienso que era medio hiperactivo XD)

-Eeeehh…- las odiosas, digo, Diosas se quedaron algo dudosas ante la perspectiva de tener que hacer todo ese trabajo por un mes si fallaban.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía que no iban a querer, les digo que les falta madurez para poder dejar de pelear entre ustedes- el mensajero de los Dioses les dio justo en el orgullo con semejante afirmación.

-¡No es verdad!- protestaron las hijas de Zeus.

-Entonces, ¿aceptan?-

-¡Claro!- afirmaron las 2 hermanas.

-¡Bien! Espero no se retracten- Hermes dio por terminado el trato con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Acaso crees que no tenemos palabra, Hermes?- protestó Artemisa.

-Es verdad, puedes estar seguro que cumpliremos con nuestra parte- agregó Saori.

-Ok, entonces nos estaremos viendo- se despidió el mensajero de Zeus- _Con esto dejarán de pelear al menos por unas horas. Je, ¿por qué algunos Dioses serán tan manipulables?_- se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos procurando contener la risa mientras desaparecía del Santuario.

**Templo de Poseidón**

Los generales marinos, Hércules y Hefestos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina.

-¿Y con cuál Pilar seguiremos?- preguntó Krishna mientras los demás comían.

-¡Con el mío!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Eo y Bian.

-Hagamos una competición y quien gane decidirá dónde seguimos trabajando- propuso Hércules.

-Pensándolo bien, no tengo prisa porque reconstruyan mi Pilar- dijo Eo sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿De qué clase de competición estamos hablando?- inquirió Bian algo preocupado.

- Oh, de algo muy simple. Sólo será una carrera por los 7 mares- explicó el héroe legendario- Claro que deberán llevar encima algo de peso extra para seguir tonificando sus músculos-

-¡¡Nooooo!!- gimieron ambos generales, abrazándose con caras aterradas.

-Y para que no se sientan solos, todos competirán- agregó Hércules ignorando sus lamentos y dirigiéndole una mirada al resto de los generales.

-Pero… Nuestros pilares ya están en pie y no sería agradable para nosotros tener que elegir entre Bian y Eo para continuar con el trabajo- se apresuró a decir Kayssa sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Es verdad- coincidieron Sorrento, Isaac y Krishna sin dejar de asentir con el rostro.

-Pues se aguantan, porque yo no cambiaré de opinión- sentenció Hércules.

-¡¡Noooooo!!- y ahora todos los generales lloraban por no poderse librar del entrenamiento del heroico hijo de Zeus XD

Y los chicos seguían lamentándose su mala suerte cuando alguien se apareció en el lugar.

-Hola, ya volví- saludó Hermes, captando la atención de todos los presentes, ya que llevaba puesta una moderna ropa deportiva.

-¿Por qué estás vestido de ese modo, Hermes?- le preguntó Hefestos.

-Es que le prometí a Apolo que no usaría mis sandalias aladas mientras siguiera en la Tierra y aproveché para cambiar por completo mi imagen- explicó el mensajero.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- exclamó Hércules esbozando una extraña sonrisa- ¿No usarás tus sandalias aladas mientras sigas en la Tierra?-

-Pues… sí, ¿por qué?- respondió el Dios del Comercio algo contrariado con la expresión del héroe y de inmediato puso cara de cachorro abandonado- Ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?-

-Llévale a otro tu cara de niño bueno que a mí no me engaña- le espetó Hércules viéndolo seriamente.

-Te juro que fue un accidente- gimió Hermes con ojos de desamparo.

-Como sea… Aprovechando que no usas tus sandalias, ¿no te gustaría competir con los generales de Poseidón en una carrera por los 7 mares?- propuso el héroe.

-¿Una carrera? ¡Claro!- aceptó el joven Dios emocionado.

-Pero estarás sometido a las mismas reglas que los demás- agregó Hércules.

¿De cuánto peso extra encima estamos hablando?- inquirió Hermes viéndolo con una gotota en la nuca.

-Sólo una tonelada, aunque, aún sin tus sandalias sigues teniendo ventaja sobre ellos, así que podrías llevar 2 o 3, salvo que sea demasiado para ti-

-1. La psicología aplicada no sirve conmigo- comenzó a enumerar Hermes contando con los dedos- 2. Estoy consciente de que esto es parte de tu venganza por haberte hecho caer ayer; 3. Acepto tu reto sólo porque me gustan las competencias; y 4. ¡Con todo y eso podría ganarles a ellos y a ti también!- terminó en tono decidido.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras- exclamó Hércules.

-¿Entonces también competirás?- inquirió el mensajero de los Dioses.

-¡Por supuesto!-

-Pero supongo que 2 toneladas son poca cosa para ti, imagino que podrías competir con 4 toneladas encima; ¿o es demasiado peso?- le preguntó Hermes viéndolo desafiante.

-¡No me hagas reír! ¡Puedo llevar 4 toneladas encima y aún así ganarte!- aseguró el héroe.

-¿Sólo aguantas eso?- murmuró perspicazmente el mensajero de los Dioses.

-¡Pues que sean 5 entonces!- bufó Hércules dando un manotazo que casi rompe la mesa.

-_Por lo visto, también los héroes legendarios son manipulables_- se dijo Hermes en sus pensamientos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Ejem, ¿y Hebe?- preguntó buscando a la susodicha con la mirada.

-Se quedó despierta hasta tarde y Hércules la dejó dormir otro rato- explicó Hefestos.

-Es que anda de malas cuando no descansa lo suficiente- dijo el héroe mítico.

-Entonces se parece a Thetys- comentó Eo- En la mañana que le fui a hablar me arrojó su lámpara de noche y me gritó que no la molestara… y tiene muy buena puntería- gimió tallándose su cabeza.

-Y supongo que mi tío sigue durmiendo- opinó el mensajero.

-Aunque cueste creerlo, el Emperador se levantó temprano- lo corrigió Krishna.

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, está en su estudio haciendo las llamadas necesarias para no tener que salir hasta que su admiradora se haya ido de Grecia- explicó Sorrento.

-¿Entonces es en serio lo de aislarse del mundo por un tiempo?-

-La verdad dudo que aguante mucho, se aburre con demasiada facilidad y ahora no puede andar ideando inundar el planeta porque le iría muy mal con los otros Dioses- comentó Eo.

-¡En fin! Nosotros sigamos con nuestros propios asuntos- sentenció Hércules- ¡Moviéndose que tenemos una carrera pendiente!-

Y mientras ellos se preparaban para su competencia, Poseidón, alias Julián Solo, estaba en el estudio de su templo hablando por teléfono.

-¡¡Yo no le pedí matrimonio!!- le gritaba el peliazul al auricular- ¡¡Ella fue la de la idea!!... ¡¡Madre, yo no quiero casarme!!... ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Está loca!!... ¡¡No estoy haciendo berrinche!!... ¡¡Mamá, me está volviendo loco!!... ¡¡No me importa que ya hayas reservado un lugar para la recepción!!... ¡¡Pues cancélalo!!...-

Y el Dios seguía hablando acaloradamente con la señora Solo cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y una adormilada joven rubia se asomó por allí.

-¿Tío? ¿Por qué los gritos?- preguntó Hebe aún con cara de sueño y Julián le indicó con una seña que lo esperara un momento mientras él seguía hablando por teléfono.

-¡¡No voy a volver hasta que ella se haya regresado a Inglaterra!!... ¡¡No pienso decirte en dónde estoy!!... ¡¡Claro que me importas!!... ¡¡Eso es chantaje emocional!!...- la reencarnación de Poseidón tomó todo el aire que pudo sostener en sus pulmones antes de continuar- Bien, habla con ella… Sí, mamá… Aja… Ok… Sí… Aja… Yo también te quiero… Gracias… Adiós- terminó su llamada a la vez que exhalaba profundamente.

-¿Todo en orden?- inquirió la Diosa de la Juventud.

-Sí, mi madre al fin entendió que no quiero casarme y prometió hablar con Ann- festejó Julián con una gran sonrisa.

-Waaaw, qué bien, tío- comentó Hebe entre bostezos- Pero yo insisto en que esa chica debe ser una buena persona una vez que la conoces-

-Pues sin querer conocí más de ella de lo que hubiera deseado, porque el día que me arrastró por todos lados no dejó de hablar sobre lo que le gustaba- suspiró el peliazul resoplando fastidiado.

-¿Y no comparten ningún interés?-

-Nop. A ella le gusta pintar y tocar el piano; tiene excelentes modales; es la típica niña educada para vivir en la alta sociedad… salvo por el hecho de que quiere estudiar biología marina…- explicó el señor de los Mares a la vez que adoptaba una expresión pensativa- Le gusta el mar… supongo que eso sí lo tenemos en común-

-¿Sabes, tío? Quizás te saca de quicio, pero sí le prestaste atención a todo lo que te dijo- comentó Hebe con una sonrisa.

-Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer- suspiró Julián.

-Le pusiste atención, disfrutas sus masajes y te hace sentir nervioso… ¿seguro que no te gusta?- insistió la Diosa con expresión pícara.

-¡¡Hebe!! ¡No digas tonterías!- rugió Poseidón sonrojándose por el comentario.

-Je, je. Tío, te sonrojaste, creo que esa niña sí te gusta- se burló la joven Diosa.

-¡Claro que no!- protestó él aún más sonrojado- Es necia, testaruda, obstinada, molesta, empalagosa, enloquecedora, desesperante…-

-Ok, ya entendí, supongo que no es tu tipo- lo interrumpió Hebe sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- Además, tú ya tienes a alguien especial-

-Tampoco me la recuerdes- murmuró el Emperador de los Mares estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-Ay, tío, todos en el Olimpo sabíamos que por mucho que discutieran, Anfitrite y tú no soportaban estar mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro y siempre se reconciliaban-

-No fue lo que pasó la última vez- suspiró el Dios.

-¿Por qué pelearon antes de que reencarnaras?- preguntó Hebe.

-Pues… la verdad ya ni me acuerdo- rió la reencarnación de Poseidón rascándose la cabeza tratando de hacer memoria.

-Sé que nunca lo aceptarás, pero de verdad la extrañas-

-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué iba a extrañarla?- protestó el peliazul- Se la pasaba regañándome y riñendo conmigo por todo. Era necia, testaruda, obstinada, molesta, empalagosa… ¡Ay, Zeus! Tuve un deja vu- se interrumpió él mismo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No, es que estás diciendo de Anfitrite lo mismo que acababas de decir de Ann- le explicó su sobrina.

-¡¡Por mi madre!!- gritó el señor de los Mares levantándose de su asiento y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?-

-¡Ay, Zeus! ¡¡Ay, Rea!!- un párpado comenzó a temblarle a la deidad marina.

-Tío, me estás preocupando- musitó Hebe viéndolo asustada.

-¡¡Por todos los Dioses Olímpicos incluyéndome yo!!- gimió el peliazul viendo con ojos llorosos hacia arriba.

-¡¡TIIIIOOOO, REACCIONA!!- le gritó Hebe a la vez que lo sujetaba por los hombros y lo sacudía para ver si le acomodaba las ideas.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba- balbuceó el señor de las profundidades marinas ya más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así?- inquirió la Diosa más que confundida.

-Es que…- Poseidón tomó asiento luciendo un poco pálido- Verás, antes de Ann… conocí a otra chica necia que insistía mucho en casarse… y también daba unos masajes incomparables… y me sacaba de quicio todo el tiempo… y le gustaba mucho el mar… y me enloquecía porque no me dejaba en paz…-

-¿Y quién era ella?-

-Ella… era… ¡¡Tu tía!!- el peliazul comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Mi tía Anfitrite?- Hebe abrió los ojos bien grandes a la vez que un enorme signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza- ¿Crees que esa niña Ann y mi tía…?-

-¡Hasta el nombre se parece!- gimió Poseidón- Además, nadie en el Olimpo ha tenido noticias de ella desde que yo reencarné… ¡Sabía que esto era un castigo divino!- agregó llorando con más ganas.

-Ay, tío, no exageres. Aunque tus sospechas fueran ciertas, no quiere decir que mi tía esté queriendo castigarte-

-Cómo se ve que no la conoces- suspiró el Dios aún con ojitos llorosos, pero luego rápidamente se puso en pie de nuevo- ¡Tengo que aclarar esto de una vez por todas!- exclamó decidido y salió corriendo del estudio.

-Je, me preguntó cómo terminará esto- pensó Hebe en voz alta, sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro (NA: Y la verdad, yo me pregunto lo mismo XD)

**Templo de Atena**

Apolo llegó al templo y respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta, preparándose para encontrarse una de las tantas discusiones de sus hermanas, pero para su sorpresa, Artemisa se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras Saori intentaba tejer algo.

-¡Hola, Apolo! ¿Cómo se comportaron mis santos el día de hoy?- le preguntó la Diosa pelimorada en cuanto notó su presencia.

-¿Eh?... Ah… Pues bien- respondió el Dios de la Luz y demás viendo bastante contrariado aquella escena.

-¿Pasa algo, Apolo?- le preguntó Artemisa al notar la expresión de su gemelo.

-No… creo. ¿Ustedes están bien?- inquirió el Dios.

-Por supuesto, hermano, ¿por qué?- dijo la reencarnación de Atena.

-La verdad, me sorprende que no estén peleando- contesto Apolo viéndolas con algo de desconfianza.

-Qué mal concepto tienes de nosotras, hermanito- comentó la Diosa de la Caza.

-Es verdad, nosotras podemos convivir sin pelear- afirmó Saori.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Apolo escéptico- Entonces supongo que ya no habrá problemas con que anulen la apuesta que habían hecho, ¿verdad?-

-¿Pero por qué anular esa apuesta?- exclamó Artemisa fingiendo una sonrisa- Atena es una Diosa competente y estoy segura de que podrá salir bien librada de ella-

-Apolo tiene razón, hermana- intervino la Diosa de la "Sabiduría" también con una sonrisa fingida- ¿Para qué apostar por semejante tontería?-

-¡Bien! Entonces ya es un hecho, su apuesta queda anulada, ¿verdad?- sentenció Apolo.

-Por supuesto- aceptaron ambas Diosas aún con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros y viéndose con miradas asesinas.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, iré a cerciorarme de que mis santos sigan con su trabajo- se excusó Saori saliendo del templo- _Y de paso me libro de una vez por todas de su dizque ayuda_- festejó en sus pensamientos feliz de la vida.

-Que tengas un buen día, hermanita- se despidió Artemisa todavía con la misma sonrisa fingida (NA: Es increíble hasta dónde puede llegar la hipocresía, ¿verdad? XD)

-Ya, habla de una vez, ¿qué traman?- interrogó Apolo viendo inquisitivamente a su gemela en cuanto Saori abandonó el templo.

-Apolo, me ofendes, ¿no podemos llevarnos bien Atena y yo?- protestó la Diosa de la Cacería.

-¡Llevan siglos discutiendo y peleando entre ustedes! Llévale a otro ese cuento de que de repente decidieron llevarse bien-

-Allá tú si no quieres creernos, simplemente hemos comprendido que hay cosas más importantes que estar peleando todo el tiempo… _Como no tener que hacer el trabajo de Hermes por un mes entero_- agregó la Diosa en sus pensamientos.

Y mientras, Saori bajaba las escaleras de las 12 casas en busca de Shion y sus demás santos para liberarlos de su participación en el Programa de Ayuda a Dioses Incompetentes, es decir, oh, bueno, ustedes entienden. Pero la Diosa no tuvo que avanzar demasiado, pues la mayoría de sus santos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Escorpio; y si retrocediéramos el tiempo algunos minutos, podríamos ver los importantísimos temas de los que hablaban antes de la llegada de su Diosa…

CASA DE ESCORPIO (MINUTOS ANTES)

Varios santos de oro, bronce y plata se encontraban reunidos aquí mientras Shion se encargaba de supervisar la descarga del nuevo material de construcción que acababa de llegar.

-Milo, ¿por qué nos pediste que nos reuniéramos aquí?- preguntó Hyoga- Si el Gran Patriarca nos encuentra descansando se va a enojar-

-Calma, patito siberiano. Verás, es que los demás santos dorados y yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya es hora de que los santos de plata y bronce se integren más a nuestras actividades- explicó Milo sonriendo pícaramente.

-No hablas de actividades de entrenamiento ni de reparación, ¿verdad, alacrán?- inquirió Ikki también esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Deja de decirme alacrán, pollo a las brazas!- protestó el escorpión dorado- Ejem, pero tienes razón, no me refiero a ese tipo de actividades-

-Esto me huele a problemas- murmuró cierto dragón que también estaba presente.

-Claro que no, Shiryu. Hemos hecho este tipo de cosas desde que ustedes andaban en pañales y nunca… bueno, casi nunca nos atraparon- declaró Milo.

-Es verdad. Hicimos muchas cosas a escondidas del Patriarca y salimos bien librados la mayoría de las veces- corroboró Aioria.

-Sí, como cuando organizamos la fiesta de Navidad en Acuario, o la fiesta de Hallowen en Cáncer, o alguna fiesta improvisada cuando andábamos aburridos en cualquiera de las 12 casas- agregó MM.

-Pero cuando el maestro Shion los vigilaba eran incluso menores que nosotros- comentó Shun.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que un niño puede idear, más si es tan precoz como Milo- comentó Kanon entre risas.

-Cierto, conseguía todo tipo de cosas para sus fiestas y recalco la palabra TODO, aún no me explico cómo lo hacía- dijo Shura con expresión pensativa.

- Además, no olviden que la mayoría de nosotros seguimos viviendo aquí en el Santuario y teníamos que buscar el modo de divertirnos- agregó Aioria sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Y puedes estar seguro de que Arles era más quisquilloso y aguafiestas que el maestro Shion- aseguró Milo.

-Obviamente- murmuró Kanon.

-¿Qué estás insinuando con eso?- Saga vio con malos ojos a su gemelo.

-Bueno, ¿qué dicen al respecto?- se apresuró a intervenir el santo de Escorpio viendo a todos los presentes.

-¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!- exclamaron emocionados los santos.

-Bien, ¿con qué cooperará cada uno?- preguntó el escorpión dorado ya con lápiz y papel a la mano- Yo pongo algunas cervezas y botanas. Es una pena que Camus ya no pueda hacer sus técnicas, ahora habrá que comprar hielo también- se lamentó el bicho, pero al notar la mirada que su amigo le dirigió se apresuró a seguir viendo quién daría más cosas para la fiesta-: ¡¿Quién pone más bebidas?!-

-Yo pongo una botella de tequila y otra de mezcal- ofreció Dio de Mosca (NA: ¡Arriba México! XD)

-Yo puedo conseguir una de vodka y otra de brandy- propuso el fénix.

-¡Hermano! ¿De dónde piensas sacarlas?- exclamó Shun viéndolo sorprendido.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada, Shun- aseguró el pájaro flameado rodeando el cuello de su hermanito con su brazo.

-Yo preparo una deliciosa lasaña- aseguró Dante.

-En ese caso, yo prepararé espagueti- propuso MM.

-Yo traigo más cerveza, importada desde Alemania- dijo Sirius de Can Mayor.

-Yo doy algunos bocadillos más- se apuntó Afrodita.

-Yo coopero con eso- se unió Misty.

Y los santos aún se estaban organizando cuando Saori hizo su aparición, aunque para su fortuna, no alcanzó a escuchar de lo que hablaban.

-¡¿Pero qué hacen todos ustedes reunidos aquí?!- exclamó la Diosa al entrar en la octava casa- ¿No deberían estar trabajando?-

-¡¡Atena!!- todos los guerreros abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos a la vez que muchas gotitas aparecían en sus nucas.

-Espero una respuesta, ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- insistió la reencarnación de Atena recorriéndolos con mirada inquisitiva, hasta se detuvo en alguien en especial- Shiryu, ¿qué está pasando en este lugar?-

-Ah… pues verás, Saori… nosotros… estábamos…- el santo del Dragón balbuceaba intentando dar una respuesta creíble, con muchas gotas sobre su rostro.

-Yo les pedí que hicieran una lista de los materiales que faltan para seguir con las reconstrucciones, Atena- dijo justo en ese momento alguien que iba entrando al lugar.

-¡Antiguo maestro!- exclamaron los santos atenienses al ver, con ojos muy grandes, al recién llegado.

Y sip, quien había hablado no era otro que el antiguo, ahora joven, maestro, Dohko.

-¿Entonces eso era lo que hacían?- interrogó Saori viendo a los presentes y todos asintieron de inmediato- Bien, pensé que sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo-

-Claro que no, Atena, sus santos serían incapaces de perder el tiempo- comentó Dohko viendo de soslayo a los jóvenes- Por cierto, Shion la estaba buscando para hacer cuentas o algo así-

-Muchas gracias, Dohko, voy a buscarlo que tengo que hablar con él. Ya no se entretengan demasiado y continúen trabajando- ordenó la pelimorada.

-Sí, Atena- se cuadraron sus lacayos, digo, santos despidiéndose de ella.

Y la dizque Diosa de la Sabiduría partió en busca del Patriarca. Y apenas se perdió de de vista, todas las miradas quedaron fijas en el maestro de Libra, que veía con mala cara a los muchachos.

-Y vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo- exclamó viéndolos seriamente- Todavía no terminan con el trabajo que tienen pendiente y ya están pensando en hacer fiestas-

-Este… nosotros… ¿fiesta?... ¿qué fiesta?...- comenzaron a decir atropelladamente los guerreros.

-¡Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera invitan!- protestó Dohko, logrando que todos lo vieran más que sorprendidos.

-¡Maestro!- exclamó el santo del Dragón viendo con ojos como platos a su mentor.

-Oh, no me mires con esa cara, Shiryu- le reprochó el santo de la balanza- Me pasé más de 200 años aburriéndome junto a una cascada, ¡tengo derecho a divertirme también!-

-Antiguo maestro, por supuesto que usted también está invitado a nuestra fiesta- se apresuró a decir el santo de Escorpio pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del chino.

-Je, je. Gracias, Milo, pero después de todo, necesitarán que alguien distraiga a Shion para que no los descubra, ¿no?- comentó Dohko con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Habla en serio, antiguo maestro?- inquirió Saga visiblemente sorprendido por la actitud del mayor.

-¡Claro! Cuenten conmigo. Aunque ustedes se las arreglan solos con Apolo, Artemisa y Atena- declaró el santo de Libra.

-Ya nos las ingeniaremos- aseguró Kanon sonriendo pícaramente.

-Bien, entonces sólo me dicen para cuándo es su fiesta para que distraiga a Shion- propuso Dohko- _Así, él y yo vamos a divertirnos a otro lado y quedamos libres de cualquier posible castigo si alguno de los Dioses los pescan en sus movidas_- agregó en sus pensamientos a la vez que sonreía despreocupadamente.

Y mientras los santos preparaban su fiesta, una competición estaba por llevarse a cabo en el hermoso y pacífico fondo marino (NA: Que de pacífico ya no tenía mucho XD)

**Soporte Principal**

Los generales y los sobrinos de Poseidón se encontraban alistándose para empezar su competencia, así que podíamos ver a 6 pobres jóvenes que a duras penas podían mantenerse en pie mientras que Hefestos le acomodaba el peso extra a Hermes.

-¿Seguro podrás con 2 toneladas encima, Hermes?- le preguntó al mensajero el Dios de la Metalurgia mientras le apretaba un cinturón especial- Una cosa es ser Dios de los Atletas y otra de los levantadores de pesas-

-No te preocupes, Hefestos, podré con el peso- aseguró Hermes sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Si tú lo dices…-

Hefestos dejó de sostener el cinturón con peso adicional y este acabó de caer sobre el mensajero de los Dioses… quien no tardó en irse directo contra el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermes? ¿Es demasiado para ti?- le preguntó Hércules burlonamente mientras veía cómo el mensajero estaba en el suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-Claro… que… no…- exclamó el joven Dios levantándose haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano (NA: ¿O será sobre-Dios? XD)- Yo… puedo hacerlo…-

Y en lo que Hermes lograba estabilizarse, Hefestos colocó 5 toneladas distribuidas en diferentes piezas sobre Hércules, quien logró mantenerse en pie, aunque haciendo un esfuerzo evidente.

-¿Seguro que puedes con eso, Hércules? Es demasiado peso- comentó el Dios de la Metalurgia.

-Claro que puedo, esto es sencillo, ¿verdad Hermes?- exclamó el héroe viendo de reojo al mensajero.

-Claro…- respondió con dificultad el Dios de las sandalias aladas luchando por mantenerse en pie.

-Es más, aún aguanto más peso- aseguró Hércules viendo burlonamente a sus adversarios.

-No creo que eso sea prudente- comentó Hefestos.

-Es que así como están las cosas, ganaría muy fácilmente. Agrega otra tonelada-

Hefestos se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que Hércules pedía, luego de los cual los competidores se pusieron en la línea de partida.

-Preparados... Listos… ¡¡Fuera!!-

El Dios de la Metalurgia dio la señal de partida, pero el único que salió a grandes zancadas fue Hércules, porque los generales marinos apenas y dieron unos cuantos pasos antes de caer pesadamente, mientras que Hermes se quedó de pie en la línea de salida viendo cómo Hércules se perdía de vista.

-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión sobre competir, Hermes?- le preguntó Hefestos.

-Nop, sólo le estoy dando un poco de ventaja a Hércules- respondió el mensajero sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¿Ventaja?- el Dios de la Metalurgia vio a su hermanito con muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Con todo el peso que lleva encima no tardará en cansarse y como yo voy más ligero no tardaré en alcanzarlo- explicó el joven Dios, parado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo evidente- Sabía que si él pensaba que tenía ventaja sobre los demás se agregaría más peso del conveniente-

-¿O sea que eso de que el peso te tiró fue una de tus jugarretas? A Hércules no le va a hacer gracia- Hefestos vio seriamente al mensajero de Zeus.

-Je, ya sé, por eso le doy ventaja- rió Hermes sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza y luego fijó su mirada hacia el horizonte, pero ya no había señales de Hércules- Creo que con eso es suficiente, nos vemos en un rato-

Y el mensajero de los Dioses salió corriendo sin muchos problemas.

-Presiento que Hércules intentará asesinar a Hermes de nuevo- suspiró Hefestos y luego fijó su mirada en los generales marinos, que seguían intentando volver a ponerse en pie- ¿Les ayudo con eso?-

-Por favor- gimieron los muchachos con ojitos llorosos.

**¿Cómo ven? Nuevas discusiones, fiestas, y quizás hasta un poco de romance se aproximan, ¿sobrevivirán los Dioses y a sus guerreros a mis ocurrencias? ¡Jajaja! Espero sus reviews. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	18. Los últimos esfuerzos

**¡Hola nuevamente! Bien, pues aquí me tienen de regreso luego de una **_**hermosísima**_** semana de exámenes para mí, y ya que con algo tenía que desahogar un poco mis pesares, pues aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mis desvaríos, jeje n_nU**

**Sunrise spirit:** Je, sí que se ven problemas en el futuro para todos los guerreros y los Dioses, ¿verdad? Algunas Diosas deberían aprender que hay tipos de personas con los que no conviene jugar apuestas, y a cierto Dios de los Mares por allí le convendría ir recordando sus votos matrimoniales, ¡jajaja! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Ojalá este también resulte de tu agrado. Saludos n_n

**Gabe Logan:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ya se verá cómo les va a Poseidón y las Diosas con sus respectivos dilemas, y sobre la fiesta de los santos… jeje, creo que se las puse muy fácil, pero es que bien merecido tenían que les dieran un respiro, ¿no? A ver qué te parece el capítulo n_n

**Sakurak Li:** Tenme un poco de paciencia, ya vendrá la fiesta, pero había asuntos que no podían quedar pendientes. No prometo que quede en un solo capítulo, pero de que el reventón será intenso, no tengas ninguna duda n.n

**Alfa Lazcares:** ¡Ay! No sé cómo puedes tenerles tan poca fe a Saori y Artemisa, ellas son tan maduras y centradas que de seguro no tendrán problemas en cumplir con su parte de la apuesta… ¡Jajaja! Ni yo me creí eso XD Pero en fin, ya se verá cómo les va a las Diosas, así como a cierto señor de los Mares, wujajaja. Y sobre la fiesta, sólo tenme un poco de paciencia que pronto los guerreros podrán desahogar todas las frustraciones producidas por su exceso de trabajo n.n ¡Ah! Y con gusto me uno a tu equipo de porristas de Hermes, jeje. Gracias por seguir comentando. Saludos n_n

**Sol angel dpl:** Me hace muy feliz el poder hacerte reír n.n Ya verás cómo le fue a Ares con tu _dulcísimo_ tío, ¡ah!, y escuché por allí que la fiesta será en el Santuario, ¿alguien sabe el modo de llegar? ¡Jajaja! Qué bueno que sigas disfrutando la historia. Ojalá que este capítulo no te decepcione n_n

**-Hika Sei-:** ¡Qué gusto que te animaras a dejar un review! Me hace muy feliz saber que hay más lectores que disfrutan esta loca historia. Saludos n_n

**Pegasusgirl:** ¡Jajaja! No me canso de decir lo lindo que es Hermes, pero está bien, dejaré que tú seas la presidenta de su club de admiradoras, jeje. Pronto se verá más de la fiesta de los santos, pero antes hay que dejar en claro algunos pendientes, sólo tenme un poquito de paciencia, que ya pronto los santos podrán echar el Santuario entero por la ventana, jajaja XD

**Pyro y Layla:** ¡Qué gusto seguir teniéndolos como lectores! Ciertamente coincido con Layla en que Hermes sabe cómo conseguir lo que busca, pero bueno, ya verán cómo le va después con Hércules y con sus hermanitas, jeje. Prometo que ya pronto se verá más de la fiesta de los guerreros, pero es que quería aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes antes de eso, ojalá que el capítulo resulte de su agrado. Saludos n_n

**Tales of Ithiria:** Je, me recordaste a un amigo cuando mencionaste eso de que las mujeres damos miedo cuando nos enojamos n_nU En fin, ya se verá cómo les va a Poseidón y Apolo, aunque tienes razón, ambos están en situaciones MUY diferentes. ¡Ah! Y la historia está situada en la época actual, ya que mi imaginación se empeñó en colocarla en nuestros días, jeje n_nU En cuanto a tus posdatas, creo que tienes razón en que el ser humano también siente temor por la soledad, pero a mi parecer, es en medio de la soledad cuando mejor nos conocemos a nosotros mismos… aunque también cuando más daño podemos hacernos. Sobre RBD… ¡Dios! La verdad que al grupito no lo trago lo suficiente ni para mencionarlos, jeje, mis respetos para quienes les gusten, pero yo paso u.u Y sobre las sirenas, me parece que la historia más conocida es aquella en la que las Musas las derrotaron en un duelo de canto y las dejaron desplumadas, ya que en la Mitología Griega, estas criaturas tenían cuerpo de ave y rostro de mujer; aunque también está la historia de los argonautas, en la que se dice que Orfeo cantó y tocó su música de un modo tan maravilloso que anuló por completo su seductora y traicionera voz.

**Bien, pues ahora sí, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado n_n**

**18. LOS ÚLTIMOS ESFUERZOS**

En una playa griega, una pareja caminaba por la arena mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-¡Qué hermoso atardecer!-exclamó Ann con una radiante sonrisa y luego volteó a ver dulcemente a su acompañante- Y es más hermoso porque tú me invitaste a verlo contigo- (NA: Me estoy volviendo cursi XP)

-Sí, bueno… supuse que te gustaría- contestó Julián, notándose un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Julián? ¿Te sientes mal?- le preguntó preocupada la joven.

-Ah… no, es que… Tengo que preguntarte algo pero… Me da miedo lo que puedas responder- gimió murmurando con voz apenas audible lo último.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Lo que quiero decir, es que, desde que entraste a mi vida, pusiste mi mundo de cabeza. Tengo insomnio sólo de pensar en ti, te has metido en cada uno de los aspectos de mi vida… ¡No puedo sacarte ni un minuto de mis pensamientos!- el peliazul respiró lo más hondo que pudo antes de proseguir- Lo he pensado mucho y he llegado a una conclusión, así que debo preguntarte…-

-¡Sí me quiero casar contigo!- exclamó la joven, viéndolo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! ¡¡No te iba a pedir matrimonio!!- protestó la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-¿Ah, no?-inquirió Ann con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza- ¿Entonces qué querías preguntarme?-

-Lo que yo quería preguntarte era… ¡¿Qué te hice para que quieras volverme loco?!- gimió el peliazul con cara de desesperación.

-Ay, Julián, pero qué dices- la inglesa vio al joven sonriéndole con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-No me has dejado en paz ni un momento desde que nos vimos por primera vez, ¡te metiste a mi casa y a mi oficina!, ¡¡y empezaste a planear nuestra boda sin MI consentimiento!!-

-Mi rey, pero eso sólo lo hice porque estoy enamorada de ti, ¿por qué querría yo volverte loco? Si eres tan guapo, lindo, maduro, responsable…-

-¡No sigas! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- suplicó el señor de los Mares con ojos llorosos.

-Yo sería incapaz de jugar contigo, corazón- le dijo dulcemente la joven Stevens.

-¡Ja! Has jugado conmigo desde la primera vez que nos conocimos; tú no eres feliz si no me estás haciendo sufrir, podrías vivir miles de años y seguirías siendo exactamente igual- protestó Julián exasperado.

-Me hablas como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, Julián- comentó Ann con una peculiar sonrisa y la reencarnación de Poseidón suspiró con resignación.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esta farsa… Anfitrite?-

Ann se quedó con cara sorprendida unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse alegremente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ya era hora, mi rey! No puedo creer que te haya tomado tanto tiempo darte cuenta-

-No es gracioso- protestó Julián con rostro resentido- Me estabas volviendo loco, no puedes culparme por no haber notado que eras tú cuando sólo quería huir de ti-

-Ay, cariño, no has cambiado nada, sigues tan despistado como siempre- suspiró Ann con una sonrisa- Estaba segura de que me habías visto hablar con los delfines cuando te arrastré hasta el acuario, más luego de que ellos te bañaron al salpicarte con sus coletazos-

-Ya decía yo que las criaturas marinas suelen mostrarme más respeto- murmuró el peliazul con una gotota en el rostro y luego volteó a ver a su acompañante con cara de cachorro abandonado- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?-

-No sé, ¿has hecho algo que podría molestarme?- inquirió ella viéndolo de soslayo- Quizás, ¿reencarnaste dejándome sola y abandonada en el fondo del mar luego de haberte ido de juerga con tu hermano por más de una semana a sabrán las Parcas dónde?-

-Aaahh… este… je, creo que por fin recordé por qué decidí reencarnar- musitó el señor de los Mares sonriendo nerviosamente y con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro, ganándose que Ann lo viera con malos ojos- ¡¡Lo siento!! Zeus insistió mucho y luego Hera nos encontró, ¡y llevaba consigo los rayos de él! ¡No habría salido vivo de no ser inmortal!- lloriqueó la reencarnación de Poseidón con cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Cariño, ya sé que tu hermano es un sonsacador y que Hera tiene un carácter horrible- lo consoló ella en tono comprensivo- ¡¿Pero por qué demonios reencarnaste luego de eso en lugar de regresar conmigo?!- rugió casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-¡¡Porque tú tenías mi tridente!!- gimió Poseidón llorando a moco tendido- ¡No hubiera soportado tanto dolor!-

-¡¿Sabes lo aburrido que es estar solo en el fondo del mar?!- le reprochó Ann viéndolo resentida- Así que mejor reencarné también para reencontrarme contigo y divertirme un rato a tus expensas-

-¿Y cómo diste conmigo?- inquirió Julián con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, no cualquiera intenta inundar el mundo, mi rey-

-Tengo que dejar de ser tan predecible- se dijo a sí mismo el Dios de los Mares con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro- Pero ya no estás molesta, ¿verdad?- le preguntó a la reencarnación de su esposa viéndola suplicante.

-Una cena en un buen restaurante, muchas flores, un collar de perlas, y un nuevo vestido podrían otorgarte tu perdón definitivo- le sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

-Algún día acabarás por enloquecerme- suspiró el peliazul abatido.

-¿Entonces no me extrañaste?- le preguntó Ann poniendo cara inocente.

-Libertad o Esposa enloquecedora, ¿acaso hay comparación?- preguntó Poseidón viéndola seriamente.

-¡Uy, qué lástima!- exclamó Ann acariciándole los hombros y hablándole seductoramente- Y yo que pensaba demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañé-

La reencarnación de Anfitrite acarició con sus manos el torso del peliazul, haciendo que él abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

-En fin, supongo que este cuerpo mortal que ahora habito no es de tu interés- agregó la chica y luego besó suavemente una mejilla y también el cuello del Dios reencarnado- Bueno, creo que no podré convencerte de que sigas a mi lado, así que quizás deba irme de Grecia- y sin más, la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por la playa, caminando con un suave contoneo de caderas.

-Sé que voy a arrepentirme algún día de esto- se dijo a sí mismo el señor de los Océanos entre suspiros mientras la veía alejarse- ¡¡ANN, ESPERAME!!- le gritó antes de salir corriendo tras ella.

Ejem, bueno, y mientras los señores de los océanos "festejaban" su reconciliación, en las profundidades de sus dominios ciertos sucesos se llevaban a cabo…

**Templo de Poseidón**

Los generales marinos, Hebe, Thetys y Hefestos se encontraban en las escaleras del templo observando una peculiar escena.

-¡¿No puedes soportar una pequeña broma?!- exclamó Hermes a la vez que pasaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por delante de los demás.

-¡Ya te enseñaré a dejar de hacer tus bromitas de una vez por todas!- rugió Hércules persiguiendo al mensajero de Zeus con una expresión no muy alegre que digamos.

-Ya sabía que esto iba a terminar así- suspiró Hefestos viendo aquella escena con una gotota en el rostro.

-¡Ven acá, pequeño tramposo!- el héroe legendario volvió a pasar por delante de los espectadores persiguiendo a toda velocidad a Hermes.

-¡No soy tramposo! Sólo me di una ayudita- protestó el Dios de las sandalias aladas entre risas pero sin disminuir su velocidad.

-¡Eres un tramposo, no podrías ganar nunca sin hacer trampa!-

-¡No es cierto!- exclamó Hermes deteniéndose de golpe y haciéndole frente al musculoso semi Dios- ¡Sí puedo ganar sin hacer trampa!-

Ante aquella reacción, Hércules se frenó bruscamente, visiblemente sorprendido por la determinación del mensajero de los Dioses.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No me crees?- inquirió Hermes en tono desafiante notando la atónita mirada que el mítico héroe le dirigía.

-Hermes… eres un pequeño alfeñique, ¿no te has dado cuenta?- le espetó este viéndolo de arriba para abajo y de regreso.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Soy el Dios más veloz del Olimpo y tengo muy buena condición física!- sentenció el Dios del Comercio y demás- Ya sé que no soy alto ni musculoso…- murmuró jugando con sus dedos- ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver!-

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó de pronto Hebe, levantándose de su lugar- ¿Por qué no hacen una nueva competencia? Pero esta vez en condiciones justas para ambos-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- inquirió su esposo.

-¡¡Yo sé!!- gritó Eo parándose de un brinco y con la mano levantada- ¿Por qué no ven quién puede terminar de reparar primero uno de los Pilares que faltan por reconstruir?-

-Sólo quieres que hagamos su trabajo- le reprochó Hércules viendo al general marino con malos ojos.

-Pues por mí no hay problema- anunció Hermes- Además, así terminamos el trabajo que Zeus nos ordenó y puedo ir a divertirme en la Tierra-

-¡Pero ese es trabajo de los generales marinos!- protestó el heroico hijo del señor de los Cielos.

-Lo pasa es que sabes que te ganaría- comentó el mensajero de los Dioses, viéndolo maliciosamente.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Es evidente que yo terminaría primero el trabajo-

-Señores, con palabras no se demuestra nada- declaró el general de Scylla.

-Cierto, sólo con hechos podrán demostrar lo que dicen- coincidió Bian.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos a hacer esto!- aceptó Hércules tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos- ¡Pero si vuelves a hacerme otra de tus jugarretas, ni Apolo, ni el mismo Zeus te salvarán de mí!-

-Ok- Hermes se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente a pesar de las amenazas.

-¡Bien! Entonces ustedes repararán los pilares que faltan- festejó Eo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ustedes le darán una mano de pintura al templo de Poseidón y a su Soporte Principal- sentenció Hércules sin inmutarse.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NOSOTROS?!- lloriquearon los generales bastante abatidos.

Y bueno, total que Hércules y Hermes acordaron reparar los pilares, pero ese era un trabajo que no se iba a realizar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que varias horas transcurrieron durante esa competencia…

**Santuario de Atena (3 días después)**

En una hermosa mañana, los santos y ángeles acudían al coliseo para continuar con el entrenamiento de Apolo.

La actividad del día era lanzamiento de disco, pero el Dios oracular estaba tocando su lira a dueto con Orfeo, mientras el resto de los guerreros continuaban con sus actividades. Todos se preparaban para empezar con el lanzamiento de discos, pero Apolo ni siquiera les prestó atención y siguió con su música mientras los discos comenzaban a surcar los cielos.

-Por lo visto, Apolo amaneció inspirado el día de hoy- le comentó Dohko a Shion mientras el resto de los jóvenes comenzaba sus actividades.

-Pues por la melodía, más que inspirado me parece que amaneció nostálgico- opinó el Patriarca viendo de reojo al Dios, pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en las competencias, justo en el momento en el que Milo hacía volar con verdadera destreza su disco.

- ¡Wow! Otro poco y lo pongo en órbita- festejó el santo de Escorpio viendo el alcance que había logrado.

-¡Nah! No fue gran cosa- lo desacreditó Aioria.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues veamos como lo haces, gato sobrealimentado- refunfuñó el escorpión dorado viendo con malos ojos a su amigo.

-Ahora mismo verás, bicho ponzoñoso- aseguró el santo de Leo a la vez que arrojaba el disco con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Ja! Parece que llegué más lejos que tú, Milo-

-Al menos yo no golpeé a nadie con mi lanzamiento- comentó el bicho con expresión burlona viendo cómo el disco de Aioria comenzaba a descender a lo lejos.

El león dorado puso atención a la trayectoria del disco y notó que se dirigía directamente hacia unas personas que iban llegando al coliseo.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!- gritó el hermano de Aioros… pero era demasiado tarde y el disco golpeó a uno de los recién llegados en la cabeza, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Bien hecho, Aioria, acabas de inventar una nueva forma de noquear calamares, ¡jajaja!- festejó Ikki viendo la escena muerto de risa.

Y es que los visitantes no eran otros que los generales marinos de Poseidón, y a quien Aioria casi le arrancó la cabeza, fue al pobre de Isaac, que ahora estaba tirado con espirales en los ojos y viendo pequeños discos dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Isaac, vamos, responde, camarada- lo llamaba Bian a la vez que le daba cachetadas intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

-Si dejaras de golpearlo, quizás despertara- sugirió Krishna viendo con una gotota lo que el general de Hipocampo hacía.

-¿Están bien? Lo siento, no fue a propósito- se disculpó Aioria acercándose a los generales de Poseidón.

-La próxima vez que quieras lucirte, procura no noquear a uno de mis discípulos- le reprochó Camus llegando también al lugar de los hechos- ¿Estás bien, Isaac?- lo llamó agachándose a su lado.

-¿Ma… estro?- balbuceó el general de Kraken tratando de fijar la mirada- Le juro que fue Hyoga quien rompió sus botellas de vino-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el francés a la vez que volteaba a ver con malos ojos a cierto cisne de las nieves- ¡¡Hyoga!! ¡¿Tú rompiste mis botellas en Siberia?!-

-Ah… yo… ¡Maestro, no sé de qué habla Isaac! De seguro que el golpe lo hizo delirar- se excusó el gansito Marinela, digo, Hyoga poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-¡Hyoga!- exclamó Isaac al notar su presencia y viéndolo con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro- Amigo, hermano, camarada, cuánto tiempo sin verte-

-¿Ve? El pobre no sabe ni en qué día vive- le insistió el cisne a Camus sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-A ver, yo resuelvo esto- dijo Eo a la vez que sujetaba al general de Kraken por los hombros- Isaac… ¡¡REACCIONA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!- le comenzó a gritar a la vez que lo zarandeaba como muñeco de trapo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Eo?!- rugió el peliverde en cuanto su camarada lo soltó, ya recuperado del golpe.

-Sólo quería ayudarte, estabas medio atontado por el trancazo que te dieron- se defendió el general de Scylla.

-No había necesidad del golpe para que estuviera así- murmuró el patito de las nieves.

-Te oí, Hyoga- Isaac le dirigió una mirada de hielo a su antiguo camarada con su único ojo.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó Shiryu a los generales- ¿No deberían estar en el océano con Poseidón y los demás Dioses reparando los pilares?-

-Pues allá no están Poseidón ni sus sobrinos- explicó Eo.

-Y ya no hay nada qué reparar tampoco- agregó Bian con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ya terminaron de reconstruir los pilares?- preguntó Aioria.

-Sí, gracias a Hermes y Hércules- explicó Kayssa- Y como ya no había trabajo pendiente, cada Dios se fue a pasear por la Tierra-

-¿Y por qué ustedes vinieron aquí?- inquirió el fénix.

-La verdad… en cuanto los Dioses se fueron, lo primero que hicimos fue irnos de fiesta a todos los antros que pudimos- comentó Bian sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Sí, habrá que repetir eso- suspiró Eo sonriente- Pero Poseidón anda desaparecido y Thetys está preocupada por él-

-¡¿Poseidón está desaparecido?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos los santos atenienses con los ojos bien abiertos y muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabecitas.

-Sí, no se ha aparecido por su templo desde hace 2 días y Thetys nos obligó a venir a buscarlo bajo pena de dejarnos sin comer- explicó Isaac.

-¿No lo han visto por aquí?- preguntó Eo.

-Pues no, la última vez que lo vimos fue cuando se armó todo el alboroto por culpa de Ares- respondió Kanon.

-Teníamos la esperanza de que anduviera por aquí, ahora habrá que seguirlo buscando- suspiró resignado Krishna- ¿Por dónde continuamos, Sorrento?- le preguntó a su camarada pero el general de Siren no respondió.

-¿Dónde se metió Sorrento?- preguntó Bian volteando en todas direcciones.

-Está con los chicos del coro- contestó MM señalando hacia las gradas.

Todos voltearon hacia donde el santo de Cáncer indicaba y vieron que junto a Apolo y Orfeo, que al parecer ni siquiera habían notado la llegada de los generales, estaba Sorrento bien concentrado tocando su flauta.

-Parece que es día del músico o algo por el estilo- comentó Saga viendo con una gotota en el rostro aquella escena.

-Pues también podría ser el día de las visitas desagradables- opinó Hyoga.

-A mí también me da gusto verte- exclamó Isaac con sarcasmo.

-No lo decía por ti… solamente- se explicó el cisne a la vez que señalaba hacia un grupo que se acercaba- Me refería a ellos-

Todos voltearon hacia donde el patito de las nieves señalaba y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Por Zeus, esto es el colmo!- exclamó Dohko seriamente- ¡Cómo se atreven ellos a venir aquí como si nada!-

-¡Radamanthys!- exclamaron ambos santos de Géminis viendo con mirada asesina al juez de Wyvern, que se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, junto con los jueces de Garuda y Gryffon.

-Pero si son los gemelos maravilla- dijo aquel a su vez en tono sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?!- les gritó Milo con rostro molesto.

-¡¡No son bienvenidos, así que váyanse regresando por dónde vinieron!!- rugió Aioria.

-¡Uy, qué delicados! Como si hubiéramos venido por gusto- comentó Aiacos.

-¡Basta! No hemos venido para iniciar una pelea- intervino Pandora interponiéndose entre ambos grupos.

-¡¿Pandora?!- exclamaron los santos viendo con ojos bien abiertos a la vocera de Hades.

Como recordarán, por insistencia de Perséfone, Pandora se hizo un cambio de look y fue eso lo que llamó la atención de todos XD

-¿Y ese milagro, Pandora? Pensé que tu sueño era ser la doble de Morticia en los Locos Adams- dijo MM burlonamente logrando que las risas de los demás santos no se hicieran esperar.

-¡No te permito que molesten a Pandora!- exclamó Radamanthys parándose frente a la chica y viendo a los caballeritos casi con fuego en la mirada.

-Sí, no molesten a la novia de Rada-lo siguió Aiacos.

-Cierto, ¿no ven que a ella le da pena y Rada se enoja de que la hagan sentir incómoda?- agregó Minos.

-¡¡Si no van a decir algo sensato mantengan la bocota cerrada!!- rugió el juez de Wyvern con la cara más roja que un tomate y viendo con mirada asesina a sus compañeros.

-Ejem, mejor expliquen qué hacen ustedes aquí- exigió Shion, acercándose y viendo con mirada seria a los recién llegados.

-¿A ustedes también se les perdió su Dios como a los generales marinos?- preguntó Seiya.

-¿Se les perdió Poseidón? Mira tú qué coincidencias- exclamó Aiacos con la mano en el mentón.

-¿Entonces sí se les perdió Hades?- inquirió Mu viendo a los jueces con una gotota en el rostro.

-¡Claro que no!- rugió el juez de Wyvern.

-Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?- insistió Ikki.

-Es que…- Minos comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos- No se nos perdió Hades, pero… se nos perdió otro Dios-

-No me digas que se les escapó Ares- pidió Shion con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Ok, no te lo decimos- respondió el juez de Garuda sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-¡¡¿SE LES ESCAPO ARES?!!- tanto santos como generales y ángeles pegaron el grito en el cielo ante semejante noticia.

-¡¡No puede ser!! Después de todo el trabajo que nos costó atraparlo- exclamó Saga.

-Esto sólo confirma lo inútiles y buenos para nada que son los espectros- lo siguió Kanon.

-¡Oye, no hagas generalizaciones!- protestó Radamanthys- Es cierto que la mayoría de los espectros son peores que monos salvajes y que Aiacos y Minos se la pasan haciendo estupideces, ¡pero yo no tuve nada que ver con la fuga de Ares!-

-Gracias por tu voto de confianza, Rada- murmuró el juez de Gryffon viendo resentido a su camarada.

-A ver, Minos, ¿quiénes se pusieron a jugar póquer en lugar de vigilar a Ares?- el juez de Wyvern le dirigió una fea mirada a su compañero.

-¡¿Pero nosotros cómo demonios íbamos a saber que Ares aún estaba en condiciones de escaparse?!- se quejó Aiacos abatido- Luego del maratón de 10 horas seguidas de Barney el Dinosaurio que el señor Hades lo obligó a ver, era lógico pensar que iba a quedar con el cerebro peor que en estado vegetal-

-¡Cierto!- corroboró Minos- Y recuerda que, además, Ares tuvo que verse los especiales del Día de Acción de Gracias, Navidad, Hanukah, Año Nuevo, San Valentín, Pascua y hasta del Día del Taco de los Teletubies. La verdad, hasta empiezo a admirarlo por haber seguido lúcido después de algo como eso- comentó el juez de Gryffon estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-¡Ah, dejen de estar dando excusas!- protestó Aioros molesto- El caso es que ahora, por su incompetencia, Ares anda libre de nuevo-

-Y de seguro vienen a pedir que los ayudemos a buscarlo- agregó Shura- No cabe duda de que Hades no conoce la vergüenza, después de haber iniciado una guerra santa todavía espera que lo ayudemos-

-Aaahh…- ante lo dicho por el santo de la cabra, 2 de los jueces comenzaron a silbar a la vez que desviaban la mirada en otra dirección.

-¿Hades no sabe que se les escapó Ares?- inquirió el fénix viéndolos con mirada burlona y los jueces intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-¡El señor Hades nos va a cocinar vivos si no encontramos pronto a Ares!- comenzó a llorar Aiacos desconsoladamente.

-¡Nos hará pasar por los mismos tormentos que le impuso a él como castigo por haber robado su casco!- le siguió Minos también llorando como magdalena.

-Los compadezco- comentó Shaka- Ni siquiera ustedes, con toda su incompetencia, se merecen que los hagan ver algo tan lesivo para la mente como Barney o los Teletubies-

-¡¡Pero eso sólo fue la parte final del castigo de Ares!!- gimió Aiacos aún llorando amargamente- Antes de atarlo firmemente a un sillón frente a una televisión de plasma de 42 pulgadas, con los ojos bien abiertos y unos audífonos con sonido estereofónico…-

-¡¡El señor Hades hizo que él pasara por todos y cada uno de los tormentos del Inframundo!!- gritó el juez de Gryffon conteniendo el llanto y adelantándose a su camarada.

-¡¿Todos?!- los ojos de los presentes se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello.

-Sí, Ares pasó por cada una de las esferas del infierno como castigo por haber robado el casco del señor Hades…- explicó Minos entre sollozos- ¡Y no sólo eso! Para aumentar la tortura, el jefe nos hizo re-decorar las prisiones para que cada una luciera con escenas como las del _Mundo Pequeño de Disneyland_. ¡¡Es horrible!! ¡Pero al menos Ares es inmortal… y nosotros no!!-

-Aunque, si nos morimos en esa parte del castigo, nos ahorramos el maratón de esas botargas infernales, ¿no?- comentó Aiacos aún con ojos llorosos, pero con expresión meditabunda.

-Conociendo al señor Hades, antes de hacernos pasar por las prisiones, mínimo nos pone a ver la serie completa de los Ositos Cariñositos- gimió Minos, con lo que él y Aiacos intercambiaron miradas y…

-¡¡¡BUUUUAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡Esas cosas dan miedo!!- gritaron los dos con caras aterradas, abrazándose y llorando a mares.

-¡Ya dejen de lloriquear y compórtense como hombres!- les reprochó Radamanthys viéndolos con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Si no tuviste nada que ver con el escape de Ares, ¿por qué los ayudas, Radamanthys?- le preguntó Aioria viendo inquisitivamente al juez de Wyvern.

-Pues… porque… yo…- Radamanthys comenzó a balbucear notándose algo nervioso.

-Pues porque Rada es un buen amigo y no nos dejaría solos en estos momentos de desagracias, ¿verdad, Rada?- explicó Minos pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de su compañero y esforzándose por contener el llanto.

-Algún día, Minos, algún día…- murmuró Radamanthys viendo con mirada asesina al juez de Gryffon- _¡Maldito el día en que se me ocurrió escribirle un poema a Pandora sin fijarme que estos dos andaban cerca! ¡¿Por qué tenía que acabar en sus manos?!_- se lamentó en sus pensamientos el juez e Wyvern sin que el odio con el que veía a sus camaradas disminuyera en lo más mínimo.

-Como sea, lo importante es que nosotros tenemos que encontrar a Ares si no queremos morir… de nuevo- suspiró Aiacos cesando en su ataque de llanto.

-¿Y por qué tuvieron que iniciar su búsqueda aquí?- preguntó Milo viéndolos con desconfianza.

-Es que pensamos que quizás Apolo o Atena tuvieran alguna idea de dónde podría estar Ares- explicó sin inmutarse el juez de Garuda.

-Ya caigo en la cuenta- dijo Shion con una venita latiendo sobre su sien- Lo que ustedes quieren es que Apolo y Atena se enteren de que Ares anda libre por la Tierra para que ellos tomen el asunto en sus manos, ¿verdad?-

-Je, ya nos descubrieron- Minos sonrió con una mano tras la cabeza y muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¡Ah, no; eso sí que no!- rugió Ikki- ¡No pienso permitir que me pongan a buscar a un Dios prófugo por todo el mundo! ¡Ustedes se largan por donde vinieron y se las arreglan como pueden!-

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, una bonita chica de larga cabellera se acercó a ellos con expresión abatida.

-¡Euridice!- exclamó Shion abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer a la joven.

-¡Gran Patriarca!- exclamó a su vez la chica viendo con una radiante sonrisa al peliverde- ¡Qué sorpresa! Hace mucho que no lo veía-

-Euridice, ¿no estabas presa en el Hades?- le preguntó Shun.

-Sí, pero la señora Perséfone me liberó-

-Y supongo que viniste con los jueces y con Pandora para poder ver a Orfeo, ¿verdad?- inquirió Mu.

-Sí, pero no lo encontré en los dormitorios de los santos de plata- se lamentó tristemente la joven.

-Lo que pasa es que está aquí en el coliseo- explicó Afrodita.

-¡¿En serio?!-

-Sí, en el trío de los músicos tristes- MM señaló de nuevo hacia las gradas, donde Apolo, Orfeo y Sorrento seguían dando su concierto sin si quiera notar lo que pasaba a unos pasos de ellos.

Pero más tardó el santo de Cáncer en decir aquello que Euridice en salir corriendo hacia el santo de Lira.

-¡¡ORFEO!!-

-¿Euridice?- el santo de Lira levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz de la chica y talló sus ojos como para comprobar que lo que veía era real- ¡¡EURIDICE!!-

Y lo que se presentó a continuación fue una de esas típicas escenas románticas (NA: No aptas para personas de estómagos delicados que no toleran demasiada miel XD): Orfeo incluso dejó su lira tirada en su carrera hacia el encuentro de su amada y todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta a medida que ellos se iban acercando entre sí, mientras una música romántica podía escucharse al fondo y cientos de corazoncitos flotaban por todas partes, hasta que finalmente Euridice se arrojó a los brazos de Orfeo y él la estrechó con fuerza, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos debido a la emoción del reencuentro (NA: Lo sé, lo sé, me estoy poniendo cursi, voy a comer más limones para contrarrestar tanto dulce u.u)

-Euridice…- Orfeo veía a la joven con todo y corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Orfeo…- ella lo veía exactamente de la misma manera.

-¡¡Buaahh!! ¡¡Qué hermoso!!- Afrodita comenzó a llorar a moco tendido al ver semejante escena.

-Igual que el final de la novela de Thetys y Hebe- exclamó Kayssa secándose una lágrima.

-¡Hiac! Creo que voy a vomitar- se quejó MM viendo con desagrado a los enamorados.

-No seas exagerado, fue un lindo reencuentro- le reprochó Aldebarán.

-Pero también fue demasiado cursi- protestó Aioria.

-Pues tú te pones igual cada vez que miras a Marín- comentó Milo viendo al león dorado burlonamente.

-¡No es cierto!- protestó Aioria sonrojado.

Y justo en ese momento, la amazona de Águila llegaba al coliseo junto con Shina.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué los generales marinos y los jueces de Hades están aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Marín…- suspiró el santo de Leo viendo con corazoncitos en los ojos a la amazona.

-Sip, justo a eso me refería- asintió Milo conteniendo la risa.

Pero las amazonas no llegaron solas, pues con ellas venían las odiosas, digo, Diosas del lugar.

-¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?!- preguntó Saori viendo a la multitud de guerreros reunidos.

-Verá, Atena- comenzó a explicar Shion- Poseidón anda desaparecido y los generales marinos lo están buscando y… los jueces están buscando a Ares porque volvió a escapárseles- suspiró el Patriarca al decir aquello último.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible!- exclamó preocupada la Diosa pelimorada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Apolo cuando por fin dejó la lira y notando a las visitas- ¿Por qué hay tanta gente ajena al Santuario en el coliseo?-

-¡Eso deberías decírnoslo tú, hermanito!- le reprochó su gemela- ¿No se supone que estabas supervisando el entrenamiento?-

-Tú sabes que me distraigo de todo lo demás cuando toco la lira- explicó con tono desanimado el Dios siempre joven, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hermano, ¡Ares volvió a escaparse!- le informó la reencarnación de Atena con cara angustiada.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- inquirió el Dios oracular sin darle importancia, haciendo que sus dos hermanas lo observaran bastante confundidas.

-Eh… Apolo, ¿se siente bien?- le preguntó Shion amablemente.

-Igual que en los últimos siglos- suspiró el gemelo divino con desgano- ¿Por qué?-

-Pues cualquiera pensaría que la noticia del escape de Ares le preocuparía bastante- comentó Shiryu.

-¡Aaahh!- al parecer a Apolo finalmente le cayó el veinte de lo que inquietaba a los demás- Lo que pasa es que Ares está en el Templo de Atena- explicó completamente despreocupado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Pues sí, Hermes lo trajo anoche y lo dejó en mi recámara- continuó explicando sin inmutarse el Dios solar, aún con aire desanimado.

-¡¿Y lo dejaste allí sin nada de vigilancia?! ¡¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?!!- le reprochó Artemisa molesta.

-No grites, Artemisa- pidió Apolo apretando sus sienes con cara de dolor- No dejé a Ares solo, Hermes se quedó con él. Y bien pudo haberse quedado sin nadie que lo vigilara-

-¿En serio?- inquirió Saori sin comprender- ¿Por qué?-

-Pues es que en el estado en el que se encontraba antes de quedarse dormido ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Además, seguramente cuando despierte tendrá una cruda inolvidable- comentó el Dios de la Luz y demás esbozando una sutil y burlona sonrisa- ¡¡Y debieron verlo antes de que tomara!!- exclamó esforzándose por contener la risa- Sabrá mi padre por qué, pero Ares parecía estar seguro de que un dinosaurio morado y no sé qué otros bichos raros le saldría en cualquier instante de la nada y empezaría a cantar canciones infantiles bailando alrededor de él-

-¿Pues de dónde lo trajo Hermes?- preguntó Artemisa con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Es que Dionisos hizo fiesta anoche y Hermes y Ares se encontraron allá y se quedaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada… y pues no estaban platicando precisamente- explicó su gemelo- De hecho, creo que Ares bebió hasta más que Dionisos en su intento de olvidarse de sus extrañas ideaciones-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- Artemisa observó inquisitivamente a su hermano.

-Ah… pues es que… yo…- el Dios de la Verdad desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡¡Apolo!! ¡¡También te fuiste a la fiesta de Dionisos!!- le gritó la Diosa de la Caza viéndolo con malos ojos.

-¿Tienes que gritar, Artemisa?- gimió su hermanito apretando sus sienes con una jaqueca evidente.

-¡¡Y tomaste!!- casi rugió su gemela- ¡¡Y teniendo pendiente un trabajo ordenado por el mismo Zeus!!-

-No regañes a Apolo, Artemisa, que fui yo quien vino a sonsacarlo- intervino en eso alguien desde atrás de la multitud y los guerreros se movieron para dejar pasar a un Dios de rasgos juveniles que llevaba puesta una ropa moderna, pero calzando sandalias aladas.

-Ya me imaginaba que tú tenías algo que ver- murmuró la Diosa de la Cacería viendo con malos ojos al recién llegado.

-Je, ¿por qué siempre me asocian con cosas malas?- rió Hermes con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Por cierto, Hermes…- Saori observó significativamente su reloj.

-¡Ah, cierto!- exclamó el mensajero sonriendo con expresión traviesa- ¿Con qué labor piensan empezar a ayudarme en mis tareas?-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritaron las dos Diosas con los ojos como platos.

-¡¡Espérate tantito!! ¡¡Nosotras no hemos peleado en los últimos 3 días!!- protestó Artemisa.

-¿En serio?- interrogó Hermes viéndolas inquisitivamente, tras lo cual volteó a ver a los guerreros de sus hermanas- Disculpen, ¿Atena y Artemisa han peleado en las últimas 72 horas?-

-Pues… Ahora que lo dices- dijo Shion intentando hacer memoria- En realidad, ellas ya no discuten todo el tiempo-

-Es cierto, hasta pensábamos que estaban enfermas- asintió Dohko.

-Ni siquiera discutieron cuando la señorita Artemisa "sin querer" rasgó uno de los vestidos de Atena con sus flechas- comentó Thesseus.

-Ni cuando Atena "accidentalmente" derramó su jugo de betabel sobre el cabello de Artemisa- agregó Shura.

-Tampoco cuando a la señorita Artemisa se le cayó "por accidente" la armadura de Atena por las escaleras"- siguió Ikarus.

-O cuando Saori reventó "sin querer" la cuerda del arco de su hermana-finalizó Hyoga.

Ante semejantes anécdotas, Hermes volteó a ver con malos ojos a sus hermanas, con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Pero no peleamos entre nosotras- se apresuró a decir la gemela de Apolo poniendo su cara más inocente.

-¡Es verdad! Llevamos 72 horas sin discutir- corroboró la reencarnación de Atena viéndolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-¿No estuvieron discutiendo apenas anoche por el control remoto?- intervino Apolo viéndolas con malos ojos- Si fue justo para no oírlas que acepté irme con Hermes a la fiesta de Dionisos… ¡Momento! ¡¡No me digan que otra vez estuvieron apostando!!- les reprochó seriamente.

-Ah… pues… este…- sus 3 hermanos comenzaron a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-¡Hermes! ¡¿Apostaste con ellas para que dejaran de discutir?!- amonestó Apolo al mensajero.

-Tú dijiste que querías que dejaran de pelear- protestó el Dios del Comercio y demás con cara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato.

-Te dije que dejaras el asunto por la paz- murmuró su hermano viéndolo seriamente (NA: Aunque yo creo que por dentro le agradecía los momentos de tranquilidad XD)

-¿Entonces no repararás mi Santuario, Hermes?- preguntó Saori decepcionada.

-Da gracias a que estaba aburrido después de que tuve que irme de la fiesta de Dionisos por culpa de Ares, sólo por eso terminé los trabajos de reconstrucción en las casa de Virgo y Géminis- contestó el mensajero encogiéndose de hombros- Pero eso no quita el hecho de que ustedes deberían cumplir con su parte de la apuesta- agregó viendo con expresión burlona a sus hermanas, que sólo pasaron saliva con dificultad- Deberían aprender de mí que siempre cumplo lo que prometo-

-¿En serio?-inquirió Apolo en tono escéptico- ¿Entonces por qué estás usando eso?- agregó señalando hacia los pies del mensajero de Zeus.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Hermes viendo sus sandalias- Lo que pasa es que te prometí que no las usaría mientras estuviera en la Tierra, pero las necesito para mi trabajo-

-¡¿Tu trabajo?!- Saori y los gemelos divinos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante lo dicho por el mensajero.

-Sip. Ejem… "_El gran Zeus, Señor del Cielo, del Trueno y del Relámpago, solicita su presencia en su estudio en el Olimpo el día de hoy a las 6 pm, por favor sean puntuales_"-

-¿Ese es un mensaje de Zeus?- preguntó Saori preocupada.

-Sí, me encargó que les dijera a todos, así que aún tengo que ir con Poseidón y los demás, y pues habrá que llevar a Ares también- explicó Hermes.

-¡El señor Hades nos matará cuando descubra que Ares se nos escapó!- sollozó Aiacos.

-No se preocupen, yo le diré que me lo llevé y así Hades no se enojará con ustedes- les propuso el mensajero de los Dioses sonriéndoles amablemente.

-¡¡Gracias!!- ahora los jueces de Gryffon y Garuda lloraban de felicidad de saber que sus vidas y la integridad de su mente se prolongarían un poco más.

-Por cierto, el Emperador no ha ido a su templo desde hace 2 días- exclamó Sorrento recordando por fin el motivo de su visita.

-Ya era hora de que te acordaras, Sorrento- le reprochó Eo viéndolo con mala cara.

-No se preocupen, yo podré encontrarlo en donde quiera que esté, lo mismo que a los demás, pero mejor me marcho o no los encontraré antes de la hora en que Zeus los citó- dijo Hermes.

-¿Y para qué quiere vernos mi padre?- preguntó Artemisa preocupada.

-No sé- el mensajero de los Dioses simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿De verdad no sabes nada?- insistió la Diosa de la Caza viéndolo inquisitivamente.

-De veras, lo juro por la vida de mis hermanos-

-¡¡Hermes!!- protestaron de inmediato Apolo y las Diosas.

-¿Qué? De verdad no sé nada- aseguró el joven Dios sonriendo con expresión traviesa- En fin, lo mejor será que me retire, que tengo cosas por hacer. ¡Ah! Pero ni piensen que no cumplirán con lo que apostamos- agregó viendo a Saori y Artemisa con una maliciosa sonrisa- Nos vemos- y Hermes desapareció en menos de un parpadeo.

Ambas Diosas prácticamente se quedaron congeladas ante semejante amenaza, mientras que Apolo se limitó a suspirar profundamente.

-Bien, pues será mejor alistarse- comentó el Dios oracular comenzado a alejarse- No quiero que mi padre me vea tal y como estoy ahora-

-¿Crudo?- murmuró Milo con expresión burlona.

-¡¡Y ustedes terminen con su entrenamiento!!- ordenó el Dios viendo seriamente a los guerreros de sus hermanas.

-Sí, Apolo- suspiraron los santos y los angelitos.

-Yo también iré a arreglarme- comunicó Saori tratando de no pensar en la advertencia de Hermes.

-Sí, hay que ir bien presentables- asintió Artemisa, imitándola.

Y las Diosas se alejaron también, dejando solos a los guerreros.

-Oigan, si la reunión de los Dioses es a las 6…- comenzó a decir Kanon.

-Es probable que los Dioses se queden a dormir en el Olimpo- terminó Ikki captando la idea, y no fue el único, pues todos los santos intercambiaron de inmediato miradas de complicidad.

-¿Qué están tramando ustedes?- les preguntó Shion viéndolos inquisitivamente.

-No les hagas caso- se apresuró a intervenir Dohko a la vez que pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo- Por cierto, tengo algo que proponerte…- agregó jalando al Patriarca para llevárselo de allí y haciéndoles señas por la espalda a los jóvenes para que continuaran con sus planes.

-Bueno, nosotros deberíamos irnos retirando al templo de Poseidón- sugirió Krishna.

-¿Tan pronto?- se lamentaron sus compañeros- Pero si aún nos faltan antros por recorrer-

-¿Y no les interesa ir a una fiesta?- les propuso Milo.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡¿Dónde?!- exclamaron los generales marinos más que dispuestos.

-Muchachos, esta será una laaarga noche- les anunció Kanon llevándoselos con él.

-Ustedes merecerían que los sacáramos a patadas del Santuario…- les dijo por su parte Saga a los jueces de Hades.

-Pero debemos aprender a entablar relaciones de paz- agregó Aioros resignado.

-Traigan unas botellas más y también están invitados- aceptó Milo encogiéndose de hombros (NA: Nada como una propuesta para con-beber para resolver cualquier diferencia, ¿verdad? XD)

-¿Y quién quiere ir a una fiesta de ustedes?- exclamó Radamanthys despectivamente.

-¿La botella puede ser de ron o prefieren ginebra?- preguntó Aiacos.

-¿Puedo traer botana?- inquirió Minos.

-¡¡Aiacos, Minos!!- el juez de Wyvern vio con malas caras a sus compañeros.

-No estaría mal ir a una fiesta- comentó Pandora pensando en voz alta.

-... ¿Puedo traer whisky?- suspiró Radamanthys resignado.

**Los Dioses tendrán que ir al Olimpo, ¿qué tendrá Zeus que decirles? Y ahora sí, los guerreros harán fiesta, ¿saldrán bien librados de esta? ¡Jajaja! Espero no los haya decepcionado esta capítulo, sé que muchos esperaban ya la fiesta, pero quería aclarar algunos puntos antes de todo el des… alboroto que se armará, jeje n_nU Pero no se preocupen, que para el próximo capítulo… ¡¡Habrá fiesta, señores!! XD **

**¡Ah! Sólo una pequeña aclaración: **_**El Mundo Pequeño**_**, también conocido como "It's a Small World", de Disney, es una atracción en los parques de dicha compañía, en el que haces un recorrido en una lancha a través de escenarios de todo el mundo con pequeños y lindos muñequitos con caritas felices, vestidos con trajes típicos de diferentes naciones, que cantan sin descanso: "**_**It's a small world after all; it's a small world after all; it's a small world after all; it's a small, small world**_**" Brrr, es tan adorable que resulta aterrador en cierta forma, ¡jajaja!**

**En fin, espero sus reviews. Hasta la siguiente actualización n_n**


	19. Un brindis por la paz Parte I

**¡Hola una vez más! Bien, pues aquí me tienen de regreso con un capítulo más de los desvaríos de mi cansada (aunque no por eso menos ideática) mente n_nU Una disculpa por la demora, pero, para variar, me traían corriendo en la facultad u_u**

**Sol angel dpl****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Yoana-Capricornio****, ****Pegasusgirl****, ****Sakurak Li****, ****-Hika Sei-****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ¡mil gracias por seguir comentando sobre el montón de locuras que escribo! ¡Un abrazo a cada uno de ustedes! n.n Y ****Mirzha-Nishio****, ¡bienvenida seas a este fic tan disparatado! n_n Por cierto, Gabe Logan, el canal del Congreso de México también puede llegar a ser una buena cura para el insomnio… aunque corres el riesgo de quedar en shock o coma y no sólo dormido, jajaja.**

**Tales of Ithiria:** ¡Qué gusto que te agrade mi sentido del humor! Porque por ahí me han dicho que lo mío ya raya con la locura, jajaja. Sé que fui algo suave con el Dios de la Guerra, pero qué puedo decir, el sadismo no es lo mío, soy un alma celestial… Ejem, en fin, debo decir que tus castigos de verdad darían miedo, aunque tienes razón, hay quienes tienen gustos bien peculiares y en gustos se rompen géneros u.u ¡Ah! Por cierto que me encantaron tus Musas de la época actual, ¡pero tienes que escuchar Fleurs du mal con Sarah Brightman, es genial! Bueno, al menos a mí me gusta n.n Sobre "Las armaduras faltantes", le voy a hacer un pequeño reajuste a la historia y entonces sí prometo que la seguiré hasta terminarla, tenme paciencia, por favor n_nU Y en cuanto a tu posdata, mmm… Si no recuerdo mal, ni el mismo Zeus, siendo tan poderoso, podía ir en contra del Destino, la fuerza sobrenatural a la que estaban sometidos no sólo los mortales, sino incluso los mismos Dioses; y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero los Dioses también eran vulnerables a los efectos de Eros, ¿no? De hecho, según algunas versiones consideran a dicho Dios la fuerza primordial que permitió que Gea y Urano se unieran para engendrar vida. ¿A eso te referías?

**En fin, pues aquí les dejo este capítulo. Ojalá sea de tu agrado n_n**

**19. UN BRINDIS POR LA PAZ (PARTE I)**

**Monte Olimpo**

Tres Dioses caminaban por los pasillos del hogar del Padre de los Dioses, algo temerosos de la reunión a la que este los había citado, seguidos más atrás por otro Dios de cabellos negros.

-¿No puedes caminar más rápido, Ares?- le preguntó Apolo volteando a ver a este último.

-¡¿Crees que es sencillo caminar en el estado en que me encuentro, _Chispita_?!- rezongó el Dios de la Guerra apretando su cabeza.

Y Ares no se refería sólo a la _cruda_ realidad que estaba viviendo, sino a las consecuencias que el castigo de su tío había producido, pues ahora se podía ver al pelinegro con un brazo en cabestrillo, la cabeza vendada y la nariz enyesada, además de que caminaba rengueando (NA: Aunque eso no se comparaba en nada con los traumas psicológicos que el pobre Dios de la Guerra cargaba ahora a cuestas XD)

Apolo simplemente se encogió de hombros y los 4 continuaron con su camino, aunque no habían avanzado mucho cuando…

-¡Chicos, espérennos!-

Los Dioses voltearon y se encontraron con un alto y musculoso héroe legendario y una bonita y menuda Diosa rubia.

-Hola, ¿les molesta que los acompañemos?- preguntó sonriente la Diosa de la Juventud.

-Claro que no, Hebe. Después de todo vamos al mismo lugar- respondió Saori devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por las caras largas de todos, bien parece que vamos hacia el matadero- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-Hefestos, ¿dónde te habías metido?- exclamó Hércules viendo al recién llegado.

-Fui a ver la erupción del Kilauea luego de que Hermes y tú terminaran con las reparaciones de los pilares- explicó alegremente el Dios de la Metalurgia.

-Algo escuché de que Hermes y tú habían visto quién podía reconstruir un pilar más rápido, Hércules-le comentó Artemisa al héroe legendario- ¿Cómo acabó eso?-

-Fue un empate. Los dos terminaron al mismo tiempo- respondió Hebe adelantándose a su esposo.

-No es verdad- respondió Hércules con un suspiro- Hermes podía haber ganado porque ya había reconstruido 2 pilares con su sistema de poleas. Sólo dejó que la competencia fuera empate para que ya no me molestara de nuevo con él-

-Hermes puede sacarte de quicio, pero no le gusta que estén enojado con él y siempre prefiere buscar el modo de hacer las paces-comentó Apolo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Hermes será el Dios más astuto del Olimpo, pero a veces actúa como niño- opinó Artemisa cruzándose de brazos (NA: Creo que es un mal que aqueja a la mayoría de los Dioses XD)

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por la Diosa de la Caza, y en eso estaban cuando alguien apareció sobre de la espalda de Apolo.

-¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que llegaron a tiempo!- saludó alegremente el mensajero de los Dioses, arriba de su hermano.

-¡¡Hermes!! ¡¿Parezco caballo o qué manía tienes con mi espalda?! ¡¡Bájate ya!!- le ordenó el Dios oracular a su hermanito.

-¡No grites!- gimió Ares con ojos llorosos, apretando su cabeza.

-¡Ja! Ares, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- se rió Hefestos al ver a su hermano- Otro poco y quedabas como momia de película barata-

-Qué gracioso, Hefestos- murmuró el pelinegro viendo con malos ojos al Dios de la Metalurgia.

-Sólo falta que llegue Poseidón, porque Hades y Perséfone llegaron hace rato y se fueron a platicar con Hera, Deméter y la tía Hestia- comunicó Hermes aún arriba de la espalda de Apolo- Espero que haya encontrado ya el collar de perlas que buscaba para que no tarde en venir-

-¿Un collar de perlas?- preguntó Saori con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Sip, cuando lo encontré andaba buscando uno, no sé por qué, y por cierto que se veía bastante contento- comentó con expresión reflexiva.

-Bien por Poseidón- dijo Apolo sin emoción en la voz- ¡¿Ya te bajas de mi espalda?!-

-Je, disculpa- contestó Hermes bajándose de un brinco de la espalda de Apolo y sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Como sea- suspiró el Dios de la Verdad resignado- Mejor nos vamos acercando al estudio de mi padre, porque ya casi es hora-

Todos asintieron no muy entusiasmados y siguieron con su camino, pero unos pasos más adelante se encontraron con un joven Dios, de cabellos color vino y ojos color olivo, que venía caminando en sentido contrario al de ellos y con cara de niño regañado.

-¡Dionisos!- lo saludó Hermes acercándose a dicha deidad- ¿Por qué la cara larga?-

-Hola, chicos, tiempo sin verlos- los saludó con una sonrisa el Dios del Vino.

-Pues que yo sepa a algunos recién los viste anoche, ¿no?- comentó Artemisa viéndolo seriamente- Y de seguro que tu fiestecita volvió a salirse de control y mi padre te reprendió por eso, ¿o me equivoco?-

-¡Jeje! Sí, las cosas se salieron un _poquito_ de control- rió Dionisos con una mano tras su cabeza.

-¿Zeus ya descubrió que ya no tiene trono?- preguntó Ares apretando sus sienes.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- interrogó Hefestos abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Pues es que anoche hice fiesta- explicó el Dios del Vino jugando con sus dedos- Iba a ser algo pequeñito, pero llegaron muchas ninfas y sátiros y centauros y tú sabes cómo se ponen cuando toman de más- agregó sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Zeus te reprendió duramente?- le preguntó Hermes.

-¡Nah! Lo mismo de siempre… pero aún no sabe lo de su trono- agregó Dionisos sonriendo con expresión traviesa.

Pero justo en ese momento, rayos y truenos resplandecieron y retumbaron afuera, al mismo tiempo que se oyó desde no muy lejos un ruido ensordecedor que hizo temblar todo el Olimpo:

-¡¡¡DIIIOOOOONIIIISOOOOOSSS!!!-

-Creo que ya se lo dijeron- comentó Hebe sonriendo con una gotota deslizándose por su nuca.

-Je, je, yo mejor me voy ahora que aún puedo- dijo Dionisos riendo nerviosamente- Nos vemos, adiosito- se despidió de sus hermanos e inmediatamente salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!-

Pero en su carrera por ponerse a prudente distancia de su padre, el Dios del Vino casi se pasó a traer a otros Dioses que iban llegando al lugar.

-¡¡DIONISOS, FIJATE POR DÓNDE VAS!!- rugieron Hera, Hades y Deméter viendo con malos ojos al joven Dios.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el Dios del Vino volteando sin detenerse y siguió corriendo como loco.

-¿Y ahora qué hizo Dionisos?- preguntó Perséfone viendo con algunas gotas sobre su rostro cómo se alejaba el más joven de los Dioses Olímpicos.

-Otra de sus tantas fiestas que se salieron de control- explicó Hestia sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-Y aquí están los siguientes que serán castigados- comentó Hera sacudiendo su vestido a la vez que veía de reojo a los hijos de Zeus congregados allí.

-¡¿Castigados?!- los Dioses aludidos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante semejante comentário.

-No le hagan caso a Hera, a decir verdad nadie sabe por qué Zeus los citó el día de hoy- intentó tranquilizarlos Hestia.

-Aunque no sería una novedad que Zeus castigara a algunos de ustedes-comentó Deméter viéndolos seriamente.

-Pues te diré que la mayoría se comportó mientras cumplían las órdenes de reparación de Zeus- dijo Hades antes de que su mirada se posara en cierto Dios- Aunque algunos tuvieron que aprender a comportarse por las malas, ¿verdad, Ares?-

-¡Por Zeus! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó, Ares?!- exclamó Hera al poner atención en el que estado en el que se encontraba su hijo.

-Pasó que a tu lindo hijito se le ocurrió robarme mi casco de la invisibilidad y pues no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados ante tal ultraje- explicó el señor del Inframundo sin inmutarse.

-¡¡¿Qué cosa?!!- rugió la Diosa del Matrimonio viendo más que molesta al Dios de la Guerra- ¡¿CÓMO QUE LE ROBASTE A OTRO DIOS?! ¡¡ESOS NO SON LOS MODALES QUE TE ENSEÑÉ!! ¡¡EL DIOS DE LOS LADRONES ES HERMES, NO TÚ!!-

-¿Por qué lo dice cómo si fuera algo malo?- preguntó inocentemente el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Madre, tranquilízate- pidió un visiblemente asustado Ares poniendo a Hebe entre su progenitora y él- Además, Hades ya cobró venganza, ¿no ves cómo me dejó? ¡Apiádate de mí, ya no necesito más castigos! Y por favor… ¡No grites!- gimió con ojitos llorosos y apretando sus sienes.

-Hera, cálmate, estoy segura de que Ares ya aprendió la lección- intentó calmarla Hestia.

-Respira profundo, Hera- sugirió Deméter- Inhala despacio y luego exhala… y cuenta hasta un millón-

Hera siguió los consejos de sus hermanas y trató de apaciguarse ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que parecían dispuestos a salir corriendo en caso de que la esposa de Zeus no controlara su temperamento. Y todos aún la observaban expectantes cuando otro Dios más hizo su aparición.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Poseidón, quien llegaba caminando despreocupadamente por el pasillo- ¿Por qué Hera está tan molesta?-

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, Poseidón- exclamó Hades viendo al recién llegado- La puntualidad sigue sin ser tu fuerte, ¿verdad, hermanito?-

-Je, te juro que ahora no fue culpa mía mi retraso- se disculpó el señor de los Mares sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-¡¿Ann?!- exclamó en eso una sorprendida Saori, notando a cierta persona que había llegado tras el peliazul- ¿Qué haces tú en el Olimpo?-

Todos voltearon a ver a la joven acompañante de Poseidón, quien lucía un coqueto vestido estilo griego y unas sandalias altas, así como un bonito collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello.

-¿Una mortal?- murmuró Hera viendo a la joven de arriba abajo y luego volteó a ver con mirada asesina a su hermano- ¡¡POSEIDÓN!! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRAER A UNA MORTAL AL OLIMPO?!-

-Hera, no es lo que crees, deja que te explique…- intentó explicar el Dios de los Mares, MUY nervioso por el modo en el que lo veía su hermana.

-¡¡NO ME VENGAS CON CUENTOS CHINOS, POSEIDÓN; ESTO ES EL COLMO DE TUS TONTERÍAS!!- rugió la Diosa del Matrimonio- ¡¡DEBÍ HABERTE FULMINADO CON EL RAYO DE ZEUS CUANDO TUVE OPORTUNIDAD!!-

-Hera, por Zeus, cálmate, deja que Poseidón se explique- suplicó Hestia sujetando con fuerza a su hermana- Debe haber una buena razón para que él haya traído aquí a esta chica-

-Eso o ya se cansó de vivir en un cuerpo mortal y quiere que Hera lo mate- comentó Deméter sin inmutarse.

-¡¡Suéltame, Hestia!!- exigía Hera forcejeando por liberarse del agarre de la Diosa del Fuego y del Hogar- ¡¡Juro que le enseñaré a Poseidón a comportarse de una vez por todas!! ¡¡No me importa que él muera en el intento!!-

-¡¡Hera, te digo que tengo una explicación!!- intentó hacerse escuchar el Emperador de los Océanos.

-¡¡Claro que hay una explicación!! ¡¡Eres un mal esposo, mujeriego, inmaduro, irresponsable, cínico, descarado, sinvergüenza… un remedo de Dios, bueno para nada!!- rugió la esposa de Zeus casi echando fuego por la mirada.

-¡¡HERA, NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES A POSEIDÓN ASÍ EN MI PRESENCIA!!- estalló Ann plantándole cara a la Reina de los Dioses.

Cabe decir que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal acto, pues nadie nunca jamás se había encarado así con la Diosa del Matrimonio… y había salido con vida.

-Ann, con la boquita cerrada te ves más bonita- le dijo Poseidón recuperándose de la sorpresa y alejándola a prudente distancia de su hermana.

-¡No, Julián! ¡¡Ella no puede hablarte de ese modo!!- protestó la joven- ¡Sólo yo puedo decirte todas tus verdades!-

-¿Tú eres…? ¿Podría ser que tú…?- Hera veía analíticamente a la chica y de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¡¡Anfitrite!!-

-¡¡¿Anfitrite?!!- exclamaron todos los presentes viendo a la joven inglesa con rostros confundidos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me voy por unos cuantos años y ya nadie me recuerda?- inquirió la chica de los ojos color turquesa viéndolos seriamente.

-¿Anfi? ¿De veras eres tú, querida?- le preguntó Hestia- No sabíamos que habías reencarnado-

-Sí, bueno, no podía dejar que Poseidón anduviera a sus anchas por la Tierra- comentó la reencarnación de Anfitrite con una sonrisa.

-Y aún sigues sin saber cuándo mantenerte callada, ¿verdad?- le espetó Hera viéndola con mala cara.

-Y tú sigues cargándote tu horrible carácter de siempre, cuñada- le respondió Ann devolviéndole la mirada.

Las dos se mantuvieron las miradas con expresión retadora, pero finalmente ambas sonrieron.

-¡Qué bueno que regresaste, Anfitrite! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a encarrilar de nuevo a Poseidón!- exclamó la Diosa del Matrimonio.

-Sí, lo sé. ¿Y cómo está Zeus?-

-Igual que siempre, lo mismo que tu esposo- suspiró Hera con algo de hastío.

-¡Momento! ¿Tú también eres una Diosa encarnada en un cuerpo mortal?- inquirió Saori confundida.

-Sip. Soy la encarnación de Anfitrite, Diosa de los Mares calmos y esposa de Poseidón- explicó la chica.

-¡¿Eres esposa de Julián?!- casi gritó la pelimorada con los ojos como platos.

-Hasta donde yo sé, Julián Solo sigue siendo soltero- protestó el peliazul con cara de niño emberrinchado.

-Pues eso no seguirá así por mucho tiempo, corazón- le advirtió Ann pellizcando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué me lo recuerdas?- gimió la reencarnación de Poseidón con ojitos llorosos.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí? ¡Los gritos se oyen hasta mi estudio!- dijo entonces una potente voz que se escuchaba algo molesta.

-¡¡Zeus!!- exclamaron todos al notar quién había hablado.

-¿Me piensan explicar por qué tanto alboroto?- pidió el señor del Trueno viéndolos inquisitivamente.

-Pues ya sabes lo escandalosa que es tu mujer, por todo grita- contestó Hades sin inmutarse.

-¡¡Cierra la boca, Hades!!- rugió Hera más que molesta.

-¿Ves lo que decía?- siguió el pelinegro de lo más despreocupado.

-¡Anfitrite!- exclamó Zeus viendo a la joven acompañante de Poseidón- Qué gusto volver a verte, te ves muy bien-

-Gracias, Zeus, lo mismo digo-

-¡Momento! ¿Tú sabías que ella había reencarnado?- le preguntó Poseidón a su hermano viéndolo con un gran signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-No, recién me enteré hace un par de días, mientras vigilaba lo que ustedes hacían en la Tierra- explicó el magnánimo Dios.

-¿Entonces de veras vigilabas la Tierra y a tus hijos?- preguntó sorprendida Deméter- Yo estaba segura de que andabas espiando a alguna mortal-

-¡Les he dicho hasta el cansancio que no hacía eso!- protestó Zeus- _Al menos no últimamente_- agregó en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué nos pediste que viniéramos, papá?- interrogó Saori.

-Es que tengo que hablar seriamente con ustedes sobre varios asuntos…- contestó Zeus viendo detenidamente a los presentes.

La mayoría de los Dioses intercambiaron entre ellos miradas preocupadas y todos siguieron al Dios de Dioses a su despacho. Una vez que todos hubieran entrado, Zeus se sentó ante su escritorio y los observó con seriedad.

-Bueno, déjenme empezar felicitándolos, han hecho un buen trabajo- les dijo a la vez que les sonreía abiertamente.

Ante semejantes palabras, todos los presentes observaron más que confundidos al señor del Cielo, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas (NA: Je, parece que no se esperaban precisamente una felicitación, ¿por qué será? XD)

-Espera, ¿escuché bien?- pudo decir al fin Poseidón, recuperándose de la sorpresa y tallando sus oídos- ¿Nos estás felicitando? ¿No nos hiciste venir aquí para regañarnos ni nada por el estilo?-

-¿Y por qué los iba a tener que regañar?- inquirió Zeus- En general han cumplido con el trabajo que les dejé y bien merecida se tienen una felicitación… Aunque también tengo que hablar de otras cosas con ustedes-

-Ya decía yo que esto era demasiado lindo para durar- suspiró el Dios de los Mares.

-Ejem, como sea. En estos últimos días finalmente han terminado con el trabajo que les di, así que cada quien puede regresar a su vida cotidiana, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero dejar en claro- explicó el Señor del Trueno- Para empezar… Atena, me gustaría que siguieras preparándote para que pronto vuelvas a dominar todos tus oficios-

-Claro, papá, de cualquier forma Shion ya me había sentenciado con que me seguiría dando clases- aceptó Saori sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre su cabeza.

-Bien. Además de eso, Poseidón, Anfitrite, me da gusto que se hayan reencontrado, ¡pero no quiero que me desaten otro diluvio si se llegan a pelear de nuevo, ¿entendido?!- pidió el Dios rubio viendo significativamente a la pareja.

-Claro, Zeus- los Señores de los Océanos pusieron sus mejores caras de niños buenos.

-Ares…- prosiguió Zeus viendo seriamente al Dios de las Vendas, digo, de la Guerra- No nos hagamos tontos, tú sabías perfectamente que ibas a desobedecerme y yo ya lo esperaba desde el principio. Pero debo decir que Hades te dio un castigo MUCHO mejor del que yo hubiera podido idear, y creo que tu madre terminará de ajustar cuentas contigo-

-Sí, señor- suspiró el pelinegro y luego volteó a ver de reojo a Hera, quien a su vez lo vio con unos ojitos que hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del Dios de la Guerra.

-Por cierto, Hades, gracias por ayudarme a poner en su lugar a mi hijo- agradeció Zeus.

-No hay de qué, sabes que no me gusta que toquen mis cosas-

-Y me da gusto que tú y Perséfone lleven en armonía su matrimonio-

-Gracias, papá- Perséfone le dedicó una linda sonrisa al Dios de Dioses.

-Continuando… Hefestos, Hebe, Hércules, espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia en la Tierra, no sé por qué pero presiento que ustedes continuarán un tiempo por allá, ¿verdad?-

-Podría quedarme un tiempo en las islas hawaianas, me encanta la tierra volcánica- comentó Hefestos con una sonrisa.

-Y Hércules y yo podríamos tomarnos una segunda luna de miel- opinó Hebe alegremente.

-No tengo nada en contra de eso- aseguró Zeus- Sólo no causen problemas y no olviden traerme algún recuerdo-

-Sí, señor- asintieron los 3 Dioses.

-Pero ellos no fueron los únicos que recorrieron la Tierra- continuó el Señor de los Cielos, viendo significativamente a otro de sus hijos- ¿Verdad, Hermes?-

-Pero yo sí te traje recuerdos- le recordó el mensajero sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Cof, cof, ese no es el punto, Hermes… aunque fueron lindos obsequios, ejem, pero en fin, como iba diciendo: ¡tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a tomar café! ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok, igual Apolo ya me había dicho lo mismo- comentó el Dios del Comercio sonriendo con una mano tras la cabeza.

-Sí, es verdad- asintió Zeus viendo al gemelo divino- Apolo, hiciste un excelente trabajo en la Tierra, con los guerreros de tus hermanas y poniendo en orden a tus hermanos, estoy orgulloso, hijo-

-Muchas gracias, padre- agradeció el Dios oracular esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Y Artemisa, me da gusto de que tu hermana y tú hayan podido convivir sin intentar asesinarse- siguió Zeus viendo a la Diosa de la Caza- Pero no quiero saber que ustedes siguen apostando, ¿bien?-

-Claro, papá, no volverá a pasar- aseguró la rubia sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-Oye, papá, ya que hablamos de apuestas…-intervino Hermes como no queriendo la cosa- Sé que no ves con buenos ojos apostar, pero si alguien lo hace y pierde, estarás de acuerdo con que debe cumplir con lo pactado, ¿verdad?-

-Mmm…- el señor del Cielo pareció meditar la respuesta a la vez que su mirada se posaba primero en la reencarnación de Atena y luego en Artemisa, que lo veían con ojos de súplica- La verdad es que tienes razón- declaró con un suspiro.

-¡¡Papá!!- gimieron las Diosas de la Sabiduría y de la Caza con caras de cachorros desamparados.

-Niñas, lo siento, pero ustedes decidieron apostar con Hermes y, aunque hicieron su máximo esfuerzo por llevarse mejor, no cumplieron al 100% con lo pactado, así que él tiene razón en cobrarles. Espero esto les sirva de lección para que no vuelvan a andar apostando- se explicó Zeus impasible y sus hijas no tuvieron de otra que suspirar resignadas.

-¿De verdad aceptaron una apuesta con Hermes?- les preguntó Julián viéndolas con una gotota en su cabeza- Y luego dicen que yo soy despistado-

-¡Feh! Lo que pasa es que Hermes es bien mañoso- intervino Hércules- Podría hasta venderles hielo a los esquimales si se lo propusiera-

-¡Nah! Eso no deja buenas ganancias- comentó el mensajero de los Dioses encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ejem. Bien, pues ya Hermes hará cuentas con ustedes- continuó Zeus- Por mi parte, ya les he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirles-

-¡Qué bien! ¡Esto merece una celebración!- exclamó Poseidón emocionado.

-Lástima que Dionisos ya deba estar llegando a China- comentó Hades.

-Lo dudo- respondió Zeus sin inmutarse y hundiéndose en su asiento.

Y como si el Dios de Dioses lo hubiera invocado, justo en ese momento se apareció en el lugar una hermosa joven de largos cabellos de un pálido color rosa y ojos lilas, que llevaba preso al Dios del Vino por la oreja.

-Aquí está lo que me pidió, señor- dijo la chica, que no era otra que Iris, una Diosa mensajera de Zeus.

-Muchas gracias, Iris, puedes retirarte-

-¡¡Papá, fue un accidente, nunca planeé dejarte sin trono!!- comenzó a llorar Dionisos viendo a su padre con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Sí, tal y como nunca planeas todos los desperfectos que se arman en tus parrandas- le reprochó Zeus viéndolo seriamente pero luego suspiró resignado- Como sea, tú te encargaras de las reparaciones y además traerás el vino para la fiesta de esta noche-

-¿Una fiesta?- exclamó Dionisos confundido y con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Así es, hay que celebrar que ya todo vuelve a estar en orden en la Tierra- declaró el magnánimo Dios.

-¡¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!!- exclamaron todos los presentes felices de la vida.

-¡Genial! ¡Traeré mis mejores vinos!- aseguró Dionisos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero quiero una fiesta sana, Dionisos, así que nada de excesos!- ordenó Zeus- ¡Y pobre de ti si invitas seres de más y estos se salen de control… de nuevo!-

-Ok, ya entendí, me comportaré y no invitaré criaturas mitológicas que puedan poner en peligro tu casa... otra vez. ¡Voy por el vino!- y el joven Dios desapareció en el acto.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto- se dijo a sí mismo el señor del Trueno con una gota en su rostro.

Pero bueno, como ustedes recordarán, el Olimpo no era el único lugar en el que se planeaba una fiesta…

**Santuario de Atena**

COMEDOR

Aquí se habían reunido todos los santos de oro, plata y bronce, así como las amazonas, los generales marinos, los ángeles y también algunos espectros, que no dudaron en ir a alcanzar a los jueces de Hades en cuanto supieron que habría fiesta en el santuario. Y todo parecía irles saliendo bien a los jóvenes, puesto que tal y como habían pensado, los Dioses no regresaron del Olimpo ese mismo día y Dohko logró convencer a Shion de que le pidiera el resto del día a Atena para tomarse un descanso y ambos se fueron a distraer a otra parte (NA: Bien dicen que cuando los Dioses y el Patriarca no están, los guerreros hacen fiesta, ¿o no iba así el dicho?)

Como sea, todos estaban disfrutando de aquella singular reunión en la que todos los problemas del pasado parecían haber sido olvidados (NA: Algo había oído de que el alcohol afecta la memoria XD). Y así, se podía ver a algunos guerreros jugando cartas, mientras otros conversaban amenamente y otros más disfrutaban de las bebidas y los bocadillos; además, Milo la hacía de anfitrión repartiendo bebidas a diestra y siniestra, y buena música llenaba el ambiente; aunque aún en los mejores lugares nunca faltan quienes hallen de qué quejarse…

-Es el colmo que hagan una fiesta a escondidas de su Diosa- exclamó Thesseus renegando con el rostro.

-No seas aguafiestas, que nunca cae mal un momento de diversión- le dijo Odysseus.

-Es verdad, además, ¿de qué te quejas? Si en el Olimpo bien que te escapabas a todas las fiestas de Dionisos- agregó Ikarus viendo burlonamente a su camarada.

-¿Se divierten angelitos?- les preguntó en eso Aioria, acercándose a donde estaban- ¿Quieren otra bebida? Aún hay suficiente, ¿no quieres que te traiga algo, Touma?-

-¿Acaso quieres que mi hermano se emborrache?- lo reprendió Marín jalándolo de la oreja- Ya deja de estarle ofreciendo bebidas a cada rato-

-Es que el minino quiere caerle bien a su cuñado, pero estando él sobrio no tiene muchas esperanzas- comentó MM burlonamente.

-Ni que fuera tú, crustáceo cascarudo- le espetó el santo de Leo viéndolo con mala cara.

Y en otra parte del comedor…

-¡Por favor, Camus!- le pedía el santo de Escorpio a su amigo, ofreciéndole un vaso de contenido sospechoso- Sólo por esta vez toma algo que no sea vino francés-

-A mí me gusta el vino de mi patria, Milo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- le respondió el de Acuario- Además, ni loco aceptaría tomarme ese preparado tuyo que sabrá Zeus qué tiene-

-¿Y ustedes, muchachos?- les preguntó entonces el escorpión dorado a los 2 chicos que acompañaban al santo del aguador- ¿Se animan a probar mi bebida especial?-

-¡No les ofrezcas esa cosa a mis alumnos, Milo!- protestó Camus de inmediato.

-No seas aguafiestas, Camus, ellos ya están grandecitos como para tomar sus propias decisiones- opinó el griego.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón- suspiró el francés tranquilamente.

-¿En serio?- un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre las cabezas de Milo, Hyoga e Isaac a la vez que ellos veían con ojos bien abiertos al santo de Acuario.

-Por supuesto- aseguró Camus- Son libres de tomar lo que deseen, ya tienen edad suficiente para ello. Milo empezó a tomar más o menos a su edad y vean cómo está-

-… Creo que no tomaré alcohol en toda mi vida- comentó Hyoga tras dirigirle una mirada al santo de Escorpio.

-Lo mismo digo- coincidió Isaac.

-Qué graciosos- murmuró Milo viéndolos con mala cara.

Y por otro lado, otro grupo de guerreros se encontraba en torno de Saga y Radamanthys, que estaban jugando vencidas.

-¡Vamos, Rada, deja de perder el tiempo y gana de una vez!- animaba Minos al juez de Wyvern.

-¡Cierra la boca y deja que me concentre para ganarle a esta pieza de producción en serie!- protestó Radamanthys.

-¡Ya quisieras!- le espetó Saga- Yo seré quien gane, si hasta mi hermano pudo vencerte esto será sencillo-

-¡Oye!- protestó Kanon.

-¿Qué le ven de divertido a eso?- inquirió Pandora, que veía la escena fastidiada.

-¡Hombres!- exclamó Shina encogiéndose de hombros- No son felices si no están intentando lucirse-

-Pero si tú también te la pasabas retándonos a jugar vencidas todo el tiempo- le reprochó Argol.

-Sí, pero yo no intentaba lucirme, sólo me gustaba humillarlos cada vez que podía- se burló la amazona de la cobra.

-¡Ja! ¡Yo gané!- festejó Saga en cuanto logró superar la fuerza del juez de Wyvern, derribando su brazo.

-¡Sólo fue suerte! ¡Exijo la revancha!- protestó Radamanthys.

-¡¿Piensan seguir con eso?! ¡Es el colmo!- gritó Pandora dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar.

-¡Pandora, espera!- el juez de Wyvern se olvidó por completo de la revancha y salió de prisa tras la joven.

-Uy, parece que a Radamanthys se lo traen cortito- se burló Kanon.

-Sip, no dudaría en saltar a un pozo si Pandora se lo pidiera- comentó Minos aguantando la risa.

-Eso no importa, yo quiero jugar también- comunicó Shina- ¿Quién se atreve a intentar vencerme?-

Todos los allí congregados voltearon en otras direcciones silbando y haciéndose de oídos sordos.

-Cobardes- murmuró la peliverde con una gotota deslizándose por su máscara.

Y en la mesa de los bocadillos…

-Mmm… ¿con qué debería empezar?- se preguntaba a sí mismo Kayssa, observando todos los platillos e intentando decidir cuál probar primero- Todo luce delicioso-

-Es verdad- coincidió Lune recorriendo los bocadillos con la mirada- ¿Los santos de Atena los habrán preparado?-

-Sí- le respondió Kiki que también rondaba por allí- Dante preparó la lasaña, MM hizo el espagueti, Shura hizo la paella, Shun horneó algunas galletas, Afrodita dio la ensalada y Misty preparó los canapés-

-¡Vamos, anímense y prueben de todo!- los animó Seiya, que llegaba con un plato lleno de bocadillos- Toda la comida está muy sabrosa-

El general de Lymnades y el espectro de Balrog comenzaron a elegir algunos bocadillos en sus platos, pero antes de que les dieran el primer bocado, Kiki los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! La comida tiene mejor sabor si le agregan esto- aseguró el pequeño aprendiz pasándoles una pequeña botellita.

-¿Y qué es esto?- preguntó Kayssa analizando la botella.

-Es un condimento especial que otro de los santos trajo y le da a la comida un sabor único- explicó el niño.

-¿En serio? Yo quiero probarlo- pidió Seiya a la vez que le quitaba la botella a Kayssa y le echaba un poco a su comida.

-Bien, pues yo también lo probaré- aceptó el general de Lymnades sirviéndose también y luego le ofreció el frasco al espectro- ¿Gustas?-

-Eh…- Lune observó la botella con desconfianza- No, gracias, creo que yo paso-

Seiya y Kayssa dieron el bocado al mismo tiempo y de inmediato ambos se pusieron completamente rojos.

-¡¡Aaaaaaahhh!! ¡¡Pica, pica!!- comenzaron a gritar y de inmediato salieron corriendo en busca de agua.

-¿Qué les pasó a esos 2?- preguntó un confundido Aldebarán, que recién llegaba al lugar cargando varios platos repletos de comida.

-No sé, creo que se enchilaron- contestó Kiki poniendo su cara más inocente.

-¿Crees? ¡Si tú fuiste el que les dio ese condimento!- lo delató el espectro de Balrog viéndolo con mala cara.

-¡Kiki! ¿Otra vez andas ofreciéndoles a los demás de la salsa que Dio trajo de su país?- le reprochó el santo de Tauro viéndolo seriamente.

-Es que es divertido ver las caras que ponen cuando se enchilan- se excusó el discípulo de Mu con una sonrisa traviesa- Seiya la ha probado 4 veces con esta ocasión y sigue aceptándola cuando se la ofrezco-

-¡¿Pegaso ha caído en esa trampa ridícula cuatro veces?!- exclamó Lune con los ojos como platos.

-Y de seguro que esta vez no será la última- opinó Aldebarán empezando a comer.

-¡¿Y él fue quien logró herir al señor Hades?!- insistió el espectro visiblemente sorprendido.

-Sí, es extraño, pero en fin, quizás su perpetuo estado de confusión sea producto de todos los golpes que le han dado en todas las batallas que ha vivido- comentó el toro dorado.

-O de todos los trancazos que se ha dado cada vez que se cae a un barranco- sugirió Kiki.

-Je, qué cosas tan extrañas tiene esta vida- murmuró Lune sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro mientras se sentaba a comer con el santo de Tauro.

-¡Qué rico huele todo!- exclamó Jabu acercándose a la mesa.

-Todo está delicioso, Jabu, y más si le pones el condimento especial que Dio trajo de México- le dijo Kiki enseñándole la misma botellita que a los otros 2 guerreros.

-Kiki…- Aldebarán le dirigió una mirada muy seria al pequeño aprendiz.

-¡Oh, Aldebarán, no seas malito! Quiero ver si Jabu cae por tercera vez- suplicó el pelirrojo aguantando la risa.

Ejem… Bueno, y en lo que los guerreros disfrutaban de su fiesta, en otro lugar, los Dioses también buscaban divertirse…

**Monte Olimpo**

En el salón de reuniones del Olimpo, un buen número de Dioses se encontraban congregados festejando el feliz término de los labores que Zeus les hubiera impuesto a los implicados en las guerras santas.

Todos los asistentes se mostraban muy entusiasmados en aquél ambiente, sólo un Dios estaba sentado algo alejado del bullicio con mirada pensativa.

-¡Apolo, ¿por qué tan apagado?!- le dijo Dionisos a dicho Dios acercándose a él para ofrecerle una bebida- ¡Disfruta la fiesta! Después de todo, Zeus la organizó para ustedes por un trabajo bien hecho-

-Sí, gracias, Dionisos- respondió el Dios de la Luz y demás esbozando una ligera sonrisa y con aire ausente.

-¡Ay, hermano!- suspiró el Dios del Vino- Sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando debe ser muy importante; generalmente todos se animan en mis fiestas, pero tú estuviste como ausente anoche y también lo estás ahora-

-¿Quieres hablar sobre algo, Apolo?- Zeus se acercó a sus hijos al alcanzar a escuchar algo de su conversación.

-Ah… Creo que yo voy por más bebidas- se disculpó Dionisos, alejándose para dejarlos hablar en paz.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te preocupa?- insistió el Señor del Trueno.

-Si nos estuviste vigilando ya debes estar bien enterado de qué se trata- suspiró Apolo sin emoción- Papá, agradezco tu preocupación, pero este asunto lo voy a manejar a mi modo-

-Ok, así deben ser las cosas- aceptó el Dios de Dioses- Sólo déjame decirte 5 cosas- agregó mostrándole su mano para comenzar a numerar con los dedos- 1. No debemos dejar que malas vivencias del pasado no nos dejen disfrutar de lo que trae el presente; 2. Las almas mortales que reencarnan generalmente buscan ser mejores de lo que fueron en vidas pasadas; 3. Tanto mortales como Dioses podemos arrepentirnos sinceramente de las cosas que hicimos en el pasado; 4. El amor es un sentimiento demasiado hermoso como para negarlo; y 5…- Zeus se acercó a su hijo para hablarle al oído- La Tierra no es un mal lugar para vivir- le susurró dándole una palmada en la espalda a Apolo y luego de eso se alejó sin más, dejando al Dios oracular con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

**¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta por todas partes! Creo que eso me hace falta también a mí. ¡Jajaja! Pero estas fiestecitas apenas están iniciando, ¿podrá salir algo mal? Lástima para los personajes que yo soy la escritora de esta historia, wuajaja XD**

**En fin, de verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y no se preocupen, prometo no demorarme mucho para la siguiente actualización. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	20. Un brindis por la paz Parte II

**Saludos una vez más n_n Pues bien, aquí les traigo 2 nuevos capítulos de mis invenciones, esperando de corazón que resulten de su agrado.**

**Gabe Logan****, ****SakuraK Li****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Pyro y Layla:**De nuevo gracias y mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de mis ideaciones, es un gusto tener noticias suyas capítulo tras capítulo** n.n **Y **Senshi of Sadness****, **¡qué gusto volver a saber de ti! Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, sólo tenme paciencia por favor** n.n**

**Skalax****, ****Alyshaluz****, ****Arturo's,****Leonis-Alterf****: **¡Me alegra muchísimo ver lectores nuevos por esta loca y disparatada historia! Me hace muy feliz saber que la están disfrutando** n_n**

**Tales of Ithiria:** Tienes razón, el capítulo anterior apenas fue la punta del iceberg, pero ya verás en estos otros cómo les va a los guerreros n.n ¡Ah! Otra cosa, aunque sí veo "_Malcom_, _el de en medio"_, te juro que no había pensado en Lois cuando escribí sobre Hera, aunque ahora que lo dices… creo que sí se parecen, ¿verdad? A lo mejor mi subconsciente metió mano en el asunto, ¡jajaja! En cuanto a Seiya, no tengo nada en su contra, pero no me negarás que es uno de los personajes de la serie de los que se puede hacer parodia con muchísima más facilidad u.u Y sobre tus posdatas, mmm… debo admitir que ahora sí me has dejado en duda; al pensar en canciones que han sido interpretadas en varios idiomas y con una de sus versiones cantada por Sarah Brightman, vienen a mi mente _"Por ti volaré_" y _"El fantasma de la ópera"_, aunque no estoy completamente segura de que sean esas canciones a las que te refieres, pero hablando de esta última, ¿has escuchado la versión interpretada por Anabantha? ¡Porque a mí me encantó! XD Y bueno, aunque cada una tiene su estilo particular, también he disfrutado escuchando _Poema No. 20_, igual de Anabantha y _Dead boy's poem_, de Nightwish, ¡ah!, pero si de casualidad te gusta la música de violín, tienes que escuchar _Carmina burana_ interpretada por Edvin Marton, ¡es mi violinista favorito, sobre todo por _Tosca fantasy_! XD Je, aunque ya me desvié mucho del estilo de _Fleurs du mal_ n_nU

**En fin, pues ahora sí, aquí están los capítulos, ojalá les gusten n_n**

**20. UN BRINDIS POR LA PAZ (PARTE II)**

**Monte Olimpo**

Imaginen esta escena: Un salón de fiestas lleno de Dioses demasiado "alegres" (NA: Por no decir que ahogados en los dulces néctares de Dionisos XD), sátiros y ninfas tocando múltiples instrumentos musicales y bailando a alegres ritmos en compañía de las deidades… y un "entusiasta" Dios del Vino arriba de una mesa y dispersando sus preparados a todos los presentes.

-¡¡Que siga la fiesta!!- gritó Dionisos arriba de una mesa y con una botella en cada mano- ¡¿Quién quiere otro trago?!-

-¿No deberías decirle algo a tu hijo?- le dijo Hera a su esposo viendo la escena de lejos a su lado, con una enorme gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Zeus tomándose el último sorbo de su bebida- ¡¡Dionisos!! ¡¡Sírveme otra copa!!-

-No me refería a eso- murmuró la Diosa del Matrimonio golpeándose la frente con la mano y renegando con el rostro.

-Deja en paz al chico, Hera, que no le hace daño a nadie- le pidió Hestia con una sonrisa.

-Y luego Zeus espera que sus hijos se comporten- resopló la Reina de los Dioses- Con semejante disciplina, no me extraña que siempre anden causando problemas-

-¿Cómo lo hace Ares?- comentó Démeter viendo de reojo a su hermana.

-Cof, cof,cof- Hera empezó a ahogarse con la bebida que acababa de llevarse a los labios- Ares es un caso perdido, yo he tratado de disciplinarlo, pero simplemente no entiende. Pero al menos mis niñas saben comportarse, no como otras de las hijas de Zeus-

-¿De quiénes estás hablando, Hera?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Artemisa y la reencarnación de Atena viendo con malos ojos a la Diosa del Matrimonio.

-Si se sintieron aludidas por algo será, ¿no?- comentó Hera dirigiéndoles una sonrisa burlona.

-Hera, no molestes a las niñas. Ellas saben comportarse- dijo cierto Señor de los Cielos, ya parcialmente bajo los efectos de las bebidas de Dionisos.

-¡Uy, sí! Son el vivo ejemplo de la perfección- exclamó Hera con sarcasmo- ¡Más consentidas no podrías tenerlas! ¡Todo el Olimpo sabe que a Atena y Artemisa siempre les cumples cada uno de sus caprichos! ¡Y luego dices que no tienes favoritismos!-

-¡Yo no tengo favoritismos!- protestó Zeus- ¡Yo adoro a cada una de mis hijas!-

Casi pudo escucharse cómo se rayaba un disco a la vez que todos los hijos varones de Zeus volteaban a ver a su progenitor con malos ojos.

-Gracias, papá-

-Cof, cof, y también a mis hijos- se apresuró a corregir Zeus sonriendo nerviosamente y con varias gotitas en su frente- A todos; yo no tengo preferencias-

-¿En serio?- inquirió Hera escéptica- ¿Entonces por qué le cumples a Artemisa todas las peticiones que te hace? Como cuando te pidió no tener que casarse y como cuando dijo que quería ir a la Tierra a dizque ayudar a su hermana. Y lo mismo con Atena, siempre le das lo que quiere, ¡si hasta le diste tu égida! ¡Y nunca se la prestabas a nadie!- (NA: La égida es el peto o bien, el escudo, según distintas fuentes, de la armadura de Atena, y que originalmente era de Zeus)

-¡Ay, Hera! Eso no prueba nada- protestó el señor del Trueno sonriendo despreocupadamente- A ver, ¿cuándo les he negado a Hebe, Ilitia o a cualquiera de mis hijos algo que me hayan pedido?... Salvo por la vez que Ares quería unas cabezas nucleares, pero eso es otra historia. Ejem, el caso es que tus hijas generalmente acuden primero contigo y lo mismo con Perséfone y Deméter; pero Atena y Artemisa me buscan a mí y por eso trato de ayudarlas en lo que me piden-

-¿Entonces Atena no es tu favorita, papá?- preguntó Artemisa colgándose del brazo de su padre y viéndolo con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

-Ya te dije que yo quiero a todos mis hijos, Artemisa- insistió Zeus- Pero pues tú sabes que todos ustedes tienen a sus madres y no es así con Atena y Dionisos, por eso a veces me inclino más hacia ellos, sobre todo hacia tu hermana, porque Dionisos tiende a abusar de mis favores-

-Y por eso tú tienes que quererme al doble a mí y eso nos hace muy unidos, ¿verdad, papá?- dijo Saori colgándose del otro brazo del Dios y poniendo cara angelical (NA: Bueno, al menos eso intentó XD)

-Claro, princesa- Zeus le dirigió una sonrisa a la niña de sus ojos.

-Y luego dice que no es favoritista- suspiró Hera encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necia, mujer?- interrogó el Dios de Dioses viendo seriamente a su esposa.

-Oye, papá- lo llamó Artemisa aún colgada de su brazo- Ya que tú quieres taaanto a tus hijos, no me negarás un pequeño favorcito que quiero pedirte, ¿verdad?-

-¿De qué se trata, hija?-

-Es algo sencillo, papi- dijo la Diosa de la Caza poniendo su cara más inocente- Verás, tú sabes que yo ya voy a regresar al Olimpo y pues… mis angelitos regresarán conmigo, pero pues los pobrecitos ya de por si se sienten extraños en la Tierra sin poder usar sus cosmos, ¿no habría la posibilidad de que se los devolvieras? Ellos han trabajado muy duro y creo que se merecen esa pequeña recompensa, ¿no estás de acuerdo?-

-Mmm… pues, supongo que quizás…-

-Papá, si les regresas sus poderes a los ángeles de Artemisa, mis santos tienen derecho a recuperar también los suyos ya que han trabajado igual de duro que ellos- pidió Saori jalando el otro brazo de su padre.

-Sí, bueno… Creo que… podría considerarlo, pero…- Zeus se rascaba la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

-¡¡Por favoooooor, papá!!- suplicaron sus hijas poniendo caras de borregos a medio morir.

-Ok, les devolveré sus poderes a sus guerreros- terminó por ceder el magnánimo Dios.

-¡¡Momento!!- intervino Poseidón- ¿Por qué los guerreros de tus hijas van a recuperar sus poderes? Si es así, incluye a mis generales en la reposición de todo el cosmos que les quitaste-

-Ok, incluyo a tus generales- aceptó Zeus a la vez que se tomaba una copa de un solo trago.

-¿Y qué hay de mis espectros?- inquirió Hades.

-Sí, sí, sí, lo que quieras- asintió el señor de los rayos tomándose otra copa.

-Oye, papá- Hermes se apareció sobre la espalda de su padre de pronto- Ya que no tienes favoritismos, si le concedes a Atena y a Artemisa lo que te pidieron, también me puedes conceder algo a mí, ¿verdad?-

-¿Y tú qué quieres, Hermes?- preguntó Zeus volteando a ver a su hijo.

-¿Puedo tomarme unas vacaciones en la Tierra?- pidió el mensajero con ojitos suplicantes.

-¿Qué no has andado de vago por la Tierra todo este tiempo?- inquirió Hades viendo seriamente a su sobrino.

-¡No es verdad!- protestó Hermes- Estuve ayudando a Poseidón y no sólo eso, sino que seguí cumpliendo con mis labores de mensajero cada vez que mi padre me llamaba, aunque estuviera en el fondo del mar-

-Eso explica por qué luego te me perdías de vista- comentó el Dios de los Mares con una mano en el mentón.

-Llevo siglos y siglos sin tomarme unas vacaciones- se lamentó Hermes poniendo cara de sufrimiento- Mi vida es: "Hermes lleva esto", "Hermes trae aquello", "Hermes, ve a decir esto", "Hermes, averigua aquello" ¡Nunca puedo descansar!- gimió haciendo puchero y abrazándose al cuello de su padre.

-Está bien, está bien, tómate tus vacaciones- aceptó Zeus sirviéndose un nuevo trago- ¡Pero nada de cafeína!-

-Por nosotros, Zeus, ¿de veras crees que Hermes no se toma sus descansos cada vez que tiene oportunidad?- protestó Hera viendo seriamente a su esposo, mientras el mensajero de los Dioses festejaba brincando por el lugar.

-Ya sé, ya sé, pero me siento benevolente- explicó el Dios de Dioses tomándose su bebida.

-¡¿En serio?!- a todas las deidades presentes se les iluminó el rostro ante semejante afirmación.

-Papá, ¿entonces puedo ampliar mis viñedos en los jardines del Olimpo?- pidió Dionisos quitando a Saori de un empujón y guindándose del brazo de su padre.

-Claro, ¡que haya más viñedos y más vino! ¡Y sírveme otra copa!- pidió un Dios de los Cielos ya con el rostro rubicundo.

-Deberías dejar de tomar- sugirió Hera con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-No digas tonterías, Hera- intervino Poseidón, quien ya le servía una nueva copa a su hermano a la vez que empujaba a Artemisa- Zeus aún aguanta otra ronda de tragos, ¿verdad, hermanito?-

-¡Por supuesto!- asintió el Dios rubio con una gran sonrisa y tomándose el trago.

-Y ya que estás taaaan benevolente, perdonarás ese pequeño "accidente" en el que casi inundo el mundo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el señor de los Mares.

-Sí, Poseidón, lo que tú digas, hip- la sonrisa del Señor del Olimpo dejaba en claro que las bebidas de Dionisos ya inundaban su torrente sanguíneo.

-Y puedo crear unas cuantas tormentitas este año, ¿cierto?- pidió también Poseidón con cara de niño bueno.

-¿Y con relámpagos y aguaceros torrenciales?- agregó Ann (NA: Esta pareja es tal para cual u.u')

-Sí, sí, muchas tormentas, hip- la palabra "sobrio" dejó de describir a Zeus hace rato XD

-Y en la Tierra hacen falta nuevos volcanes- comentó Hefestos.

-Y muchas, muchas flores de todos los colores- agregó Perséfone.

-Y yo necesito algunas cuantas armas de destrucción masiva- pidió Ares.

-Y a mí no me caerían mal algunos nuevos equipos de entrenamiento y juegos de pesas- dijo Hércules.

-Y aquí en el Olimpo deberíamos ampliar los jardines en general para mis injertos- opinó Deméter.

-¡¡Deméter!!- Hera volteó a ver a su hermana con cara de reproche.

-Zeus, yo siempre he querido un cachorro- pidió Hestia.

-¡Yo también quiero uno, papá!- exclamó Hebe.

-¡¡Hestia!! ¡¡Hebe!!- les gritó la Diosa del Matrimonio.

-No hay problema con que este año haya un eclipse al menos por un par de horas, ¿verdad?- comentó Hades.

-¡¡Oish!! ¡¡Ya basta!!- protestó Hera- ¡¡Entonces yo quiero joyas nuevas y nuevos vestidos!! (NA: Si no puedes con tus enemigos… XD)

-Hip, claro querida, todos tendrán lo que pidieron, hip- aseguró Zeus- ¿Están felices?-

-¡¡Siiiii!!- los Dioses del Olimpo casi saltaban de alegría.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces que siga la fiesta! ¡¡Saluuuud!!- brindó Zeus levantando su copa, pero en eso notó que alguien no le había pedido nada- ¡¡Apolo, muchacho!! ¡¡Ven aquí con tu padre!! ¿Tú no quieres nada?-

-Padre, en serio debes dejar de tomar- sugirió el Dios siempre joven quitándole la bebida de las manos al Dios de Dioses y viéndolo con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-No seas… hip, aguafiestas, hijo- le reprochó Zeus pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su vástago y recuperando su bebida- Mejor dime qué quieres- lo animó a la vez que lo veía con una sonrisa pícara- Ya tomaste una decisión sobre lo que te preocupaba, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, papá, ya he decidido algo- asintió Apolo ligeramente sonrojado.

-¡Bien por ti, muchacho!- el Señor del Trueno le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al Dios oracular- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

-Pues… ahora que lo dices… sí hay algo que quiero pedirte…- admitió el gemelo divino sonriendo ligeramente.

**Santuario de Atena**

Aquí, el ambiente de la fiesta no era muy diferente del que se vivía en el Olimpo.

-¡¡Que siga la fiesta!!- gritó Milo arriba de una mesa y con una botella en cada mano- ¡¿Quién quiere otro trago?!- (NA: ¿Por qué eso se me hace conocido? n_n'')

-¡¡Milo, bájate de ahí antes de que te caigas!!- lo reprendió Camus.

-No seas aguafiestas, Camus, deja que Milo se divierta- intervino Kanon.

-En el estado en el que se encuentra no tardará en caerse y romperse algo- comentó el santo de Acuario.

-Ya lo sabemos- asintió Aioros- Pero yo aposté que todavía aguanta bailar la canción que está sonando en estos momentos antes de caerse-

-Y yo digo que se cae antes de que termine- sentenció el gemelo menor.

-Pues mi apuesta fue que se caerá en el preciso momento en que se termine las 2 botellas que tiene y quiera ir por otra más- dijo Shura.

-¡Qué bonitos amigos! Apostando a expensas de uno de sus camaradas- Camus le dirigió una mirada no muy agradable a los 3 santos.

-Je, je, je- Aioros, Kanon y Shura se limitaron a reír con algunas gotitas sobre sus rostros.

-¡Ja! Te dije que Camus los regañaba antes de que Milo se cayera, así que págame- le exigió Saga a MM, ambos a espaldas del aguador dorado.

-¡Rayos! Estaba seguro de que Milo no tardaría en caerse- se lamentó el santo de Cáncer sacando su billetera.

-¡¡Waaaaaahhhhh!! ¡¡Eeecheeeen paaaajaaaa!!- justo en ese momento, el santo de Escorpio tropezó mientras bailaba arriba de la mesa y se fue derechito contra el suelo.

-¡Condenado bicho! ¡¿No podías haberte caído 5 segundos antes?!- gruñó MM.

-¡¡Gané!!- festejó Kanon con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Rayos!- Aioros y Shura resoplaron con expresión de derrota a la vez que sacaban sus billeteras.

-Estoy… hip… bien, no pasó nada, no pasó nada- dijo Milo parándose como podía del suelo.

-¡Ja! Les dije a todos que se paraba antes de 5 minutos, así que páguenme- exclamó Shura feliz de la vida.

-¡¡¿Bueno pues que no hay algo por lo que ustedes no apuesten?!!- les reprochó Camus viéndolos seriamente- ¡¡Esto es el colmo de la ociosidad!!-

-Maestro, tenía razón- llegó a decirle Hyoga al aguador dorado- Aldebarán se acabó los canapés de Misty en menos de 15 minutos, aquí está lo que apostamos-

-¿Qué decías, Camus?- Saga, Aioros, Kanon, Shura y MM fulminaron con la mirada al francés.

-Ah… yo… este… ¿no hace mucho calor aquí?- Camus comenzó a jalarse el cuello de la camisa a la vez que una gotota se deslizaba por su rostro- Creo que voy a tomar aire- agregó dándose la vuelta y jalando al cisne de las nieves- Camina, Hyoga, tengo que hablarte sobre lo que es ser inoportuno-

Y bueno, pues la fiesta seguía sin percances y el tiempo avanzaba como siempre cediéndole el paso a las horas, mientras que las bebidas inundaban el torrente sanguíneo de la mayoría de los guerreros. Así, ya entrada la madrugada, el ambiente aún seguía muy ameno y dando a entender que el festejo aún iba para largo. Las risas llenaban el aire confundiéndose con la música; los juegos y las apuestas seguían y aún había suficiente comida a pesar de que el santo de Tauro prácticamente no se alejaba de la mesa de los bocadillos.

Afuera del comedor del Santuario, la noche se encontraba estrellada y algunas parejas disfrutaban del cielo nocturno; bueno, así era en el caso de Aioria y Marín, que conversaban entusiasmados sentados en las escalinatas de entrada, porque Orfeo y Euridice estaban demasiado embobados viéndose mutuamente como para notar que había estrellas en el cielo. Allí afuera también se encontraban conversando tranquilamente Radamanthys y Pandora, aunque el juez de Wyvern tenía que interrumpir su plática continuamente para ir a alejar a los otros 2 jueces que no dejaban de darse vueltas por allí para espiarlos (NA: Cómo hay gente metiche, ¿verdad? XD)

Pero mientras los enamorados disfrutaban de la noche, en el interior del comedor, el santo de Escorpio seguía repartiendo tragos a quienes se dejaran, pero pues aún había quienes se negaban a tomar algo y el escorpión dorado no podía permitir aquello.

-¡Por favor, muchachos, ustedes no han tomado nada!- decía Milo ofreciéndoles bebidas a un grupito que se encontraba reunido en una de las mesas del comedor- ¡Acepten aunque sea un trago!-

-Milo, yo no tomo, deja de insistir con eso- protestó Shiryu.

-¡Y ya no le ofrezcas bebidas a mi hermano, que aún es muy joven para tomar!- advirtió Ikki.

-Y tú ya eres todo un veterano, ¿verdad?- murmuró Hyoga viendo de reojo al fénix.

-Cierra la boca, patito, no sea que alguien te la cierre- Ikki le dirigió una mirada de fuego al cisne.

-¿No quieren ni siquiera un traguito, chiquito, pequeñito?- insistió el santo de Escorpio.

-Milo, deja de ser tan insistente con los chicos- pidió Mu.

-Bien, dejo en paz a los niños de bronce- suspiró el escorpión dorado encogiéndose de hombros, pero entonces su vista se posó en otro santo que tampoco le había aceptado ni un trago- Pero tú ya no me seguirás rechazando las bebidas, ¿verdad, Shaka?-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaré cuando te he dicho que no las 212 veces anteriores?- inquirió sin inmutarse el santo de Virgo.

-¿Has estado contando todas las veces que Milo te ha ofrecido algo de tomar?- preguntó Mu viendo al rubio con expresión sorprendida.

-A decir verdad, los que llevan las cuentas son Aioros, Shura, Kanon, Saga y MM- explicó el hindú.

-¿Y ahora qué apostaron?- interrogó Camus viendo con malos ojos a los mencionados.

-Pues yo digo que Milo le insistirá a Shaka con eso más de 500 veces en toda la noche- dijo Aioros.

-No, antes de 400 ya no estará en condiciones ni siquiera de hablar por todo lo que ha tomado- aseguró Shura.

-Aún ahogado en alcohol seguirá insistiendo y fácilmente llegará a 600 veces- comentó Saga.

-No llegará a 550- replicó su gemelo.

-Algo le pasará a Milo antes de que llegue a 500 y ya no podrá insistir- declaró MM con una sonrisa burlona.

-Shaka me aceptará algo antes de que llegue a insistirle 300 veces- sentenció Milo.

-Es más probable que hartes a Shaka y él te mande a volar de un golpe antes de que te acepte tus bebidas- lo corrigió Afrodita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Afro, Shaka es de convicciones firmes- coincidió Kanon asintiendo con el rostro.

-Ahora que lo dicen, debo admitir que me sorprende que Shaka haya venido a la fiesta- comentó el santo del Dragón.

-No deberías sorprenderte, Shiryu, Shaka nunca nos ha dejado solos en nuestras fiestas desde que éramos niños- le dijo Shura.

-Alguien debe evitar que se maten cuando empiezan a discutir después de haber tomado- suspiró el santo de Virgo.

-Eso mismo nos dice Krishna a nosotros- comentó Bian sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-¡Ay! Esta fiesta me trae tantos recuerdos- suspiró Saga viendo a su alrededor- Milo con sus bebidas; Aldebarán comiendo toda la comida que se le pone en frente; Aioros, Shura; Kanon y MM apostando por todo; Camus intentado que Milo no se mate por accidente; Shaka dizque cuidándonos; Afrodita negándose a comer para mantener la línea; Aioria soñando despierto con Marín; y Mu vigilando que al Patriarca no llegue-

-Alguien se está haciendo viejo- murmuró Ikki con expresión burlona.

-¡Nadie te preguntó, pajarraco flameado!- el santo de Géminis vio con malos ojos al fénix.

-Es agradable volver a estar todos reunidos- comentó Shura.

-Es cierto, aunque nuestras fiestas no terminaban precisamente bien la mayoría de las veces- recordó Mu con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-¿Pero no decían que casi nunca los atraparon?- inquirió Shun.

-No lo decía por eso, es que generalmente la fiesta terminaba con alguna pelea y por alguna bizarra razón, todos acabábamos involucrados- suspiró el santo de Aries.

-¡Ja! Sí es cierto, ¡y qué destrozos armábamos!- exclamó MM- Luego era un reto volver a poner todo en orden para que nadie se diera cuenta-

-¿Y por qué peleaban?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Por cualquier tontería- explicó Shura encogiéndose de hombros- Como la vez que Milo vomitó encima de MM; o la vez que Kanon se negó a pagarnos una apuesta a Aioros y a mí porque dijo que hicimos trampa; o cuando Aldebarán nos dejó sin comida; o el día que Afrodita trajo cerveza light que sabía horrible; o la ocasión en que Aioria sin querer le prendió fuego a la ropa de Saga, o el día que Camus intentó congelarnos por coger sus vinos; o cuando Shaka nos echó su Tesoro del Cielo para ponernos en orden porque ya habíamos tomado mucho; o como la vez que Mu sin querer rompió las botellas de las bebidas al mover los muebles usando su telequinesis-

-Sí, qué hermosos tiempos- suspiró Kanon con expresión nostálgica.

-¡Brindemos por todos los buenos momentos que hemos vivido!- exclamó Milo levantando su copa- Anda, Shaka, deja que te sirva un trago para que nos acompañes con el brindis-

-213- contó el santo de Virgo con una gotota en el rostro.

-Shakita, no seas malo y acepta un trago- le pidió el santo de Escorpio poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado- ¿No quieres brindar con nosotros tus compañeros, tus camaradas, tus hermanos?-

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Milo- el rubio sólo vio de soslayo al escorpión dorado.

-Por favooooooor- suplicó Milo con cara de niño a punto de hacer berrinche- Debes aceptarme un trago al menos una vez en la vida, no quiero morir sabiendo que nunca probaste los placeres de las bebidas-

-Pues ya te moriste una vez sin haber convencido a Shaka- le recordó Saga.

-Sí, pero no pienso permitir que eso vuelva a pasar- sentenció Milo- Así que, Shaka, aceptarás mi preparado especial y te lo tomarás-

-Nunca había visto a Milo tan necio con que Shaka le aceptara un trago- murmuró Afrodita.

-El alcohol hace que se ponga más necio que de costumbre- opinó Aioros.

- Sí… además de que ahora sabe que Shaka no puede dejarlo sin sentidos y por eso se atreve a insistir más que en otras ocasiones- agregó Camus con una gotota en su rostro.

Y de verdad que Milo estaba convencido de que podría lograr que el santo de Virgo le entrara a la bebida y no se cansaba de insistirle de mil y una maneras diferentes, motivo por el cual estaba llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que comenzaban a congregarse para ver cómo iba a terminar aquello, y claro que los santos dorados no eran los únicos que estaban haciendo apuestas al respecto.

-50 euros a que el alacrán recibirá un golpe en la cara en los próximos 30 minutos- apostó Minos.

-Yo apuesto 100 euros a que mi maestro no golpea a Milo- declaró Ágora.

-Pues yo apuesto 70 euros a que si no es el santo de Virgo, alguien golpeará al escorpión para callarlo de una vez por todas- sentenció Eo.

-100 euros a que mi maestro intentará controlar a Milo dentro de los próximos 5 minutos- apostó Isaac.

-100 a que Milo no le hará ningún caso- le siguió Hyoga.

Y mientras todos los presentes seguían con sus apuestas, un cosmos extraño llenó el lugar y envolvió a todos los guerreros, aunque la mayoría estaba tan centrada en el espectáculo que estaba haciendo el santo de Escorpio que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta… pero también hubo quien lo notó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue esa sensación?- se preguntó Mu palpando su cuerpo.

-¿Tú también sentiste eso, Mu?- lo interrogó Saga también palpando su anatomía.

-Sí, fue una sensación extraña, como si… como si hubiera…-

-Como si hubiera recuperado algo que me faltaba- completó la frase el santo de Géminis abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Sí, eso es- asintió el lemuriano- Pero… no es posible… ¿o sí?-


	21. Se acabó la fiesta

**21. SE ACABÓ LA FIESTA**

Mientras la fiesta de los guerreros seguía en el Santuario, en el Olimpo, el Dios de Dioses empezaba a cumplir algunas de las promesas que sus hijos y hermanos le habían sacado aprovechando su "benevolencia". Pero como recordarán, la mayoría de los guerreros ni siquiera lo había notado pues estaban muy entretenidos viendo cómo Milo intentaba convencer a Shaka de aceptarle un trago.

-¡Por Zeus, Milo! ¡Deja en paz a Shaka!- le pidió Camus a su amigo intentando lograr que cesara en su obstinación.

-¡No! ¡Shaka va a probar mi preparado especial!- sentenció el escorpión dorado intentando abrirle la boca al santo de Virgo- ¿Verdad, Shaka?-

Pero el santo de la Virgen se limitó a responder con una sonrisa enigmática sin despegar ni un poco sus labios.

-¡Eres un terco, Milo!- suspiró el aguador dorado dejándose caer en una silla- Bien merecido te tendrás que Shaka se harte y te mande a volar de una patada-

El santo de Acuario jaló una copa que había dejado a medio tomar para tranquilizar sus ánimos ante la necedad de su amigo, pero justo cuando estaba por llevársela a los labios notó que la bebida estaba congelada.

-¿Y ahora?- se preguntó Camus con expresión confundida a la vez que volteaba la copa sin que su contenido se derramara por lo congelado que estaba- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso yo…?- el santo de Acuario soltó la copa y observó sus manos, notando la misma sensación extraña que Mu y Saga sintieran.

Para comprobarlo, el aguador dorado trató de concentrar un poco de su cosmos en una de sus manos y una fina escarcha la cubrió rápidamente.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el francés levantándose de golpe y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ya lo notaste, Camus?- le preguntó Saga al ver su reacción.

-¿Ustedes también?- interrogó el santo de la ánfora al gemelo y a Mu y ambos asintieron con el rostro- Entonces, eso quiere decir que…- la mirada del francés se dirigió entonces hacia Milo, que seguía insistiendo con Shaka- Oh, oh-

-¡Shaka, deja de dejarme en mal frente a todos y tómate lo que te ofrezco!- exigía el santo del bicho, digo, del escorpión.

-Milo, te doy la oportunidad de que me dejes en paz por las buenas- ofreció Shaka aún sonriendo de manera misteriosa.

-200 a que el alacrancito recibirá un buen golpe a su siguiente insistencia- exclamó Aiacos visiblemente emocionado.

-¡Nah! Shaka no va a golpearlo, acepto tu apuesta- aceptó Aioros.

-Yo también le entro, Shaka no golpea a Milo- coincidió Shura.

-Les recuerdo que yo ya había apostado que algo iba a pasarle a Milo antes de insistirle a Shaka 500 veces y le agrego 200 euros a mi apuesta a que ese "algo" pasa en los próximos 5 minutos- dijo MM con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡50 euros a que el alacrán recibe un puñetazo!- exclamó Eo.

-¡70 a que será una patada!- corrigió Sylphid.

-¡¡500 a que mi maestro no lo golpea!!- sentenció el santo del Pavo Real.

-¡Shiva!- Ágora volteó a ver a su compañero con ojos más que abiertos.

-¿Qué? No va a golpear a Milo- protestó el aludido.

-Pues por la cara de Shaka, ya no estoy tan seguro de eso- comentó Kanon con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-¡Shaka, cuento 3 para que te tomes lo que te doy!- advirtió Milo aún metido en lo suyo.

-¿Si? Pues yo cuento 3 para que te des la vuelta y te retires- propuso Shaka ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- lo desafió el escorpión.

-Milo, hazle caso a Shaka y déjalo en paz- le sugirió Camus jalándolo de un brazo.

-No lo dejo hasta que acepte mi preparado- declaró el griego soltándose de su amigo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok, pero que conste que intenté detenerte- sentenció Camus alejándose a prudente distancia.

-Creo que mejor seguimos el ejemplo de Camus y nos retiramos un poco- les propuso Shiryu a sus amigos.

-¡Por favor, lagartija bigotuda! ¿Acaso crees que el perfecto iluminado golpearía al alacrán?- inquirió Ikki.

-Más vale prevenir que lamentar- opinó Hyoga alejándose de Shaka y Milo- Shun, Seiya, moviéndose-

Los aludidos le hicieron caso al gansito Marinela, digo, a Hyoga y se retiraron con Shiryu, sólo el fénix permaneció en su lugar para tener un buen panorama de lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Shaka, no seas cobarde y atrévete a probar cosas diferentes!- seguía insistiendo el santo de Escorpio.

-1…- empezó a contar el rubio sin inmutarse.

-¡No intentes asustarme! ¡No te dejo en paz hasta que aceptes mi bebida!-

-2…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- interrogó Milo- ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿A mí que soy como tu hermano?-

-Milo, yo nunca te golpearía- aseguró Shaka sonriéndole amablemente al escorpión dorado- Deja por la paz tu insistencia y olvidemos todo esto-

-Acéptame un trago y te dejo en paz de una vez por todas- propuso el bicho con una sonrisa.

-Última oportunidad para que te retires, Milo- sentenció el santo de la virgen.

-¡No, señor! ¡Tú vas a aceptarme un trago y lo harás ahora!- declaró el escorpión cruzándose de brazos- ¡Hazte hombre y acepta lo que te doy!-

-Y tú deja de actuar como niño y deja de molestarme- le reprochó Shaka, quien ya no estaba precisamente sonriendo.

-¡No quiero!- replicó Milo haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito- Eres el único que nunca me acepta ni un trago, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres un cobarde al que le da miedo probar cosas diferentes ¡Gallina!-

-Uuuhhhh- todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento esperando la respuesta del de Virgo.

-Te paso eso sólo porque sé que has tomado de más- dijo Shaka respirando profundamente- Pero no pienso seguirte soportando tus necedades-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer, Budita? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Eso quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-

-¿Y quién dice que voy a golpearte, Milo? Yo nunca haría eso-

-Claro que no, ¡porque eres un cobarde!- el santo de Escorpio avanzó unos pasos acercándose peligrosamente al santo de Virgo- ¡Vamos, Shaka! Golpéame, te doy la oportunidad de que lo hagas, ni siquiera pienso defenderme- (NA: Bien dicen que el alcohol pone impertinentes a algunos u.u')- ¡Anda, ¿qué esperas?!-

-Tú te lo buscaste, Milo- Shaka finalmente se puso de pie frente al santo de Escorpio.

-Da tu mejor golpe, Shaka- lo animó el griego abriendo los brazos.

-Ya te dije que no pienso golpearte-

-Ya sabía que no te atreverías, GA-LLI-NA, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?- se burló Milo.

-Sólo 3 palabras, Milo- respondió Shaka con una GRAN sonrisa en el rostro...

**Entrada del Santuario (Algunas horas después)**

Faltaba poco para el amanecer cuando dos siluetas llegaron al Santuario de Atena, siendo recibidos por algunos guardias que se cuadraron de inmediato ante ellos, aunque dichos guardias no pudieron evitar ver con cierta curiosidad a los recién llegados, ¡y no era para menos!, puesto que ambos llevaban algunas marcas de lápiz labial adornando sus rostros.

-Debo aceptar que esta fue una buena idea, Dohko- admitió Shion caminando al lado de su amigo (NA: ¿Lo sospechaban? XD)

-Sí, fue una noche grandiosa- asintió el maestro de Libra con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aunque de verdad que el inesperado regreso de nuestros poderes especiales aún me tiene confundido- comentó el Patriarca con rostro reflexivo.

-Pero no pudo sentarnos mejor, gracias a que de nuevo puedes teletransportarte pudimos ir hasta el Moulin Rouge en Francia- festejó el chino.

-Sí, es verdad, sólo espero que los muchachos no hayan armado mucho alboroto con su fiesta- suspiró Shion.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta, Shion?- pregunto Dohko deteniéndose de golpe y riendo nerviosamente.

-¡Por Zeus, Dohko! ¿Pues cuántos años crees que tengo?- le reprochó el peliverde viéndolo seriamente- Ya no me chupo el dedo y conozco perfectamente a mis santos como para saber que estaban planeando una fiesta y que tú los tratabas de encubrir, por eso insististe tanto en irnos a otro lado, ¿verdad?-

-¿Estás molesto?- le preguntó el santo de la balanza poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir- Tú sabes que ellos iban a organizar su fiesta contigo o sin ti en el Santuario, ¡yo sólo quería evitar que Atena o Apolo nos castigaran a nosotros si los descubrían y por eso te dije que nos fuéramos!-

-Da igual- suspiró Shion resignado- Tal y como dices, ellos hubieran hecho su fiesta conmigo o sin mi vigilándolos. Además, no puedo enojarme contigo, porque gracias a tu idea tuvimos una noche inolvidable- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que no estés enojado, Shion- suspiró Dohko aliviado- Cuando te enojas hasta a mí me das miedo-

-Sí, bueno… no sé por qué, pero creo que pronto tendré buenas razones para estar molesto- comentó el Patriarca con algunas gotitas en su nuca y continuando con su camino.

-¡Nah! De seguro que los muchachos no causaron grandes problemas- aseguró Dohko siguiendo a su amigo, pero de pronto puso rostro pensativo- Aunque, me pregunto si notarían que ya pueden utilizar sus ataques especiales de nuevo-

-¡Ay no! No lo había pensado- gimió Shion deteniéndose de golpe y ligeramente pálido e inmediatamente salió corriendo como loco.

-¡Shion, espera, ¿dónde vas?!-

Pero el Patriarca no se detuvo y siguió corriendo rumbo a las 12 casas, aunque ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de llegar a la escalinata que daba hacia estas, puesto que se encontró con varios de sus santos, y algunos otros colados, aún en el comedor del Santuario.

-¡¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?!!- exclamó Shion viendo con los ojos muy abiertos a un grupo de guerreros que se encontraba limpiando un semidestruido comedor.

-¡¡Maestro!!- gritó Mu con escoba en mano a la vez que se ponía más blanco que el papel.

-Ah, ah, Shion, ¿por qué la carrera?- Dohko llegó corriendo tras su amigo respirando agitadamente y entonces notó el estado del comedor- ¡¡¿Pero qué rayos le hicieron a este lugar?!!-

Y si se preguntan por qué la sorpresa, les diré que esta quizás se debía al hecho de que todas las mesas y sillas estaban volcadas por todos lados; o quizás a que había restos de comida por doquier; o podría ser porque algunos de los guerreros que se encontraban en el comedor llevaban vendas en diferentes parte del cuerpo; ¿o sería acaso porque había un espectro colgando del techo, cierto minino congelado en un bloque de hielo, un juez del Inframundo y un arquero de 4 patas encadenados a un pilar, un ángel hecho estatua de piedra, un sirenito y un santo dorado clavados a una pared por unas rosas, un pollo a las brazas amarrado a otro pilar más y otro general marino y un santo plateado inmovilizados a la entrada del comedor?

-¡¡Mu!! ¡¡Exijo una explicación!!- rugió Shion viendo con no muy buena cara a su alumno.

-¡¡Gran Patriarca!!- Camus iba saliendo del comedor cargando una cubeta y, al igual que el santo del carnero se puso pálido como fantasma al ver al portavoz de Atena.

-¡Camus! ¿Tú también estuviste involucrado en este desorden?- inquirió Shion viendo sorprendido al francés- ¡¡Exijo que me expliquen qué demonios ocurrió!!-

-Maestro, ¿qué les hacemos a las sillas y a las mesas que se rompieron?- Hyoga salió tras el santo de Acuario sin notar que la máxima autoridad del Santuario había vuelto.

-¡¡¿Qué cosa?!!- gritó el peliverde al borde de un colapso nervioso.

-Oh, oh- muchas gotitas aparecieron en la nuca del cisne de las nieves.

-Hyoga, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre ser inoportuno?- Camus sólo observó de soslayo a su pupilo.

-Maestro, cálmese, ya todo está bajo control y pronto terminaremos de arreglar todos los desperfectos- intentó tranquilizar Mu al carnero mayor al notar que a este le estaba dando un tic en un ojo.

-A ver, Mu, dime por favor…- Shion respiraba lo más profundamente que podía para intentar tranquilizarse- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIERON EN ESTE LUGAR?!!!-

-Gran Patriarca, por favor, deje que yo le explique lo que ocurrió- pidió Shaka saliendo al escuchar los gritos del antiguo santo de Aries.

-¡¡Shaka!! ¡¿Tú también?!- exclamó el bicentenario lemuriano con incredulidad- ¡¡No puede ser!!-

-Shion, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó amablemente Dohko al ver que su amigo se dejaba caer de sentón en el suelo.

-Acabábamos de terminar de reparar todo, ¡¿por qué justo ahora me salen con esto?!- gimió haciendo puchero.

-Maestro, le digo que ya todo está en orden y no hubo daños irreparables- aseguró Mu.

-¡¿Pero en qué estaban pensando para dejar el comedor en semejante estado?!- inquirió molesto el Patriarca.

-Otra de las fiestas de Milo que se salen de control, Maestro Shion- suspiró Camus.

-¡¡Milo!! ¡¿Dónde está ese pequeño bicho?!- rugió el peliverde crispando los dedos.

-Adentro, ayudando a trapear el piso junto con Kanon y los alumnos de Shaka- respondió Hyoga señalando hacia el interior del comedor.

-¿Y los demás?- interrogó Shion.

-Aldebarán está volviendo a poner mesas y sillas en su lugar, Shura y Afrodita ayudan a limpiar las paredes con algunos santos de plata; Ichi y otros de los santos de bronce están recogiendo los restos de comida; unos generales marinos están lavando los trastes sucios con Pandora, Marín y Shina y algunos cuantos espectros recogen la basura con Ikarus y Odysseus- explicó Shaka.

-¿Y qué rayos hacen aquí los generales marinos y los espectros?- cuestionó Shion apretando sus sienes.

-Pues es que se quedaron desde que vinieron a buscar a Poseidón y a Ares- explicó el santo de Aries.

-Ok- suspiró el Patriarca tratando de mostrarse tranquilo aunque una venita comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente- ¿Y qué hace Aioria en ese cubo de hielo?, ¿por qué Saga y el general de Siren están clavados a la pared por las rosas de Afrodita?, ¿por qué Aioros y Radamanthys están encadenados a esa columna?, ¿qué hace Ikki amarrado a otro pilar?, ¿por qué Orfeo está inmovilizado con el general de Scylla?, ¡¡¿y por qué demonios tenemos un espectro de veleta y una estatua de Thesseus en el comedor?!!- rugió Shion respirando agitadamente.

-Verá, maestro Shion- comenzó a explicar Camus- Lo que pasa es que cuando los muchachos notaron que habíamos recuperado nuestros poderes completamente pues… Ikki los probó prendiéndole fuego a Minos; entonces Aiacos quiso vengarse ocupando su ataque especial contra él, pero Ikki se quitó y en su lugar, el juez de Garuda mandó a volar a Valentine, el espectro que ahora tenemos de veleta. Obviamente, después de eso, Radamanthys también quiso tomar partido y se dispuso a atacar a Ikki, pero Shun lo detuvo sujetándolo a una columna del comedor con su cadena, aunque no pudo evitar que Lune ocupara su látigo para amarrar a su hermano a la columna y todos consideramos que era mejor que lo dejara ahí hasta que termináramos de poner todo en orden-

-Pero eso no explica lo de los demás- Shion veía seriamente a los presentes esperando una explicación más detallada.

-Lo que pasa- siguió Mu- Es que después de que Aiacos fallara su ataque, intentó volver a usarlo contra Ikki, pero él se volvió a quitar y entonces el que salió volando fue Isaac, el alumno de Camus, por lo que él se molestó e intentó congelar al juez de Garuda, pero este también se quitó y el congelado resultó Aioria, quien venía entrando al comedor con Marín. Entonces Aioros también se fue contra Aiacos y se pusieron a pelear, pero como estaban armando mucho revuelo, le pedimos a Albiore que los detuviera con su cadena, sólo que Aiacos se nos escapó de nuevo y sólo se quedó encadenado Aioros, aunque Aiacos no pudo ir muy lejos porque Marín lo noqueó rompiéndole una silla en la cabeza-

-¿Y cómo explican lo de Saga, Orfeo, Thesseus y los 2 generales marinos?- insistió el Patriarca.

-Es que…- continuó Shaka- En sus escapadas por todo el comedor huyendo de los jueces de Hades, Ikki le tiró encima a Afrodita lo que quedaba de espagueti y ahí empezó una guerra de comida de todos contra todos, hasta que Afrodita se hartó de que no le podía atinar al fénix y utilizó sus rosas para intentar detenerlo, pero a los que dejó clavados a la pared fue a Saga y a Sorrento. Eo se enojó por eso e intentó atacar a Afrodita, sólo que se resbaló al pisar algo y sin querer se fue contra Milo, quien ocupó su Restricción para detenerlo, pero accidentalmente también inmovilizó a Orfeo cuando este venía entrando con Euridice. Y en cuanto a Thesseus, lo que pasó fue que en medio de la guerra de comida, a Argol se le ocurrió ocupar su escudo para esquivar los proyectiles y sin querer queriendo convirtió al angelito en una estatua-

-¿Y cómo es que terminó todo esto?- interrogó Shion con muchas, pero MUCHAS gotas en su rostro.

-Pues todos se calmaron cuando Shaka amenazó con dejarnos a todos sin sentidos si no nos deteníamos- suspiró Mu.

-Sí- asintió Hyoga- Nadie quiso arriesgarse a que cumpliera su amenaza después de…-

-Después de 3 sillas y 2 mesas rotas, un ángel hecho estatua, un león congelado, 7 inmovilizados de una u otra manera y 4 personas inconscientes- lo interrumpió rápidamente el santo de la virgen.

-¡¿4 inconscientes?!- exclamaron Shion y Dohko con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, maestro- corroboró Mu- Le digo que Marín noqueó a Aiacos rompiéndole una silla en la cabeza e Isaac acabó inconsciente después del golpazo que se dio por el ataque del juez de Garuda-

-¿Y los otros 2?-

-Es que en medio de todo el revuelo, Aldebarán intentó pescar a Aiacos también, pero en su lugar, cogió a MM y lo aventó contra una mesa antes de notar que no era el juez de Garuda; y también entre todo el alboroto, Euridice le arrojó una silla a Milo por haber inmovilizado a Orfeo, pero sin querer le atinó a Misty y lo dejó noqueado- explicó Camus.

-¿Y cómo fue que se rompieron la otra silla y la otra mesa?- preguntó Dohko haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

-Pues es que en medio de la guerra de comida, Seiya se resbaló con algo y se fue a estampar contra una mesa y la dejó hecha astillas; y hace unos minutos, cuando ya estábamos limpiando, Jabu se resbaló en el piso mojado y fue a estamparse contra una silla dejándola en similar estado- dijo Shaka.

-Entonces fueron 6 los que acabaron inconscientes, ¿no?- corrigió Shion.

-Pues sí, pero como no es novedad que Seiya y Jabu tengan accidentes ya ni los contamos- comentó Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros.

-Por cierto, ¿y Shiryu? ¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado el santo de Libra.

-Sí, antiguo Maestro, él, Hyoga y Shun se mantuvieron a raya de la mayor parte del alboroto y ahora él y Shun se encuentran en mi casa con Kiki, vigilando a los que están desmayados- lo tranquilizó Mu.

-Gracias a Zeus que ni Atena ni Apolo pudieron ver todo este alboroto- suspiró Shion.

-Ni siquiera se darán cuenta porque ya casi terminamos de arreglar todo- lo consoló Camus.

-Qué bueno que todos se pusieron cooperativos para arreglar los desperfectos- comentó Dohko.

-Era eso o probar el Tesoro del Cielo de Shaka – murmuró el santo de Aries con una gotota en la cara.

-Gracias por eso, Shaka, pero a pesar de todo, no estás excluido del castigo que todos recibirán por hacer fiestas a escondidas- sentenció el Patriarca.

-Sí, maestro Shion- suspiró el santo de Virgo con cara de niño regañado.

-Pero ya hablaremos de su castigo mañana, por ahora vayan a terminar de arreglar el comedor y luego váyanse a dormir un rato antes de regresen los Dioses- sugirió el peliverde.

-Sí, Gran Patriarca- aceptaron los presentes resignados y volvieron a entrar al comedor.

-Yo no creo que ninguno de ellos haya iniciado los problemas- opinó Dohko viéndolos alejarse.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró Shion- Mu, Shaka y Camus nunca fueron de los que andan causando problemas, pero Camus siempre sigue a Milo, aunque sea para vigilarlo, y Mu y Shaka siempre van con los demás, aunque sea también para evitar que se maten entre ellos. Y así les tocara el castigo que les tocara, antes lo cumplían que delatar a alguno de sus compañeros-

-Se ve que todos son buenos camaradas- el maestro de Libra no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar aquello.

-Sí, lo son- coincidió con él Shion esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Pero les encanta darme dolores de cabeza y ahora…-

-¿Ahora qué?- inquirió Dohko viendo que su amigo no podía terminar la frase por estar haciendo puchero.

-¡¡Y ahora también voy a tener que lidiar con los santos de plata y de bronce en todas sus ocurrencias!!- gimió el Patriarca empezando a llorar amargamente.

-No pienses en eso, Shion- lo calmó el santo de la balanza- Mejor vamos a descansar al menos un par de horas antes de que Atena regrese y nos ponga a hacer sabrá Zeus qué cosa-

-Sí, tienes razón, ¿te llevo a tu casa?-

-Mejor vamos a tus aposentos y vemos una película en lo que me da sueño- sugirió Dohko sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Como quieras- suspiró el lemuriano y ambos desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Y en el comedor…

-Moviéndose, señores, que ya casi amanece- ordenó Shaka mientras levitaba en su posición de flor de loto en medio del comedor.

-¡Al fin quedaron limpios todos los trastes!- exclamó Marín saliendo de la cocina con Shina, Pandora y algunos de los generales marinos.

-¡No pienso volver a lavar ni un plato al menos por un año!- anunció la cobra estirándose.

-Pero si las mayoría los lavamos nosotros- protestó Bian viéndola con mala cara.

-¡Listo!- exclamó Aldebarán poniendo la última silla en su lugar-Todo en orden de nuevo-

-Ya pusimos la basura en su lugar- informó Ikarus entrando con Odysseus y algunos espectros y santos de bronce.

-Y el piso quedó rechinando de limpio- exclamó Kanon admirando el piso que ayudó a limpiar (NA: Eso me sonó a cierto comercial n_n')- Aunque hubiéramos terminado antes con un poco más de ayuda- agregó el gemelo menor viendo de reojo a su hermano.

-¡¿Y cómo demonios querías que ayudara si me dejaron aquí clavado y lleno de espinas?!- protestó Saga aún sujeto a la pared por las rosas de Afrodita.

-¿Alguien piensa soltarme algún día?- preguntó Aioros con ojitos llorosos, aún encadenado a un pilar.

-Ya no siento mis piernas- gimió Eo todavía inmovilizado por la restricción de Milo.

-Je, je, había olvidado que hay que liberarlos- dijo Shura sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-¿Y qué pasará con Thesseus?- preguntó Odysseus.

-¡Es cierto! En un momento lo libero del efecto de mi escudo- prometió Argol.

-¿Y Aioria sigue congelado?- interrogó Marín.

-Como ha estado haciendo calor, dudo que tarde demasiado en descongelarse-comentó Camus encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No sería mejor pedirle al antiguo maestro alguna de las armas de su armadura para sacar a Aioria del bloque de hielo?- sugirió Hyoga viendo a su maestro con muchas gotitas en su nuca.

-Mmm… Sí, también se puede hacer eso- admitió el santo de Acuario sin inmutarse.

-Odio causar problemas, pero yo ya tampoco siento mis piernas- se quejó Orfeo también aún bajo los efectos de la restricción.

-¡Pobrecito de ti, Orfeo!- Euridice estaba guindada de él y le besó una mejilla para consolarlo.

-¿Alguien podría ayudarme a bajar a Valentine del techo?- pidió Sylphid.

-¡¡Suéltenme, buenos para nada!!- exigieron Ikki y Radamanthys más que furiosos.

-¿A esos 2 también hay que liberarlos?- preguntó Afrodita mientras ayudaba a Saga y a Sorrento a liberarse.

-Mmm… no sé, creo que no les caería mal seguir ahí otro par de horas- opinó Saga a la vez que se estiraba para desentumirse.

-¡No pueden dejar a Radamanthys ahí!- protestó Pandora.

-¿Por qué no?- inquirieron todos los santos de Atena de lo más despreocupados, haciendo que la sirviente de Hades los viera con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

Y mientras los presentes decidían si liberar al Fénix y al juez de Wyvern, Albiore soltó a Aioros, Shura empleó Excalibur para sacar a Aioria del bloque de hielo creado por Camus, Argol liberó a Thesseus del efecto de su escudo, y Milo anuló los efectos de la restricción que actuaba sobre Eo y a Orfeo, después de lo cual, el santo de Escorpio se acercó a Shaka, que seguía levitando tranquilamente.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Milo?- le preguntó el rubio al escorpión dorado sin abrir los ojos, pero el aludido simplemente observó con ojos de borrego a medio morir al santo de Virgo- Perdona, ¿dijiste algo? No alcancé a escucharte- comentó Shaka aún con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una ligera sonrisa, ganándose que Milo lo viera con muy malos ojos.

-Yo te dije que dejaras en paz a Shaka, Milo- le recordó Camus viendo aquella escena y su amigo de Escorpio le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

-Milo, te doy 100 euros si me dices cuál es la capital de Grecia- ofreció Kanon con voz burlona pasando un brazo sobre los hombros del escorpión dorado.

-No molesten a Milo- intervino Aioros acercándose mientras estiraba su cuerpo- Suficiente tiene con lo que Shaka le hizo… aunque bien merecido se lo tiene-

-No te desanimes, Milo- lo consoló Shura dándole una palmada en la espalda al bicho- Lo peor que puede pasar es que Shaka te deje sin hablar por otras 20 horas igual que hace años-

Y claro, después de semejante comentario, Milo comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-¿Es mi imaginación o el ambiente se siente mucho más tranquilo en estos momentos que en otras ocasiones?- comentó Saga.

-¿Será porque Milo se la pasa alegando todo el tiempo y ahora no puede hablar?- sugirió Aldebarán.

-Eso y el hecho de que MM está inconsciente y no puede burlarse del estado de Milo ni de ninguna otra cosa- completó Afrodita con una sonrisa.

El santo de Escorpio se limitó a verlos aún llorando en silencio.

-Vevevelo del lalalado bububueno, Mimimilo- lo consoló Aioria temblando de frío- Al mememenos a tititi no tetete congelalalaron-

-Mejor vete a dar un baño de agua caliente, hermanito, o pescarás una neumonía- sugirió el santo de Sagitario.

-Estototoy bibibien- protestó el león dorado con los dientes castañeando.

-Vamos, Aioria, tu hermano tiene razón, debes darte un baño, cambiarte de ropa e irte a la cama- insistió Marín a la vez que jalaba al felino para llevárselo del comedor.

Y mientras la amazona prácticamente arrastraba a Aioria, Milo comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-Déjame adivinar, querías decir alguna de tus ocurrencias con respecto a que Marín se llevó a Aioria, especialmente por la alusión a las palabras baño y cama, ¿verdad?- suspiró Camus viendo a su amigo con una gotota en su rostro y él asintió con el rostro aún con ojitos llorosos.

-Shaka, ya quítale tu Tesoro del Cielo a Milo, da lástima verlo así- pidió Mu.

-Unas cuantas horas más así no le pueden hacer daño- opinó el santo de Virgo poniendo los pies en la tierra, literalmente hablando, y el bicho lo vio con mala cara mientras él comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida del comedor- Sé lo que estás pensando, Milo, y no, no soy vengativo- aseguró Shaka volteando hacia el santo de Escorpio con una sonrisa- Sólo quiero que aprendas que debes tener cuidado con lo que dices. Toma esto como una lección de alguien que se preocupa por ti- agregó de lo más despreocupado y salió del comedor como si nada.

-Ni modo, Milo, te quedarás así por otras cuantas horas; pero no te preocupes, que dudo que Shaka te deje así por demasiado tiempo- le dijo Saga dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al escorpioncito y también se retiró del lugar.

-20 euros a que se queda así por al menos otras 10 horas- apostó Kanon entre murmullos con otros 2 de sus camaradas.

-25 a que serán 15- le siguió Aioros.

-30 a que serán 20- terminó Shura (NA: Cómo hay gente que busca sacar provecho del dolor ajeno u.u')

Y así, todos comenzaron a retirarse del comedor para irse a descansar por un par de horas al menos y finalmente todo quedó en absoluta calma… bueno, casi.

-¡¡¡EXIJO QUE ME SUELTEN!!!- rugió Radamanthys aún encadenado a una columna.

-¡¡JURO QUE TODOS ME LA PAGARÁN POR ESTO!!- gritó Ikki también amarrado.

Y en el techo del comedor…

-¡¡AYUDA!!- gimió Valentine aún colgando de una saliente.

**Y pues bien, así fue como terminó la fiesta para los santos… aunque no los problemas, para desgracia de ellos XD**

**Ojalá que estos capítulos les hayan gustado; espero sus reviews para conocer su opinión n_n ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, sólo una pequeña aclaración: Por más que en esta historia Zeus haya dicho que quería a todos sus hijos… ¡¡Atenea sí es su favorita!! Pero bueno, tengo la teoría de que ciertos padres se niegan a reconocer que tienen un hijo favorito aunque todo mundo note lo contrario. Jeje, en fin, ahora sí me despido. Hasta el siguiente capítulo n_n**


	22. Al día siguiente

"_**El final se acerca ya, lo esperaré serenamente…"**_** Cof, cof, perdón, perdón, andaba pensando en otras cosas, jeje. Y bien, es que aquí me tienen nuevamente con un capítulo sobre el que debo decirles algunas cositas: es relativamente pequeño, no tiene mucha acción que digamos en comparación con los anteriores, no adelanta mucho en la historia y… es el penúltimo de esta historia, así que de todo corazón espero resulte de su agrado n_n**

**Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Leonis-Alterf****, ****Orochi****, ****Gabe Logan****, ****Alfa Lazcares****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Pegasusgirl****, ****Mirzha Nishio****, ****Sakuritak Li****, ****Skalax:**¡Me da mucho gusto que hayan disfrutado los capítulos anteriores! Este está más chiquito y tranquilito, pero va con mucho cariño para ustedes n_n

**Rukialzp**: Me alegra que te esté gustando "_Terapia familiar_" n.n Y sobre tu pregunta, bueno, pues yo sí tengo la intención de seguir con "_Divinos Problemas_", falta que la página no cierre o algo por el estilo y que ustedes no se hayan hartado de mí n_nU

**Tales of Ithiria**: Lamento decepcionarte, pero la secuela de esta historia toma un rumbo un tanto diferente al que me parece has imaginado, pues aunque se titula _"Divinos Problemas_", más que de los Dioses griegos, habla de otros personajes del anime que también tienen algo de _divino_, aunque ya hablaré más de ello en el próximo capítulo. Sobre lo que Shaka le hizo a Milo, el propio santo de Virgo dejó en claro que sólo diría _3 palabras_ al respecto y me parece que esas fueron: ¡_Tesoro del Cielo_! Y el pobre bicho se quedó sin sentido del gusto para seguir alegando XD Cambiando el tema, en este capítulo podrás ver más de Apolo, cuyo peor castigo recibido, según recuerdo, fue haber sido enviado a trabajar como pastor para el rey mortal Admeto por haber matado a los cíclopes que construyeron el rayo con el que Zeus abatió a su hijo Asclepio. Por cierto, gracias por tus sugerencias musicales; debo decir que a mí también me encanta "_Vivo por ella_", es simplemente hermosa, más para los amantes de la música, buscaré la versión que mencionas y las demás que me sugeriste en cuanto tenga oportunidad, aunque las de Haggard ya las tengo n_n ¿Has escuchado a la Trans-Siberian Orchestra? Sus versiones de "_1812 overture_" y "_Beethoven 5th symphony_" me gustaron bastante, lo mismo que "_The dark_" y "_Mephistopheles_", que termina con una de mis sonatas favoritas n.n Sobre tus posdatas, me parece que Zeus le temía a Nyx, la Diosa primordial de la Noche, y tengo entendido que sentía algo de repulsión hacia las Erinias, aunque de ahí a temerles pues no estoy segura; Tifón también inspiró gran temor en el Olimpo, pero el Señor del Rayo y el Trueno lo enfrentó a pesar de todo. Y de las deidades repetidas en oficio, pues están Urano y Zeus como señores del Cielo; Pontos, Océano y Poseidón como señores de los Mares; Helios y Apolo como Dioses solares; Selene y Artemisa como Diosas lunares; quizás haya más, pero son los que recuerdo por ahora n_nU

**Bueno, pues ya sin más dilaciones, aquí les dejo este capitulito, ojalá les guste n_n**

**22. AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

**Santuario de Atena**

Un sol resplandeciente comenzaba a elevarse en el horizonte anunciando la llegada de un hermoso día, pero curiosamente, el Santuario de la Diosa de los múltiples oficios lucía completamente desierto. Aunque claro que esto resultaba evidente, ya que después de la fiestecita que los santos atenienses habían organizado la noche anterior, era poco probable que alguno de ellos pudiera levantarse temprano a entrenar como cada mañana. Ni siquiera el Patriarca ni el antiguo maestro de Libra se habían despertado y un silencio casi absoluto envolvía el lugar, y eso que el Santuario se encontraba mucho más concurrido que de costumbre, pues ciertos visitantes se quedaron a dormir luego de terminada la fiesta en el comedor, quedando repartidos por las 12 casas y las casas de los santos de plata.

Y así transcurrió buena parte de la mañana, sin contratiempos, pero la paz y quietud no iba a durar demasiado, puesto que en el Templo de Atena, de la nada aparecieron otros trasnochadores que venían llegando de una fiesta celebrada ni más ni menos que en el Olimpo. Así, pronto un grupo no precisamente pequeño de deidades ya se encontraba instalado en la sala de los aposentos de Saori platicando despreocupadamente, mientras que un pobre Tatsumi, al que estas visitas lo habían tomado por sorpresa, corría de un lado para otro para prepararles el desayuno a todos.

-¿Segura de que no hay problema con que nos quedemos a desayunar aquí, Atena?- preguntó Hebe, viendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro cómo el calvito corría de un lado para otro.

-Claro que no, Hebe- respondió Saori despreocupadamente- Además, los invité para poder platicar tranquilamente puesto que la mayoría de ustedes pronto volverá al Olimpo y no sé cuándo volveré a verlos-

-Bueno, a decir verdad creo que casi todos los presentes tenemos otros planes antes de regresar al Olimpo- comentó Hefestos viendo a los allí reunidos.

-¡Wow! Saori, tu templo es hermoso- exclamó Ann viendo emocionada todo a su alrededor- ¿Te molesta si voy a caminar por tu santuario? No sabes la curiosidad que me da conocerlo-

-Por supuesto, Ann, de cualquier forma el desayuno aún tardará en estar listo algunos minutos-

-Gracias. Vamos, Julián, acompáñame a caminar- le pidió a la reencarnación de Poseidón jalándolo de la mano.

-Pero si tú eres la que quiere conocer el Santuario- protestó el peliazul.

-Por favor, mi rey, ¿sí?- insistió la chica poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado- ¿Me acompañas? Así haces hambre caminando. ¿Vamos?-

-Anda, vamos- suspiró resignado el señor de los Mares.

Y la pareja salió del templo, yendo Ann guindada del brazo del Dios ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Aún me cuesta creer que ella es una Diosa y que es esposa de Poseidón- comentó Saori viéndolos alejarse.

-Sí, fue una sorpresa para todos- coincidió Artemisa- Dejamos de tener noticias de ella por años y aparece de la noche a la mañana como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo-

-Pero Poseidón se está tomando muy bien su regreso- exclamó Perséfone.

-¡Ja! No le queda de otra- se burló Hades- Aunque a decir verdad, por mucho que él lo niegue yo digo que ya la extrañaba… aunque sea para tener alguien con quien discutir por todo-

Y en eso, otro Dios más hizo su aparición, llegando desde la cocina tomando agua.

-Aahh, me estaba muriendo de sed- suspiró Dionisos con un vaso en la mano.

-Después de todo lo que tomaste anoche, no me extraña- comentó Hefestos viéndolo con algunas gotitas en su nuca- Pero si ya hasta callo hiciste porque con todas las bebidas que ingeriste era para que estuvieras más crudo que Ares-

-Yo… no estoy… crudo- balbuceó con dificultad el Dios de la Guerra a la vez que apretaba sus sienes con cara de dolor.

-Por cierto, Dionisos, ¿tú qué haces aquí?- inquirió Artemisa viendo seriamente el Dios del Vino- Que yo sepa, no tenías razones para venir a la Tierra-

-Ah… este… lo que pasa es que quería despedirme de Hermes, Hefestos, Hércules y Hebe, porque como estarán recorriendo la Tierra por algún tiempo pues no los veré pronto por el Olimpo, y tú sabes cuánto quiero a mis hermanos mayores- explicó el joven Dios sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-No me digas- exclamó escéptica la Diosa de la Caza- A mí se me hace que otra vez hiciste algún desperfecto y estás huyendo de mi padre-

-Ay, Artemisa, ¿cómo crees eso de mí?- dijo Dionisos con más gotitas en su cara.

-Definitivamente algo hizo- sentenció Hefestos tras ver analíticamente al Dios del Vino.

-Habla, Dionisos, ¿ahora qué hiciste?- interrogó Hércules.

-Les digo que yo no hice nada- insistió el joven Dios poniendo su cara más inocente.

-Dionisos…- todos los presentes lo vieron seriamente.

-¡¡Rompí una de las estatuillas de la abuela Rea!!- comenzó a llorar el hijo de Zeus con cara angustiada.

-¡Dionisos! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que quiere mi madre esas cosas?!- le reprochó Hades- La última vez que alguien rompió una estuvo inconsolable por un mes entero. Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron un cargo de conciencia tan grande por ser los responsables de que ella estuviera así, que le levantaron un enorme templo en la mejor zona del Olimpo para compensarlo… Aunque quizás sólo buscaba que alguien le diera el dichoso templo- agregó rascándose la cabeza con expresión reflexiva.

-¡¡Fue un accidente!!- gimió el Dios del Vino.

-Tu vida entera está llena de accidentes, ¿verdad?- inquirió Hércules cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.

-Ya no molesten a Dionisos, él no hace las cosas de mala fe- lo defendió Hermes.

-Ya me preguntaba cuándo empezarías a defenderlo- comentó Hefestos viendo de reojo al mensajero- Si ustedes son tal para la cual-

-Sí, a los 2 les encanta causarles dolores de cabeza a otros- coincidió Hércules seriamente.

-Pero si de dolores de cabeza hablamos, hay otros Dioses mucho peores que ellos- comentó Saori viendo significativamente a otro de sus invitados.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Hebe viendo al mismo Dios que la pelimorada- No creí que mi madre estuviera de acuerdo con que tú salieras del Olimpo, Ares-

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que le pidió permiso?- exclamó Artemisa- Ares de seguro anda huyendo igual que Dionisos-

-¡¿Y qué esperabas?!- protestó el Dios de la Guerra- ¿Crees que me iba a quedar a averiguar cuál será su castigo? ¡No, señor! Prefiero auto-exiliarme aquí en la Tierra antes que someterme voluntariamente a la pena capital-

-Nada más te advierto que pobre de ti si te vuelves a acercar a mi armadura- lo amenazó Hades viéndolo con mirada asesina y haciendo aparecer en su mano un pequeño Barney de plástico, mismo que apretó haciéndolo chillar.

-Sí, sí, ya aprendí la lección- se apresuró a responder Ares, estremeciéndose sólo de ver el muñeco y desviando su mirada del mismo- Tocar las cosas del señor del Inframundo sin permiso es malo- suspiró con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-¿Y a dónde piensas ir?- le preguntó Hefestos- No creo que mi madre se quede cruzada de brazos mientras tú andas de vago por la Tierra-

-Ya otras veces he andado de incógnito en la Tierra, así que ya me las arreglaré- el Dios de la Guerra se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Lo bueno es que para pasar desapercibido no podrás andar iniciando guerras- festejó Saori con una sonrisa.

-Sí, será difícil- suspiró abatido el pelinegro- Pero mi integridad física bien lo vale-

-¡Lo bueno que yo sí podré andar a mis anchas por todo el mundo!- festejó Hermes con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Tengo todo un mes para hacer lo que yo quiera!-

-De por sí siempre haces lo quieres, por muy ocupado que digas estar- comentó Hércules viéndolo de reojo.

-Por cierto, ¿y de verdad Atena y Artemisa se encargarán de tu trabajo en ese tiempo?- interrogó Hefestos volteando a ver las Diosas, quienes sólo suspiraron con pesar.

-En realidad, el final acordamos que le cambiaríamos el mes de trabajo por cualquier otra cosa que Hermes quisiera- explicó la Diosa de la Caza con una gotota en su cabeza.

-¿Y por qué fue el cambio?- preguntó Hebe con curiosidad.

-Le pagaremos todos sus gastos durante su mes de vacaciones- gimió Saori con ojitos llorosos.

-¿Pueden creer que prefirieron pagar cruceros, alojamiento en hoteles 5 estrellas en los lugares que yo quiera, las mejores comidas y bebidas de la gastronomía internacional, equipos deportivos y entradas a lugares exclusivos en lugar de hacer mi trabajo por un insignificante mes?- exclamó Hermes como si no le hallara sentido al trueque, aunque todos los demás se limitaron a verlo con algunas gotitas en sus cabezas.

-Creo que esa fue una sabia decisión- comentó Hades rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los Dioses y todos se mostraron de acuerdo.

-¿Y quién se encargará de tu trabajo durante tu ausencia?- cuestionó Perséfone.

-Pues Iris, con ayuda de unas decenas de ninfas- explicó el mensajero sonriendo despreocupadamente (NA: No sé ustedes, pero a mí se me hace que esas pobres van a terminar necesitando más de un mes de vacaciones luego de tener que cargar con todos los trabajos de Hermes n_nU)

-Yo sigo sin entender cómo es que habías pedido que Atena y Artemisa te ayudaran con tu trabajo por un mes si perdían- comentó Dionisos viendo al mensajero con cara de inocente desconcierto- Tú nunca has necesitado ni permitido que alguien te ayude con tu trabajo, ¡y era más que obvio que ibas a ganar!-

-Condenada, sabandija- exclamó Ares viendo a Hermes inquisitivamente- Se me hace que desde un principio sabías que ellas iban a terminar pidiendo darte _cualquier_ otra cosa antes que cargar con tu trabajo por un mes entero-

Ante aquellas palabras, los ojos de Saori y de la gemela de Apolo se abrieron desmesuradamente a la vez que volteaban a ver a Hermes con malas caras.

-¡¡¿Es eso cierto?!!- exigieron saber ambas Diosas taladrándolo con la mirada.

-¡Ay, cómo creen!- exclamó el mensajero de los Dioses con su más angelical carita sin inmutarse ni remotamente- Yo sería incapaz de engañarlas de semejante modo. Además, tendría que haber sabido de antemano que iba lograr sonsacarle un mes de vacaciones a mi papá para que ustedes hubieran podido darme algo que deseara en lugar de ayudarme con mi trabajo-

-¿Y no llevabas más de 2 meses ideando cómo sonsacarle esas vacaciones?- insistió Dionisos con total inocencia.

-¡¡HERMES!!- rugieron Artemisa y Saori casi echando fuego por la mirada, logrando que muchas gotitas aparecieran en la nuca del mensajero de Zeus a la vez que reía nerviosamente.

-¡Ja, ya te descubrieron, mequetrefe!- exclamó Hércules viendo con expresión burlona al Dios de las sandalias aladas.

-¡Ups! Lo siento, hermano- se disculpó apenado el Dios del Vino al ver lo que había provocado.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, Dionisos- lo disculpó Hermes alejándose a prudente distancia de sus hermanas- Por algo dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Además, sea del modo que sea, el hecho es que apostaron y perdieron; y más importante aún… ¡mi papá ya dijo que deben pagar su apuesta!- festejó con expresión triunfante.

-¡¡Pero nos engañaste para salirte con la tuya!!- protestó la reencarnación de Atena.

-¿El que Hermes sea el _Dios de los Embaucadores_ no les dice nada?- cuestionó Hades viendo a sus sobrinas con una gran gota en su rostro.

-¡Cierto!- asintió Hermes- Pero está bien, si lo que prefieren es hacer mi trabajo por todo el mes, pues…-

-¡Ash! ¡Ya lárgate a tus cochinas vacaciones y déjanos en paz!- refunfuñó Artemisa cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada con expresión de chiquilla emberrinchada.

-Sólo por favor no vayas a dejarnos en bancarrota- suplicó Saori con ojitos llorosos.

Todos los presentes no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver la resignación de las hijas de Zeus y en eso estaba cuando el fiel mayordomo de la pelimorada regresó con ellos.

-Señorita, el desayuno ya está listo- anunció Tatsumi, haciendo una reverencia ante las deidades- Pueden pasar a la mesa cuando gusten-

-Muchas gracias, Tatsumi- agradeció Saori suspirando resignada y procurando recobrar la compostura.

-Alguien debe avisarles a Poseidón y a Anfitrite, ¿no creen?- comentó Perséfone.

-No hay necesidad- intervino Dionisos señalando hacia la puerta del templo- Ahí vienen-

Y efectivamente, las voces de los señores de los océanos se escuchaban acercándose, aunque no se oían muy alegres.

-¡Ann, eso no es justo!- se escuchaba protestar a la reencarnación de Poseidón.

-¡Claro que sí, Julián! ¡Yo ya te había advertido que te iba a estar vigilando y qué mejor manera que esta!- sentenció Anfitrite.

-¡No, no, no y no! ¡No te di eso para que tomaras semejante decisión!-

-¡Acéptalo, corazón! ¡Me extrañas! ¡Fue por eso que me lo diste! ¡Deja de hacerte el mártir y reconoce que te hace feliz mi decisión!-

-¡¿Feliz?! ¡¡Estás loca!!-

La puerta del templo de Atena se abrió de golpe y en la entrada todos pudieron ver a las 2 deidades en una curiosa escena, puesto que el peliazul llevaba a la chica sobre su espalda, cargándola de caballito, y ella iba muy abrazada a su cuello.

-¡¿Qué tanto están mirando?!- gruñó el señor de los Mares, sonrojándose al sentir todas las miradas sobre él.

-¡¡Chicas, miren!!- exclamó Ann bajándose de un brinco de la espalda del Dios para acercarse corriendo a Saori y las otras Diosas, enseñándoles una de sus manos, donde un gran diamante resplandecía en uno de sus dedos- ¡¿Verdad que está hermoso?!-

Saori, Artemisa, Hebe y Perséfone rodearon a la joven inglesa para admirar su anillo dando grititos emocionadas, mientras que los Dioses voltearon a ver a Poseidón con cara sorprendida.

-¿Un anillo de compromiso?- dio Hércules viendo a su tío con incredulidad.

-¿No que no pensabas volverte a casar?- le siguió Hefestos viéndolo de similar manera.

-¡¡Ya déjenme en paz!!- rugió Poseidón más rojo que un tomate- ¡¡Suficiente tengo con la noticia que me acaba de dar Ann!!- agregó molesto y todas las miradas quedaron entonces sobre la chica.

-¡Me voy a mudar a Grecia y seguiré aquí con mis estudios!- anunció la reencarnación de Anfitrite.

-¡Qué bien! Así podremos estarnos viendo- festejó Saori emocionada.

-¡Lo sé, será genial!- exclamó la inglesa igual de feliz- Podremos hacer fiestas y salir a pasear por todas partes; me han dicho que en Grecia hay muchos chicos guapos-

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- rugió más que furioso cierto peliazul allí presente- ¡¡¿Y TÚ CREES QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE TE ACERQUEN?!!-

-¿Celos, hermanito?- le preguntó Hades burlonamente.

-Como si tú no hubieras estado coqueteando con algunas mortales en este tiempo, tío- le reprochó Artemisa.

-¡¡NO ES LO MISMO!!- protestó Julián- ¡¡Además, yo no buscaba nada serio con ninguna de ellas y desde que mi conciencia de Dios despertó por completo me la he pasado esperando tener noticias de MI esposa como para que ahora ella me salga con…!!- el señor de los Mares se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se tapó la boca con las manos- Ejem, yo no quise decir eso… yo…-

-¡¡Lo sabía!!- gritó la reencarnación de Anfitrite más que feliz- ¡¡Sí me extrañaste!! ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

-¡No es cierto!- negó el peliazul con cara de niño emberrinchado- ¡Ya deja de reírte! ¡¡Ann!!-

-Ay, pero si los 2 actúan como niños- murmuró Artemisa viéndolos con muchas gotitas en su rostro.

-Así han sido siempre- comentó Hades encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, pero por qué mejor no vamos a desayunar antes de que la comida se enfríe- sugirió la reencarnación de Atena.

-Sí, me muero de hambre- aceptó Ann dejando de fastidiar a Julián- Y por cierto, tienes un santuario divino y muy pacífico, Saori-

-¿Pacífico?- un enorme signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de la pelimorada y de inmediato salió corriendo a asomarse a la puerta de su templo para luego regresar al interior casi volando- ¡Tatsumi! ¡¡¿Dónde están mis santos?!!-

-Pues… no lo sé, señorita, no los he visto ni oído en todo el día-explicó su mayordomo.

-Hump, por lo visto se aprovecharon que no regresamos anoche para andar de holgazanes- comentó Artemisa con rostro serio y cruzándose de brazos- Pero ya me oirán, aún cuando no estuviéramos ellos tenían que haberse levantado a entrenar-

-Por cierto, tampoco he visto a sus ángeles, señorita Artemisa- agregó Tatsumi.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- rugió la Diosa de la Caza- Esto sí es el colmo- exclamó molesta y luego comenzó a aclararse la voz- Cof, cof… ¡¡¡ODYSSEEEEEUUUUS, THESSEEEEEUUUUUUS, IIIIIIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAARUUUUS!! ¡¡LOS QUIERO AQUÍ A LA DE YA!!-

Y bueno, con semejantes gritos no importa lo dormido (o crudo) que estés, uno acaba por despertarse. Así que los angelitos, que como recordarán tenían su dormitorio en el mismo templo de Atena, llegaron ante los Dioses corriendo y atropellándose entre ellos.

-¿Nos habló, señorita?- preguntaron los 3 tirados en el piso uno sobre otro por la carrera.

-¡¿Pero qué significa esto, mis niños?!- interrogó su Diosa viéndolos seriamente- ¡Saben que no me gustan las personas flojas! ¡¡¿Por qué no se levantaron a entrenar?!!-

-Este… ¿Ya amaneció?... nosotros... ¿Es tarde?... nos dormimos… Se nos fue el tiempo…- los ángeles comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo- ¡¡Perdón!!- gimieron con ojitos llorosos al notar la forma en que la gemela de Apolo los veía.

-Espero que mis santos tengan algo mejor que decir que eso- murmuró Saori viendo a los guerreros de su hermana con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro y luego se aclaró también la voz- Ejem… ¡¡¡¡SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!!!-

Y ahí tienen que el siguiente que llegó corriendo y tropezándose con todo fue el pobre Patriarca, al que también le amaneció con los gritos de su Diosa XD

-Dígame qué se le ofrece, Atena- pidió el peliverde parándose en posición de firmes frente a Saori.

-¿Qué tienes en la cara, Shion?- preguntó la pelimorada viendo con ojos bien abiertos ciertas marquitas en el rostro de su Patriarca.

El carnero mayor se llevó las manos a la cara y justo entonces le cayó el veinte de que aún debía tener ciertos "recuerditos" de su noche en el Moulin Rouge.

-Me lleva…- murmuró desapareciendo para volver a aparecer en un abrir de ojos ya con la cara limpia- Ejem, ¿qué era lo que deseaba, Atena?-

-Sólo quiero que me expliques, ¡¡¿por qué ninguno de mis santos se levantó a entrenar esta mañana?!!- exigió la Diosa viéndolo seriamente- Y por lo visto también a ti te amaneció tarde, ¡¿pues qué estuvieron haciendo?!-

-Ah… pues…- Shion intercambió miradas con los angelitos, que lo vieron suplicantes, temiendo que le dijera la verdad a las Diosas- Como recordará, yo le pedí permiso para tomarme libre la tarde de ayer y fui con Dohko a… a arreglar unos asuntos que teníamos pendientes (NA: ¡Uy, sí, cómo no! ¬¬) Y pues regresamos ya muy tarde y por eso me quedé dormido. Le pido me disculpe, Atena- terminó disculpándose el Patriarca haciendo una reverencia ante la Diosa.

-¿Y qué pasó con mis santos?- insistió Saori- Apolo ya les había dejado su programa de actividades de toda la semana y tenían que seguir con él aunque no estuviéramos-

-…Ignoro por qué no se despertaron, Atena- acabó diciendo el peliverde viendo con muchas gotitas en su nuca las miradas de borregos destinados a matadero que le pusieron los ángeles- Pero en seguida iré a verlos, con permiso-aseguró a la vez que hacía una reverencia, disponiéndose para retirarse.

-Apolo es muy estricto cuando de entrenamientos se habla- comentó Hércules seriamente- Me extraña esta falta de disciplina por parte de quienes han estado bajo su supervisión-

-Je, pues por eso mismo los santos de Atena y los ángeles de Artemisa deben haber aprovechado que Apolo no estaba para tomarse un descanso- opinó Hermes con una sonrisa- Estoy seguro de que los generales marinos también deben haberse tomado un respiro en vista de tu ausencia-

-Ah… por cierto- Shion se detuvo justo en la puerta del templo al escuchar aquello- Creo que los generales marinos están aquí en el Santuario-

-¡¿Cómo dices?!- exclamó Julián abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- ¡¿Y qué vinieron a hacer ellos aquí?!-

-¡Es cierto!- recordó entonces Saori- Te andaban buscando porque no te habías aparecido por tu templo. ¿Se quedaron aquí toda la noche?-

-Sí, eso tengo entendido. Usted sabe que uno de los generales es alumno de Camus y que los demás aún le guardan aprecio a Kanon y pues… aquí amanecieron -explicó el Patriarca suspirando con todavía más gotitas en su cabeza.

-¿También se quedaron los jueces del Inframundo?- volvió a preguntar la Diosa pelimorada.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- ahora fueron los ojos de Hades los que se abrieron como platos- ¡¿Qué demonios andaban haciendo mis jueces en tu Santuario?!-

-Lo que pasa es que cuando fui por Ares ellos me acompañaron a la Tierra porque como les tocaba vigilarlo quisieron cerciorarse de que no me causara problemas- respondió Hermes parándose frente a Saori y sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su cara.

-¿Y por qué se quedaron aquí?- insistió el señor del Inframundo.

-Es que con ellos vino Euridice y pues, ustedes saben que ella y Orfeo llevaban tiempo sin verse y estaban tan felices de haberse reencontrado que de seguro nadie quiso separarlos- volvió a explicar Shion ahora con una enorme gota en su cabeza y con expresión resignada.

-Aún así, esto es una clara muestra de indisciplina por parte de todos los guerreros y no podemos dejarla pasar por alto- sentenció Artemisa seriamente y negando con el rostro (NA: Y eso que no saben toda la verdad XD)- Que todos se reúnan en el coliseo que hay que hablar seriamente con ellos-

-Como ordene, Artemisa- aceptó Shion haciendo una reverencia y se retiró seguido por los ángeles.

-Ya me escucharán Radamanthys y los demás por andarme dejando en mal frente a otros Dioses- dijo Hades a la vez que se tronaba amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos.

-Conociendo a Eo y a los demás yo ya esperaba que se me hubieran escapado del fondo marino- suspiró Poseidón encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lástima que Apolo no esté aquí ahora, sin duda él sabría ponerlos en su lugar a todos- comentó Saori entre suspiros.

-Es cierto, ¿a dónde dicen que fue Apolo?- preguntó entonces Hebe.

-No lo sé, sólo dijo que tenía que arreglar un asunto y que nos alcanzaba aquí más tarde- explicó la gemela del Dios oracular- Ha andado medio extraño últimamente, creo que algo trama-

-_Y vaya sorpresa que se llevarán todos cuando descubran los planes de mi hermano_- pensó Hermes para sí mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Y en un pequeño parque en un pueblo griego…**

Una joven pareja se encontraba sentada en una banca disfrutando del hermoso día.

-Apolo, no sabes el gusto que me dio que me hayas buscado de nuevo, no sé por qué pero temía no volver a verte- le dijo Gala al Dios viéndolo con una radiante sonrisa.

-_¿Será porque hasta antes de anoche yo pensaba no volver a buscarte?_- pensó para sí el Dios siempre joven sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su nuca- Ejem, sí bueno… ¿sabes? Sé que nos conocimos hace poco, pero… el hecho es que… a mí me… me gusta mucho pasar tiempo a tu lado- comentó con voz suave viendo con dulzura a la chica.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo- le aseguró Gala devolviéndole la sonrisa- Creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero de verdad siento que te conozco bien, como si ya antes nos hubiéramos conocido-

-Sé que sonará raro, pero el hecho es que es probable que tú me conozcas bastante más de lo que puedas imaginar- respondió el Dios a la vez que tomaba las manos de la joven- Pero yo a ti casi no te conozco nada… Y me daría mucho gusto poder llegar a conocerte completamente-

-A mí también me gustaría mucho eso- susurró Gala sonrojándose.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo en silencio por unos momentos, intercambiando profundas miradas (NA:¡Ya me puse sentimental! ToT)

-Gala…- Apolo posó su mirada en los ojos de la chica- Yo tengo que irme de este lugar en un par de horas…-

-¿Te irás?- exclamó ella angustiada- Pero…-

-Escucha- la interrumpió él apretando suavemente sus manos- Yo d_ebería_ irme… pero no lo haré, porque creo que tú y yo nos encontramos por una razón y no quiero dejarte. Sé que quizás suene precipitado y absurdo y lo que quieras, pero quiero estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible-

-Apolo…- la joven observó al Dios con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Pero…- continuó el gemelo divino- Quiero hacer bien las cosas, así que antes que todo debo decirte algo muy importante y quizás '_un poquito' _difícil de creer…- Gala asintió con el rostro animándolo a continuar- Verás… yo… tengo que confesarte que soy…-

-¿Un Dios?- completó la frase la chica al ver que él parecía no poder hacerlo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?!- exclamó Apolo viendo a la joven con los ojos como platos.

-Es que anoche soñé que nos reuníamos y tú me confesabas que eras un Dios, aunque a decir verdad no entendí muy bien lo que quisiste decir con eso-explicó Gala con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, tuviste una visión de esta reunión, pero no lograste comprenderla-

-Pues sí, es que, ¿un Dios? ¿En qué sentido eres un Dios?-inquirió confundida la chica.

-En el estricto y literal sentido de la palabra- respondió Apolo sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro- No me nombraron en honor del Dios de la Profecía y demás, nací siendo un Dios y me gané los títulos por mis… "cualidades"-

-Apolo, no estoy entendiendo nada- Gala sonreía con expresión aturdida ante aquella información- Tengo la impresión de que me quieres decir que _tú_ eres el Dios de la Profecía, la Luz, y todo eso; pero no es posible… ¿verdad?-

-Pues… es que sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decirte- insistió Apolo sonriendo con más gotitas en su nuca.

-Pero si tú fueras un Dios, el Dios Apolo para ser exactos, ¿no deberías tener más de mil años?- interrogó la chica viéndolo escéptica.

-Más de 3 mil de hecho, pero quién lleva la cuenta- contestó Apolo sin inmutarse.

-A ver, a ver, ¿me estás diciendo que eres un Dios de más de 3 mil años con un cuerpo que difícilmente pasa de los 25?- el rostro de Gala mostró aún más incredulidad.

-Sí, bueno, la inmortalidad y una laaaaaaarga juventud son algunas de las ventajas de ser un Dios; aunque prácticamente podría tomar otra forma si lo deseara o hasta podría reencarnar si quisiera-

-Un Dios milenario inmortal con apariencia juvenil…- repasó la joven con muchas gotitas en su rostro- Je, je, ¿estoy soñando, verdad?- preguntó sonriendo confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que mi hermano se llama Hermes?- inquirió Apolo viéndola con ternura- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tengo otros hermanos llamados Ares, Hefestos, Dionisos, Atenea, Hebe, Ilitia, Perséfone, Hércules, una gemela llamada Artemisa y muchos otros hermanos más?-

-Pensaría que tus padres son fanáticos de sus raíces griegas… y que no tenían televisión- respondió Gala aún sonriendo con expresión confundida y muchas más gotitas en su nuca.

-¿Y si te digo que mi padre se llama Zeus?- insistió Apolo.

-Entonces el fanatismo viene desde tus abuelos, ¿acaso tu madre se llama Hera?-

-No, se llama Leto-

-Sí, tiene sentido, por algo te pusieron Apolo- comentó la joven sonriendo aturdida.

-Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado- suspiró el Dios con una gotota deslizándose por su cara y luego sujetó los hombros de la chica, viéndola seriamente- Galatea Ioannis Angelopoulos, necesito que pongas atención a lo que voy a decirte-

-¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre completo?- interrogó ella abriendo bien grandes los ojos.

-¡¡Gala!! ¡Eso no es lo importante!- protestó Apolo parándose frente a la joven con expresión frustrada- Estoy intentando decirte que soy un Dios y necesito que me creas porque quiero ser completamente sincero contigo porque quiero quedarme aquí en la Tierra para estar a tu lado porque desde que te conocí has estado ocupando la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, y juro que me vengaré de Eros si se trata de otra de sus bromas pesadas, pero el hecho es que yo… yo… yo…- el rostro del Dios solar comenzó a ponerse de un hermoso color escarlata mientras él buscaba el modo de decir algo importante- ¡Estoyenamoradodeti!-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Gala abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, viendo sorprendida a su acompañante.

-Yo…- Apolo aún estaba MUY rojo, pero respiró profundamente para tratar de recuperar la compostura- Gala, tú eres la reencarnación de alguien a quien yo conocí hace mucho y por lo que ocurrió en el pasado había jurado que no iba a volver a acercarme a ti, pero… Cuando estoy contigo ni siquiera me acuerdo de esa persona porque tú eres Gala y nada más y… y quiero conocerte a ti completamente, quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo y no quiero separarme de ti… Y sé que apenas y nos conocemos, pero creo que el sinvergüenza de Eros me dio en el corazón con una de sus flechas de oro y ahora… lo único que me importa es que me creas para no tener que irme de tu lado…- el Dios siempre joven se puso de cuclillas ante la chica y la vio con sincero cariño tomando con cuidado su mano entre las suyas- La única verdad es que soy un Dios… y mi corazón te pertenece… Quisiera que pudieras entender eso- (NA: Me va a dar un coma diabético por tanto dulce en el ambiente ToT)

-Apolo…- Gala acarició el rostro del Dios viéndolo con ternura- Con saber que sientes lo mismo que yo no me importa que seas un Dios, un hombre común o un extraterrestre, sólo quiero que te quedes conmigo-

Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente y la joven se abrazó al cuello del Dios.

-¿Entonces sí me crees todo lo que te he dicho?- preguntó el Dios oracular respondiendo el abrazo.

-Te creo- le aseguró ella aún entre sus brazos- No digo que lo comprenda y que no me dé miedo, pero te creo. ¿No te irás, verdad?-

-Bien…- Apolo se soltó de la joven a la vez que se levantaba para volver a sentarse a su lado aún tomando su mano- Hay algo que quiero proponerte…-

**¡Uy! ¿Qué querrá proponerle Apolo a Gala? ¿Y ya vieron qué lindo nos salió Shion? No delató a los guerreros… aunque quizás eso sólo sea por la larga, larga cola que tiene que le pisen por andarse yendo a **_**arreglar asuntos pendientes**_** XD …o porque él solito quiere ajusticiarse a los santos después del bendito coraje que le hicieron pasar n_nU De cualquier forma, todo se aclarará en el siguiente y último capítulo de esta loca, loca historia. De verdad espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión. Hasta la próxima n_n**


	23. Despedidas

**¡Hello! ¡Bonjour! ¡Guten tag! ¡Buon giorno! ¡Shalom! ¡Konnichi wa! ¡Ni hao ma! ¡Hoooolaaa, una vez más! XD Bueno, pues después de algunos días con mi salud en no muy buenas condiciones, aquí me tienen de regreso con este último capítulo de esta loca, loquísima historia llena de desvaríos y demás n.n**

**Les agradezco de corazón a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de cada uno de los capítulos de este delirante fic, sobre todo a aquellas que con sus reviews me dieron ánimos para seguir actualizando n.n **

**Gabe Logan****, ****Kisame Hoshigaki****, ****Sakuritak Li****, ****Sol angel dpl****, ****Senshi of Sadness****, ****Sunrise Spirit****, ****Leonis Alterf****, ****Sweet Victory****, Tales of Ithiria, de veras agradezco su compañía y sus ánimos a lo largo de la historia; les dejo este capítulo final con mucho cariño n_n**

**Bunny****,****konejita20****, ¡gracias por animarse a leer este loco fic y por dejar sus comentarios! n.n Gracias por el apoyo, konejita20, y te aseguro que aún seguirán teniendo noticias mías XD**

**Bueno, pues ahora sí aquí les dejo el último capítulo, espero con toda el alma, la mente y el corazón que resulte de su agrado n_n**

**23. DESPEDIDAS**

**Santuario de Atena**

Todos los fiesteros, digo, guerreros, se encontraban reunidos en el coliseo, esperando el sermón de sus vidas por parte de los Dioses, que se pusieron a desayunar en lo que Shion despertaba a todos.

-Justo cuando parecía que nos habíamos salvado de la ira del señor Hades, nos tenía que cachar escapándonos del Inframundo para ir a una fiesta- suspiró Minos apesadumbrado.

-Por eso yo decía que era mala idea organizar una fiesta a escondidas de los Dioses- rezongó Thesseus cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero bien que acabaste tomando y jugando cartas con los espectros, ¿verdad?- le reprochó Touma viéndolo de soslayo.

-¡¡Aaahh, ¿por qué me tenía que quedar dormido?!!- se lamentó Shion jalándose sus verdes cabellos- Atena y los demás Dioses ni siquiera habrían notado nada sospechoso si tan sólo me hubiera levantado antes de que llegaran-

-Tranquilízate, Shion- intentó calmarlo Dohko, quien se veía de lo más despreocupado- Nosotros salimos de aquí con el permiso de Atena, así que nadie puede decirnos nada-

-Gracias por ser tan solidario, maestro- murmuró Shiryu viendo con no muy buenos ojos al santo de Libra.

-¡Oh! Ustedes solitos se echaron la soga al cuello al organizar la fiesta, así que ahora ni se pongan a lloriquear que no les queda- les reprochó el ya no tan antiguo maestro seriamente.

-Pero bien que se apuntó a ayudarnos, ¿verdad?- le recriminó Kanon viéndolo con muy mala cara.

-Los Dioses aún no saben lo de la fiesta- anunció Shion respirando profundamente y masajeando sus sienes para tranquilizarse- Saben que los generales marinos y los espectros pasaron la noche aquí por x o y razón, pero no les dije sobre el bendito alboroto que armaron-

-¿Y por qué no les dijiste la verdad?- interrogó el santo de Libra viendo sorprendido a su amigo.

-Dohko… ¡Me fui de aquí SABIENDO que los muchachos estaban organizando una fiesta y que TÚ los ayudabas a ello!- exclamó el carnero mayor viendo con malos ojos al chino.

-¡¡¿Lo sabía?!!- preguntaron a coro todos los santos viendo al Patriarca con los ojos como platos y con muchos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabecitas.

-¡Claro que lo sabía!- gritó el peliverde fulminando con la mirada a los guerreros- Conozco perfectamente a mi élite dorada, no en balde me tocó lidiar con ellos desde que Saga y Kanon peleaban por su oso de felpa-

-¡Ah, mi osito Twiny!- exclamó Kanon con cara soñadora- Era tan lindo-

-Sí, pero era MI osito Twiny- protestó Saga viéndolo seriamente- Y si no recuerdo mal, Aioros lo ocupaba cada vez que podía como diana de tiro- agregó viendo de soslayo al arquero dorado.

-¡Tenía 3 años!- se defendió el de Sagitario- Y fue con un arco de juguete y las puntas de las flechas estaban cubiertas por ventosas de succión-

-Sí, recuerdo esas flechas- intervino Shion con un suspiro- Cada día al menos una de ellas terminaba pegada en mi casco, o en mi túnica… o en mi cara o alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo-

-Era un niño chiquito- se excusó Aioros poniendo su cara más inocente y jugando con sus dedos.

-Justamente a eso me refiero- recalcó Shion- Los conozco desde entonces, ¡y no sólo a ustedes 3! También me tocó lidiar con los muebles rotos y cortadas que produjo Excalibur antes de que Shura la controlara; y tuve que batallar con MM para que no asustara a los guardias con sus lagartijas disecadas; y soportaba los dramas que Afrodita armaba si alguien se metía con sus botones de rosas; y tuve que reparar todos los desperfectos que armó Aldebarán antes de poder controlar su fuerza; y perdí la cuenta de todos los pequeños accidentes que sufrí cuando Mu aprendía a usar la telequinesis; y mejor me detengo ahí, porque si empiezo a enumerar los líos que me armaron los que me faltan nombrar no acabo nunca-

-¡Yo era un niño tranquilo!- protestaron al mismo tiempo Shaka y Camus con caras indignadas.

-No es que lo niegue- aseguró Shion sin inmutarse- Pero dejar sin sentidos a tus compañeros y a los guardias no es precisamente la mejor manera de imponer orden, ¡y mucho menos de practicar lo que has aprendido! Y además, ¿quién solapó a Milo en más de la mitad de las travesuras que hizo de pequeño, lo acompañó en sus ocurrencias restantes y me armaba pistas de hielo o campos de nieve cada vez que venía al Santuario entre sus entrenamientos?-

-Es que no soportaba el calor de Atenas cada vez que por alguna razón venía desde Siberia- se excusó Camus con cara de niño regañado.

-Como sea, el caso es que los conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que organizaban una fiesta y que sin duda ya habían sonsacado a los santos de bronce y plata para que los ayudaran a prepararla-

-¡Pero la idea fue de los dorados!- protestaron a coro prácticamente todos los demás santos a la vez que señalaban acusadoramente a los mencionados.

-¡¡Nadie los obligó a participar!!- rebatieron los golden boys al unísono.

-¡¡SILENCIO!!- rugió Shion- No me importa cómo pasó, el caso es que al final de cuentas TODOS participaron en la fiesta- el gran Patriarca tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar- Anoche, yo pensé que estaba bien que tuvieran un rato de diversión luego de todos los trabajos de reconstrucción; aún al irme acostarme, en vista de que ya todo estaba en orden, pensé que los Dioses no tenían por qué enterarse de lo ocurrido. Pero la situación se salió de mis manos, así que lo mejor será decir la verdad-

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!- gimieron 3 angelitos a la vez que se colgaban de las piernas del antiguo santo de Aries.

-¡¡Por piedad, no le diga a la señorita Artemisa que fuimos a una fiesta sin su permiso!!- suplicó Touma abrazándose a las piernas del venerable Patriarca llorando amargamente- No tiene idea de lo estricta que es ella en cuestiones de disciplina, ¡nos castigará si sabe que hicimos algo a sus espaldas!-

-¡Sí, y sus castigos son terribles!- lloriqueó Odysseus también guindado de Shion- Podría ponernos a _entrenar_ a su jauría de perros de caza, ¡¡y esos canes dan miedo!! La última vez que la hicimos enojar y nos castigó con eso… ¡¡estuvimos bajo la supervisión de los cuidados del señor Asclepio por 2 semanas enteras!!-

-¡Pero podría ser aún peor!- aseguró Thesseus igualmente aferrado al bicentenario lemuriano- La señorita Artemisa podría volver a organizar una reunión de Diosas en su casa, ¡¡y nosotros terminaríamos de esclavos de al menos 7 deidades femeninas!!... No es que sea tan malo ser esclavo de la señora Afrodita por un par de horas o tener la oportunidad de grabar a Ikarus haciendo striptease para luego poder vender el video- murmuró al reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de decir- ¡¡Pero no quiero tener que volver a pasarme toda una tarde masajeando los pies de las señoras Hera, Deméter y Hestia!!- gimió llorando como magdalena.

-Pobres diablos- murmuró MM viendo con una enorme gota en su cabeza cómo los 3 angelitos seguían llorando colgados del Patriarca.

-Seh, de veras que dan lástima- coincidió Aiacos viendo a los aludidos de igual manera- Y eso que ellos no tienen que preocuparse porque los hagan pasar por cada una de las prisiones del Inframundo, mismas que en estos momentos siguen luciendo como pasajes del _Mundo Pequeño_-

-¡Cierto!- asintió Minos- No sé por qué hacen tanto drama; no es como si su jefe aún tuviera a mano todo un maratón en video de _Barney_, los _Teletubies_, los _Ositos _cariñositos, las _Pistas de _Blue, Dora_, la exploradora_, y ese tipo de programación tan espeluznante-

El juez de Garuda asintió seriamente con el rostro ante lo dicho por su compañero, al mismo tiempo que los ojos de todos los espectros presentes se abrían desmesuradamente mientras que muuuuchas gotitas comenzaban a aparecer en sus cabezas.

-Ya nos cargó el payaso, ¿verdad?- suspiró Sylphid terriblemente pálido.

-Sip, sin lugar a dudas- asintió Aiacos aparentemente sin inmutarse, aunque más tardó en decirlo que en caer de rodillas ante Shion, con las manos en señal de ruego y llorando a mares- ¡¡Por favor, no le diga al señor Hades que nos pasamos la noche de fiesta!!-

-¡¡Por piedad, no se lo diga!!- suplicaron Minos y los demás espectros haciéndole coro a las súplicas del juez de Garuda, también de rodillas y con caras llorosas.

-En momentos como estos, agradezco por servir a un Dios que prefiera una disciplina más relajada- suspiró Eo viendo despreocupadamente todo el drama de los ángeles y los espectros.

-Es verdad- estuvieron de acuerdo el resto de los generales respirando aliviados.

-Eh… ¿saben que Hércules aún viene con Poseidón, verdad?- les preguntó Odysseus dejando de llorar por un momento para voltear a ver a los guerreros marinos.

Y bueno, sin duda ni aún de haber visto a un fantasma en ese preciso instante el rostro de los generales hubiera perdido el color tan rápido como en esos momentos XD

-¡¡El señor Hércules nos echará una montaña encima cuando sepa que no seguimos con su entrenamiento por irnos de fiesta!!- gimió Bian empezando a llorar como los demás guerreros.

-¡¡No le diga, por favor!!- le suplicaron los demás generales a Shion con caras de borregos destinados a matadero.

Una gigantesca gota resbaló por la cabeza del antiguo santo de Aries ante las insistentes súplicas de los guerreros y luego fijó su mirada en los santos, que veían en silencio todo el drama.

-¿Ustedes no suplicarán por mi silencio?- les preguntó viéndolos inquisitivamente.

-Aunque los Dioses no nos castigaran por la fiesta, usted lo hará de todos modos, ¿verdad?- preguntó Saga tanteando el terreno.

-¡Oh, sí! De eso pueden estar completamente seguros- asintió Shion sin inmutarse- No sólo organizaron una fiesta a escondidas, también terminaron peleando entre ustedes y sus invitados, ¡¡y casi vuelven a dejar en ruinas el comedor!!-

-Pero usted también se fue de fiesta anoche- murmuró Mu viéndolo acusadoramente.

-¡¡Mu!! ¡¡Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no es correcto espiar en las mentes de los demás!!- rugió el carnero mayor viendo con malos ojos a su discípulo y sonrojándose ligeramente- Y tal y como dijo Dohko, nos fuimos de aquí con el permiso de la mismísima Atena-

-¿Y ella sabe que se fueron al Moulin Rouge?- preguntó Shaka como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡¡Shaka!! ¡¿Tú también estás husmeando en mi mente?!- protestó Shion aún más sonrojado.

-En la guerra, el amor y para evitar los castigos, todo se vale- aseguró el santo de Virgo seriamente.

-¡¡Ninguno de ustedes se librará de mi castigo, así le digan a Zeus en persona que llegué de madrugada por haber estado con 2 bellísimas francesas con las que brindé, bailé el cancán y pasé una excelente velada!!- aseguró el Patriarca casi echando fuego por la mirada, dejando a todos los jóvenes con los ojos como platos y algunos hasta con las bocas abiertas.

De hecho, luego de semejante afirmación, Milo se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, jalándose los cabellos y apretando la mandíbula como si se muriera por decir algo que no podía, para luego simplemente quedarse llorando en silencio abrazándose a las piernas de Camus, que sólo le dio algunos golpecitos en la cabeza para intentar reconfortarlo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Milo?- interrogó Shion con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Nada, nada; seguro que la confesión de la noche que pasó debe haberlo sorprendido- aseguró Shaka imperturbable, logrando que muchas gotas aparecieran en las cabezas de más de uno de los presentes.

-Ejem, pero regresando a lo que nos compete… - intervino Shura- El caso es que nosotros saldremos castigados les diga o no lo ocurrido a los Dioses, ¿cierto?-

-La verdad, creo que todos terminaremos castigados de una u otra manera- comentó Afrodita seriamente- Nosotros por el maestro Shion, los espectros y los generales por abandonar sus puestos y los angelitos por no pararse a entrenar; así que viene resultando indiferente que los Dioses se enteren o no de la fiesta, ¿no les parece?-

-Wow, me sorprende su valor- dijo de pronto Thesseus conteniendo el llanto y volteando a ver a los santos- Van a aceptar que el señor Apolo se entere que no cumplieron con su programa de entrenamiento por irse de fiesta-

-Son formidables- le siguió Odysseus con expresión melodramática- No veía tanto coraje desde que Akhilleus no asistió a la sesión de tiro con arco del señor Apolo por dormirse luego de una noche de fiesta con Dionisos-

-¿Quién es Akhilleus?- preguntó Shiryu confundido.

-Otro ángel de la señorita Artemisa- explicó Odysseus.

-Pensé que ustedes 3 eran los únicos ángeles de Artemisa- comentó Hyoga arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, bueno, nadie volvió a verlo luego de que el señor Apolo fuera a _hablar _con él tras ese día en que no llegó a la sesión de tiro- declaró el ángel rubio con expresión trágica, logrando que los santos pasaran saliva con dificultad.

-¿Quiénes votan por rogarle al maestro Shion para que no diga nada sobre la fiesta?- les preguntó Aioros a los demás santos y todos sin excepción levantaron la mano- Perfecto. Entonces…-

-¡¡Por favor, no le diga a Apolo que hicimos fiesta anoche!!- suplicaron todos los guerreros atenienses, uniéndose a las súplicas de los ángeles, los espectros y los generales marinos.

-Está bien, supongamos que cuando yo llegué ya no quedaban vestigios de lo ocurrido, ¿pero cómo piensan explicar el hecho de que todos se quedaron dormidos?- los cuestionó el Patriarca viéndolos inquisitivamente.

-¿Y si decimos que todos contrajimos el mal del sueño?- propuso Eo.

-¡No seas tonto!- lo desacreditó Krishna dándole un golpe en la nuca- Eso sólo pasa en África y no se quita de la noche a la mañana-

-"_De 2 males, siempre debe elegirse el menor de ellos_"- dijo Camus tan imperturbable como siempre.

-¿A qué se refiere, maestro?- preguntó Hyoga viéndolo confundido.

-A que mintamos sobre por qué nos quedamos dormidos dando excusas que puedan provocarnos un regaño menor por parte de los Dioses que el castigo que nos darían si descubren que hicimos una fiesta sin su permiso- explicó Aioros con un suspiro.

-¿Creen que eso funcione?- interrogó Shun.

-De cualquier forma nos van a castigar, así que al menos podríamos tratar de aminorar la sentencia-comentó Saga.

-Pues espero sean rápidos improvisando, porque ahí vienen los Dioses- anunció un preocupado Bian señalando hacia la entrada del coliseo.

Y sí, toda la comitiva de deidades iba llegando y cabe decir que las caras de Artemisa, Hades y Hércules no eran precisamente reconfortantes.

Todos los guerreros se apresuraron a formarse tratando de no hacer evidentes las molestias que algunos estaban experimentando (NA: Un mal conocido como resaca XD)

-¿Y bien?- dijo Saori parándose frente a sus santos con los brazos cruzados y viéndolos seriamente-Quiero que me digan por qué no se levantaron a entrenar el día de hoy-

Por unos instantes todos los guerreros se quedaron en silencio, pero de pronto, Saga dio un paso al frente e hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante la Diosa reencarnada.

-Atena, le ruego me disculpe- empezó a decir el griego haciendo gala de un increíble autocontrol- El irresponsable de mi hermano invitó a los generales marinos a quedarse a dormir en Géminis y se pasaron toda la noche jugando cartas. ¡Se fueron a dormir casi a las 7 de la mañana!-

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó Kanon de inmediato encarándose con su hermano- ¡No me eches a mí la culpa, que bien que te pusiste a jugar con nosotros!-

-¡Pero tú los invitaste!- insistió el gemelo mayor señalándolo acusadoramente- El suelo del templo todavía está cubierto de cartas y de la basura de toda la comida chatarra que dejaron-

-¡¡Pues ahora también es MI templo, así que tengo derecho de invitar a quien quiera!!- le espetó Kanon, haciendo como que se remangaba las mangas de una camisa imaginaria.

-¡¡También te da la obligación de colaborar con la limpieza, ¿pero acaso te importa?!!-siguió Saga tronándose amenazadoramente los dedos de las manos.

-¡No peleen!- se apresuró a intervenir Saori para evitar una de las frecuentes peleas entre los gemelos y luego suspiró profundamente- Ok, supongamos que les creo que por eso no se levantaron ustedes, ¿pero qué tienen que decir los demás al respecto?- interrogó posando su mirada en el resto de los guerreros, con lo que los chicos de Géminis respiraron un poco más aliviados.

-Atena, yo… aaachuu, pesqué un resfriado y pasé la noche ardiendo en fiebre- explicó Aioria con cara de enfermo (NA: Y no precisamente debido a una actuación n_nU)

-Es verdad, Atena- corroboró de inmediato Aioros- Mi pobre hermanito pasó una noche terrible y alguien tenía que cuidarlo, así que Shura y yo nos quedamos a hacerle compañía-

-Pero usted sabe lo brutos que pueden ser los hombres, así que Marín y yo también nos quedamos en Leo para cerciorarnos de que Aioria llegara con vida hasta el amanecer- intervino rápidamente Shina.

-Es cierto, Atena, el pobre minino hasta deliraba por el fiebrón que le vino- agregó Marín con sincera preocupación.

-Y antes de eso le vinieron unos escalofríos tan feos que parecía que acababa de salir de debajo de un glaciar- terminó Shura (NA: Aunque creo que más bien quiso decir que de adentro de un bloque de hielo XD)

-Bien… digamos que les creo- suspiró la reencarnación de Atena viendo el terrible aspecto del santo de Leo y luego volvió a fijar su vista en los demás- Pero eso no explica lo de todos-

-Si yo no me levanté fue por culpa de Aldebarán- se explicó MM- El muy bruto hizo que me cayera anoche durante la cena y acabé completamente inconsciente por el trancazo que me acomodé contra una mesa. Todavía tengo el chichón que me hice por el golpe- gimió tallando un bulto que sobresalía en su cabeza.

-Fue un accidente, Atena- se disculpó el gran tono apenado- Yo no vi que MM estaba atrás de mí y accidentalmente lo arrojé contra una mesa. Pero me pasé toda la noche cuidándolo para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien y Mu me hizo el favor de acompañarme-

Saori dirigió su mirada hacia el santo de Aries, quien se limitó a asentir con el rostro a lo dicho por su amigo; así que la Diosa volvió a suspirar con resignación y siguió esperando que sus santos dieran sus explicaciones.

-Atena- continuó Camus haciendo una reverencia ante ella- Hyoga e Isaac se la pasaron la noche entera de fastidiosos en Acuario, discutiendo sobre quién es mejor y quién merecía más reconocimiento de mi parte. ¡Ganas no me faltaron de encerrarlos en un bloque de hielo! Y para colmo, Milo andaba haciendo alboroto por todo el Santuario cantando una horrorosa canción que sabrá Zeus de dónde sacó, pero gracias al cielo recuperamos nuestro cosmos y Shaka le quitó el sentido del gusto con su Tesoro del Cielo-

-¡¡Shaka!!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo la Diosa pelimorada y el Patriarca viendo con ojos bien abiertos al santo de Virgo.

-Es que no se callaba- explicó el rubio con cara inocente- Además, yo intenté hablar con él por las buenas, pero no hizo caso-

-Fue lo mejor Atena, Milo de veras estaba fastidioso anoche, sobre todo con Shaka- reconoció Mu con algunas gotas en su nuca.

-Sí, de hecho Shaka lo aguantó bastante antes de dejarlo sin habla- coincidió Hyoga.

-Bien merecido se tiene lo que le pasó- estuvo de acuerdo Afrodita, quien asentía con el rostro, cruzado de brazos- Me hizo pasar una mala noche a mí también y pues tuve que seguir durmiendo para reponer mi sueño embellecedor-

Milo comenzó a llorar en silencio, haciendo que una gotota apareciera en los rostros de Shion y Saori.

-Ya decía yo que algo faltaba aquí- suspiró Shion y luego fijó su mirada en el santo de Virgo- Shaka, devuélvele el sentido del gusto a Milo- le ordenó al santo de la virgen, quien sólo suspiró resignado.

-¡Rayos! No llego ni a las 10 horas- murmuró Kanon.

-Te doblo mi apuesta a que en menos de 24 horas, Milo logra que Shaka le vuelve a quitar otro de sus sentidos-propuso Aioros también en murmullos.

-Sobre cosas tan obvias no se apuestan- los siguió Shura negando con el rostro.

-¿Y ustedes qué tienen que decir?- Saori desvió su mirada de los santos de oro para posarla entonces en los de plata, con lo que los golden boys exhalaron aliviados.

-¡Los horrorosos cuervos de Jamian se le escaparon y nos pasamos la noche entera tratando de atraparlos!- exclamó Dante con un foquito prendido arriba de su cabeza y casi chasqueando los dedos por la inspiración divina que acababa de llegarle.

-Sí, Atena, esos mugrosos pajarracos nos picotearon y no nos dejaron dormir- continuó Tremmy de inmediato- Vea, todavía tengo las marcas que me dejaron- agregó enseñándole algunos raspones que se había hecho durante el caos de la noche.

-Y yo me golpeé la cabeza en medio de todo el alboroto- gimió Misty mostrando el chichón que Euridice le provocó al golpearlo.

-Es que mis pobres niños necesitan más espacio- se lamentó el santo del Cuervo con expresión de madre abnegada.

Saori sólo resopló con aire resignado y dirigió su mirada hacia los chicos de bronce.

-Perdónenos, señorita- se apresuró a disculparse Nachi de Lobo- Es que nos quedamos viendo películas anoche y no sentimos pasar el tiempo-

-Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, me extraña que ustedes tampoco se hayan levantado temprano esta mañana- comentó la Diosa pelimorada viendo sorprendida a los mencionados.

-Hyoga y yo sí nos levantamos y fuimos a preparar el desayuno, todavía debe estar caliente si alguien tiene hambre- dijo el santo de Andrómeda con una sonrisa.

-Y hay muuucho café bien cargado, digo, por si a alguien se le antoja- agregó el cisne.

-Yo también me levanté a buena hora, Saori, pero como no había nadie pues me fui a leer un rato- explicó el santo de la lagartija bigotuda, digo, del Dragón- Y Seiya se quedó dormido porque pasó mala noche debido a que algo de la cena le cayó mal- explicó viendo de reojo al Pegaso, con muchas gotitas en su nuca.

-No vuelvo a comer salsa de chile habanero en lo que me quede de vida- lloriqueó el ponny alado apretando su pancita.

-¿Y ustedes qué van a decir al respecto?- interrogó entonces Artemisa a sus ángeles viéndolos con mirada inquisitiva.

-Yo mandé a Touma a comprar unas medicinas para Aioria- Marín salió en defensa de su hermanito- Y Thesseus y Odysseus lo acompañaron. Los pobres estuvieron muy solidarios con nosotros toda la noche- agregó con algunas gotitas en su nuca.

-A ver, ustedes, ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?- les preguntó Hades a sus jueces con una cara no muy alegre que digamos.

-Fue mi culpa, señor Hades- intervino Pandora con expresión apenada- Es que Euridice estaba tan feliz por haberse reencontrado con Orfeo que yo les pedí a los muchachos que nos quedáramos un rato más en la Tierra-

-Y si nos quedamos hasta ahora fue porque el torpe de Aiacos se cayó por las escaleras del Santuario y acabó inconsciente toda la noche- agregó Minos asintiendo con el rostro.

-Todavía tengo el chichón que me hice- gimió Aiacos con ojitos llorosos, tallando el chichón que Marín le provocara.

-Además- prosiguió el juez de Gryffon- Los santos de Atena dejaron encadenado a Radamanthys en el comedor del Santuario y no podía dejar a uno de mis camaradas inconsciente y al otro preso-

-¡¿Encadenado?!- Hades y también Saori abrieron los ojos bien grandes al escuchar aquello.

-Es que Radamanthys e Ikki se pusieron a pelear- explicó Hyoga- Ya saben el genio que se cargan, y como no queríamos que destruyeran el recién reconstruido Santuario en el que taaanto hemos trabajado con toda nuestra dedicación y esfuerzo, pues tuvimos que sujetarlos a ambos-terminó poniendo su más linda cara de niño bueno.

-¿Y dónde demonios está Radamanthys ahora?- interrogó el señor del Inframundo buscando al susodicho con la mirada.

-Es verdad, ¿y dónde está Ikki?- cuestionó Saori también buscando con la mirada a su guerrero.

-Eeehh…- todos los guerreros comenzaron a intercambiar miradas entre ellos, con múltiples gotitas adornando sus cabezas.

-Ahorita regreso- se disculpó Aioros sonriendo nerviosamente a la vez que se alejaba corriendo en dirección del comedor, acompañado por Saga, Shura, Shun y Lune.

Unos minutitos después, el santo de Sagitario y compañía venían de regreso junto con un fénix y un juez del Inframundo más que furiosos que no dejaban de estirarse para desentumirse, mientras que el espectro de Balrog llevaba a cuestas a Valentine, que llevaba un enorme chichón en su cabeza, producto del trancazo que se pegó cuando la saliente de la que colgaba terminó rompiéndose debido a su peso.

-Juro que algún día les haré pagar a todos por eso- amenazó el Fénix viendo con miradas asesinas a sus compañeros de armas en cuanto estuvo en el coliseo.

-No si yo los atrapo primero- aseguró el juez de Wyvern con expresión similar.

-Ejem, en fin- dijo Hades viendo al juez de Wyvern con una gotota en su cabeza y volteando luego a ver con mala cara a los espectros allí reunidos- ¡¿Y ustedes qué demonios vinieron a hacer aquí?!-

-Es que nos preocupamos porque ninguno de los jueces regresó, así que venimos a buscarlos- explicó Sylphid con muchas gotitas en su nuca- Pero pues con todo el alboroto que se armó entre la pelea del señor Radamanthys y el Fénix no sentimos pasar el tiempo y cuando vimos ya era de madrugada-

-No me digan- respondió el Dios pelinegro con tono escéptico- ¡Pues me importa un bledo lo que hayan venido a hacer aquí! ¡¡Ninguno tenía permiso de abandonar el Inframundo, así que ni crean que voy a pasar esto por alto!!- rugió molesto, haciendo temblar a más de uno de sus guerreros, quienes lo veían hasta con ojitos llorosos.

-¿Tú les crees a tus santos todo lo que te dijeron, hermanita?- le preguntó Artemisa a la reencarnación de Atena viéndola seriamente.

-Mi consciencia como Diosa de la Sabiduría aún no ha despertado por completo, soy sólo una adolescente, ¡pero ni por ello soy tan inocente como para no notar que aquí algo no cuadra!- exclamó la pelimorada seriamente, logrando que grandes gotas aparecieran en las cabezas de la mayoría de sus santos.

-¿Y tú no les piensas decir nada a tus generales, Poseidón?- le preguntó entonces Hércules al Dios de los Mares.

-¿Eh?- el peliazul al parecer estaba en su propio mundo cuando la voz del héroe legendario lo hizo regresar a la realidad- ¡Ah, sí! ¿A cuántos antros se fueron desde que no regresé a mi templo submarino?-

-¡Ay, señor, nos ofende!- exclamó Eo haciéndose el indignado- ¿Nos cree capaces de abandonar nuestros puestos para ir a divertirnos mundanamente?-

-En serio, ¿a cuántos antros?- insistió Poseidón arqueando una ceja- Porque si me dicen que a menos de 5 en todo el tiempo que tuvieron para ustedes debo decir que me decepcionan-

-Juro que hay días que no entiendo cómo es que podemos ser hermanos- comentó Hades viendo a la deidad marina con una enorme gotota en su cabeza.

-Cof, cof, bueno, la cosa es que de la forma en que haya sido, los santos y mis ángeles se saltaron un entrenamiento- exclamó seriamente la Diosa lunar- Y la indisciplina es algo que no acabo de tolerar-

-No podría estar más de acuerdo- le siguieron Hércules y Hades hablando al mismo tiempo, con lo que todos los guerreros sin excepción pasaron saliva con dificultad.

-¡Por Zeus! ¿Ustedes se van de fiesta y no aceptan que sus guerreros se hayan tomado un respiro por unas cuantas horas?- dijo entonces alguien que acababa de aparecer allí.

-¡¡Apolo!!- exclamaron todos al ver al recién llegado mientras este se acercaba con paso decidido hacia ellos.

-Los niños cumplieron con su trabajo y gracias a ello, anoche nosotros tuvimos una fiesta de la cual todos pudimos sacar algo de provecho- declaró el Dios oracular tranquilamente- ¡Bien merecida se tenían una noche libre!-

-Siempre me habría preguntado cómo sería _Chispita_ estando ebrio- comentó Ares viendo con burla al Dios de la Luz y demás.

-No estoy ebrio, tarado- protestó Apolo viendo con malos ojos al Dios de la Guerra- Sólo digo que los guerreros no se van a morir por no haberse levantado a entrenar un día y que se ganaron con creces un descanso luego de todos los trabajos de reconstrucción que realizaron-

-¡¡Estás enfermo!!- exclamó Artemisa angustiada a la vez que sentía el rostro de su gemelo como para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-¡Oh, que la…! Tampoco estoy enfermo, Artemisa- rezongó el Dios de la Verdad- Sé que soy quien más hace hincapié sobre la importancia de los entrenamientos en el Olimpo, pero sus guerreros han estado haciendo un buen trabajo durante este tiempo, ¿o van a negarlo? Así que se merecían un relax… al menos por esta vez-

-Yo coincido con Apolo, bomboncito- comentó Perséfone abrazándose del brazo de Hades.

-¡Feh! Bien, pero de todas formas los espectros no se salvarán de hacer las remodelaciones que querías que se hicieran en Giudecca como castigo por abandonar sus puestos sin permiso- sentenció seriamente el pelinegro y sus guerreros respiraron aliviados al ver que se habían salvado de un buen tormento.

-Bueno, supongo que la verdad ya se merecían un premio por todo el trabajo y el entrenamiento por los que tuvieron que pasar durante este tiempo- les dijo Saori a sus santos suspirando profundamente.

-Mmm… de cualquier forma, en cuanto regresemos al Olimpo ya veré que mis ángeles se pongan a entrenar como se debe- comentó Artemisa restándole mayor importancia al asunto.

-Nunca pensé que me daría tanto gusto ver a Apolo- murmuró MM sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar gracias al Dios siempre joven.

-Es verdad, de la que nos salvamos- suspiró Milo- ¡¡Puedo hablar de nuevo!!- exclamó feliz de la vida al notar que ya era libre de los efectos del Tesoro del Cielo- ¡Y usted me debe una laaaarga conversación!- le dijo a Shion viéndolo seriamente y hablándole en voz baja- ¡Tiene que decirme cómo conseguir una cita con 2 francesas al mismo tiempo!- pidió con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Quizás algún día, Milo, pero por ahora ni crean que se librarán de mi castigo- los amenazó Shion también entre murmullos y viéndolos con mirada de fuego.

-Bien, pues creo que esto es todo, ¿verdad?- les dijo entonces Saori a los demás Dioses- Ya es hora de cada quien tome su camino-

-¡Por fin volverá al Olimpo!- festejó Artemisa feliz de la vida y luego se dirigió a sus ángeles- Espero que ya están listos para volver, mis niños, y para iniciar un laaaargo y productivo entrenamiento para que no olviden la importancia de ser disciplinados-

-Sí, señorita- asintieron estos suspirando resignados.

-¿Ya se van? ¿Tan pronto?- exclamó Marín con voz triste.

-No te preocupes, Ikarus podrá venir a visitarte cuando quiera- le aseguró la Diosa de la Caza.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¡Qué bien!!- festejaron la amazona y su hermano abrazándose.

-Bueno, yo empiezo a despedirme también porque quiero ir a un luau en Hawai esta noche- anunció Hefestos sacando una camisa floreada de sabrá su padre dónde.

-Sí, será mejor que Hebe y yo también nos vayamos porque si no, nos será imposible recorrer todos los lugares que ella quiere conocer en menos de una década- le siguió Hércules.

-Sí, quiero ir a Londres, Barcelona, París, Viena, Marruecos, Egipto, Tokio, Montreal, México, Buenos Aires, Río de Janeiro, Australia, China y muchos lugares más- anunció la Diosa de la Juventud más que emocionada.

-Yo quiero ir a muchos parques de diversiones y quiero recorrer selvas, escalar montañas, navegar en los rápidos… ¡y volver a meterme en las instalaciones de la CIA!-dijo a su vez el mensajero de los Dioses con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡Hermes!!- todos los Dioses voltearon a verlo con mala cara ante lo último que dijera.

-Era una broma- el Dios de las sandalias aladas comenzó a reír con una mano tras la cabeza.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- pidió Dionisos colgándosele de un brazo.

-No, señor, tú te vienes conmigo a arreglar los desperfectos que hiciste en el Olimpo, que todavía tienes que reparar el trono de Zeus e ir a consolar a mi abuela- sentenció Artemisa pescándolo de la oreja.

-Bueno, pues yo me retiro antes de que me pesque el Fisco, digo, mi madre- se despidió Ares acomodándose una gabardina y unas gafas oscuras que sabrá Zeus de dónde sacó.

-¡Oye!- protestó el Dios del Vino, cruzándose de brazos y con rostro emberrinchado- Si Ares no regresa al Olimpo yo tampoco lo hago-

-Ejem, de hecho, creo que los 2 vendrán conmigo- dijo entonces una voz femenina haciendo que ambos Dioses prófugos voltearan casi en cámara lenta hacia ella.

-¡¡Iris!!- exclamaron los dos con los ojos como platos y más pálidos que fantasmas al ver a la Diosa mensajera, que acababa de aparecer justo a sus espaldas.

-Sip, se vienen conmigo- sentenció ella pescándolos del brazo a cada uno y los 3 desaparecieron, dejando en el coliseo un eco que sonaba a algo como: ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!! XD

-Je, no quisiera estar en el lugar de Dionisos- comentó Hermes sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre el rostro- ¡Y menos en el de Ares!-

-Bueno, pues yo también me voy retirando- anunció Poseidón y luego se dirigió a sus generales- Andando muchachos que hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar con ustedes-

-¿Por lo de anoche?- inquirió Isaac preocupado.

-¡Nah! La verdad es que me hubiera extrañado que no anduvieran de vagos en mi ausencia. De lo que quiero hablarles es de… otra cosa- agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que algunas gotitas aparecían en su frente.

-Es que ahora les servirán a 2 Dioses en lugar de a uno- explicó Hefestos.

-¡¿Dos?!- exclamaron los generales abriendo mucho los ojos y con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Hola- los saludó Ann moviendo la mano y adelantándose hacia ellos- Creo que no todos me conocen, pero me van a estar viendo mucho de ahora en adelante-

-¡¿La señorita Stevens?!- los jóvenes interrogaron a su jefe con la mirada con más signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-Sí, bueno, es que… ella en realidad es la reencarnación de Anfitrite-explicó el Dios de los Mares aún sonriendo nerviosamente y con más gotitas en su nuca.

-¡¡ES SU ESPOSA!!- gritaron los generales con los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas hasta el suelo.

-¡¿Esposa?!- exclamaron los santos com muchos signos de interrogación sobre ellos.

-¡¡Sí, mi esposa!! ¡¿Algún problema con eso?!- protestó Poseidón poniéndose rojo.

-Qué bueno que ya asimilaste la situación, hermanito- comentó Hades con voz burlona.

-Tú cállate- el peliazul vio con mala cara a su hermano.

-Bueno, pues moviéndonos que el día es corto- sugirió Artemisa- ¿Nos vamos, Apolo?-

-Ah… sobre eso, yo…- el Dios oracular se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza a la vez que desviaba la vista hacia el cielo- No voy a regresar al Olimpo-

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!- pegaron el grito todos los presentes viendo más que sorprendidos al Dios.

-¡¡¿Cómo que no vas a regresar?!!- protestó su gemela.

-¿Te quedarás, Apolo?- preguntó Saori sorprendida- ¿Por qué esa decisión?-

-Ah… es que yo… - el Dios siempre joven se sonrojó ligeramente al intentar aclarar sus ideas para dar la noticia.

-¡Es por una chica!- exclamaron Hebe y Perséfone emocionadas y Apolo asintió con la cara roja.

-Sí, bueno… es que conocí a alguien de quien no quiero separarme y ella también desea que me quede a su lado-

-¡Bien por ti, hermanito!- festejó Hefestos- ¡Ya era hora de que te buscaras una nueva novia!-

-Y eso que no querías venir a la Tierra en un principio- comentó Julián con una sonrisa.

-Sólo no sigas el ejemplo de tu padre- comentó Hades seriamente- Ni el de otros parientes que tienes por ahí- agregó viendo de reojo al Dios de los Mares, que se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Claro que no, tío- aseguró el Dios de la Verdad sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro.

-¿Y quién es la afortunada?- interrogó Hércules.

-Una hermosa mortal de ojitos color miel y con el don de la profecía incluido- se adelantó a responder Hermes viendo con una pícara sonrisa a su hermano.

-Sí, bueno… déjenme presentárselas-

Y dicho y hecho, Apolo desapareció un par de minutos y volvió a aparecer con Gala, que evidentemente estaba muy nerviosa, aunque todos los Dioses se mostraban encantados de conocerla.

-Ho… hola, yo soy Gala- se presentó la chica con una tímida sonrisa y casi temblando de los nervios.

-Qué buenos gustos tienes, sobrino- le susurró la reencarnación de Poseidón a Apolo, dándole un codazo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué andas de tan buen humor- comentó Hades con una ligera sonrisa.

Y todos los Dioses se mostraron amables con la joven, salvo cierta persona que la observaba muy seria.

-Déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte de que mi hermano se haya fijado en ti- le dijo Artemisa recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo y de regreso- Pero si lo haces sufrir… ¡Te juro que la Tierra entera no te bastará para esconderte de mí! Mira que soy la Diosa protectora de las jóvenes y puedo quitarte mi protección cuando quiera-

-¡Artemisa!- Apolo vio a su hermana con cara de reproche.

-Artemisa, deja en paz a la niña- pidió Hebe sonriendo con algunas gotitas sobre el rostro.

-No hay necesidad de la amenaza- aseguró Gala sonriendo de similar manera- Yo no pienso hacer sufrir a Apolo nunca más-

-¿Nunca más?- exclamaron todos confundidos.

-¿Eh? ¿Dije nunca más?- se preguntó la joven dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho- Je, quise decir que yo nunca lastimaría a Apolo-aseguró con una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos- comentó el mensajero de los Dioses.

-Gracias, Hermes- Apolo le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano viéndolo más que agradecido.

-Por cierto, hermano, ¿y dónde piensan quedarse?- preguntó la reencarnación de Atena.

-Es verdad, eres un Dios y no puedes vivir como un mortal cualquiera- declaró Artemisa seriamente- Además, ni siquiera sabes si mi padre estará de acuerdo en que te quedes-

-Je, de hecho mi papá en persona me dio la idea en primer lugar- explicó el Dios oracular sonriendo con algunas gotitas en su rostro- Y bueno, no sé si recuerden, pero yo tengo mi propio Santuario en Delfos… y tengo el presentimiento de que Gala y yo estaremos a gusto allí- agregó sonriéndole dulcemente a la chica, quien le devolvió el gesto viéndolo con ternura.

-¿Y para cuándo es la boda?- preguntó Ann emocionada- Porque podríamos organizarla junto con la nuestra- agregó colgándose del brazo de Julián, que sólo suspiró resignado. (NA: ¡Ja! Si bien que está queriendo el Dios de los Mares XD)

-Je, la verdad por ahora preferimos llevar las cosas con algo más de calma- aclaró Gala sonriente- Ambos queremos estar juntos y conocernos mejor antes de dar el paso definitivo-

-¿No podríamos hacer eso mismo nosotros?- le preguntó Poseidón a la reencarnación de su esposa, pero ella se limitó a verlo con malos ojos a la vez que le daba un pellizco en el brazo que hasta lágrimas le sacó al peliazul- ¡Ay! Bueno, no perdía nada con preguntar- gimió Julián con ojitos llorosos.

-Pues me da mucho gusto por ustedes- declaró Saori sonriéndoles- Pero supongo que necesitarán ayuda para organizarse en su nuevo hogar, ¿no quieres que mis santos te ayuden?- (NA: ¡Explotadora! ¬¬)

-Mis ángeles también pueden echarte una mano- propuso Artemisa (NA: ¡Otra! ¬¬)

-Yo te diría que mis generales te ayudan, pero a veces arman más desastre de lo que arreglan- suspiró la reencarnación de Poseidón encogiéndose de hombros y aún tallándose el brazo pellizcado.

-No se preocupen, después de todo, ustedes no son los únicos que tienen guerreros a su servicio- dijo Apolo con una sonrisa haciendo que todos lo vieran interrogantes.

Y justo en ese momento se aparecieron en el lugar 5 muchachos y una joven; y el que parecía ser el mayor, un hombre de apariencia joven de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos negros y rostro serio, se acercó a Apolo e hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Ya todo está como lo dispuso, señor-

-Muchas gracias, Admeto- le agradeció el Dios oracular.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó el Dios de los Mares señalando a los recién llegados y con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Déjenme presentarlos- propuso Apolo- Ellos son: Admeto de Feres- dijo señalando al que había hablado, quien de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante el resto de los Dioses- Yannis de Pitón- continuó el Dios esta vez señalando a un joven rubio y de ojos ambarinos, de alrededor de 20 años, quien también saludó respetuosamente a los presentes- Cipariso de Ciprés- esta vez, otro joven de similar edad pero de cabellos castaño claro y ojos del mismo color de mirada dulce hizo una reverencia ante las deidades- Orestes de Erinias- este era un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes y mirada perspicaz que difícilmente llegaba a los 20 años- y Halo de Jacinto- terminó de presentarlos con el menor de todos, un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos rojizos de expresión risueña- Ellos son mis guerreros-

-Es un placer- saludaron respetuosamente los recién llegados.

-Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que le pediste a Zeus anoche- dijo Hades.

-Son todos muy guapos- comentó Ann viendo a los jóvenes con una sonrisa.

-¡Oye!- protestó cierto Dios marino viéndola con malos ojos.

-Es verdad- coincidió Saori con su amiga.

-Y se ve que son todos unos caballeros-agregó Perséfone también sonriendo.

-Apolo siempre ha tenido guerreros formidables- opinó Hebe.

-Por supuesto, siendo él el protector de los jóvenes y uno de los Dioses más atléticos y poderosos de todo el Olimpo no podía esperarse menos de sus guerreros-declaró Artemisa con orgullo.

-¿Por qué siento que nos están haciendo menos a nosotros?- preguntó Shura con una gotota deslizándose por su rostro.

-Es verdad- suspiraron todos los santos, ángeles, generales y espectros con expresión similar.

-Ah, cierto, olvidé presentarles a Cris- exclamó Apolo a la vez que le cedía la mano a una linda joven de largos y ondulados cabellos negros y hermosos ojos verdes que acompañaba a los guerreros.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Criseida, pero todos me dicen Cris- se presentó la chica también haciendo una reverencia ante los presentes- Soy la actual sacerdotisa del templo de Delfos-

-¿No te gustaría ser mi actual novia?- le propuso Milo viéndola con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡Milo, compórtate!- pidió Shion con una venita palpitando en su sien.

-Ahora que lo dices, el oráculo de Delfos me dijo alguna vez que yo encontraría el amor en Atenas- le dijo la sacerdotisa al santo de Escorpio guiñándole un ojo de manera coqueta.

-¿Qué tan lejos queda Delfos de aquí?- preguntó el escorpión dorado viéndola embobado.

-Bueno, pues ahora sí nosotros nos retiramos- anunció Hades.

-Me dio gusto volver a verlos-dijo Perséfone comenzando a despedirse- Les prometo que les mandaré muchas flores en lo que queda de este año-

-Y no se sorprendan si hay un eclipse uno de estos días- comentó el señor del Inframundo con una maliciosa sonrisa, ganándose que todos los presentes lo vieran con malas caras- ¿Qué? Zeus me dio permiso y no durará más de un par de horas- se explicó el Dios despreocupadamente- En fin, vámonos ya que no me gusta el sol y aún tengo cuentas que arreglar con mis jueces y con mis espectros- agregó viendo de soslayo a sus guerreros, quienes sólo suspiraron resignados, y luego volteó a ver a alguien más- ¡Ah! Y por cierto, Euridice…-la joven, que estaba en brazos de Orfeo, suspiró apesadumbrada- Yo ya no te quiero en mis dominios, no me gusta tener a gente que no hace nada de provecho en el Inframundo, así que ve qué haces porque conmigo no regresas-

Un portal oscuro se abrió entonces a mitad del coliseo y sin más, Hades entró seguido de sus espectros y de Pandora, sólo Perséfone se retrasó un poco.

-Euridice, esta es la forma de Hades de agradecerte por el consejo que le diste cuando nos peleamos, aunque tú y Orfeo siguen siendo bienvenidos en el Inframundo si nos llevan un poco de música de vez en cuando-explicó la Diosa de la Primavera con una dulce sonrisa- Que estén todos bien, nos vemos- se despidió finalmente a la vez que entraba al portal y este desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!- exclamaron Euridice y Orfeo más que felices, abrazados y llorando de la emoción.

-Bien, pues nosotros también nos vamos retirando- anunció Poseidón.

-Sí, Julián me va a acompañar a buscar una casa- informó Ann.

-¿Y yo cuándo dije que te iba a acompañar?- protestó la reencarnación del Dios de los Mares viéndola con malos ojos.

-Ok, no me acompañes. Entonces yo sola buscaré un lugar donde tenga vecinos guapos- exclamó la chica de lo más fresca, con lo que una venita comenzó a palpitar en la sien del peliazul, pero ella se limitó a dirigirle una sonrisa burlona- Pero bueno, vámonos ya que me quiero mudar pronto. Y no olvides que nos estaremos viendo, Saori-

-Claro, Ann. Espero encuentres una linda casa-

-Nosotros nos vamos con ellos porque vamos a pasar por algunas cosas que dejamos en el Templo de Poseidón- explicó Hebe- Así que fue un placer reunirnos, ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto-

-Espero que todos tengan un buen viaje por la Tierra- se despidió de ellos Artemisa.

-Gracias, ya nos veremos en el Olimpo, Artemisa. Y cuídate mucho, Atena- se despidió a su vez Hefestos.

-Muchas gracias por todo- agradeció Bian a los santos estrechando sus manos.

-Sí, y no olviden invitarnos si deciden repetir lo de anoche- pidió Eo imitando a su camarada.

-Entonces estaremos en contacto- aseguró Kanon sonriendo con expresión traviesa.

Y Julián, Ann, Hebe, Hefestos, Hércules y los Generales marinos desaparecieron del lugar en menos de un parpadeo.

-Yo también me voy retirando que tengo cosas pendientes por hacer en Delfos- informó entonces Apolo.

-Cuídate mucho, hermano, no sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte- se despidió Artemisa abrazándolo.

-Yo también te extrañaré, incluso echaré de menos nuestras discusiones- sonrió Apolo devolviéndole el abrazo- Cuida a mi madre, ¿quieres?-

-Claro. Y a ti más te vale cuidar mucho a Apolo- agregó la Diosa de la Caza viendo seriamente a Gala.

-Por supuesto- la joven se limitó a sonreír con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro.

-Vendré a visitarte seguido, Atena, puedes contar con eso, tus santos no se van a librar de mí tan fácilmente- comunicó el Dios oracular a su hermanita.

-Siempre serás bienvenido, hermano, y tú también, Gala- aseguró la Diosa pelimorada con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo puedo ir a Delfos?- preguntó Milo, jalando la manga de la túnica del Patriarca como niño chiquito.

-¡¡Milo!!-exclamó este reuniendo paciencia para no darle un buen coscorrón.

-¿Ve por qué luego el bicho se queda sin algún sentido?- comentó Shaka sin inmutarse.

-¿Vienes, Hermes?- le preguntó el Dios de la Luz y demás a su hermanito- ¿O ya cambiaste de idea sobre empezar a recorrer la Tierra después de almorzar con Gala y conmigo?-

-No, claro que no, hace mucho que no voy a Delfos y quiero pasar por allí- aceptó de inmediato el mensajero de los Dioses y luego se dirigió a sus hermanas- Me dio gusto pasar más tiempo con ustedes, chicas-

-Lo mismo digo, Hermes, tú también siempre serás bienvenido en mi Santuario- se despidió Saori abrazando al joven Dios- Y sigue en pie mi ruego de que no nos dejes en bancarrota, por favor- agregó sonriendo con muchas gotitas en su frente.

-Jeje, haré lo posible- contestó el mensajero sonriendo alegremente.

-Espero tengas buen viaje, Hermes. ¡Y por nuestro padre, ya no causes problemas en la Tierra!- pidió Artemisa viéndolo seriamente.

-Claro que no- aseguró el joven Dios, sonriendo con muchas gotitas sobre su rostro- Les traeré recuerdos de los lugares a los que vaya. ¡Ah! Y por cierto…- el mensajero de Zeus dirigió entonces su mirada hacia los guerreros de las Diosas- Si algún día deciden salirse de las filas de Atena y a Artemisa, yo podría recibirlos con mucho gusto-declaró con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando a todos los presentes con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-¿A qué viene esa propuesta?- interrogó Saori confundida.

-No, a nada en especial, sólo fue una simple invitación de parte del Dios de los Embaucadores, jajaja- rió Hermes logrando que una ENORME gotota se deslizara por cada una de las cabezas de los guerreros y de las Diosas.

-Ejem… Mejor vos vemos de una vez- dijo Apolo con algunas gotitas sobre su rostro y, elevando su cosmos, él, Gala, Hermes, Cris y sus guerreros desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto?- exclamó entonces Milo, al notar que algo había aparecido en su mano y que era nada más y nada menos que un papel con un número telefónico escrito en él- ¡Ja, ja, soy irresistible!-

-No pasarás de una cita con esa niña antes de que te mande a volar- opinó Camus seriamente.

-No sé, la niña se veía atrevida- comentó Afrodita.

-20 euros a que sólo llegan a la segunda cita- apostó Aioros.

-25 a que no pasan de la primera- le siguió MM.

-30 a que esa chica le dará al menos una cachetada a Milo en algún momento-propuso Kanon.

-50 a que además lo mandará a volar de una patada- aseguró Shura.

-Gracias por su apoyo- murmuró Milo con sarcasmo, viendo con muy malos ojos a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, pues yo me voy de una vez al Olimpo- llegó el turno de Artemisa de despedirse- ¿Sabes, Atena? La Tierra no es tan mal lugar después de todo, espero puedas imponer el orden que se necesita-

-Por supuesto que lo haré- aseguró la pelimorada con decisión.

-Cuídate, hermanita ¡Vamos, niños, hay que irnos!-les anunció la rubia a sus ángeles.

-Me dio gusto volver a verte, Touma- se despidió Marín de su hermano dándole un abrazo.

-A mí también, Marín, prometo venir a visitarte- aseguró Ikarus devolviéndole el abrazo y luego se dirigió al santo de Leo- Y más te vale que trates bien a mi hermana, gatito-

-Aaaachuuu… Puedes estar seguro de que la cuidaré bien, cuñado- se despidió Aioria entre estornudos.

Y así, Artemisa y sus ángeles desaparecieron también ante la vista de todos, dejando a Saori sola con todos sus santos.

-Ay, estoy rendida- exclamó la Diosa estirándose- Tuve una noche muy larga, así que iré a descansar un rato. ¿Te molesta que sigamos con las clases hasta mañana, Shion?-

-Claro que no, Atena, creo que eso será lo mejor. Así yo aprovecho el resto del día para aclarar algunas cosas con todos los muchachos-respondió el Patriarca viendo de soslayo a los jóvenes, quienes no pudieron evitar estremecerse asustados.

-Bien, entonces dejo todo en tus manos- dijo la Diosa ya comenzando a subir hacia su templo.

-Bueno, chicos, esta será una tarde muuuuy larga- anunció Shion en cuanto Saori se perdió de vista, observando a los santos con una peculiar y perversa sonrisa.

-Sí, Gran Patriarca- lloriquearon los guerreros con caras de borregos destinados a matadero.

Y bueno, sólo me queda decir que de si la noche de los santos de Atena fue inolvidable, más inolvidable fue aquella laaaarga tarde de castigos. Sólo digamos que para esa misma noche, todos los santos sin excepción tenían mucho más marcados sus músculos de abdomen, brazos y piernas; además de que el Santuario entero resplandecía de limpio hasta el último rincón… y muchos cepillos de dientes fueron empleados ese día.

En fin, ya la paz reinaba nuevamente en la Tierra y los Dioses prometieron comportarse (NA: Aunque no es la primera vez que ya lo hayan hecho u_u) Sólo el tiempo podría decir lo que le depara a este hermoso planeta, porque con Dioses ociosos rondando por todas partes y servidos por guerreros problemáticos dotados de muuuucha imaginación pues… sólo podemos decir que no hay nada en claro XD

**F I N**

**Bien, pues eso fue todo. Espero no los haya decepcionado. Les aseguro que para mí fue un placer poder escribir para ustedes, y de corazón espero que para ustedes no haya resultado un suplicio leer mis ocurrencias n_nU **

**Vuelvo a agradecerles su compañía a lo largo de esta historia y voy a terminar haciendo un pequeño anuncio, y es que quizás algunos ya lo sepan y otros probablemente no, pero "**_**Tiempos de… ¿Paz?**_**"… tiene una secuela; y es que si Zeus revivió a los guerreros de los Dioses griegos, ¿por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo Odín con los Dioses guerreros de Asgard? ¡Y por supuesto que la reencarnación de Atenea y otros colados por ahí no podrían faltar! XD Je, esa historia se titula **_**"Divinos problemas**_**" y contiene un montón de incoherencias como sólo yo podría escribir n_nU Pero si por alguna razón desean seguir leyendo mis desvaríos y si aún no se han cansado de mí, por favor no dejen de hacérmelo saber n.n**

**Bueno, y una vez dicho eso, pues ahora sí paso a despedirme, aunque no sin antes desearles con todo mi ser una vida llena de éxitos, amor y alegrías. Espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones y mi mail (****nekochan_27 en hotmail****) queda abierto para ustedes n_n Que tengan un hermoso día y una vida maravillosa. Bye, au revoir, arriverdeci, auf wiedersehen, sayonara, ¡hasta luego! XD**

"_No hay que preocuparse demasiado por la vida, al fin y al cabo… no saldremos vivos de ella"_


End file.
